


Глубокие Воды, Странные Любовники (Deep Waters, Strange Bedfellows by sablesheep)

by Mr_Scapegrace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ancestors, Creation Myth, Discussions Regarding Mortality, F/F, F/M, Impications of Self-Harm, Implied Character Death, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pirate Shenannigans, Serious Sexual Tension Up In Here, Slightly AU?, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 80,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Scapegrace/pseuds/Mr_Scapegrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Долороза рада, что не мертва, пусть только из-за этого она и чувствует, впервые, что жива. Жива, чтобы страдать, жива, чтобы улыбаться, жива, чтобы делать всё, что она мечтала делать, когда её заперли под землёй в 18 лет до самой смерти, и всё, с чем она распрощалась вместе с потерей своего ребёнка. </p><p>Напротив, после целой жизни заботы о других трудно вспомнить на что похоже самосохранение. Особенно когда ты на пиратском корабле, который нуждается в уборке. Но это немного легче, когда вспоминаешь тот факт, что владелица упомянутого корабля серьёзно заинтересована в тебе.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Пересказ историй Предшественников с особым вниманием на события, описанные в журналах Маркизы Спинеретт Майндфанг.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. или тот странный момент, когда пираты оказываются действительно настолько привлекательными.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Deep Waters, Strange Bedfellows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/617512) by [sablesheep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sablesheep/pseuds/sablesheep). 



> В конце концов, есть места и похуже, чем пиратский корабль. Особенно когда капитан ошеломительно привлекательна и, судя по всему, очарована тобой.

Долороза не может сказать, сколько прошло с Того Дня. Вообще-то, она даже не может сказать, какой сейчас день недели. Она не чувствовала прикосновения дневного света к лицу, кажется, уже где-то с год, но вряд ли действительно так долго, и ещё уши не слышали дружелюбных голосов, пожалуй, столь же долго. Её запястья болят от неподвижности и ноют от целой вечности, проведённой в оковах, и если бы ей предложили сейчас исполнить одно желание, она попросила бы смерти. В конце концов, для неё исчезло всё, ради чего стоило жить, и с каждым новым часом ей всё труднее и труднее припомнить как произносится её имя, как говорить, как быть _культурной_. 

Это хуже, чем тьма. Хуже, чем жизнь под землёй с каменистым потолком, который давит на тебя, как лезвие гильотины, хуже, чем сидеть в тюремной камере рядом с дрожащим телом, прижавшимся к ней и молящим оставить его в покое. Это хуже, чем что угодно, потому что, господи, она _жива_. Она жива, а они нет, она жива, и она в заточении, она жива, и... ну, она могла бы продолжать и дальше. Она могла бы много дней подряд продолжать кричать в пустые глубины своей души.

Она здесь не одна. Это, в общем-то, всё, что она знает. Здесь их сотни, прикованные один к другому, словно домашний скот. Самые красивые - те, кого купят быстро - выставлены спереди, где их держат в товарном виде, балуют, холят и лелеют - они прибывают и покидают рынок всего через несколько дней.

Долороза тоже поначалу была спереди. Пока её потенциальный покупатель не схватил её за челюсть, чтобы осмотреть зубы, и она откусила ему три пальца. Владельцы не убили её, как она ожидала. Они избили её до полусмерти, обильно рассыпались в извинениях перед бедной, невинной жертвой и убрали её к задней стенке. Теперь на ней было клеймо "нежелательной". Нежелательной и опасной - но редкой. Редкая кровь, а, значит, её жизнь всё-таки стоит хоть чего-то. Пролить хотя бы каплю её крови впустую - непростительное оскорбление, и хотя она совершенно очевидно попала в немилость, никто из торговцев не желает поднять на неё нож... равно как понизить её цену. 

Она не может понять, почему они просто не сдадут её властям. Она не должна быть здесь, уж это точно ей известно. Если бы мир работал так же, как должен был, они бы казнили её рядом с её ребёнком. Награда за её голову гораздо выше, чем любая цена, которую они могут выручить с продажи, но всё таки, день за днём, она остаётся на месте.

Никто с ней не разговаривает, лишь изредка припугивают и пинают. Никто не хочет навлекать на себя её гнев, потому что, на самом деле, они боятся. Боятся того, что они обнаружили и чьи руки сковали, связали запястья с ногами и надели кожаный ремень на шею. Каждый раз, как кто-нибудь останавливается рядом с ней и говорит: "а она красива", они сразу же предупреждают. 

Долороза не может сказать, что это был за день, когда предостережения не последовало. Но мастер-работорговец идёт подле потенциального покупателя, и когда тот в раздумьях останавливается перед ней, мастер не смеет поднять вопрос о неудачном выборе. 

\- Это кто? - мягко спрашивает покупатель, присев рядом с ней. Роза хочет оголить зубы, зарычать, дёрнуть цепь, но она слишком устала, чтобы делать сейчас хоть что-то, слишком устала, чтобы биться, кричать или плакать, как она делала в первую неделю.

Она всё равно не может ответить - они завязали её рот тряпкой, не уверенные в том, что она может крикнуть, боясь зубов, которыми она снова может воспользоваться. Но когда мужчина протягивает к ней руку, она дёргается назад и вытягивается настолько, насколько можно. Он немедленно отстраняется, поднимает руки на уровне плеч, словно защищаясь.

\- Прошу прощения, Мисс, - произносит он, снимая шляпу. Это неслыханная вежливость, и Долороза практически уверена, что у неё и мастера-работорговца сейчас одинаковое выражение замешательства на лице. - Я не хотел обидеть. Просто хотелось бы получше взглянуть на вас, только и всего.

Он одаряет её слабой улыбкой, и Долороза чувствует, что у неё опускаются плечи. Вот чёрт. Он милый. Она не может навредить ему. Одно дело кусать руку торговца, который хочет продать её тело, но совсем другое - кусать руку джентльмена, достаточно вежливого, чтобы проявить хоть немного доброты к порабощённой женщине. 

Когда он снова протягивает к ней руку, она заставляет себя не двигаться. К её полному недоумению, он медленно и уверенно тянется к ней и развязывает ремень кляпа. Когда он наконец вытаскивает ремень из её зубов, она слабо вздыхает, беспокойно поводит затёкшей челюстью. О матерь милосердная, она совсем забыла, каково это, двигать лицом.

\- Сир, я действительно должен возразить...

\- Ох, да заткнись ты, - обрывает его покупатель, пренебрежительно махнув рукой. - Оставь свои возражения тем, кто не был здесь больше одного раза.

Роза равнодушно слушает их разговор, слишком увлечённая чудесным нытьём лицевых мускулов, чтобы уделять им внимание. О боже, она снова может двигать языком, может глотать, может... ну... её мучает жажда, но это ощущение не ново. И она не может с уверенностью сказать, как давно в последний раз ела. 

\- С вами всё в порядке, Мисс? - спрашивает её новый друг, у него низкий и серьёзный голос. Не доверяя своему голосу, который вполне может сорваться, она кивает. Он снова улыбается, на этот раз чуть шире. - Это приятно слышать.

\- Спасибо вам, - заставляет себя прошептать Долороза, потому что, боже, она может дышать не ощущая вкуса гнилой тряпки, забивавшей рот. - Спасибо вам большое.

\- Не за что, Мисс, - мягко произносит покупатель. Теперь он внимательно разглядывает её, сузив глаза и бегая ими по всему телу. У неё есть её рога и её зубы, и, учитывая как долго её держали в заточении, она смогла сохранить впечатляющую мускулатуру, так что в её внешности нет ничего, кроме грязи, что могло бы его отпугнуть.

Только когда он поднимается на ноги, отряхивая колени штанов, мастер-работорговец снова заговаривает.

\- Она опасна, знаете ли, - произносит он тихо, словно пытаясь не дать услышать Розе. - Чуть не откусила руку одному клиенту.

\- Не сомневаюсь в этом, - покупатель помигивает Розе, отчего она чувствует радость, потому что, боги, никто с ней теперь так не общался. - Но я также думаю, что ты знаешь, для кого я её покупаю, друг мой, и тебе более чем хорошо известны чувства Капитана по данным вопросам.

\- Я не могу допустить, правда...

\- Я заплачу за неё тройную цену, если ты освободишь её со мной немедленно.

Вот тебе и раз. Роза недоуменно поднимает брови, её живот наполняется смесью страха и ожидания. Это... кое-что неожиданное. Она хочет сказать ему, что она действительно не стоит столько - в текущем состоянии от неё вообще никакой пользы не будет - а платить такую огромную сумму лишь потому что в её венах нефритовая кровь было бы абсурдно, но она молчит. Нет, как бы ни было мерзко признаваться в этом, но... она в отчаянье. Отчаянно хочет покинуть этот склад с низким потолком и полуживотными условиями содержания, в котором она каждую ночь слишком напугана, чтобы спать, а каждый день слишком истощена, чтобы держать глаза открытыми. Нет, она хочет уйти отсюда, не важно какой ценой.

Деньги меняют хозяина. Ради её же психического здоровья она заставляет себя не замечать процедуры. Прежде чем она полностью осознала происходящее, её рывком поднимают на ноги, её колени сильно дрожат, вынужденные держать её вес. Ходить с оковами на лодыжках практически невозможно, но она заставляет себя двигаться. Если она не будет этого делать, её заставят, и, ну, это весьма нежелательно. Когда она показывается в дверях невольничьего рынка, свет ослепляет, жалит глаза, лицо, шею... но, боже, это самое приятное ощущение за всю её жизнь. Однако, прежде чем Роза успевает к нему привыкнуть, её подталкивают к ждущей карете. Когда она забирается внутрь, её покупатель уже ждёт, неистово что-то строча на куске пергамента. Он поднимает на неё взгляд и, заметив её испуганное лицо, неровно ухмыляется. 

\- Не надо так нервничать. Вам не меня нужно будет впечатлять, - бормочет он, помогая устроиться на одном из сидений кареты. Она как можно быстрее вжимается в угол лавки, потревоженная тряской и громким шумом, доносящимся снаружи. 

\- Вы за меня заплатили, - это всё, что она может выдавить всё ещё хриплым голосом. 

\- Верно, но от лица моего Капитана, - отвечает он, пожав плечами. - Просто следуйте указаниям.

Это... не слишком обнадёживает. Но Долороза немного расслабляется, вытягивает ноги перед собой. Он отмечает эту перемену довольной улыбкой и мягким голосом говорит ей, что до порта ехать ещё с час, так что она может отдохнуть. 

Вопреки здравому смыслу, её очень скоро укачивает в сон. Для неё это первый хороший, глубокий сон за несколько месяцев, и, проснувшись, ей едва удаётся вспомнить, где она вообще находится. Но звук волн, хлещущих берег, и крики моряков дают достаточно хорошо понять, что она в портовых доках...

Когда дверь кареты распахивается, через неё видно лишь величественный корабль, паруса волнуются на ветру, деревянные части отполированы до блеска. Он ужасает совершенно необычным образом - он высокий, в сотню раз больше того, как Долороза представляла себе корабли. Она неожиданно понимает, что была продана Капитану этого мужчины, и это начинает тревожить. 

Ой. О боже. Это... это совсем не то, чего она ожидала, когда её наконец-то продали. Долороза ожидала, что её швырнут в подвал и заставят заниматься черновой работой, но не... не... заниматься черновой работой на борту корабля. Она не может сделать этого... она не может. Все знают, что подходить даже близко к океану нельзя, если только ты не ищешь смерти, и теперь этот факт жалит её, как стрелы, выпущенные с короткой дистанции. 

Но выбора у неё нет, на самом деле. Или это, или рынок рабов, и здесь, по крайней мере, у неё есть возможность дышать свежим воздухом. Её подталкивают в спину, рука ложится на поясницу и направляет к кораблю. От дока к нему поднимается длинный деревянный трап, и сильные уверенные руки помогают ей подняться.

\- Вы в порядке, - мягко спрашивает покупатель, и Роза понимает, что, должно быть, она проявляет свой страх более явно, чем хотела. - Спокойней, дорогая. Спокойнее.

Он ведёт её через палубу корабля. Точнее, наполовину несёт её. Долорозу привели в маленькую комнату чуть в стороне от общего прохода... или, раз это корабль, следует называть её каютой? Да, точно, это каюта.

Уже в каюте он встаёт на колени и расковывает её лодыжки, одарив её бледной улыбкой.

\- Вот так. Лучше? - тихо спрашивает он, и Роза может лишь кивнуть в ответ. Она ожидала совсем не этого, когда её купили. Совершенно другого. Она ожидала тьму, сырость, боль, ужасающий кошмар жизни рабыней, которую держат под землёй. По крайней мере, об этом перешёптывались другие. Но пока что она не получила ничего, кроме смущённой доброты и нервных улыбок. 

Он уходит, ничего не сказав, слегка поклонившись перед выходом. Закрывает за собой двери, и Роза ожидает услышать щелчок замка, но - к её безмерному удивлению - щелчка нет.

* * *

Долороза не уверена, что от неё ожидают, потому что никто не пришёл и не вытащил её из её каюты, никто даже не пришёл, чтобы её запереть. Никаких "сиди здесь, пока не понадобишься Капитану" или "если попытаешься сбежать, мы тебе отрубим голову", что было бы достаточно ожидаемо. Вместо этого она получила лишь холодное радушие. И хотя это не худшая вещь в мире, она начинает тебя тревожить. У неё начинает чесаться кожа, и она старается успокоить свои расшатанные нервы снова и снова разглаживая юбку. 

От этого, по правде говоря, становится только хуже. От того, что от неё ждут поведения, словно это совершенно нормально, что она родилась для подобного стиля жизни. Это не так, и она не представляет, каким образом вообще ожидают от неё служения. Да, она провела несколько последних месяцев сидя в цепях на невольничьем рынке, но... ну... пока что ещё она не была... сломлена. О боже, какая ужасная фраза. Но это правда, пожалуй. Возможно, к завтрашнему дню её воля к жизни будет разбита окончательно. 

"Ну хватит, успокойся, дорогая", - журит она себя, поднимаясь с кровати на дрожащих ногах. "Бояться совершенно нечего, хмм? Неизвестного? Ты сталкивалась с куда более тяжёлыми ситуациями, чем эта! Может быть, тебе повезёт, и он окажется прекрасным молодым человеком, и ты безумно влюбишься, и это всё будет ужасно романтично". 

Вот только она как-то сомневается не только в этом, но также в том, что она вообще может вступить в счастливые отношения с кем-нибудь после потери своего сына. Почему они не могли... Почему они не могли... ну... забрать и её жизнь тоже.

Она вздыхает, почти что машинально сдувает прядь волос с лица и приглаживает её скованными руками. В самом деле, могли бы и зеркало ей дать. Наверняка она в том ещё виде после такого долгого пребывания на рынке, и, по правде говоря, было бы только любезно с их стороны позволить ей предстать в лучшем свете. 

Каюта, в которой её оставили, по крайней мере, гораздо лучше... обставлена, чем она ожидала. Роза слышала рассказанные шёпотом истории о самых разных местах, куда попадали тролли в таком же положении, что и она, и, откровенно говоря, больше всего она опасалась оказаться в холодной и сырой тюремной камере. Оскорбления и черновую работу вполне можно вынести, если есть маленькая роскошь чистой кровати. Маленькой комнате, в которой она сидит, явно не помешала бы хорошая чистка, но зато в ней есть пара иллюминаторов, которые пропускают достаточно звёздного света, чтобы можно было насладиться прекрасным видом на океан.

Роза никогда раньше не видела океана. От этой мысли перехватывает дыхание, и она снова опускается на кровать, бряцая цепями. Ремень на её шее начинает раздражать, и Роза хочет дотянуться и разорвать его, но, милосердные небеса, этого выбора у неё нет. У неё никогда не будет этого выбора.

Нет. Не думай об этом. Думай об океане. Думай о том, что ты слышишь шум волн, и о том, каким прекрасным будет рассвет. Думай о том, как всё это понравилось бы твоему сыну, и о всех прекрасных возможностях...

Она не осознаёт, насколько сильно впилась ногтями в колени, пока не показываются первые капли крови. Роза с испуганным вздохом отпускает и быстро вытирает их. Положив руки на одеяло, она несколько раз разглаживает его, пытаясь успокоиться ощущением грубой шерсти под ладонями, но быстро останавливается. На кровати не просто шерстяное покрывало, а, скорее, пуховое одеяло. Она с любопытством оглядывает его, недоверчиво сдвинув брови.

Это совсем неправильно. Покрывало, конечно, ни по каким стандартам нельзя назвать новым, но оно в хорошем состоянии. И при ближайшем рассмотрении оказывается, что матрас снабжён прекрасной простынёй, которая выглядит совершенно новой. Очень, очень любопытно...

Если только не... Возможно... они уже оставили её в каюте Капитана? Эта мысль неожиданно смешивает все остальные, пока она не понимает, что, во-первых, комната уж очень мала, а во-вторых, в ней заметно полное отсутствие каких либо морских сувениров. 

В дверь стучат. Розу вздыхает от неожиданности, отрывается от своего разглядывания кровати и быстро фокусируется на ужасной природе её положения. Вместо того чтобы мягко и угодливо ответить, чего от неё, скорее всего, ждут, она немедленно встаёт, оправляет своё мешковатое платье и благосклонно произносит: "Войдите". 

И сразу же о своём тоне, изо всех сил старается сдержать неожиданный приступ паники, чтобы не задохнуться. Всё будет хорошо. Всё будет в полном порядке. Они же не могут избить её всего-навсего за одно простое слово, верно?

Всё тот же молодой тролль, который вывел её с невольничьего рынка, приоткрывает дверь и холодно, но дружелюбно улыбается. 

\- Капитан скоро прибудет. Приведите себя в порядок.

Он говорит отрывисто, но несколько тепло. Он выглядит не очень-то дружелюбно сам по себе, но, похоже, вполне отзывчиво. Его слова, очевидно, должны служить предостережением... намёком. Для них обоих, как ей кажется, раз именно он проводил сделку от лица своего мастера. 

Должна ли она сидеть на кровати? Это позволительно? Должна ли она вместо этого стоять на полу? В каком именно месте? В её мозгу смутным потоком проносятся советы и воспоминания других пленников, которые она слышала на рынке. 

\- Я понимаю, что это может быть несколько неприятно, но, - бормочет он, ступая в комнату. - Но я вынужден попросить вас согласиться на повязку на глаза.

Роза молча смотрит на него и изо всех сил пытается найти слова, описывающие переполняющее её возмущение, которое упорно рвётся наружу.

\- Это... это обязательно?

\- Да, Мадам. Мне очень жаль, но для нас это единственный способ защитить Капитана, если ситуация не... разрешится удачно.

\- Оу, - они могут послать её назад? Это. Ну. Нехорошо. Она знает, что означает возврат такого товара её продавцам - неудачу. А неудачи неприемлемы, особенно когда твоя голова не стоит даже той цены, которую за неё назначили. 

\- Не нужно пугаться. Капитан - прекрасная компания, особенно когда вы пройдёте... - он делает неопределённый жест руками и морщит нос.

Пройду через что? Что он хотел сказать? Что это значит! Ей нужно знать, что он имел в виду, о боже, что он хотел сказать, что если она не пройдёт, что если...

\- Просто не показывайте страха, и всё пройдёт славно, - говорит он с успокаивающей улыбкой. 

* * *

Славно. Сидеть на краю кровати, теперь ещё и с повязкой на глазах в добавок к оковам... Долороза хочет его придушить за это. Славно? Кто вообще использует это выражение для описания передачи порабощённого существа со свободной волей и независимыми надеждами и амбициями новому владельцу? Да никто. Ну, может быть, какой-нибудь мудак, но она не любит пользоваться такими выражениями. 

Теперь она ничего не видит, и запах комнаты начинает немного надоедать. Это не плохой запах, ни в коем случае. Она обоняла букеты и более жутких вещей - трупов, как обычные, так и горелые - но затхлый запах отчётливо даёт понять, что комнату уж очень давно не проветривали. От него хочется броситься к окнам и открыть их нараспашку, и ещё, может быть, было бы мило поставить тут цветов, разве нет?

"Нет, Роза", одёргивает она себя, брякнув цепями на запястьях. Серьёзно, что с ней не так? Она в плену на корабле торговца, а думать может лишь об уборке и украшениях. Не должно ли её больше беспокоить её собственное благополучие? Вот об этом и думай! Думай о тех ужасных вещах, которые этот Капитан, скорее всего, собирается делать с тобой. Любой, кто покупает ни разу даже не взглянув на товар, не может иметь хорошего вкуса. 

В самом деле. Вот только корабль выглядит действительно прекрасно, такие красивые резные детали на носу и перилах, а короткого взгляда в сторону мостика было достаточно, чтобы заметить милые витражные окна и... 

Роза, нет. Нет. Прекрати это. 

"У тебя просто ужасно получается", бранит она себя. Может быть, дело в том, что она прекрасно знает, что с ней точно не произойдёт ничего хуже, чем...

Ну, это мы сейчас обсуждать не будем. Потому что истерически расплакаться и спрятаться под кроватью - не вариант, верно? Серьёзно. 

Прошло уже по меньше мере с четверть часа. Сколько они ожидают держать её здесь в полной темноте? Это немного глупо, разве нет? Кого от кого они пытаются защитить? Разумеется, если она не понравится Капитану, они могут просто перерезать ей глотку и выкинуть за борт без малейших затруднений. Они же посреди океана, в конце концов.

От стены справа доносится громкий глухой удар, и Роза подпрыгивает от неожиданности, чуть не сваливается с кровати. Неожиданно снаружи доносится шум чей-то деятельности, и она слышит изрядное количество плохо различимых выкриков и более чем изрядное количество хорошо различимой ругани. Потом, ни с того, ни с сего, знакомый стук сапог по дереву. Каждый шаг их владельца звучит уверено и влиятельно, и они, к удивлению Розы, сопровождаются неожиданным эхом пылкого женского голоса. Мэйтсприт Капитана, должно быть? 

Она не может разобрать, что говорит женщина, но вот её каблуки... они точно принадлежат женщине, потому что она знает, как звучат каблуки мужских сапог, и обычно они стучат скорее громоздко и глухо, чем точно, как острые женские каблуки. Движется она несколько тяжелее и гораздо увереннее, чем Роза привыкла слышать, но потом она пожимает плечами и относит это к одному из побочных эффектов романтической связи с Капитаном такого милого корабля, которая точно добавляет уверенности.

Это очень милый корабль, раздумывает Роза, хотя ему точно не помешала бы... чуть более тщательная уборка. Но, учитывая ситуацию, эта мысль ни к селу, ни к городу. Возможно, ей стоит прекратить её мусолить и задуматься о том, как, чёрт возьми, Мэйтсприт Капитана будет реагировать на ещё одну женщину на борту, вместо того чтобы задумываться об удобствах и убранстве.

О боже. Столько всего она ещё не обдумывала...

Неожиданно раздаётся голос тролля, который привёл её сюда. Он что-то говорит о Капитане, о возвращении на борт и ещё много подобной довольно милой, вежливой ерунды. Итак, Капитан, должно быть, взошёл на борт вместе со своей подругой на высоких каблуках. 

Потом он говорит что-то о ценах, мелькают ужасные слова вроде "девушка" (Роуз едва ли можно назвать девушкой, но от этого намёк на юную внешность её немного бросает в краску), "купил" и "гостевые покои". О, значит, это гостевая комната? Довольно мило с его стороны поместить её сюда. Пожалуй, стоит написать ему записку с благодарностью...

Роза, прекрати это.

В ответ раздаётся неразборчивое ворчание. Она различает слова "что я буду делать с" и "если и дальше будешь вытворять такое", и это совсем не обнадёживает, потому что говорит, скорее всего, Капитан, а с таким угрюмым нравом Роуз вряд ли может надеяться на доброе обращение, но потом кто-то открывает дверь и... ну...

Она больше не слышит голосов, что удивительно, потому что разве они не должны были стать громче? Но доносится лишь острый вдох и мягкое одобрительное гудение, и... ну...

\- Думаю, мы можем поднимать якорь, Маркус, - голос низкий, но отчётливо женственный, и он ласкает её уши, как кошка, трущаяся о ногу. - И я беру свои слова назад. Я не буду бросать тебя за борт.

\- Я так и подумал, Капитан.

* * *

Дверь закрывается со зловещим щелчком замка. Роза всё ещё занята неожиданным осознанием того, что её новый Господин на самом деле Госпожа, и её голос звучит как секс в жидкой форме. Его достаточно, что у Роуз расплавились кости, и она неожиданно и неосознанно старается сесть прямо, пытается выставить себя в самом презентабельном виде, насколько это возможно. 

Несколько долгих мгновений висит тишина, во время которой она практически слышит, как Капитан оценивает её. Она мягко дышит, а потом усмехается и подходит ближе. 

\- Ну надо же... - мурлычет она, пальцы легко касаются челюсти Розы. Её руки в кожаных перчатках, и они вызывают странное ощущение жёсткости, касаясь её грубой кожи. Роза почти представляет себе, что она ощущает тепло руки своей новой Госпожи через перчатку, но чувствует лишь отдалённую прохладу.

\- Ну разве мы не _прекрасны_ , - воркует Капитан, и неожиданно Роза чувствует, как её лица касается тёплое дыхание, когда женщина наклоняется вперёд. От её слов мурашки по коже, Роза бессознательно наклоняется вперёд. О боже. Это... это... ну, это был не совсем комплимент.

Она сглатывает, едва вспомнив, как это делается. Что она вообще должна делать? Как нужно на это реагировать? О боже... Она чувствует, как по её губам проходит большой палец. Ещё как о боже.

\- Нечего сказать своей Госпоже, малышка? 

Роза немного успокаивается.

\- Благодарю вас, Госпожа, - произносит она тёплым и громким голосом, немного иронически, и сразу же жалеет об этом, потому что вряд ли такое поведение приемлемо, разве нет?

\- Ну надо же... - бормочет Капитан, руки проходят по скулам и поднимаются к рогам. - У кого-то всё же есть язык.

У Розы застревает дыхание в горле, когда большой палец проходит по её кривому рогу. Она хочет ласково ткнуться носом, но что-то тут не так. В данный момент она практически уверена, что это довольно вежливый способ осмотреть новую покупку. Невероятно унизительный, но она ценит тактичность, которую к ней проявляют... по крайней мере, ей не пытались грубым рывком открыть челюсть, чтобы осмотреть зубы. 

\- Прошу прощения, Госпожа, - произносит она с небольшой дрожью в голосе. Она знает, что её глаза за повязкой раскрыты шире, чем должны бы... едва ли её можно назвать наивной, и вряд ли ей стоит чувствовать такой смехотворный стыд от происходящего. Но. Её осматривает, как домашнее животное, женщина, которую она даже не видит.

\- Ммм, не нужно, Питомица, - её руки уже добрались до ворота платья, больше похожего на рубашку. Роза напрягается и издаёт беспокойное всхлипывание. 

Её Госпожа хмыкает на это, но убирает руки, легко хлопает по щеке и отступает назад. Затем резко дёргает Розу за руку.

\- Вставай, - Роза раздумывает. - Вставай. Живо.

Она поднимается на ноги, медленно - в слепую - и её взволнованность выдаёт только мягкое бренчание цепей. Она знает, что наверняка выглядит сейчас почти абсурдно - стоит с неумолимым выражением на лице в уверенной позе, скованная наручниками, с повязкой на глазах и в платье, сделанном, судя по всему, из старых мешков, не говоря уже о потёртом кожаном ошейнике с кольцом из потускневшей латуни. 

Капитан, однако, совсем не против. Она впечатлёно присвистывает, и Роза чувствует, как по талии скользят её руки.

\- Ты _настоящее_ сокровище, разве нет? Ну и ну, что такая драгоценность, как ты, делала посреди невольничьего рынка? Бедняга, - произносит она это настолько ужасно сочувствующе, что верится не до конца. 

Роза запрокидывает голову назад, когда Капитан ощупывает её шею и ключицы, задумчиво хмыкая. Потом она легко дёргает за ошейник и издаёт неразборчивый разочарованный вздох.

\- У тебя есть имя, Питомица? - наконец мурлычет она, с шумом усевшись на кровать. Роуз не уверена, позволено ли ей сесть или нет, поэтому остаётся стоять, сцепив руки перед собой. Она не отвечает на вопрос, закусывает губу и смотрит в пол. - Или, может быть, - голос Капитана на удивление ласков, и совсем не издевательский, как всего пару минут назад, - ты предпочитаешь титул?

\- Меня называют Долорозой, Госпожа, - наконец произносит она, впившись пальцами в платье.

\- Долороза, хмм? - Капитан медленно встаёт после нескольких секунд раздумий. На этот раз её руки зарываются в волосы, а потом, неожиданно, повязка оказывает снятой и брошенной на пол. Медленно мигая, пытаясь привыкнуть к неожиданной яркости звёздного света, Роза встречает взглядом жеманную улыбку своей новой владелицы. - Пожалуй, мне не нравится, как это звучит.

\- Прошу прощения, Госпожа, - она не может оторвать своих глаз от глаз Капитана, хотя прекрасно знает, что ей стоило бы. Но эти глаза глубокого сапфирового - или, может быть, это кобальтовый? - оттенка моря или лесного озера... в любом случае, это самый глубокий синий цвет, какой Долорозе когда либо приходилось видеть. Она не может отвести взгляд. 

Капитан усмехается, её улыбка открывает пару идеальных крупных клыков.

\- Дорогуша, я что-то сомневаюсь, что в этом твоя вина. Может быть... может быть, я буду звать тебя Роза.

\- Если пожелаете, Госпожа.

\- Ты не _против_? - спрашивает Капитан, чётко выделяя ударение на последнее слово, словно проверяя, осмелится ли Роза возразить.

\- Нет, Госпожа. Я не против.

\- Молодчина, - она хлопает Розу по щеке рукой в кожаной перчатке, и Роза содрогается от прикосновения, больше от удовольствия, чем от страха. - Приятно было познакомиться, Мисс Роза...

Бросив последнюю ухмылку и беглый взгляд вверх-вниз, она исчезает.

* * *

Роза остаётся в своей комнате в одиночестве. Её госпожа не вернула повязку на место, и она ничего не говорила об обязанностях или ожидаемом поведении, или вообще хоть что-то полезное, разве что сделала невероятно очевидным тот факт, что, скорее всего, её привели на борт не для черновой работы.

Лежать на кровати и разглядывать потолок - не самый продуктивный способ скоротать время, но она чувствует себя удобнее, чем когда либо за последние несколько лет, с подушкой за головой и на матрасе. Ну разве ей не повезло. Её обращают в рабство, а потом её покупает обворожительная женщина. Обворожительно привлекательная, если быть точной.

Роза лежит одна в гостевой каюте приблизительно с час, прежде чем Капитан возвращается. На этот раз она выглядит более расслабленной, всё ещё в сапогах, но уже без своего необычайно эффектного плаща, в паре плотных брюк и рубашке навыпуск.

На её руках ненадёжно балансирует поднос с едой, которую Роза видит с радостью, в каждой руке по бутылке - вино и, кажется, ром. 

Обычно Роза отнеслась бы неодобрительно к алкоголю, как к способу улучшить знакомство, но в данном случае - будучи в рабстве на торговом корабле, направляющемся Бог его знает куда по воле несомненно изумительной женщины, которая недвусмысленно даёт понять, что хочет сблизиться с ней...

Всё её тело теплеет от этой мысли, и она инстинктивно напрягается, словно её поза может отпугнуть. Она прекрасно знает, в биологическом смысле, что прекрасно подходит для сексуального рабства. Говорить так несколько неучтиво, но это истина. Во-первых, она женщина, а во-вторых, жизнь в подземных пещерах в большой группе точно так же сдерживаемых женщин имеет тенденцию разрушать любые шансы на избавление от оков невинности, и, ну... она же больше ни для чего не подходит, верно? Интенсивный физический труд убьёт её за несколько коротких лет, и у неё нет полезных псионических талантов, которые можно использовать. 

И, в конце концов, её цена была выше из-за того, что она оставалась нетронутой. 

Она хотела бы заметить на это, что отсутствие опыта в принудительном сексуальном партнёрстве, скорее всего, не являлось чем-то ценным, учитывая, что в дополнение к необходимости принудить к акту соития покупателю также придётся вынести достаточно неприятную серию неуклюжих интимных проблем. Но она решила, говорить об этом никому не пойдёт на пользу. Единственным возможным полезным аспектом её девственности можно считать тот факт, что любой, кто будет сношаться с ней, не подцепит ничего неприятного. Но на её взгляд это совсем не похоже на определяющий фактор.

Это течение мыслей не ведёт ни к чему даже отдалённо полезному, поэтому Роза оставляет его. "Хватит, Роза", - одёргивает она себя уже, кажется, в десятый раз за сегодня. "Слушай её!"

\- Прошу прощения, что не могу помочь вам, Госпожа, - бормочет Роза, аккуратно сложив руки на коленях. Капитан усмехается и ставит поднос на маленький столик рядом с кроватью. Вскоре к нему присоединяются обе бутылки, и, к практически неисправимому шоку Розы, Капитан начинает неловко возиться со своим корсажем. 

Несмотря на первоначальное замешательство при виде Капитана, капающейся в своей рубашке, шок только усиливается, когда на свет под триумфальную усмешку появляется массивный ключ. Капитан вставляет его в наручник на левой руке Розы и легко поворачивает, заставив железное устройство с грохотом свалиться на пол, а потом к нему присоединяется его правый собрат. 

\- Так то лучше, Питомица, - мурлычет её Госпожа, ногой отправляя оковы под кровать. - Какая мерзость. Тьфу. Напомни мне выкинуть их за борт.

\- Если это какая-то форма психологической борьбы, то я должна быть честной и сообщить вам, что она идёт необычайно эффективно, - Роза не может забрать свои слова назад, и на этот раз она и не хочет. Слишком одержима ощущением лёгкости в запястьях без железа, намертво впившегося в них, и это заставляет её снова подумать о сыне и о том, как ему было приятно наконец-то перейти на тот свет после всего... Но это также заставляет е осознать, что её руки не были свободны по меньше мере два года, и, о боже, она потеряла всё...

\- Ошибаешься, но всё равно спасибо, - Капитан одаряет её небольшой откровенной улыбкой, придвигает стул и садится, поджав ноги под себя. Она вытягивает руку и подзывает взмахом пальцев. Не раздумывая, Роза протягивает руки. Так нужно сделать, но когда пальцы Капитана, грубые и мозолистые, пробегают по её чувствительной опухшей коже на запястьях, она ожидает чего-то похуже, чем пара наручников.

Капитан, похоже, ожидала такой реакции и держит руку Розы очень недолго, прежде чем отпустить. Роза с облегчением возвращает руки на колени, сердце неистово молотит в груди. Это не... это совсем не то, к чему она себя готовила все эти месяцы, пока "проездом" была на рынке, ожидая того, кто её купит. 

\- Меня зовут Маркиза Спиннерет Майндфанг, и я Капитан прекрасного корабля Чёрная Вдова, - Капитан наконец нарушает повисшую тишину своим бархатистым голосом. - Я буду с тобой откровенна и сразу говорю, что мы плаваем не под флагом империи.

\- Оу. - Значит, пираты?

\- И я твоя новая госпожа, - она наблюдает за Розой, пытаясь поймать какую-нибудь проявление реакции на свои слова, которую Роза изо всех сил старается скрыть. - Надеюсь, мы с тобой можем прекрасно поладить.

Это не угроза, но и не дружеское предложение. Скорее, что-то среднее, очень чёткая формулировка того, чего ожидает Майндфанг.

\- Я... Я уверена, что так и будет, Госпожа.

\- Прекрасно, - она улыбается, скорее хитро, чем дружелюбно. - Не хотелось бы прийти к несогласию с такой прекрасной женщиной.

Роза старается не трястись и снова смотрит на свои руки. Без знакомой тяжести они начинают зудеть, и она почти хочет попросить найти подходящую замену, потому что перспектива быть свободной, пусть и в пределах корабля, начинает вызывать у неё ощущение неудобства. За физическую свободу необходимо заплатить - такие услуги не оказывают, надеясь на возмещение когда-нибудь в будущем. 

Майндфанг отслеживает её взгляд и вздыхает.

\- Вот видишь? Поэтому я не понимаю, почему вообще кто-то может решить, что эти штуки - хорошая идея. Посмотри, что они сделали с тобой, хмм? С твоей милой кожей, - её голос полон острой злости, от которой Роза непроизвольно вздрагивает. Злость - это плохо, злость - это очень плохо... 

Майндфанг вздыхает и идёт к двери, открывает её. Она выкрикивает какие-то приказы, которые кажутся Розе бессмысленными, но вполне понятны команде. Один из её троллей появляется в дверях спустя две минуты и протягивает ей что-то, и... ну...

\- Серьёзно. Я могу дать тебе наручи с подкладкой, если хочешь, - бормочет Капитан с раздражённым вздохом. - Я могу кому-нибудь пожаловаться насчёт этого?

\- Я... Я не знаю, Госпожа.

\- Мммрррггх, скорее всего, всё равно придётся заполнить гору бумаг.

В дверях появляется другой моряк с чем-то в руках. Майндфанг забирает предмет и с грубоватым "спасибо" захлопывает дверь. Это аптечка первой помощи. Розу немного смущает её вид, что, вообще-то, глупо, но всё же... 

Ну, может быть, не так уж и глупо. Может быть, вполне логично. В конце концов, кто в этом мире стал бы так хлопотать из-за воспалённых запястий раба?

\- Дай посмотреть, Питомица, - бормочет Майндфанг, указывая на её руки. Роза протягивает их без раздумий. Майндфанг кладёт её запястья себе на колени и начинает копаться в аптечке. 

Она достаёт толстый тюбик крема от ожогов. От него пахнет маслом чайного дерева и эвкалиптом и ощущения просто божественные, когда он касается её кожи. Глаза Розы немного слезятся от запаха, но зато он немного разгоняет ощущение затхлости в комнате.

\- Так лучше? - спрашивает Капитан с улыбкой. Роза кивает, и Майндфанг выглядит весьма довольной собой. Раздражённая кожа аккуратно и плотно завёрнута в марлю, прежде чем Роза забирает свои руки. Ощущения повязок достаточно, чтобы напоминать о е положении, и на мгновение она полностью успокаивается.

\- Не хочу показаться грубой, Госпожа, но...

\- Если не хочешь показаться грубой, то не задавай сомнительных вопросов, - решительно прерывает её Майндфанг, скрестив ноги и выгнув брови. Она выдерживает взгляд Розы, пока та не отводит его в пол. 

\- Прошу прощения, Госпожа.

На несколько мгновений повисает неудобная тишина, нарушаемая только звуком открываемой бутылки рома и наполняемым стаканом.

\- Мне не кажется, что тебя вообще имело смысл сковывать, - бормочет её госпожа через стакан, закатывая глаза. - Серьёзно. Я ожидала искру поярче.

Гордыня Розы страдает больше, чем что-то ещё, и она хочет возразить против этого обвинения в хорошем поведении, но решает, что это всё-таки правда, ведь она ни разу не пыталась сбежать от своих захватчиков, а в море это было бы как минимум неразумно...

\- Мне жаль вас разочаровывать, Госпожа.

\- Хмм. Полагаю, ты достаточно ценна, чтобы возместить этот недостаток.

Что, она хочет дерзости? Потому что Роза вполне может быть дерзкой. Она разорвала имперского стража напополам и пол жизни провела убивая хищных существ, которым нравится охотиться на малышей в пещерах. Едва ли её можно назвать маленькой податливой послушной тряпкой...

Она смотрит на свои пальцы и содрогается. Возможно, именно этим она и стала в последнее время. Но это не значит, что у неё больше нет чувств.

\- Не надо выглядеть такой напуганной, Питомица, - бормочет Майндфанг, фыркая и наливая стакан вина. Роза удивлена, ведь она уже успела выпить стакан рома, но Майндфанг вместо этого вкладывает стакан в руки Розы и сжимает в её пальцах. Когда Роза продолжает просто сидеть и смотреть, она вздыхает и осторожно направляет его к губам Розы.

\- Вряд ли я буду выбивать из тебя непокорность, верно? - фыркает она, смотря на Розу совершенно уничижительно и, что странно, несколько разочарованно.

\- Ну, Госпожа, никто никогда не знает наверняка. Только то, что у вас, похоже, есть интеллект и сила ещё не означает, что у вас есть возможность использовать что угодно из них на пределах возможностей, - Роза неожиданно вспоминает, что значит действовать, как живое существо, и деликатно делает глоток вина. Очень милое цитрусовое вино с полным букетом и, что удивительно, как раз на её вкус. - Пока что я имела удовольствие находиться в вашей компании лишь пару часов, Госпожа.

Недоверчивая мина на лице Майндфанг выглядит почти что комично. Это было бы необычайно весело, вот только Роза неожиданно не уверена в том, было ли хорошей идеей открывать свои карты так рано в игре.

-... Я беру назад своё предыдущее утверждение.

\- Прошу прощения, Госпожа, - действительно прекрасное вино. Всего через шесть минут оно ударит ей прямо в голову, но эта идея не так ужасна, как могла бы быть, учитывая то, как Майндфанг на неё сейчас смотрит. Роза чувствует, что её вот-вот повалят на кровать и... ну... это кое о чём напомнило. О господи, она не хочет, чтобы её избили. Это совсем нехороший способ начинать отношения. 

\- Думаю, мы поладим, - наконец произносит Майндфанг, несколько задумчиво и с малой долей усмешки. - Думаю, мы очень неплохо поладим.

Роза отвечает её улыбку своей нерешительной, не уверенная в том, как стоит ответить. Она делает ещё глоток вина. Майндфанг всё ещё смотрит на неё, глаза медленно проходят по каждому дюйму её тела. Долороза изо всех сил старается не показывать вида, что это смущает, вместо этого делает вид, что блаженно не замечает, как её меряют взглядом, словно откормленную домашнюю свинью. Она ненадолго задаётся вопросом, позволят ли ей поесть в ближайшее время, потому что на столике, кажется, есть прекрасный сыр и...

\- Ты просто восхитительна, - повторяет её госпожа, закинув в горло остаток рома, прежде чем вернуть стакан на серебряный поднос. - И я говорю на полном серьёзе. Каким вообще образом, поглоти их тьма, тебе потребовалось столько времени, чтобы попасть в чьи-нибудь руки?

\- Не знаю, Госпожа, - она мягко пожимает плечами и смотрит в пол.

\- Оу, ладно тебе, Питомица, - воркует Майндфанг, вставая со стула и нависая над Розой. Она запрокидывает её голову пальцами, которые всё ещё в паре чёрных кожаных перчаток. Снова касается нижней губы и продолжает жест мягким поцелует. - Не надо корчить из себя застенчивую фиолетовокровку.

Стакан чуть не падает из её рук. Майндфанг успевает вовремя поймать его и не глядя поставить на стол. Одним текучим движением она забирается на кровать и толкает Розу к стене. Она всё ещё улыбается, словно кошка, понявшая, что в гостиной комнате есть никем не охраняемая канарейка, и Роза уже успевает перескочить через несколько оттенков смущения. Она знает, что полутёмной каюте её Госпожа ни за что не сможет разглядеть её оттенок крови, но от первоначально паники трудно избавиться. 

\- Тссссс, - мурлычет Майндфанг, обхватив её. Она мягко зарывается носом в шею Розы и касается кончиками пальцев её рук. - Тише. Питомица.

Проглотив сухой ком, Роза старается расслабиться, потому что, очевидно, они очень быстро двигались к развязке...

\- Дорогуша, - Майндфанг снова целует её, на этот раз аккуратно беря в рот её нижнюю губу и мягко закусывая. Поцелуй длится добрых три минуты, Майндфанг целует её страстно, и Роза старается сохранять самообладание. Трудно держать руки на коленях, потому что, говоря прямо, она хочет растаять в лужу стимулированной сексом радости и небольшого стыда и ужаса, и она чувствует себя странным образом опустившейся, ведь позволила себе поддаться манипуляциям меньше чем за день и оказаться в служении, не говоря уже о том, что она потеряет девственность, которую смогла хранить уже больше двадцати вариаций. 

В конце концов, однако, Майндфанг отпускает её, проводит губами по её шее. Когда она задерживается на ключице, достаточно надолго, чтобы оставить засос, Роза чувствует смесь облегчения и адреналина, которая плавит её кости. Когда её госпожа наконец-то отпускает её и возвращается на свой стул, Роза просто лежит бесформенной массой на кровати, медленно сползая по стене с широко открытыми глазами. Майндфанг улыбается, как чемпион, и многозначительно скрещивает ноги. 

Она выглядит невероятно довольной собой, и Роза не может винить её в этом. Хочет винить её, хочет строго посмотреть и сказать, как грубо было без спросу вторгаться в пузырь её личного пространства, но она не может отрицать тот факт, что она также хочет переползти с кровати на колени Майндфанг и позволить баловать себя часами, потому что, боже, её не трогали уже бог знает сколько времени. Или, ну, не трогали нежно. Она совсем забыло, как это хорошо, когда тебя ласкают. Или, может быть, она этого никогда и не знала? В любом случае, она чувствует, что ей нужен вентилятор и ведро льда, чтобы её лицо хоть немного остыло. 

О боже, она, должно быть, смотрит на свою Госпожу глупыми по уши влюблёнными щенячьими глазами, хотя она едва ли пересекла границу лёгкого расположения. У Розы было мало опыта во всём, что находится за пределами недозволенного флирта, а это... ну... немного дальше их.

Поэтому, вместо того чтобы сделать что-нибудь осмысленное, например, предложить протереть пол в каюте или помыть иллюминаторы, или хотя бы нормально извиниться за своё поведение, она просто лежит на боку и откровенно разглядывает её. Майндфанг смотрит в ответ, пока напряжение в комнате не возрастает до отметки, при которой их обеих начинает бросать в краску.

\- Ты голодна? - наконец спрашивает Капитан. - Выглядишь так, словно тебя морили голодом.

Роза кивает и медленно садится, придерживая равновесие руками. Она чувствует себя несколько неустойчиво, и это ужасно и прекрасно одновременно. 

\- У тебя идеальное сексуальное лицо, - небрежно бормочет Майндфанг, прежде чем передать ей поднос. - Господи, ты здесь была всего два часа, а я уже хочу... - Она замечает, что Роза нервничает, отводит взгляд и замолкает. - Дорогуша, расслабься. Я не собираюсь делать тебе больно.

\- Благодарю вас, Госпожа. Я ценю ваши намеренья, - произносит она, кладя несколько ломтиков сыра на толстый пышный ломоть хлеба. Майндфанг наливает ещё один стакан вина, что, вообще-то, ужасная идея, и Роза начинает есть гораздо быстрее, чем можно было бы посчитать культурным. 

\- Прошу прощения, - она мягко откашливается, проглотив слишком большой кусок. - Но я не припоминаю, когда в последний раз ела что-нибудь сносное. 

\- Дорогуша, не начинай рассказывать, а то я расплачусь, - Майндфанг на самом деле выглядит довольно расстроенной, глаза раскрыты достаточно широко, чтобы придать ей вид мягкости и невинности. Потом, прежде чем Роза успевает сказать что-нибудь вроде: "о, нет, дорогая, не надо делать так, у тебя такие красивые глаза", она ухмыляется и к ней снова возвращается вид Капитана пиратов, которая не так давно вошла в эту комнату. 

\- Ты просто идеал во плоти, пусть и немного худощава, и хотя ты гораздо умнее, чем ожидалось, вряд ли тебя прикуют к стене и отшлёпают. Хотя, в другом контексте это будет довольно изысканный опыт...

Роза чуть не давится вином. Оно обжигает горло, глаза начинают неистово слезиться. Она ошеломлённо смотрит на Майндфанга, а та злорадно усмехается. 

\- Дорогуша, ты ведёшь себя так, словно никогда...

Роза снова заливается краской. Она знает, что в сумраке цвет неразличим, но неожиданную смену оттенка проглядеть было бы невозможно. 

\- О, ну надо же, - Майндфанг выглядит преувеличенно шокированной, картинно широко раскрывает глаза. Театральным жестом она поднимает руку к лицу и притворяется, что вздыхает. Пожалуй, кому-нибудь стоит сказать ей, что она избрала себе не ту карьеру - количество масок, которые принимало её лицо только за последние восемь минут, достойно роли Большом Театре Империи. - Либо ты моложе, чем я думала, либо провела большую часть жизни в пещере.

\- Последнее ближе всего к истине, Госпожа.

\- О боже, - она откидывается на стуле и поднимает брови. - Значит, ты хочешь сказать, что никто никогда... - Она делает паузу. - Я пытаюсь найти способ выразить это вежливо.

\- Госпожа, если мне будет позволено быть честной... не важно, как именно вы это выразите, ответ будет да, - теперь Роза заливается краской ещё сильнее прежнего, и не только лицо, но её и шея.

\- Ну и ну, ну и ну... - произносит она с Чеширской ухмылкой. - Полагаю, это хорошие новости, хмм?

Роза не знает, как на это ответить, поэтому пытается не дать своему ланчу выйти наружу. Еда на удивление хороша для корабельной, и она практически уверена, что её балуют. Она знает, что это, скорее всего, один из способов завоевать её доверие и симпатию, но всё равно ценит этот жест. Немного простой доброты никогда никому не вредило, и она ничего даже вполовину столь же вкусного не ела уже, ну, как минимум вечность. И хотя, может быть, её чувство вкуса за это время слегка притупилось, она может отличить достойную еду, когда видит её. Ну, точнее, чует. Или и пробует тоже?

\- Хочешь ещё вина, Питомица? - мягко спрашивает Майндфанг, держа бутылку. Роза хочет больше вина, но знает, что стоит знать меру, но, прежде чем успевает произнести "нет, спасибо, Госпожа", она кивает, и стакан снова наполовину полон.

Они едят в тишине, Майндфанг откинулась на спинку своего стула, словно сидит в театре, а Роза выступает на сцене. Она хочет сделать что-нибудь, чтобы отблагодарить за внимание - состроить из себя кокетку, пофлиртовать, похлопать бровями, сделать что-нибудь очаровательное, но сама мысль о подобном поведении заставляет её волноваться, как золотую рыбку, выброшенную из воды. Вино тоже не сильно помогает, разве что заставляет истерически хихикать от каждой мысли, приходящей в голову. 

Вот, например, тот факт, что она оказалась в море, сидит в одной комнате с самой опасной, не говоря уже о том, что привлекательной из пиратов. Она не должна была оказаться в море, она должна была оставаться в безопасности пещер на глубине восемнадцати футов под поверхностью планеты, присматривать за выводком, пока не станет совсем слабой от старости, и они не съедят её живьём во время очередного обхода. Это была бы достойная смерть. Это была бы почётная смерть. Почётной была бы любая смерть, кроме той, на пусть к которой она встала. По крайней мере, она собиралась закончить свой путь чуть веселее, судя по всему. 

\- Ну, теперь, когда этот вечер достиг нужного градуса неудобства, пожалуй, я пойду, - Майндфанг всё ещё ухмыляется, но чуть нежнее, чем Роза ожидала. Она, кажется, раздумывает о том, чтобы снова поцеловать её, но странное ощущение привязанности даёт о себе знать, и сердце Розы начинает стучать и биться быстрее. Она заливается краской и смотрит на свои руки, лежащие на коленях. Майндфанг, похоже, замечает её дискомфорт и мягко усмехается. Она медленно встаёт, аккуратно оправляет свою одежду. Она уже выглядит безупречно, но Розе всё равно хочется встать и помочь ей всё привести в порядок, разгладить завитки в волосах и правильно застигнуть пуговицы, которые она застегнула криво. Но ей трудно управлять собой; трудно думать, какой подтекст имеют такие жесты. - Я бы пригласила пройтись со мной, но, по-моему, тебе это будет затруднительно, моя дорогая малышка.

\- Я ещё не настолько пьяна, - роняет Роза, прежде чем успевает остановить себя, и демонстративно смотрит в потолок, чтобы не раскрывать перед ней цвет своей крови так глупо. Рано или поздно её раскроют, но что-то заставляет её надеяться, что скорее поздно. Она даже не хочет знать, какой цвет течёт под кожей Майндфанг, но она уже знает его, потому что невозможно иметь такие глаза и не быть синекровной.

К счастью, Майндфанг смеётся и подхватывает свою бутылку рома. В свете звёзд, льющемся из иллюминаторов, её волосы выглядят, как отполированный до зеркального блеска обсидиан. Роза сонно задумывается, может быть, они хоть в половину такие мягкие, какими кажутся, но потом вытряхивает эту мысль, как нежелательную паутину.

\- По-моему, ты уже близка к этому, а, дорогуша?

\- Да, - отвечает Роза в порыве вины и, немного, паники, потому что, о господи, ей не стоило напиваться. Но её госпожа хочет, чтобы она напивалась, разве нет? Как-то всё это становится немного запутано, и её мозг весь в тумане и... 

Продолжая улыбаться с теплотой и симпатией, которые Роза так и не может понять, Майндфанг наклоняется вперёд и прижимается губами к её лбу. От этого жеста её сердце останавливается, потому что, о боже, она сейчас расплачется, потому что всё, что ей приходит в голову, это: "доброй ночи, малышка, спи крепко, я разбужу тебя утром. Я люблю тебя". Но пиратка совсем не похожа на её сына, потому что она пахнет дорогими духами и морским воздухом, и ещё чем-то сладким и нежным.

\- Вижу, нам надо будет поработать над твоей устойчивостью к алкоголю, Питомица, - говорит Майндфанг со злобной ухмылкой. - Ты бутылку только до середины прикончила.

\- Ну, если это станет частым явлением, Госпожа, то да, прошу вас, - Роза уже едва ворочает языком, дважды мигает и трёт руками щёки.

\- Ооооооо, поверь мне, Питомица. Ещё как станет, - извилисто покачивая бёдрами, Майндфанг направляется к двери, обернувшись и ухмыльнувшись напоследок.

В ту секунду, когда дверь захлопывается, Роза опять валится на кровать. Бутылка вина всё ещё на ночном столике, и лунный свет отражается от её стекла почти что неописуемо притягательно. Она издаёт длинный, низкий вздох и заставляет себя сесть, потому что хочет пить, пока не забудется. 

Так она и делает. Она наполняет свой стакан до краёв и выпивает его несколькими глотками, и чувствует тепло и опьянение в самом лучшем смысле, и следующий стакан льётся в неё, как жидкий бархат, и с остатками бутылки она падает на кровать, полностью истощённая эмоционально, переполненная адреналином и в двух шагах от того, чтобы окончательно оставить попытки понять, что во имя всего святого вообще происходит, и расплакаться. 

К счастью, однако, она засыпает до того, как что-то из этого случается. Её последняя мысль о том, как она рада, что не скована, потому что лежать завернувшись в пуховую перину с едой в животе и чувствуя тепло, несомненно, лучший из исходов, которые она осмеливалась себе представлять даже в самых безумных фантазиях. 

И это, думает она, довольно неплохо.


	2. или, о боже, почему пол не прекратит двигаться.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Похмелье всегда плохо. Особенно, когда пират не прекращает издеваться над тобой из-за него. Или флиртовать с тобой. 
> 
> (другое название главы: какого чёрта происходит и разве я не должна что-то чистить вообще?)

Проснувшись утром, она обнаруживает, что свернулась маленьким шариком на конце кровати. В голове гудит целая симфония ударных инструментов, череп выступает самым большим из них, а кровь выполняет роль палочек, с силой стучащих по его краям... от этой метафоры становится только хуже. Она закрывает глаза и издаёт болезненный стон. Трудно вспомнить, где она находится, к тому же всё качается туда-сюда, и она хочет сжаться в ком под кроватью и спрятаться от остального мира.

Всё вокруг пахнет немного затхло, глаза горят, когда она с усилием разлепляет их. Насколько можно судить, она испытывает похмелье. Но это, скорее всего, потому что она... о боже, всё наваливается, как приливная волна. Пиратка... сексуальная пиратка... женщина в сапогах с плащом и приличной едой в первый раз за столько, сколько она может вспомнить, и, боже, она же выдула в одиночку целую бутылку вина, это было ужасно, и...

Кто-то стучит. Что? Она поднимает голову со своего гнезда, сделанного из пухового одеяла, и ошеломлённо смотрит на дверь. О боже, что ей делать? Что ей делать? Она не хочет быть в компании, пока она в таком состоянии, она, должно быть, выглядит, как пугало... но у неё, наверно, на самом деле нет выбора, разве нет?

\- Войдите? - пытается сказать Роза настолько почтительно, насколько возможно, но получается что-то больше похожее на "охбожектотамприпёрся". Дверь открывается, и стрелы солнечного света, ворвавшиеся в каюту, заставляют её икнуть от неожиданности.

\- Оуууу, бедняжка, - тихо потягивает Майндфанг, потому что, разумеется, это пришла привлекательная пиратка, кто же ещё, и прямо к ней. Роза не может отвечать за свои действия, потому что она, может быть, всё ещё пьяна, а может быть и нет.

Поэтому, разумеется, она ещё выше поднимает голову и поизносит:

\- Приношу извинения, Мадам, но этим утром я в довольно тяжёлом состоянии. Чем я могу вам помочь?

\- Не знаю, - Майндфанг поднимает бровь и ухмыляется. - Свари мне кофе, чтобы похмелье прошло легче, а потом, пожалуй, завтрак из шести блюд?

\- Разумеется, Госпожа. Буду более чем рада, - бормочет она и выкатывается из кровати, или, по крайней мере, пытается сделать это, но в итоге падает на пол, запутавшись в одеяле. - О боже. С этим, возможно, придётся подождать.

\- Дорогуша, ты что, всю бутылку допила? - Майндфанг всё ещё стоит в дверях, но заметив, что Розе трудно держать глаза открытыми, заходит в каюту и закрывает её за собой.

\- Вполне возможно. Я не припоминаю. Она пустая?

\- Да. Я бы даже сказала, что очень пустая. Теперь не так удивительно, что у тебя похмелье. 

\- Это не похмелье, я просто испытываю лёгкое недомогание. Возможно, меня немного мучает морская болезнь.

\- Ты выпила полную бутылку белого вина. Если это не похмелье, то я впечатлена. Очень впечатлена. 

\- Кто-нибудь, остановите комнату! - стонет Роза, вместо того чтобы сказать что-нибудь осмысленное, вроде ещё какого-нибудь аргумента к тому, что она на 100% трезва. Ей хочется забраться на колени к Майндфанг и спрятаться, потому что, по какой-то причине, на данный момент это кажется лучшим выходом. Майндфанг значительно упрощает эту борьбу. Она подходит к Розе и поднимает на руки быстрым движением, от которого у Розы перехватывает дыхание, потому что она не такая уж и лёгкая, но в руках этой женщины она кажется легче волны на песке.

Майндфанг возвращает её на койку и накрывает одеялом, прежде чем сесть рядом на матрас. Роза устраивается поудобнее на подушке и закрывает глаза, потому что, как бы ей не хотелось сделать всё достойно и показать, что она знает своё место, сейчас её слишком мутит чтобы даже говорить. "Вы очень заботливы, благодарю вас", - хочет сказать ей Роза, но произнести слова просто невозможно. Но это не ложь - Майндфанг действительно очень заботлива. Лёжа на койке, Роза всё ещё чувствует хмель в голове и руку, касающуюся её лба и убирающую волосы. Ей уже немного лучше, потому что кто его знает, когда она в последний раз чувствовала, как её лица касаются рукой...

\- Не могу, дорогуша, мы на корабле, - бормочет Майндфанг, обнадёживающе сжимая её плечо. - Но будь уверена, Питомица, обычно так не трясёт, мы просто попали в неспокойный участок.

Вот опять этот термин, Питомица. Питомица, словно она домашнее животное, лающий зверь, спящий у огня и ждущий, когда кто-нибудь придёт и уделит ей внимание. Ей хочется поднять голову и сообщить Майндфанг, что она совсем не животное, и что ей не нравится подобное обращение, что она предпочитает, чтобы её избивали и бросили в подземелье вместо того чтобы держали в роли чьей-то Питомицы... не важно, насколько привлекательна её новая Госпожа. 

\- Мне это не нравится, - ворчит Роза, понимая, что немного задумалась, и что не стоило озвучивать это мнение, потому что кто знает, как на это отреагирует Майндфанг... возможно, изобьёт и бросит в клетку. И как бы ей не было ненавистно то, что с ней обращаются, как с собакой, она более чем уверена, что это гораздо предпочтительнее смешивания с грязью. 

Её горло сжимается, руки начинают трястись, потому что Майндфанг смотрит на неё несколько странно. Она выгнула бровь, опустила уголок рта, немного приподнялась. Теплоту её поведения, похоже, сдуло бризом, надувающим паруса, и, неожиданно, становится совсем неприятно то, что она стоит так близко. Но её рука, ласкающая лоб Розы, продолжает двигаться так же нежно, как и пару минут назад. 

\- Ну, ты уж извини, но тут у тебя нет выбора. - говорит она низким голосом. Звучит похоже на выговор и извинение, завёрнутые в одно предложение, и Роза не уверена, что они говорят об одном и том же. Об этом корабле, о её прозвище, о её рабстве... обо всём сразу? Но она знает, что ничто из перечисленного не изменится, потому что Майндфанг не лжёт, у Розы действительно нет никакого выбора.

А потом на неё накатывает тошнота, сильнее, чем раньше. К счастью, Роза сдерживает позыв, потому что это было бы ужасающе мерзко, но ей приходится закрыть глаза, из её горла с трудом доносится стон. Майндфанг достаточно вежливо не комментирует это, но прекращает ласкать её лицо достаточно надолго, чтобы она могла отдышаться. 

\- Это не очень хорошо, Госпожа. Прошу, постарайтесь уважать мои чувства, - бормочет она, пытаясь изо всех сил придерживаться лёгкого уважительного тона. В данном случае весёлый тон кажется единственным подходящим, потому что изображать что угодно кроме радости просто больно.

Майндфанг усмехается и запрокидывает её голову, чтобы Роза смотрела в потолок. В воздухе повисло невысказанное напряжение, от которого у Розы начинает чесаться кожа... разве Майндфанг пришла сюда просто так? Но она несколько минут ничего не произносит. Её волосы спадают на её плечи роскошным водопадом эбонитовых локонов. Их кончики касаются подушки, и Роза улавливает слабый аромат въевшегося в них солёного воздуха. 

Наконец, Майндфанг издаёт мягкий густой вздох и качает головой, касаясь волосами её плеч.

\- О боже. Кто-то, кажется губу прикусил, хммм?

\- У меня их две вообще-то, - отвечает Роза с мутной улыбкой, потому что Майндфанг звучит довольной - не радостной, не счастливой, но довольной, и сейчас для её захмелевшего разума это вполне достаточный повод радоваться. 

\- Мммм, я в курсе. Ты великолепно целуешься, - мурчит Майндфанг, выгибая брови и обращает свой яркий, как синяя молния, взгляд в глаза Розы. В свете, проникающим через иллюминаторы, цвет её глаз должен искажаться, но сейчас об этом трудно беспокоиться, потому что они в море, да и в худшем случае ей стоит опасаться разве что шантажа, а она и так, прямо скажем, вляпалась по полной программе, хуже некуда. 

Роза хочет сказать ей, что она не знала, что поцелуй был состязанием, но, неожиданно, это не кажется такой уж хорошей идеей, потому что Майндфанг ухмыляется ей, и Роза снова чувствует на себе парализующий взор тигрицы.

Или, возможно, она имела в виду змею - ведь это кобры гипнотизируют своих жертв? Пожалуй что так, учитывая, что взгляд Майндфанга прямо в её глаза обладает именно таким свойством. 

Но её взгляд завораживает, потому что она заставляет тебя чувствовать себя словно самое прекрасное создание на всех морских просторах, и что она вот-вот прижмёт тебя к матрасу и будет целовать, пока ты не перестанешь помнить, где кончается твоё тело и начинается её. 

Майндфанг всё же не делает этого. Её улыбка всё ещё на месте, но она начинает угасать, сменяется на более серьёзное выражение. Но её серьёзный взгляд пробирает так же, как и соблазнительный, потому что её глаза становятся более глубокого синего оттенка, чем бушующий океан. 

\- Моя дорогая маленькая Питомица, - произносит она необычайно нежным голосом. - Думаю, нам стоит немного поговорить, если ты не слишком против.

Это ни при каком условии нельзя назвать просьбой, но она произносит это так прекрасно, что становится похоже на просьбу. Роза медленно садится, борясь с приливом взволнованности и мути, потому что вот оно, верно? Вот сейчас странные сумерки последних нескольких часов испарятся, и её отправят в подземелье, или как это называется, когда ты на борту корабля...

\- Не надо так пугаться, - голос Майндфанг становится ещё мягче. Она ещё раз проводит рукой по щеке Розы, но не улыбается. - Я дам тебе немного времени, чтобы взбодриться, хмм? Пошлю кого-нибудь за тобой через часок. Так будет лучше?

\- Да, Госпожа, - бормочет она, впервые за это утро припоминая про манеры.

Майндфанг не улыбается и встаёт, медленно, с её кровати.

\- Я попрошу кого-нибудь принести тебе завтрак, хорошо? - Роза чувствует, что её сейчас стошнит. - Или, учитывая обстоятельства... - говорит Майндфанг, поднимая бровь и слегка ухмыляясь. - Лучше чашку кофе?

* * *

Майндфанг выскальзывает из комнаты без дальнейших слов, крепко закрыв за собой дверь. Она всё ещё не заперта, что хороший, пусть и смущающий знак. Роза вылезает из кровати и неловко приглаживает волосы. Когда она поднимается на ноги, тошнота возвращается с новой силой, и это совсем неприятно, но нужно привести себя в порядок, потому что нельзя идти в логово тигрицы-гадюки неподготовленной. 

Но у неё нет зеркала, так что вряд ли это удастся сделать. Дверь открыта, так что она могла бы выйти наружу и поискать кого-нибудь из экипажа, кто мог бы помочь, но...

Нет, это было бы неподобающе. Поэтому она решает дождаться следующей встречи с новой госпожой развалившись на всё ещё не заправленной кровати и смотря в потолок. Роза совсем не ждёт её с нетерпением, и, господи, насчёт отсутствия похмелья она врала. У неё похмелье, и ещё какое. Она больше никогда не будет пить.

Хочет ещё вина. Через такое трезвой не пройти. Вчера ей казалось, что это возможно, до того, как она вспомнила, как это прекрасно - крепко напиться, до того что все внутренности словно окутываются бархатом. Это совсем не взрослый и не особенно здоровый способ разбираться с внутренним беспорядком, но так его можно прогнать достаточно надолго, чтобы можно было глубоко вздохнуть и улыбнуться. 

Однако, этот вариант неприемлем, поэтому она решает сделать то, что делала уже много лет - утопить свои чувства в океане бессмысленных мыслей и бытовых проблем. Кровать надо бы заправить, стакан стоит помыть, надо бы найти способ протереть иллюминаторы, чтобы в комнате было чуть светлее... Цветы действительно сделали бы это место красивее...

\- Капитан желает вас видеть.

Видишь, как быстро летит время? Но, сглотнув, она чувствует, что с каждой секундой паника снова заполняет её вены. О господи, она не уверена, что выдержит. Что произойдёт, если она начнёт плакать? Её обнимут и утешат? Или Майндфанг разозлится? Потому что, кажется, она довольно... ласковая. Но, может быть, это только из-за того, что она хочет затащить е в постель. Возможно, плач разрушит любое влечение, которое она успела создать в глазах своей Госпожи. Но, возможно, всё совсем не так. Может быть, она здесь для ручного труда, а не для удовлетворения желаний. Хотя она действительно предпочла бы... нет, не предпочла бы. Лучше сохранить гордость, чем комфорт. Верно?

\- Мисс. Капитан желает вас видеть, - повторяет моряк, стоящий в дверях, и она поспешно встаёт на ноги с испуганным вздохом, так что тот даже извиняется, что напугал её. 

Когда она выглядывает из дверей каюты, она уже знает, что увидит. В конце концов, корабль в плавании не может так уж сильно отличаться от корабля в порту. И она видела его целиком, когда взошла на борт в первый раз... разве нет? Но, оглянувшись, Роза начинает осознавать, что, возможно, память слегка подводит её. Потому что несмотря на то, что бедное судно явно видало лучшие дни, в дневном свете оно выглядит великолепно. Дерево мягко блестит, явно в хорошем состоянии, и ни одного предмета не лежит ни на своём месте. Канаты умело закреплены, моряки занимаются своими делами, ни в одном парусе не видно заплаток. Хотя повсюду следы частого и длительного использования, ни к чему на палубе нельзя придраться. 

И океан, господи, всемогущий океан. Он блестит, как ничто из того, что Роза когда-либо видела раньше. Голубые волны мерцают, словно самая переливчатая ткань в мире, покрытая пеной, настолько белой, что она похожа на облака и... господи боже, да она влюблена в него. Роза чувствует, что неосознанно идёт к перилам. Её компаньон прочищает горло, и она останавливается, но, боже, так хочется подойти к краю, стоять там и смотреть. 

\- Боже, просто великолепный корабль, - говорит она своему спутнику, пытаясь скрыть смущение улыбкой. - Вы все превосходно заботитесь о нём.

\- Она красавица, - отвечает моряк, мягко поправляя Розу. - Капитан держит её в отличном состоянии, никому не позволяет даже поцарапать её малышку. 

Он усмехается, явно добродушно, и это немного успокаивает Розу, потому что он, кажется, достаточно вежливый молодой тролль, и он, кажется, ничего не хочет говорить о своей... об их Госпоже? Хотя для них смысл, пожалуй, немного разный.

Парень ведёт Розу через палубу, мягко поддерживая её под локоть, очевидно, не желая потерять ещё раз. Хотя он не выглядит взволнованным или напуганным, скорее, спешащим. Она старается не отставать от него, потому что, в конце концов, разве им далеко идти? Нет, совсем недалеко. Дверь в покои капитана как раз под мостиком, с двумя синими стеклянными фонарями по бокам. Дверь резного дерева, и хотя детали резьбы несколько обтесались, выглядит всё ещё великолепно, и Розе хочется целыми днями ощупывать их пальцами. Она замечает следы краски и задумывается, удастся ли ей сделать это... восстановить такую прекрасную дверь. 

На двери висит молоточек, медный паук, почти полностью позеленевший от времени. В его глазах блестит пара сапфиров, и им тоже не помешала бы хорошая полировка, но... великолепный вкус. Она полностью его одобряет. 

\- Капитан ждёт вас, - говорит моряк с лёгким поклоном. - Был рад познакомиться с вами, Мисс. Если вам что-нибудь понадобится, прошу, дайте мне знать.

Она кивает в ответ и радушно благодарит его, потому что он такой юный и неопытный, и хотя белые шрамы на его лице и мозоли на руках прекрасно дают понять, что он - неё малыш, Роза всё равно видит черты своего милого мальчика в его лице, в том как он улыбается, как держит себя. Он молод и полон надежд, и передним целый океан возможностей.

\- Вы очень добры, - наконец мягко говорит она. - Спасибо за вашу помощь.

И затем, прежде чем она успела сказать что-нибудь постыдное, он стучится за неё в дверь каюты Капитана. Её госпожа мурлычет из-за дверь "заходи, дорогая", и она переступает порог.

* * *

Покои Майндфанг захватывают дух. Здесь нужна очень тщательная уборка, но они всё равно выглядят необычайно красиво. Пол из дорогого тёмного дерева, им же отделаны стены и потолок. Повсюду дерево, тёмное и богатое, практически излучающее мужскую энергию... вот только куда не взглянешь, повсюду атлас и кружева. Кресло перед камином? Обито синим дамастом. Письменный стол? С резными флеронами в форме цветов и хрустальной вазой, в которой стоят прекрасные синие хризантемы. Ковёр под ногами пухлый и демонстративно восточный, в синих и пурпурных оттенках, с алыми и золотыми деталями, от которых он выглядит ещё уютнее. Кровать Майндфанг, расположенная у ближайшей к двери стены, частично скрыта тонкими синими занавесками, подвязанными потрёпанными золотыми шнурами, на матрасе громоздится целая куча одеял, каждое ярко синего цвета и с вышивкой в виде паутин. Это всё так красиво и роскошно, совсем как она и ожидала... ну, более менее.

Несмотря на красоту, повсюду следы небрежности, и это напрягает. Хотя корабль снаружи выглядит потрёпанным, его совсем нельзя назвать несовершенным. Урон снаружи вполне ожидаем для судна, которое часто подвергается жестоким испытаниям. Всё, что можно было починить или исправить, было восстановлено идеальнее, чем Роза могла бы ожидать. Покои Майндфанг не выглядят потрёпанными или избитыми. Они выглядят забытыми, словно картина, которую оставили гнить в подвале. Комната относительно чиста - нигде не валяется грязных вещей, по углам не стоит стопок грязной посуды - но всё здесь не в лучшем состоянии. Пол нужно хорошенько подмести, зеркала стоит протереть. Ковёр, похоже, ни разу в жизни не вытряхивали, кровать действительно стоит заправить. На книжных полках позади её стола царит полный беспорядок, ванну стоит почистить, а в паре застеклённых дверей, ведущих, судя по всему, на балкон, нужно заменить несколько треснувших стёкол. 

Обстановка почти что подавляет. Эта женщина, которая тратит столько своих сил на заботу о своём корабле, почти ничего не делает, чтобы сделать свой собственный маленький дом удобнее. Возможно, Роза здесь именно для этого? Она немного оживляется и задумывается. Это в её силах. Она может чистить, ремонтировать, штопать, это всё легко. Она может понять это.

Майндфанг сидит за своим столом, читает письмо, прекрасные мерцающие глаза критически сужены. Она беспокойно стучит пальцем по столу, снизу доносится эхом стук каблука по дереву.

\- Закрой дверь, Питомица, - рассеяно произносит она, быстро подняв глаза от бумаг и делая жест свободной рукой. Роза поворачивается, чтобы выполнить приказ, но это труднее, чем она себе представляла. Она закрывается - и делает это сама! - в одной комнате с Майндфанг, почти что сама себя сковывает. Её не тащили силой, не запирали в клетке, но она всё ещё пленница, потому что она будет делать то, что ей скажут. Руки Розы трясутся, когда она наконец берётся за ручку и поворачивает её, со стуком захлопывает дверь. Она отпускает ручку и глубоко вздыхает через нос. Потом по привычке разглаживает платье и снова поворачивается лицом к своей поработительнице. Нет, поработительница - неправильное слово. 

Едва ли она порабощена, по крайней мере, в традиционном смысле слова. Она заперта на борту корабля, но за её голову не назначен выкуп, ей ничего не угрожает. 

Поэтому, возможно, она сейчас смотрит на своё будущее.

Майндфанг сложила прочитанный лист и бросила в стол. Роза слышит мягкий щелчок ключа и невольно вздрагивает. Связка ключей капитана звенит, когда она засовывает её в карман своего кителя, и Роза замечает их металлический блеск с жадностью женщины, отчаянно желающей свободы.

\- Полегчало, Питомица? - мягко спрашивает Майндфанг, медленно оглядывая её. Что-то в её виде сейчас, в дневном свете, кажется не совсем надлежащим, потому что Капитан коротко морщится, брови подняты в немом восклицании где секунд на восемь. Инстинктивно Роза обхватывает себя руками, словно прикрывшись голыми руками можно от чего-то вообще защититься.

Она кивает, не доверяя своему голосу, потому что, чёртеговозьми, вот опять это прозвище, Питомица, словно она канарейка... её опять начинает подташнивать из-за этого.

\- Хммм... - и, разумеется, что-то в этом вызывает недовольство у Майндфанг, потому что она отодвигает стул с раздражающим скрежетом и обходит свой стол несколькими уверенными шагами. Прежде чем Роза успевает отойти, Майндфанг подводит её к креслу и что-то бормочет себе под нос о том, что она слишком бледная. 

Это было бы очень мило, если бы не тот факт, что её рука слишком долго задерживается на пояснице Розы, и что она завершает свою тихую жалобу любовно погладив её волосы и прошептав: "Нельзя, чтобы ты заболела, верно, дорогуша?", что слишком фамильярно, учитывая их знакомство, длящееся всего двенадцать часов. Она садится в кресло с некоторым облегчением, потому что Майндфанг права, она действительно неважно себя чувствует.

\- Итак, милашка, - бормочет Майндфанг, воодушевляющее улыбаясь, и Роза успокаивается достаточно надолго, чтобы выдержать взгляд в её глаза. Улыбка сама по себе не так уж зловеща, но тот факт, что капитан ведёт себя настолько снисходительно, дружелюбно, словно пытается выманить животное из логова... Роза не отводит взгляд, потому что зрительный контакт - роскошь, то, что с ней обращаются, как с разумным существом - роскошь. 

\- Да, Госпожа? - наконец произносит она, пытаясь звучать настолько уверенной, насколько позволяет шум в животе. Ей хочется быть стошнить. Сильно стошнить. Но едва ли это можно считать приемлемым, тем более сейчас.

Майндфанг протягивает руку и убирает волосы с её лба. Она так, словно сожалеет о чём-то, что странно, потому что о чём она может сожалеть?

\- Роза, думаю, нам нужно немного обсудить твою роль на моём маленьком корабле.

\- Думаю, это будет разумно, Госпожа, - скромно отвечает она, потирая запястья, вот только от этого они начинают болеть, и она прекращает. 

Майндфанг ухмыляется и кладёт руки на подлокотники, всё равно что приковывая её. Это пассивный жест, но он всё равно доминирующий, и Роза хочет встать СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ, потому что тогда они были бы в равном положении, но этого не произойдёт.

\- Пожалуй, мне стоит оставить тебя, - говорит Майндфанг низким и соблазнительным голосом, наклоняясь настолько близко, что Роза чувствует запах её духов. Роза чувствует себя так, словно с ней поделились тайной, которую больше никто никогда не узнает, секретом лишь для них двоих. 

Майндфанг коротко касается губами её шеи, прежде чем встать и прыгучей походкой обойти кресло. Она кладёт руки на плечи Розы и наклоняет её голову назад, ухмыляется.

\- Я думаю, мне стоит оставить тебя, потому что ты совершенно очаровательна.

\- Благодарю вас, Госпожа, - выдыхает Роза слегка трясущимся голосом и изо все сил пытается не залиться краской. Она, похоже, намерена пробудить в Розе самосознание, разбрасываясь похвалами во все стороны. И говорит она вовсе не снисходительно. Майндфанг обращается к ней так, как Розе не привыкла слышать. Она не помнит, когда в последний раз с ней вообще говорили, как с ровней, и ей режет ухо, когда так говорит женщина которая её купила. Говорит с ней так, словно она достаточно умна, чтобы понять. 

И, боже, так странно, что она так близко. Если бы она повернула голову, то могла бы поцеловать её, легко, как пёрышко, коснуться губами. Роза сжимает руками юбку своего платья и делает глубокий, глубокий вдох. Её начинают беспокоить её запястья, на долю секунды она даже хочет, чтобы они всё ещё были скованы, лишь бы это напомнило ей о её месте. Потому что пока Майндфанг изо всех сил старается загипнотизировать её, а корабль изо всех сил старается заставить её вывернуться наизнанку, Розе уж слишком просто забыть о том, что она рабыня.

\- И, думаю, мне стоит оставить тебя, потому что я действительно считаю, что мне понравится твоя... компания, - произносит Майндфанг с улыбкой и ещё одним беглым взглядом вверх-вниз, от которого Роза становится на несколько оттенков зеленее уже, должно быть, в сотый раз за сегодня. - И, думаю, мне стоит оставить тебя, потому что я хочу этого.

Как на это ответить? Как вообще на всё это отвечать? Да, сделай меня своей, нет, отпусти меня? Мне нужно быть свободной? Я не знаю, что сказать? Помогите, о боже, помогите, я так напугана, мне так одиноко? Потому что это правда. Но Роза не может сказать это, потому что, на самом деле, почему она должна благодарить? За что она будет её благодарить? Поэтому она проглатывает всё, что на неё наваливается, словно мешок кирпичей, упавший на голову, и инстинктивно улыбается. 

Потому что, в самом деле, что она вообще может сделать? 

\- Это звучит абсолютно приемлемо, Госпожа. Я могу сделать для вас что-то конкретное?

Майндфанг выглядит оскорблённой, словно Роза каким-то образом вдруг сменила тему разговора. Она ожидала несогласия? Вряд ли. Тут у Розы не было никакого выбора, верно? 

Майндфанг снова встаёт перед ней и наклоняется вперёд, так близко, что подол её странного кителя касается голых лодыжек Розы. 

Она близко, слишком близко... и Роза хочет выбраться из кресла и прыгнуть за борт корабля в глубины океана. Но она попала в транс, словно муха в крепкую паутину из сладких слов и крепкого, как сталь, шёлка. Майндфанг сужает щель между ними и мягко целует её и... ммм, о боже, это так мило. 

Она отстраняется и снова улыбается, и Роза издаёт мягкое "ой", потому что, боже, это действительно мило. Она встречается взглядом с Маркизой, впервые с того момента, как она поняла, на что её записали, и воздух вырывается из её лёгких, словно он бежит от палачей Императрицы. 

\- Итак, дорогуша, - выдыхает Майндфанг, облизывая губы. Её брови поднимаются, словно две арки, роскошные и прекрасные на фоне эфирной бледности её кожи. - Будешь ли ты моей?

"Да", хочется крикнуть Розе, "да, да, о БОЖЕ, да, сделай меня своей", потому что она хочет этого, когда смотрит в её глаза, эти прекрасные синие глаза, в которых гораздо больше цвета, чем в её, настолько тусклого зелёного оттенка, что она сама ошибочно считала их коричневыми. Но слова просто не хотят слетать с её языка. Она на краю, балансирует и готовится прыгнуть, но не может себя заставить. Она хочет служить, ей нужно служить, она не может жить только сама с собой, потому что ей нужно делать что-то, чтобы забыть и, боже, ей нужно это... но... но... она не может... и... о боже...

\- Мне надо идти, - сдавлено произносит Роза вместо "да", которое хочет простонать. Глаза Майндфанг широко раскрываются, вспыхивают бравадой, и она показывает зубы, свои превосходные клыки...

\- Извини, - говорит она, наклоняясь вперёд. - Но ты теперь принадлежишь мне, и я не могу позволить этого.

О да, ну вот пожалуйста. Роза снова может дышать, потому что она знала это, она знала. Но всё равно она чувствует себя так, словно комната вращается, а тело бунтует и...

\- Мне нужно... боже... - её сейчас стошнит, сильно стошнит, и ей не хочется делать это, но она не может удержаться...

И до Майндфанг наконец доходит. Её лицо на секунду искажается паникой, прежде чем она начинает действовать. Она морячка, в конце концов, и это заметно по тому, как быстро она тащит Розу на балкон и ничего не произносит, пока Роза жестоко извергается через перила. Майндфанг убирает волосы с её лица, и когда она начинает дрожать, довольно деликатно берёт покрывало с кровати и заворачивает Розу в него. 

\- Тебе лучше, Питомица? - мягко спрашивает она, когда Розу перестаёт тошнить. Роза кивает и медленно садится на колени, благодарно вдыхая свежий солёный воздух. Теперь в ней ничего не осталось, она знает это. Кажется, вместе с ядом вышли и некоторые её тревоги и возражения... сейчас она хочет лишь утонуть в обнадёживающем знании того, что она должна делать то, что ей говорят, и ничего больше. Это она может. Она действительно, действительно может. 

Майндфанг издаёт озабоченный звук и снова уходит в свою комнату, возвращается с хрустальным стаканом воды. Втолкнув его в руки Розы, она садится рядом и продолжает хлопотать.

\- Бедняжка, - мягко воркует она, натягивая покрывало плотнее. - Ты действительно не привыкла пить, верно? 

\- Морская болезнь, - отвечает Роза в качестве ответного аргумента, но, похоже, не слишком убедительного. Свежий воздух бодрит, и Розе нравится это, потому что она всё ещё чувствует тепло. Майндфанг просто сидит рядом на корточках и смотрит на неё, и это немного приводит её в себя, потому что, о боже, о чём она вообще думает. - Прошу прощения, Госпожа...

\- Ничего. Постоянно случается, - Майндфанг машет рукой, как будто это действительно ничего особенного. - В тебе ещё что-нибудь осталось?

\- Абсолютно ничего, - отвечает Роза с мягким смешком. Майндфанг закатывает глаза и поднимается на ноги, протягивает руку к Розе. Она протягивает руку, чтобы ей помогли подняться, но... 

Майндфанг наклоняется и сгребает её в объятия, поднимает Розу с балкона, словно она всего лишь моток каната. Это неожиданно, и сердце Розы подпрыгивает, в груди снова становится тесно, потому что это неправильно, она не должна вести себя так, и она действительно не понимает, что, ради всего святого, Майндфанг вообще делает. 

Майндфанг затаскивает её в комнату, игнорируя протесты Розы по поводу того, что она сама вполне может ходить, просто её немного мутит от морской болезни и отрицательных последствий обильной вчерашней выпивки. Прежде чем Роза полностью понимает, что задумала Майндфанг, её бросают на кровать, на ЕЁ КРОВАТЬ, и по плечи закутывают в одеяла. Роза почти сразу же садится прямо и пытается выбраться, потому что это совсем неподобающе, но Майнфанг немедленно толкает её назад на подушки.

\- Шшшш, - произносит она, поглаживая пальцами её лоб. - Тсссс, прекрати суетиться, хватит. Тебе ничего хорошего не будет, если ты и дальше постоянно будешь вести себя таааааааак глупо, хмм?

Роза снова пытается сесть, но Майндфанг смотрит на неё достаточно строго, чтобы она отказалась от своего намеренья. Её взгляд не настолько захватывающий, как её улыбка, но Роза всё равно вздрагивает. Что-то в её глазе с семью зрачками смущает, и Розе потребуется время, чтобы смириться с этим. 

\- Но я просто... Со мной всё будет в порядке... Я всего лишь... Я не хотела... Простите меня...

\- Требуется время, чтобы привыкнуть к жизни на корабле, дорогая, - Майндфанг сейчас выглядит скорее раздражённой, чем обеспокоенной, она разглаживает одеяла успокаивающим жестом. - Не надо извиняться. Правда, - шепчет она, - ты же тут ни в чём не виновата, а?

Роза содрогается и беспокойно дёргается под одеялами, пальцы сжимаются на шёлковой ткани.

\- Я...

\- И ради, блин, всего святого, угомонись наконец, хорошо? - Майндфанг обрывает её резким жестом. - По-моему, мы уже установили тот факт, что сейчас я не собираюсь избивать тебя до потери сознания.

Чувствуя себя маленьким ребёнком, которому делают выговор за забывчивость, Роза кивает. Майнфанг закатывает глаза - боже, на это так странно смотреть - и ложится на матрас рядом с ней. Она продолжает делать этот жест псевдо-привязанности - расчёсывать её волосы, и Роза успокаивается от него, хотя, наверно, не должна бы. Она не хочет, чтобы её гладили, как домашнюю кошку, но, хмм, ощущение действительно приятное.

\- Пока ты будешь слушаться меня, моя дорогая маленькая Питомица, я не думаю, что у нас будут вообще какие-нибудь проблемы, хмм? Просто будь паинькой.

Её рука переходит от волос к челюсти, и а потом на шею. Она начинает массировать её висок большим пальцем, и это тоже приятно, меньше похоже на ласку и больше на попытку Майндфанг сблизиться с ней.

\- И, поверь мне, ты слишком красива, чтобы запирать тебя под палубой, - говорит она с усмешкой, которая нисколько не смягчает холод от её слов. - Если только, конечно, кто-то не попытается украсть тебя. Тогда, наверно, я запру тебя в трюме с грузом.

Это не сильно лучше, хотя, наверно, то, что её будут держать вместе с ценностями, должно быть комплиментом. Интересно, в трюме полно золотых монет и драгоценных камней? Интересно, как она будет выглядеть, растянувшись на них? И от этой мысли Роза становится ядовито-зелёного оттенка, потому что, господи, она не должна о таком думать.

\- И если ты хоть на секунду подумаешь, что я не буде о тебе заботиться, то, значит, ты совсем не слушала меня.

Роза хочет улыбнуться, но не может, действительно не может. Поэтому она просто закрывает глаза. 

\- Просто сделай глубокий вдох, дорогуша, и отдыхай, - говорит Майндфанг, заметив отсутствие ответа со стороны Розы. 

Она кивает и, наконец, позволяет себе закопаться под одеялами. На это Майндфанг только усмехается. Она мягко хлопает Розу по плечу и встаёт с кровати, и Роза сама себя удивляет, когда поднимает голову и произносит:

\- Спасибо.

Майндфанг, которая уже прошла на другой коpнец комнаты к своему столу и начала доставать обитый кожей том с одной из полок, останавливается. Она не поворачивается к Розе сразу же и возвращает книгу на место.

\- За что? - спрашивает она, повернув голову и одарив Розу маленькой симпатизирующей улыбкой, которая красноречивее любых слов. - Тебе не за что благодарить меня.

Роза не знает, было ли это предупреждением или признанием. Не похоже на угрозу - она совсем не выглядит угрожающе. Она улыбается, но в улыбке, прямо скажем, нет любви. Она выглядит скорее... скорее, если уж на то пошло... горестной.

Роза не знает, что об том думать. Поэтому натягивает одеяло на голову и снова позволяет себе провалиться в бездну сна. 

* * *

Той ночью ей снится её сын, её сын наконец-то спасён, он свернулся подле неё в гостиной их маленького домика. Его голова лежит у неё на плече, и она обнимает его, притягивает к себе ближе. Он тёплый, как и всегда, и ощущение его твёрдого тела, прижавшегося к ней, по-настоящему радует Розу впервые за несколько лет. 

Она просыпается посреди ночи от шума волн, ударяющихся в борт корабля. Она открывает глаза и долго смотрит в прекрасно раскрашенный потолок над кроватью. Хотя она и проснулась, рядом с ней всё равно тёплое тело, и она удовлетворённо вздыхает.

Роза решает не раздумывать об этом, потому что сон снова наползает на границы сознания, словно рыхлый песок вокруг ног, и она прижимается к Майндфанг ближе.

"В безопасности", думает она, когда Майндфанг отвечает на её сонные движения хмыканьем и забрасывает руку на её поясницу. Роза засыпает раньше, чем полностью понимает происходящее. Она проваливается в сон, уткнувшись носом в её шею и сжав её руками. "В безопасности". Она в безопасности, впервые за столько, сколько она себя помнит, в безопасности, в тепле, в удобной кровати и не одна.


	3. или, серьёзно, по-моему, ты не знаешь, что делаешь. Совсем.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Иногда плач действительно помогает получить всё. Иногда он только заставляет чувствовать себя жалкой. 
> 
> или, Майндфанг строит из себя Лиз Лемон.

Роза просыпается от ощущения, как кто-то перебирается через неё. Она совершенно сбита с толку, а потом её грудь сдавливает, потому что, боже, кто-то идёт за ней... она не хочет этого, о боже...

Ну ладно. Она напрягается и пытается отодвинуться как можно дальше. Она зажмурила глаза и сжала в кулаках простыню под собой, готовясь к атаке. Роза ненавидит это, она ненавидит просыпаться посреди ночи, когда кто-то пытается взять над ней верх, когда кто-то пытается вернуть осколок своего достоинства, окончательно разрушая чужое. До сих пор в подземельях, где рабов держат днём, она ясно дала понять всем, что с ней не стоит выпендриваться. В основном тем, что в редкие промежутки свободного времени чинно сидит в углу, как достойная леди, и ясно давая понять, что любой подошедший ближе чем на фут к ней лишится глаз. 

Как только она приготовилась зарыться ногтями в мягкую плоть, груз, давивший на неё сверху, исчез. Её сердце стучит абсурдно быстро. Какого чёрта происходит? Почему кто-то будет забираться на неё сверху, а потом просто отказываться от продолжения? Она в кое-то веки с нетерпением ждала возможности постоять за себя. 

Через сон она всё же вспомнила, где находится и что, чёрт возьми, творится. Кровать. Она лежит на кровати. На кровати своей Госпожи. На шёлковых простынях, толстом перьевом матрасе. Ей невероятно тепло и уютно, и она слышит шорох, с которым кроватные занавески падают на свои места, когда Майндфанг - потому что кто ещё мог быть в кровати с ней? - встаёт. 

Роза слышит, как по полу каюты мягко шлёпает пара босых ног, и Майндфанг бормочет: "ох, твою же мать". Потом доносится скрип сапог, которые пытаются надеть как можно тише. Дверь со скрипом открывается - доносится ещё одно громкое проклятье - и закрывается с хлопком и очередным приглушённым проклятьем.

Когда она уверена, что одна в комнате, Роза открывает глаза. Несколько мгновений она с растущей тревогой разглядывает потолок, потому что, ну, какого хрена вообще происходит? Она чувствует лишь запах жасмина и сандалового дерева. Это огромная разница по сравнению с её маленькой каютой... о боже, прошёл всего день, а она уже думает о ней, как о "своей". Ничего здесь не принадлежит ей, абсолютно ничего. Даже эта одежда не её... не то чтобы она хотела вообще носить такое, конечно. 

Она вздыхает, тяжело, и садится. В спальне тепло, невероятно тепло, и Роза не уверена, когда в последний раз чувствовала себя так хорошо. Ох, да ну к чёрту. Она не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз спала в нормальной кровати... за исключением койки в её комнате прошлой ночью. Кровать Майндфанг огромна и идеальна, матрас настолько роскошный, что она даже не хочет разглядывать заплатки на одеяле или пятна на синих простынях. Всё здесь построено для удобства и удовольствия, даже тяжёлые синие вельветовые занавески, удерживающие тепло для их смешавшихся тел. "Почти что идея для романа", думает Роза через зевок, открывая их. Свет держат снаружи, тепло внутри... и за ними немного тише, надо думать. И это очень интимно. Невероятно интимно.

Если бы она не была ещё сонной, эти намёки могли бы слегка расстроить. Но поскольку дымка приятного ночного сна её не рассеялась, Роза смогла подумать лишь о том, что если у тебя есть занавески на кровати, то ты исключаешь неудобные ситуации, когда кто-нибудь входит, пока ты спишь голой.

Она вздохнула. Было бы очень приятно снова забраться под одеяла и проспать следующие две вариации, но что-то говорит ей, что это будет совсем неподобающим поведением. Госпожа не сказала ей ничего даже отдалённо полезного, за исключением того факта, что она отсюда никуда не денется и в обозримом будущем будет подле неё. Лишний раз напомнив себе об этой ноше, Роза отталкивает занавески в сторону и опускает ноги на пол. 

В камине горит прекрасный огонь, рядом лежит аккуратная куча поленьев. На тахте валяется куча одежды, рядом куча сапог, словно кто-то опрокинул обувную полку. На столе блюдца и тарелки, судя по всему, оставшиеся после вчерашнего вечернего чаепития, полупустая чашка чая и чайник с узором из китайских иероглифов. 

Если коротко, неплохо организованное пространство, которое она видела вчера, перешло из состояния "требуется слегка прибраться" в "необходима капитальная уборка". Роза наморщила нос. О боже, неужели эта женщина живёт вот так? Серьёзно? Окружена такой роскошью, но её комната выглядит так, словно здесь прошлось торнадо. 

\- О боже, - бормочет она, потирая виски. - Оооо боже.

Да что, ради всего святого, с ней не так? Серьёзно. Она совсем не умеет убираться за собой? Неужели это настолько трудно? Или, может быть, вопрос в том, что это её просто не волнует? В любом случае, Розе не кажется, что так стоит жить.

... Она хочет убираться. Она хочет вычистить всё. Её пальцы чешутся, жаждут заняться чем-нибудь, чем угодно полезным. Она не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз приносила хоть какую-то пользу. Вот только, позволено ли ей? Не попадёт ли она из-за в неприятности? Майндфанг кажется ей весьма щепетильной женщиной; очень немногие спокойно относятся к тому, как кто-нибудь копается в их вещах, а она, ко всему прочему, пират, потому, наверно, отнесётся совсем неспокойно.

Но, в конце концов, Роза - рабыня. Рабов не считают даже полноценными разумными существами. Её воля больше не принадлежит ей, и она более чем уверена, что если ты покупаешь чью-нибудь душу, вряд ли ты будешь расстраиваться от того, что "товар" немного подмёл пол.

Больше не раздумывая об этом больше, чем нужно, потому что мысли опять начинают забредать в тёмные места, Роза выбирается из кровати и направляется к куче сапог. Хоть этим она может заняться. Хоть этим она может быть полезна, пусть это и мелочь. Мелочь вроде сапог, разобранных по парам, выровненным носками вперёд и отсортированных по высоте, чтобы следующим утром, возможно, её госпоже не пришлось копаться в беспорядочной куче на полу. 

На то, чтобы найти все пары и идеально отсортировать их, уходит пять минут. Роза разглядывает результат и удовлетворённо хмыкает. Ну вот. Одну проблему исправила. 

Одну. Одну в серии из миллионов, накопившихся друг на друге. Одну миниатюрную, маловажную проблему. Но разрушать гору надо с расчистки щебня, думает она, и заставляет себя унять крики в голове до слабого шума. 

Роза чувствует себя не слишком уютно, хозяйничая в этой комнате. Словно она нарушает что-то святое, если закрыть глаза на тот факт, что она на пиратском корабле. Она бывала в по-настоящему священных местах, зданиях, где чувствуешь, как духовное богатство снисходит на тебя, и в пещерах, где силы самой природы стали чем-то величественным. Она знает, как отличить святое от... хмм, чем бы всё это ни было. 

Святое - неподходящее слово для этого места. Но Роза устала от слишком долгих размышлений, устала от... того, что она жива, что ей нужно просыпаться каждое утро и вспоминать, насколько трудно заставлять себя идти дальше. Итак, если быть точным, у неё не осталось сил подбирать подходящие термины. И в любом случае, она чувствует себя не слишком уютно, трогая чужие вещи. 

Особенно, когда существует ненулевая вероятность, что её за это убьют. Или, она полагает, что её убьют. Обычно этим такие ситуации и разрешаются, верно? 

Поэтому она сидит в центре комнаты, неподвижно. Руки сложены на коленях перед ней, ноги в неудобной поджаты. Роза быстро понимает, что это совсем неприятно.

Сидеть в полном одиночестве и ждать. Ждать чего? Когда вернётся Майндфанг? Этого может произойти через много часов. Корабль довольно большой, в конце концов, а она очень занятая женщина. Много народу надо убить, много деревень ограбить, много других кораблей... эмм, потопить? Этим, вроде бы, пираты занимаются? Роза в этом не уверена. У неё есть, конечно, пара самых общих идей. 

Она не хотела бы никому признаваться в этом, но... если бы кто-нибудь покопался под её кроватью в пещерах Матери Личинки, то можно было бы найти запертую коробку с литературной фривольного содержания. Необычайно фривольного. Экстремально фривольного, эротического характера. В основном, исторического плана. 

Ладно. В основном о пиратах. Она, эм, вроде как увлекалась морскими приключениями в юности. И теперь весьма об этом сожалеет. Такова её карма? Скорее всего, да. Она почти уверена, что всё произошедшее в её жизни - какое-то грандиозное возмездие за тот факт, что она осмелилась пойти против предписаний мира и оставить свои обязанности. 

Если бы она оставалась внизу, довольная своим местом в жизни, она бы сейчас была в безопасности. Безопасности и... просто в безопасности. И ничего больше. Без особой причины пальцы Розы снова впились в бёдра. На этот раз потрёпанная ткань её платья наконец-то поддалась, окрасилась нефритовым цветом, прежде чем она вздохнула и отпустила. 

В безопасности. Это всё, что с ней было бы. Она была бы в безопасности и скуке и постоянно задавалась бы вопросом, какой была бы её жизнь, если бы она подобрала того малыша, лежащего в полном одиночестве снаружи от пещеры. Каждую ночь ложилась бы спать, вспоминая его плач, если бы она отвернулась от него и просто ушла. Каждая её трапеза проходила бы под его крики в его ушах. А во сне её преследовали бы кошмары о покинутом ребёнке. Нет уж.

Нет, она знает, что никогда не пожалеет о том, что сняла свою шаль и закутала рыдающего младенца в зелёную овечью шерсть. И она никогда не забудет, каким холодным был воздух ночной пустыни, когда она спала снаружи, впервые за десятилетия, как у неё кололо кожу и слезились глаза, потому что её малыш заснул у неё на руках в первый раз. И...

И... 

И она никогда не забудет этого. До тех пор, пока жива. Она не забудет первый раз, как его маленькая головка потёрлась о её пальцы, или первый раз, как он бежал к ней, хихикая: "мама, мама!", или первый раз, как они спали вместе в настоящем доме, а не в пещере посреди бог знает где.

Есть сотни и тысячи мелочей, улыбки и фразы, и вздохи, которые она никогда не забудет. И это больно. Это больно так, как никому не расскажешь, её сердце сжимается вокруг пустоты, которую ничто в мире никогда не заполнит, каждый раз как она начинает задумываться об этом.

Она тяжело стонет и поднимает руки к лицу. О боже, она опять думает об этом. Она думает о нём сейчас и она не сможет остановиться, но... ой... боже, у неё лицо мокрое. 

Она плачет? Нет. Нет, она не может плакать. Если начнёт плакать, то уже никогда не прекратит, и, прежде чем она успеет успокоиться, её продадут бог знает куда в рабство. Именно это и случилось в прошлый раз. На одну секунды ты начинаешь скорбеть о потере своего сына и о крови половины роты имперских стражей, а в следующую минуту ты уже стоишь голой, и тебя продают тому, кто заплатит больше. 

А потом, через несколько месяцев унижений и побоев от рук одних из самых жестоких торговцев плотью на планете, тебя покупает пират.

Роза делает глубокий вдох. Вдыхай через нос, Роза, выдыхай через рот. Хорошо. Хорошо. Ты можешь. Просто успокойся и сядь прямо. 

Роза отнимает дрожащие руки от своего лица. Она не может сидеть здесь. Она больше не может сидеть здесь в одиночестве, или она точно расплачется. Несомненно, на корабле найдётся что-то, чем она может заняться, что-то, за что её не выпорют кнутом и не бросят глубоко в трюм.

Хотя она и может возражать против очевидного отсутствия у Майндфанг уважения к этикету общения госпожи с рабыней, она едва ли будет из кожи вон лезть, лишь бы спровоцировать её на жестокую реакцию. Но она не может оставаться здесь. Просто не может. Ей нужно чем-то занять свой разум, чтобы не думать об... этом. Хотя, как вообще она может сделать это, когда её платье выглядит как четвероюродным родственником брезентового мешка, с ошейником вокруг шеи и запястьями, разбитыми чуть ли не в мясо из-за почти года в наручниках, она не знает.

Роза медленно поднимает на ноги, разглаживая юбку своего смехотворно ужасного платья. Делает глубокий, глубокий вдох и идёт в сторону двери каюты. Ладно, дорогая. Хорошо. Ты можешь сделать это. Вот дверная ручка. Всего-навсего дверная ручка и немного дерева между тобой и целым пиратским кораблём. *Пиратским*, Роза. Понимаешь, что это означает? Это приключение! Подумай об этом с такой стороны. 

Приключение, которое, несомненно, заставит тебя лишиться последних крох достоинства за неделю и поставит на колени, молящей о помиловании, пока тебя секут кнутом. 

Но всё-таки это приключение. 

* * *

Она толкает дверь, без усилий открывая её. На самом деле, даже немного разочаровывает то, насколько легко это было. Когда она выходит наружу, рассвет только лишь брезжит на горизонте, волшебный час, когда тьма и свет встречаются и бьются за превосходство. Сейчас битва в самом разгаре, и свет прорывается через облака довольно удручающим оттенком серого. 

Но море... о, матерь милосердная, море. Как оно блестит! Как оно сияет! Она не знала, что вода может так выглядеть. Она чувствует, как слёзы начинают жалить глаза, горло перехватывает от эмоций. Роза неподвижно стоит перед дверью в каюту, широко раскрыв глаза. Свет, прошедший через облака, похоже, забрался под воду, и когда волны поднимаются и обрушиваются, всё сияет, как калейдоскоп оттенков синего, серого и зелёного. 

Она могла бы стоять здесь до конца своей жизни, здесь, в дверях, широко раскрыв глаза и с трясущимися руками. Если ей суждено умереть здесь, в море... ну... она будет довольна. 

На палубе несколько матросов, все заняты чем-то, что она не может понять, и, если смотреть грубой правде в глаза, чего она не хочет понимать. 

Роза осторожно выходит на палубу, её нужда заняться чем-нибудь, чтобы не потерять рассудок, борется с нуждой ничего не делать и, следовательно, минимизировать риск вляпаться в неприятности. Её не покидает ощущение, что разумнее всего было бы забраться назад в кровать... забраться в кровать её Госпожи... и спать, пока её не разбудят. Разумеется, довольно очевидно, что Майндфанг не собиралась будить её, поэтому Роза сомневается, что её накажут за то, что она немного полежит. Но с другой стороны, она презирает лень. И если уж она проснулась, то проснулась. Она никогда не сможет спокойно лежать, думая о том, что она лежит на чьих-то чужих простынях. Что уж тут говорить о факте, что бог его знает, когда она в последний раз мылась.

Делая несколько шагов вперёд, она немедленно попадает под порыв ледяного морского воздуха. Он холодный, холоднее, чем она себе представляла. Или, может быть, вчера она слишком нервничала, чтобы вообще хоть что-то ещё замечать. Роза вспоминает, что была завёрнута в покрывало, пока была на балконе покоев её Госпожи. Ей почти сразу же хочется нырнуть назад в каюту, но будь она проклята, если так легко откажется от этого вида. 

Поэтому Роза продолжает идти в бездну. Под ногами гладкое дерево, и она прячет ладони под мышки, пытаясь сохранить немного тепла. Майндфанг нигде не видно, даже когда Роза вытягивает шею, чтобы заглянуть на мостик. У штурвала, однако, стоит знакомое лицо - парень, который смотрел, как она полубессознательно стояла на коленях на невольничьем рынке, смотрит на неё и тихо произносит: 

\- Ну. Это неожиданно.

Она находит лестницу, ведущую на мостик с несколько большим трудом, чем хотела бы признать, но полированное красное дерево перил скользит под её руками, словно масло, когда она поднимается, и это успокаивает. Когда она поднимается на мостик, у неё снова перехватывает дух. Вид отсюда даже лучше и... ну... она начинает думать, может быть, ей позволят спать здесь, в гамаке. 

\- Мадам, - мягко произносит её друг, поднимая брови. Она не знает, что делать, потому что... ну... никто с ней так не разговаривал уже целые эпохи. Поэтому она делает то, о чём сёстры постоянно рассказывали ей - наклоняет голову в низком вежливом поклоне и мягко отвечает:

\- Вы слишком добры, Сир.

\- Учился хорошим манерам у Капт'на, Мисс, - тихо отвечает он, не отрывая глаз от серого горизонта. - Она сторонница подобающего этикета.

\- Ммм, - мягко произносит Роза, следя за его взглядом, где нос корабля разрезает море. - Это я вижу.

\- Касательно этого вопроса, Мисс, я не хотел бы показаться грубым, но... - он обрезает фразу на середине и бросает взгляд через плечо на каюту позади него. На двери висит записка, написанная заострённым почерком. "Навигационная. Пошли Вон".

Он указывает в сторону двери одним из своих рогов и тихо говорит:

\- К слову о Капт'не, я бы вам посоветовал не попадаться ей на глаза.

-... Я что-то...?

\- О, нет. Не надо бояться. Она просто... ну, знаете. Немного на взводе, - он пожимает плечами. - Кто-то похозяйничал с одной из её карт, и... ну... Капт'н это не любит.

Роза кивает, словно поняла, что такого плохого в том, чтобы посмотреть пару карт, и вздыхает.

\- Я полагаю, вы не знаете, что она хотела бы, чтобы я делала?

\- Если быть откровенным, я не думаю, что она сама уже знает. Просто не устраивайте неприятностей. Если кто-то из парней будет вам досаждать, посылайте их ко мне, и я со всем разберусь.

\- А как вас зовут? - спрашивает она, поднимая бровь. Он выглядит довольно важным лицом здесь, насколько она может сказать. Закрытый адмиральский китель с закатанными до локтей рукавами, на руках видны невероятно затейливые татуировки. Яркие, острые зелёные глаза и волосы, которые, очевидно, выгорели на солнце добела. Он выглядит довольно умелым моряком, понятное дело, но он довольно молод... вот опять она думает, что все вокруг довольно молоды. 

\- Маркус, - отвечает он, отдавая честь. - Старший помощник. Если не можете найти Капитана, ищите меня, и я буду действовать, как её заместитель.

\- Оу?

\- Ну. Может быть, не в вашем случае. Не думаю, что она это оценила бы. Полагаю, с вами у неё особый случай.

\- Весьма, - соглашается Роза с небольшой натянутой улыбкой. - Благодарю вас.

Она хочет зайти в навигационную и увидеться со своей Госпожой. Кажется куда более приемлемым быть отосланной женщиной, которая владеет ей, а не вторым по старшинству, но всё же стоит избегать потенциальной угрозы. 

Пока что между ними всё относительно неплохо. И хотя рациональная часть её мозга прекрасно знает, что поддержание иллюзии просто разобьёт ей сердце, и что ей стоит, ну, думать об отрицательной стороне... но остальная её часть хочет, чтобы её баловали как можно дольше. 

\- Не стесняйтесь, осмотритесь пока, - говорит старший помощник, указывая на корабль внизу. - Только не пораньтесь, а Капт'н мне голову свернёт.

Роза кивает и одаряет его натянутой улыбкой. Задержавшись взглядом на закрытой двери в навигационную, она снова спускается по лестнице на главную палубу. Она ничего не знает о кораблях, поэтому понятия не имеет, как вообще что-либо называть... первый этаж - явно неверная фраза, несомненно. Главная палуба звучит более приемлемо, однако, поэтому пока что она будет называть её так. Возможно, если она сможет остаться в милости у Госпожи, то ей удастся выпросить себе урок морской географии. Было бы ужасно показаться невежей, пусть она и вправду ничего не знает. 

Корабль всё равно кажется довольно тихим для судна, на котором полно народу. На палубе есть ещё несколько моряков, все встречают её короткими кивками, но ничего не говорят. Никто, похоже, не хочет уделять ей особого внимания, и Розу это вполне устраивает. Она нервничает в присутствии незнакомых, всегда была такой. Возможно, когда она немного познакомится с обстановкой, то сможет улыбнуться им и представиться, но... ну... смотря на них, она не может не вспомнить лишний раз, что она ниже всех их, её цена гораздо меньше, чем у первого попавшегося пьяного моряка. 

Она не хочет смотреть на них, потому что не уверена в том, как вообще вынесет удар по своему эго. По тому немногому, что осталось от её эго. 

Вот и открытый люк, ведущий на нижнюю палубу, и, нервно взглянув на выбирающего из него парня, она спускается посмотреть. Вниз, похоже, в кладовую, ведёт грубая лестница, там полно мешков, канатов и прочих относящихся к кораблям частей. На одном из мешков свернулся маленький кот, и её сердце радостно застывает. Это маленькое животное, с милыми полосками, рыжей физиономией и хвостом с оранжевым кончиком. Напоминает ей котёнка, которого преданная Ученица её сына принесла домой посреди ночи и, неожиданно, Роза больше ничего не хочет, кроме как взять животное на руки. 

Она как можно тише спускается вниз, не желая привлекать к себе внимание или напугать животное. Когда она садится рядом с ним на корточки, кот разлепляет прекрасные зелёные глаза и тихонько мяукает. Роза протягивает дрожащую руку и гладит его по ушам. Кот, похоже, более чем рад уделённому вниманию и не раздумывая прыгает к ней на руки. 

Роза стоит с котом в руках, рассеяно гладя его шерсть. Помещение, в котором она находится, абсолютно пустынно, тянется настолько, насколько хватает глаз. Оно освещено лампами и небольшими иллюминаторами, но совсем не похоже на кабину Майндфанг наверху. Роза едва может разобрать ряды гамаков чуть дальше, некоторые из них заняты спящими моряками. Ааа, так вот где все спят. Выглядит гораздо лучше, чем она ожидала, пол чистый, гамаки снабжены подушками и покрывалами на случай холода.

Она медленно поворачивается, разглядывая корабль изнутри. Есть лестница, ведущая ещё на один этаж вниз, и она смотрит на неё несколько секунд, прежде чем решает не спускаться дальше. Похоже, там темнее, и на задворках разума закрадываются мысли о том, что на любом другом корабле именно там её и заперли бы. Спуск вниз был бы дурацким искушением судьбы, которое могло принести лишь ночные кошмары. 

Позади неё полуоткрытая дверь, и она слышит эхо шумов, стук столовых приборов и рокот голосов. Значит, это обеденный зал? Ей хочется пойти и взглянуть, может быть, там найдётся для неё работа, но необходимость встречи с командой заставляет её поёжиться. Рядом с дверью в столовую ещё одна, и она осторожно идёт к ней. Дверь открывается, когда Роза дёргает за ручку. Комната за ней маленькая и почти пустая. Выглядит как не полностью обставленная каюта, совсем как комната, в которой она была вчера, но почти не освещённая. Есть кровать, стул и стол, больше ничего. Хорошее место, чтобы "залечь на дно", и она заходит внутрь. 

Роза устраивается на койке, притянув ноги к себе. Её маленький пушистый компаньон начал мурчать, и она улыбается. Она не знает, сколько проходит времени, прежде чем она засыпает. Здесь холодно, возможно, потому что совсем нет солнечного света, и с тёплым животным, свернувшимся у неё на груди, она почти не может двигаться. Сон прерывистый, она несколько раз приходит в себя и снова задрёмывает. Она знает, что не могло пройти больше часа, потому что когда она в очередной раз просыпается от стука чьих-то ног на лестнице, солнце всё ещё не до конца встало. 

Роза чувствует отвращение к себе за то, что заснула... господи, она же часов четырнадцать прошлой ночью проспала. Нельзя ей заводить привычку постоянно спать, потому что это на самом деле непростительная роскошь. Кот всё ещё спит у неё на коленях, и со вздохом она сгоняет его. На её потрёпанной серой юбке остаётся множество волос, и это раздражает её ещё больше. День начался отнюдь не безупречно и, похоже, дальше будет только хуже. 

Помещение почти полностью опустело, за исключением немногих спящих моряков, она совсем одна. Похоже, ночная смена отдыхает, предположила Роза, вспомнив тех, кто был на палубе, когда она вышла из кабины Майндфанг.

Она хочет подняться наверх к солнцу и занять своё место рядом с Майндфанг, потому что ей одиноко, и - что уже ужасно - скучно. Розе совершенно нечего делать без Майндфанг, отдающей приказы. 

Но прошло совсем немного времени, и она не хочет рисковать показаться надоедливой. Поэтому, вместо того чтобы сделать то, что она хочет, Роза делает глубокий вдох и спускается по лестнице на следующий этаж. Там темно, пахнет затхлостью и плесенью. Ей это не нравится. Совсем не нравится. 

Напоминает ей о тюрьме, где её держали неделями, где она слушала, как кричат её дети, где она не могла добраться до них, и о рабских темницах, в которых её запирали неделями, тёмных, безоконных, с сотнями голосов, молящих дать им свободу. У неё перехватывает дыхание, но она ничего не может поделать... не может сдержать своё любопытство перед тем, что, во имя всего святого, может быть здесь. Разумеется, не другие рабы, потому что, ну, с чего бы она должна выделяться? И она не слышит ничьих криков, что обычно выдаёт рабские загоны с потрохами. 

Поэтому, с дыханием, застрявшем в лёгких, она снимает с крюка один из светильников и идёт вперёд. Тут действительно неприятно. Невероятно неприятно. Никаких следов хозяйской деятельности, за исключением толстого слоя смолы, покрывающего стены корабля. Своими босыми ногами она чувствует сырость и, немного, грязь, от которой скользко идти. 

Роза боится, что тьма будет тянуться целую милю, но это не так. Всего в нескольких ярдах впереди стена, тянущаяся от борта до борта, и единственная дверь, которую она нашла, отказывается открываться. Единственное, что ей приходит в голову, это "рабская темница", и этого достаточно, чтобы заставить её закрыть глаза в попытке подавить страх. Но когда она прислоняется ухом к двери, то не слышит ничего. 

"Что я делаю?" - думает она, крепче сжимая кольцо светильника и устало вздыхая. "Какого чёрта я делаю? Пытаюсь найти потаённый, тёмный секрет? Почему бы просто не принять свою судьбу. Ты не имеешь права голоса на то, что с тобой произойдёт, не важно какой бы милой не была Мисс Майндфанг или как бы хорошо ты себя не вела. Если она захочет запереть тебя здесь, ты будешь заперта здесь. И если она хочет, чтобы ты валялась на её кровати целый день, то здесь у тебя тоже нет выбора". 

Хотя второй вариант был бы заметно предпочтительнее. Она на мгновение задумывается о том, предпочла бы она быть прикованной за ногу к кровати, как женщина в гареме, или быть запертой здесь до конца своего пребывания на корабле. 

Ответ, к её удивлению - тот что с гаремом. Она не пытается пойти на компромисс со своей моралью или ещё чем-нибудь, и она всегда клялась себе, что не будет делать ничего, что этически сомнительно, но... 

Майндфанг очень привлекательная женщина. И, что гораздо важнее, у неё есть удобная кровать. Роза издаёт стон и прислоняется к стене, медленно сползая на пол. О боже, она уже пала до такого? Настолько сломлена, что готова пожертвовать честью за удобный ночной сон? Но, на самом деле, разве это так ужасно? 

Очень мило. Она закрывает глаза и роняет подбородок на колени. Один день в море, и ты уже поддаёшься этике авантюристов. Роза обхватывает руками колени, притягивает их ближе к себе, чтобы не замёрзнуть. Светильник рядом с ней мерцает, отбрасывая на стены тяжёлые тени. 

"Что со мной стало?" - спрашивает она себя с тяжёлым вздохом. - "Что, ради всего святого, я должна делать?" 

Здесь спросить некого, не от кого получить совета. Нет плеч, в которые можно было бы поплакаться, или фасадов, за которыми можно было бы сохранить свою мораль. Никто не надеется, что она будет сильной и что она будет стоять гордо без постоянного напоминания зачем, хотя становится тяжелее с каждым часом. 

Она тяжело сглатывает, и уголки её глаз начинают болеть от слёз. Одна. Вот какая она теперь. Совсем одна. Даже на корабле, на котором, как минимум, ещё двадцать других членов экипажа, она одна. Все, кто стали бы её искать, давно исчезли, пали в руки Служанке или растворились во тьме Империи. 

О господи, ей не стоит думать об этом. Это сломит её быстрее, чем быть избитой, голодной и лежащей полумёртвой в непроглядно чёрной комнате. 

Роза закрывает лицо руками, сжимает глаза кончиками пальцев. "Нет, Роза. Нельзя плакать. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, Дорогая, не плачь". Она громко шмыгает носом и запрокидывает голову. Хорошо. Хорошо, она может справиться. Она может не расплакаться... пусть только до конца недели. 

Она медленно поднимается на ноги, чувствуя, словно её кости принадлежат 80-летней хранительнице Родосферы, а не значительно более молодой отлучённой Хранительнице, которой она на самом деле является. Здесь качка корабля чувствуется сильнее, и держать равновесие становится довольно трудно. 

Пора выбираться отсюда. Тьма не стала её частью. Она напоминает Розе о доме, но ещё она напоминает ей об аде. Это совсем нехорошая двойственность. 

Она медленно ступает в сторону лестницы, делая короткие шаги, чтобы минимизировать риск падения и случайного поджога корабля. За что могут высечь до полусмерти? За сжигание корабля Госпожи, например. Это должно быть записано где-нибудь в приказах. 

Когда она почти дошла до лестницы на среднюю палубу, её светильник неожиданно гаснет. Ну что же. О боже. Едва ли это благоприятно. 

("Всё может быть много хуже, чем кошачьи волосы на твоей одежде", думает она с ворчанием.)

Другой светильник всё ещё ярко горит у основания лестницы, и Роза направляется к нему, теперь уже более поспешно. Она вешает догоревший светильник на его крюк и начинает подниматься. На полпути она спотыкается и останавливается, чтобы вернуть равновесие, потому что будь она проклята, если свалится в дыру в самом низу пиратского корабля и сломает себе ногу. Что вообще делают с рабами, которые ломают себе ноги? Она практически уверена, что ответ звучит как "убивают и выбрасывают за борт", и ей очень хотелось бы избежать этого. 

Когда Роза поднимает взгляд, однако, нетвёрдое равновесие, которое она почти поймала, сразу исчезает. Майндфанг стоит прямо перед ней, скрестив руки и оголив клыки. 

Роза ойкает и делает быстрый шаг назад. Майндфанг отвечает на него шагом вперёд, и они повторяют это представление до тех пор, пока обе не спускаются до самого низа. Роза совершенно не уверена, что сказать, потому что - о боже, она выглядит разозлённой - но потому что она ничего пока что не сделала, только рычала. Паника ужалила Розу, как кобра, и она просто не могла подобрать слова, чтобы объясниться. 

Что именно она сделала не так, не понятно. Но тот факт, что она ЧТО-ТО сделала неправильно, очевиден, потому что... ну... это выразительный взгляд. Очень выразительный взгляд. 

А потом Майндфанг наносит удар. Впечатляюще быстро, движется, как змея в траве, уверенно и текуче. 

Роза чувствует, как вокруг её горла сжимается рука, ещё до того, как она успевает среагировать. Пальцы впиваются в её ошейник, и костистое запястье зарывается в глотку. Майндфанг толкает её назад, быстро, несколько раз, достаточно сильно, чтобы Роза потеряла равновесие. Она со стуком падает на стену, больно ударяясь головой об обшивку, зрение на секунду расплылось в белой электрической вспышке, прежде чем снова сфокусироваться. 

\- Итак, дорогая, - врывается в её ухо голос, тело Майндфанг неожиданно прижимается к ней. - Я не хотела бы показаться... ну, придирчивой, но кто, скажи на милость, дал тебе разрешение разгуливать вот так запросто?

Её голос искусственно подслащен, слова застывают в ушах Розы, словно чай, оставленный слишком надолго настаиваться и оставляющий во рту горечь, прежде чем успеваешь его проглотить. Она проявляет ужасающий вид ярости, гнев, подкрашенный шаткой иллюзией самоконтроля. Её восемь зрачков, кажется, немного трясутся, когда она рычит на Розу, и это захватывающе паранормально. 

Она не может нормально дышать, учитывая, как её прижали к стене, поэтому предполагает, что заданный вопрос был риторическим. В любом случае, это ужасает. Роза издаёт лучший жалобный вой, который только может изобразить, и сжимает руку, которая дёргает её ошейник.

\- Я рассудительная женщина, - рука вокруг её шеи сжимается сильнее. Пара губ прижимается к шее чуть ниже уха Розы. - Я не люблю быть злобной. Я не люблю вызывать проблемы. Я просто хочу несколько простых вещей: чтобы меня держали счастливой и подчинялись моим приказам без вопросов.

Теперь в её горло впиваются ногти. Рука, покрытая чёрной кожей, дотрагивается до её подборотка и запрокидывает голову Розы вверх, заставив её рога зарыться в дерево стенки корабля. Это больно, посылает два острых укола позади глаз. 

Теперь она смотрит на Майндфанг мёртвыми глазами. Майндфанг сжимает её лицо достаточно жёстко, что к концу часа, наверно, выступят синяки. Её сердце стучит так сильно, она знает, что не переживёт этого, что её сердце ни за что не сможет долго держать такое напряжение.

Их взгляды встречаются, и в долю секунды Роза решает, молить ли о своей жизни. Она знает, что этого от неё ждут, что она должна делать это, но...

Она не хочет. Хватит с неё мольбы. Поэтому она просто смотрит. Майндфанг прожигает её взглядом, а потом со вздохом отпускает. Роза валится на пол, лихорадочно ловя воздух. 

Майндфанг садится рядом с ней, просовывает пальцы в латунное кольцо, закреплённое на её ошейнике, и дёргает, сильно. Роза падает вперёд и - слава Богу - Майндфанг её ловит.

\- Я не хочу быть безосновательной. Но в будущем я предпочла бы, чтобы ты никогда не спускалась на нижние палубы, - бормочет она, её голос низкий раскатистый в темноте. - И если ты всё же решишь куда-нибудь убрести, дай мне знать.

\- Я не хотела расстроить вас, Госпожа, - говорит она, несколько сипло и несколько напугано, так что звучит похоже на извинение. 

\- Я знаю, что не хотела, Питомица, - мягко шипит Майндфанг, заботливым жестом обнимает её за плечо, что кажется явно неуместным, учитывая, что несколько всего секунд назад она душила Розу. - Но я должна прояснить тебе, пусть и намерена разбаловать тебя... Я не раздумывая заявляю о своём авторитете.

Её голос стал смертельно холодным и серьёзным, оставаясь таким же монотонным. Она говорит серьёзно, совершенно серьёзно, ни малейшеё нотки юмора в словах. Роза хочет дёрнуться, вырваться, зарычать, но...

\- Да, Госпожа. - тихо отвечает она, её голос отказывается подниматься выше шёпота. 

\- Хорошая девочка, - говорит Майндфанг без улыбки, пробегая руками по волосам Розы. Она поднимается на ноги, продолжая пристально и сердито смотреть на неё. Впервые Роза вынуждена осознанно признать, что да, хотя эта женщина прекрасна и изящна... она ужасает. Во тьме погреба в её глазах нет теплоты и сияния, которые есть у неё на солнце, а кожа бледная и холодная, как снег.

Она всё равно восхитительна, даже когда злится. И это само себе представляет внушительную угрозу. Роза на секунду задумывается, чувствует ли то же самое мотылёк, летящий на свет открытого фонаря, зная, что сгорит заживо, но не в состоянии сопротивляться этому зову сирены. 

Это, конечно, пока Майндфанг не поднимает руку. Поднимает быстро, отводя плечо назад и... движение быстрое, но для Розы оно кажется медленным и нарочитым. Она уклоняется назад прежде, чем успевает остановить себя, инстинктивно закрывает лицо и издаёт болезненный визг. Соображай она чуть лучше, точно молила бы о пощаде, но сейчас она слишком боится, чтобы говорить. 

Но вместо ожидаемого удара по голове, рука Майндфанг обнимает её плечо. 

\- Ой, ну ладно тебе. Я не настолько плохая, - бормочет она, раздражённо хмыкая. - Хватит глупить и давай вставай на ноги. Не хочу, чтобы ты оставалась здесь.

Роза медленно разлепляет глаза. Майндфанг всё ещё хмурится, но теперь она выглядит скорее раздражённой, чем разозлённой. 

\- Поднимайся и прекрати глупить, пока я не потеряла терпение.

Роза хочет сказать: "ты не особенно обнадёживаешь, знаешь ли", но она всё ещё трясётся, всё ещё старается угомонить сердце до приемлемого уровня. Она медленно поднимается, опираясь о стену. Её голова гудит, и она больше ничего не хочет, только вернуться назад в кровать, потому что когда она заснёт, то перестанет беспокоиться обо всём. 

Когда она снова стоит, Майндфанг подхватывает её за предплечье и тащит в сторону лестницы. Резкого рывка хватает, чтобы она потеряла равновесие и упала на Майндфанг. Роза хватается за её китель, отчаянно пытаясь не упасть лицом в пол. Её Госпожа раздражённо рычит и останавливается на середине шага.

Роза вздрагивает, прижимается подбородком к ключице и снова закрывает глаза. Майндфанг рычит, на этот раз утомлённо, и потирает виски.

\- Питомица, я не припоминаю, чтобы ты была такой истощённой вчера... ради всего... - Майндфанг хмурится, когда она опять теряет равновесие от неожиданной качки корабля. Она кладёт руки на плечи Розы, осторожно удерживает на месте. Роза всё ещё напряжена и смотрит куда угодно, только не на её лицо. - Да чтоб... прекратишь ты... Я тебя напугала, да? - говорит она с низким стоном. Запрокидывает голову и рычит в потолок. Её волосы падают за её спиной, как театральный занавес. - Питомица. Дорогая моя. У меня вспыльчивый характер. Я не стану повергать сомнениям твою разумность, притворяясь, что я добрая личность. Я буду злиться, буду кричать и, возможно, кидаться вещами. Тебе это понятно, я надеюсь?

\- Да, Госпожа, - тихо произносит Роза, уставившись в пол. 

\- Хой, - Майндфанг дважды щёлкает пальцами. - Глаза сюда. Смотри на меня.

Это, прямо сказать, последнее, чего ей сейчас хотелось бы, но... приказ Госпожи. Роза поднимает голову и смотрит в её глаза. Руки продолжают трястись, если бы не тот факт, что за обморок её, скорее всего, побьют, она бы уже лежала без сознания.

\- Питомица. У меня жёсткий нрав. Но я не тупая, понятно? Не буду врать, я ворчлива. Если ты будешь слушаться меня, однако, то проблем у нас возникнуть не должно. Будь паинькой, и я не буду тебя бить, хмм?

Она не отвечает. Вопрос, который она хотела бы поднять, состоит в том, что она не знает, чего от неё хотят, поэтому не может вести себя соответствующе, но...

\- Хой. Ты слушаешь?

\- Да, Госпожа.

\- Хорошо. Теперь прекрати вести себя так, словно я тебя отлупила ломом по голове, и будь благоразумной, хорошо? - Майндфанг тяжело вздыхает. - У меня утро не задалось, и, скажем прямо, твоё исчезновение было последним, на что у меня хватило терпения. Теперь, можем мы уже подняться наверх?

\- Как пожелаете, Госпожа.

\- Спасибо, - Майндфанг награждает её натянутой улыбкой и похлопывает по щеке. - Господи, да ты ледяная... тебе не стоит тут разгуливать практически без одежды.

\- Простите, Госпожа, - мягко отвечает Роза, снова роняя голову. 

\- Эмм, нет, нет, прекрати это. Хватит выглядеть так, словно я тебя пнула, не было такого. Я не хочу побитого щенка, понятно? Так что даже не начинай мне тут. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты слушалась меня. Просто... Ты меня сейчас заставляешь чувствовать себя полной сукой, Питомица, и мне это не нравится.

\- Я не намеревалась делать этого, Госпожа. Мне очень жаль... - отвечает она надтреснутым голосом. Неожиданно, она больше не может выдержать всё это. В её мозгу происходит короткое замыкание, и если бы это было приемлемым поведением, она бы забралась на руки своей Госпожи и заплакала. 

\- Нет... да что же... нет, пожалуйста, перестань... не надо делать такое лицо, прошу... В смысле... нет, пожалуйста... В смысле... Да чтоб вас всех, НЕ ПЛАЧЬ. - Майндфанг переходит от волнения к отчаянью, продолжая тревожно жестикулировать. 

"Она выглядит значительно моложе, когда расстроена", замечает Роза, дрожа. Майндфанг выглядит подавленной, хватает Розу в охапку и бежит вверх по лестнице. И заметно моложе. Возможно, дело в неожиданном исчезновении её уверенности или, может быть, в том факте, что когда её глаза округляются, она выглядит почти что невинной. Ключевое слово тут "почти что", потому что женщина с таким количеством шрамов не может быть совсем безобидной.

Если только, конечно, это не рабыня. Но у них обычно полосы от хлыста на спине, а не раны от меча через всё лицо. 

\- Просто... Прекрати! Прекрати! Всё хорошо! Я не злюсь! Я не злюсь! Ладно, я очень злюсь, но... не надо из-за этого плакать! Тссссссс. Можно подумать, я твою кошку убила или ещё чего. - Она держит её руки перед своим лицом и морщит нос. - Просто. Прошу. Успокойся, пожалуйста.

Роза кивает, нервничая, и сжимает руки. Она хочет закрыть своё лицо и уползти в угол, но Майндфанг уже взбесилась один раз из-за этого, так что пытаться снова не стоит и...

\- Просто не ходи никуда без моего разрешения, и я будем считать, что вопрос решён, - говорит она наконец, словно бы став чуть-чуть ниже. - Бля. Просто не... не делай этой гримасы своим лицом. Мне-то позволено быть гнусной. Я тут главная.

\- Да, Госпожа, - снова отвечает Роза, наклоняя голову. - Вы главная.

-... Знаешь, мне от этого ничуть не легче. Блять.

\- Прошу прощения, Госпожа, - снова говорит Роза, чувствуя, что её разжаловали до статуса говорящего попугая. Конечно же, отвечать следует именно так, но ей это не слишком-то нравится. Даже ужасает. Разжаловали? Да. Что, в принципе, даже лучше - безопаснее. Но снисходить до примитивных звуков или оставаться с постоянной угрозой, но зато немного повеселиться? Сейчас последний вариант выглядит невероятно привлекательным.

\- Мда, уверена, что просишь, - ворчит Капитан, но закидывает руку ей на талию и притягивает ближе к себе. Майндфанг вздыхает и начинает подниматься вверх, одной рукой обняв её, другой вцепившись в её плечо. - Блин, да ты же замёрзла, бедняга. Какого чёрта ты вообще сюда спустилась? А? Напугала меня до полусмерти.

\- Простите, Госпожа, - снова произносит Роза, но, учитывая, как близко Майндфанг прижала её к себе, всё сейчас не так плохо. Возможно, дело в прикосновении другого живого существа, но выбирая между жалким одиночеством и склонной к насилию компанией, она бы скорее пожертвовала своим физическим благополучием ради сохранения рассудка. 

\- В смысле, Боже. Ты что, вообще ничего не знаешь? Это хренов пиратский корабль! Ты знаешь, кто работает на пиратских кораблях? Пираты! Не то чтобы я не доверяла своим парням, просто... Я не доверяю своим парням, - рука вокруг её талии притягивает ближе с каждым громким высказыванием, пока они не настолько близко, что лицо Розы упирается в её плечо. - Они же могли бы из тебя фарш сделать! И ты решила, что просто проснёшься и убредёшь в самый дальний конец корабля под палубой, потому что, охренеть, конечно же там ничего плохого не случится, а?

Они поднимаются на поверхность без дальнейших происшествий, Майндфанг всё ещё держит её близко к себе. Словно думает, что вдруг подует морской бриз и унесёт Розу с палубы. 

\- Серьёзно. Я оставила дверь открытой, потому что подумала: "она выглядит достаточно умной, проснётся - пойдёт и найдёт меня".

\- Он сказал не заходить, - мягко ответила Роза, когда Майндфанг повела её в сторону своей кабины. 

\- Кто? Кто сказал что?

\- Мужчина у штурвала. Он сказал не беспокоить вас.

-... ТВОЮ МАТЬ, МАРКУС. 

\- Он сказал, что вы в плохом настроении, и что мне стоит не показываться вам на глаза, - повторила Роза, сложив руки перед собой как можно спокойнее. Майндфанг, всё ещё прижимая её к себе, прищурившись, смотрит на неё в дневном свете. С солнцем и развивающимися белыми парусами за спиной, она снова выглядит подлинной королевой пиратов. Трудно смотреть ей в лицо, вообще-то, потому что... она опять пугает. - Простите меня, - быстро добавляет Роза, чуть не заикаясь. - Мне не стоило...

\- Гхмм. Чертовски верно, тебе не стоило, - бормочет Майндфанг, рассеяно глядя через палубу на мостик. Она встречается взглядом со старшим помощником и рычит. Роза не видит, что он делает в ответ, потому что... ну... слишком занята тем, что прикрывается, чтобы заметить. - Идём, - произносит она с тяжёлым вздохом. - У меня нет времени спорить с тобой прямо сейчас.

Она ведёт Розу к каюте, в которой та провела предыдущей день, и открывает дверь. Роза входит следом за ней. 

\- Просто. Оставайся тут и не... не устраивай больше неприятностей. - Майндфанг указывает на кровать, которую кто-то потрудился заправить. - Я скажу кому-нибудь принести тебе завтрак, хорошо? И... эм... просто... не обращай на меня внимание, ладно? Я больше лаю, чем кусаюсь. 

Роза кивает и снова смотрит в пол.

\- Да, Госпожа.

\- Постарайся согреться, хорошо? - она убирает волосы Розы с лица рассеянным жестом, оглядывая её извиняющимся взглядом. - Как я и сказала вчера - нельзя, чтобы ты заболела.

* * *

На этот раз, уйдя, Майндфанг запирает за собой дверь. Роза рада - ей нужна возможность восстановить спокойствие, и знание того, что её в любом случае никто здесь не потревожит, само по себе успокаивает. Хотя она всё равно одна, что далеко не так хорошо, она одна в удобной комнате, что лучше, чем где-то в трюме у дна.

Проходит час прежде чем моряк, постучавшись, приносит ей завтрак, и когда Майндфанг снова появляется, большая часть дня уже прошла. Солнце низко висит над горизонтом - Роза смотрит на закат, притянув колени к груди, с чашкой кофе в руках. Её голова наконец-то перестала болеть от грубой встречи со стеной, но она уверена, что на шее под ошейником выступили синяки. 

Она допивает остаток кофе в своей кружке, когда дверь отворяется без стука. Роза садится прямо, сонно заставляя себя собраться. 

\- Привет, - говорит Майндфанг, поднимая бровь. Она не заходит в комнату, но остаётся в дверном проёме, прислонившись к косяку. - Ты в порядке?

Роза коротко кивает и проводит пальцами по волосам, пытаясь скрыть нервозность. Майндфанг, похоже, теперь совершенно не расстроена. Её глаза полузакрыты, а поза просто кричит "истощена". Роза хочет слезть с кровати, завернуть её в одеяло и отправить спать. Чем она тут занимается вообще? Похоже, чем-то весьма утомительным.

\- Да, Госпожа. Благодарю вас.

\- Хорошо. Тебе тепло?

\- Да.

\- Всё ещё отвечаешь односложно, вместо того чтобы потеплеть ко мне? - говорит она с немного надутым видом и вычурным жестом руки. С волосами, запутавшимися вокруг шеи, и кителем в складках, она выглядит так, словно специально пытается вызвать реакцию, вместо того чтобы вежливо задать вопрос. 

\- Немного, может быть. Вы умеете оказать сильное впечатление, - Роза ставит свою кружку на стол рядом с кроватью, когда Майндфанг заходит в комнату, утомлённо смотря на неё. - Я... не хотела разозлить вас, Госпожа.

\- Ну. Мда. Я пойду... Пойду спать, хорошо? Так. С тобой всё будет в порядке? - она опирается на кровать и наклоняется близко, внимательно разглядывая лицо Розы. Роза хочет обнять её. И убежать с криками. "Да соберись же ты, Роза", бранит она себя. "Хватит этих глупостей. Либо она тебя привлекает, либо ты её боишься. Нельзя, чтобы было и то, и другое". 

\- Разумеется, Госпожа. Сладких снов. - Она улыбается как можно приятнее, и Майндфанг устало ухмыляется в ответ. 

\- Такая заботливая, - произносит Майндфанг с фырканьем, запрокидывая её голову назад с помощью нескольких пальцев у подборотка. Она смотрит на шею Розы большую часть минуты и, наконец, говорит со вздохом. - Прости, что сделала тебе больно. Ситуация этого не оправдывала.

-... Благодарю, Госпожа.

Майндфанг корчит лицо и затем, прежде чем Роза успевает среагировать, наклоняется вперёд и мягко целует её. Да что с этой женщиной и движениями резкими, как удар молнии? Она не может ничего делать с нормальной скоростью? И что случилось с романтикой, с тактичностью в любви? Может быть, это не имеет значения, когда ты владеешь женщиной, которую пытаешься соблазнить, но она всё равно бы это оценила. 

\- Мммм. Ну не важно. Я всё равно запираю дверь, - шепчет она, ухмыляясь. - Знаешь, я начинаю подозревать, что ты гораздо умнее, чем проявляешь себя, Питомица.

\- Не могу сказать, что знаю, что вы имеете в виду, Госпожа. - отвечает Роза, слегка залившись краской. - Едва ли я вероломна.

\- Ага, вот видишь, ты берёшь и на ровном месте разбрасываешься такими словами и... ну... я устала. Хватит меня интриговать и дай мне поспать, ночная ты обольстительница. - Майндфанг поворачивается к двери несколько бодрее, глаза горят чуть ярче, улыбка чуть искреннее.

\- Доброй ночи, Госпожа, - произносит Роза, когда Майндфанг закрывает дверь. Она смотрит в щель между дверью и косяком и морщится. На этот раз в её взгляде никакого яда, и это, как минимум, благо.

\- Доброй ночи, Роза, - отвечает она, махнув рукой. - О, и если ты ещё раз убредёшь куда-нибудь от меня, я точно буду шлёпать твою роскошную задницу целую неделю. Просто. Знаешь. Чтобы уточнить.

И с этим прощальным ударом она запирает дверь и запирает её за собой. Роза несколько минут смотрит ей в след, прежде чем снова сползти вниз по стене. 

Ну. Это было. Интересно.


	4. в течение которой обсуждаются преимущества надоедания сексуально раздражённому пирату.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Майндфанг чуть-чуть слишком усиленно копается в чужой голове и чувствует себя виноватой из-за этого. И Роза принимает это настолько близко, что наконец-то решает сделать что-то со своими волосами.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:
> 
> Если у них есть корабли для межгалактических перелётов и зелёная луна, то пусть на пиратских кораблях будет внутренняя водопроводная система. Конец обсуждению.

Она оставлена в покое на большую часть первой недели, проведённой на борту. Роза старается не воспринимать это близко к сердцу, но после шести дней, потраченных на несчётные часы однообразного сидения в полном одиночестве ни с чем, кроме красивого вида на океан, она готова кричать. 

Самым ярким моментом каждого дня стало появление Майндфанг в дверном проёме. Это ужасно. Она знает это. Просто ужасно, насколько сильную привязанность к ней начинает чувствовать Роза, ужасно то, что звука её шагов за дверью достаточно, чтобы заставить её сесть прямо и улыбнуться. 

"Но", размышляет она, "визиты Майндфанг очень приятные. Приятные и немного... странные". В какой-то день она придёт с чаем. В другой принесёт с собой алкоголь. Однажды она просто вошла, свалилась на кровать Розы и сказала:

\- Кто-нибудь, убейте меня, пожалуйста.

Единственное, что не меняется из раза в раз - то насколько _усталой_ , насколько _взъерошенной_ она выглядит. Роза задаётся вопросом, заботится ли хоть кто-то на корабле о том, чтобы она ела и спала, как положено нормальному троллю, но, скорее всего, никто не станет судить своего Капитана. И всё же она всегда сногсшибательно привлекательна... может быть, дело в её помаде? Вполне возможно.

Но пока что, с той ужасной утренней прогулки, Роза не покидала свою каюту. Еду приносят регулярно, пустую посуду забирают, и, похоже, что-то узнал о её пристрастии к хорошему чаю, потому что перед сном всегда заходит моряк с полным чайником. Это совсем не та ситуация, на которую она могла бы жаловаться, правда. У неё есть тёплая кровать, хорошая еда и более чем достаточно времени на сон. В первые за почти двадцать лет она хорошо отдохнула и впервые за десять лет ложится спать не с пустым животом чаще чем один раз в неделю. Она чувствует себя избалованной домашней кошкой, которая не делает ничего, только нежится на солнце и наслаждается тем небольшим вниманием, которое ей уделяют. Кто-то с тем же успехом мог бы дать ей полную миску кошачьей мяты и сказать "веселись".

Майндфанг, очевидно... неровно к ней дышит. Трудно сказать, почему именно, но она всегда, кажется, покидает её каюту чуть более счастливой, чем когда входит. Роза не уверена в её намереньях, но пока что она не делала ничего, только ласкалась и целовала её. _Много_ целовала, вообще-то. Это весьма приятно. Роза не хочет сама себе признаваться в этом, но она начинает чувствовать влечение к своей Госпоже. Это плохо. Но в худшем смысле слова, потому что каждый стоящий раб прекрасно знает о том факте, что доброта - разменная монета.

Очевидно, что Майндфанг изо всех сил старается завоевать её. Дело ли в том, что она чувствует вину за то, что напугала её, или в том, что она искренне жаждет понравиться Розе, но у неё получается. Майндфанг не строга. У неё, похоже, нет никаких железных правил, нет никаких планок ожидаемого, и, определённо, она не ценит строгое соблюдение стандартов поведения. Она сидит на краю кровати и флиртует, расхаживает по комнате и жалуется на свою команду... по правде говоря, похоже, что ей больше нужна подруга, чем рабыня. 

Это странно. И доверять ей - _ужасная_ идея. Спокойная аура часов, проведённых вместе, будет держаться лишь до следующего раза, когда Майндфанг потеряет терпение, и вот тогда... кто знает.

Тем не менее, Роза чувствует скуку. Скуку и раздражение. Она готова делать что угодно - готовить, убирать, стоять на посту, любую работу, какая найдётся на корабле. Но пока что её ни на что не назначали. Она знает лишь то, что Майндфанг её Госпожа, и что она должна делать то, что приказывает её Госпожа. О, и не плакать, потому что Майндфанг начинает волноваться из-за этого. Очень странным образом волновать.

К середине седьмого дня на борту Роза решает подать просьбу о свободе. Свобода в данном случае относительное понятие. Она решает, что "просьба к Госпоже дать ей назначение" прозвучит лучше. 

Поэтому, когда Майнфанг проскальзывает через дверь ближе к девяти вечера, Роза напряжённо сидит широко раскрыв глаза. Майндфанг хватает одного взгляда на неё, после чего она угрюмо говорит:

\- Пожалуйста, не говори мне, что ты сделала что-то не так. Потому что ты не делала, понятно? Мы это уже обсуждали. Ты _ничего_ не делаешь _неправильно_. - Майндфанг смотрит на неё устало, кажется, умоляя о пощаде. - Ты заперта в комнате четыре на пять. Одна. Ты ничего не можешь сделать. Вообще ничего.

Роза одаривает её бледной улыбкой и качает головой. Майндфанг облегчённо вздыхает и закрывает за собой дверь. Закрывает с силой и складывает руки на груди. Она выглядит невероятно усталой и заметно раздражённой. Кудри её волос свисают вокруг плеч ещё более спутанной, чем обычно, массой, глаза тусклые и вялые. Роза хочет слезть со свой кровати и обнять её, потому что, бог свидетель, она выглядит так, словно ей правда не помешало бы объятие.

\- Хорошо. Потому что, бля, последнее, что мне хотелось бы сейчас выслушивать, это твои извинения до конца ночи.  
\- Прошу прощения, Госпожа, - она не удерживается, правда. К счастью, Майндфанг улыбается. Она потягивается, но улыбается и показывает грубый жест рукой.  
\- Да чтоб тебя, Роза, ты это сейчас специально сделала.  
\- Хмм? Оу. Да. Пожалуй что так. - Роза скрещивает ноги и разглаживает платье на коленях. Майндфанг наблюдает за её движениями глазами хищницы, следит за появлением и исчезновением её голых ног, словно это что-то опасное. Это изрядно смущает, особенно когда она запирает дверь на замок и направляется к ней через комнату. 

Роза, пожалуй, виновата ровно в том же, потому что, если быть честной, она не может оторвать глаз от мягкого покачивания её бёдер. Или движения её языка по губам, когда Майндфанг улыбается, скрывая и снова показывая красную помаду. Или то, что Роза не удерживается от того, чтобы провести носом по ладони Майндфанг, когда она берёт её голову в обе руки и наклоняет назад.

Когда Майндфанг целует её, Роза не удивлена. Ну, то есть, _удивлена_ , но это не шокирующий сюрприз. Скорее из тех, когда сердце пропускает удар-другой, а потом спешно нагоняет. Она не знает, почему Майндфанг настолько ласковая... не то чтобы Роза была особенно привлекательной даже в лучшем виде (и сейчас она ни в коем случае не в лучшем). Каждый раз, как она целует её, по телу Розы словно бы побегает искра, приносящая трепет и некоторую слабость в груди.

Розе нравится, когда она целует её. Очень нравится. Она никогда не думала, что будет из таких женщин, которых легко завоевать прикосновением прекрасных губ к её губам. Роза всегда предполагала, что целуется ужасно, но, судя по всему, Майндфанг готова это оспорить; в последнее время поцелуев было предостаточно, и она совсем не уверена, как она к этому относится. 

... Ладно, Роза уверена в том, как она к этому относится. Ей это нравится. Очень. К чёрт этику, эндорфины - это великолепно. И если бы её просили выбрать между вечерами поцелуев с пиратом и неловким отмахиванием от её попыток сблизиться, она бы, чёрт возьми, точно выбрала первое.

Губы Майндфанг касаются её губ немного жёстче, когда она целует Розу глубже, руки опускаются к её плечам. Когда её язык касается губ Розы, она всё ещё не на сто процентов уверенна, что нужно делать. Всё происходит вовсе не настолько инстинктивно, насколько утверждали её книги, и хотя она старается изо всех сил, кое что просто так понять невозможно.

Поэтому Роза отстраняется и мягко спрашивает:

\- Эм. Что я должна...?  
\- Ну, для начала ты могла бы положить на меня свои роскошные руки, а не заставлять их болтаться, как две дохлых рыбины.  
\- Оу. Эм... Прошу прощения... - она поднимает свои дрожащие руки и сжимает пальцы вокруг талии Майндфанг. Майндфанг издаёт мягкое урчание и улыбается. 

Когда она снова наклоняется поцеловать её, Роза испуганно пищит и спрашивает:

\- Но. Но что я должна делать, когда вы... В смысле... ваш язык...  
\- А, ты об этом? Открой свой рот и дай мне сделать всё остальное.  
\- И это всё...  
\- Тсссс, и веди себя хорошо, великолепная ты шалунья. - Майндфанг забирается на кровать и широко ухмыляется. Она касается носом шеи Розы прежде чем обхватить её шею руками. Роза тихо пищит и вздрагивает, потому что, господи боже, она ледяная. - И не задавай слишком много вопросов, ага? Просто поцелуй меня.  
\- Оу. Эм. И это на самом деле всё?  
\- Да. Нет. _Может быть_. Да. Пока что. - Майндфанг толкает её на кровать. Она падает без дополнительных принуждений, и Майндфанг ложится на неё через секунду. Но, вместо того чтобы снова впиться в неё, Майндфанг просто лежит, уткнувшись носом в изгиб шеи Розы. Её лицо ещё холоднее, чем её руки, и Роза хочется отползти, но вместо этого она неуверенно обнимает её за плечи. Когда она настолько близко, оказывается, что Майндфанг очень хрупкая, кости словно птичьи, выступают во все стороны под её цветастой одеждой. Она кажется совсем неподходящей по телосложению для своей профессии, но Роза слышала, как она говорит за бокалом вина об океане, голос то поднимается, то падает, словно чайка в потоках воздуха. - Тебе когда-нибудь хочется дать всему миру по морде? - спрашивает она тихо, не открывая глаз.   
\- Да.  
\- Хорошо. Потому что мне тоже, - Майндфанг прижимается ближе и судорожно вздыхает. - Господи, как же я ненавижу свою работу. Разве я не могу просто перебить всех? В смысле, на это даже не потребовалось бы много времени. Несколько движений глаза, и я могла бы заставить всех до последнего повыбрасываться за борт.

Роза застывает. Её глаза расширяются от ужаса, и она смотрит в потолок. Её пальцы невольно впиваются в китель Майндфанг, и её Госпожа издаёт протестующее мычание, прежде чем она ослабевает хватку. Оу. О боже. Она... _она_...

\- Вы... Лазурекровная, верно? - мягко спрашивает она.  
\- Что? А. Ну да. Да.  
\- ... Ой.  
\- Нуууууууу, Доставушка. Не надо быть такой... такой... _серьёзной_.- Майндфанг переворачивается на живот, немного потолкавшись. Когда она наконец оказывается лицом к лицу с Розой, она как-то бегло целует её, едва коснувшись губами. - Я не собираюсь убивать их.

Роза не может найти слов, передающих отвратительное чувство, растущее в ней. О боже, _о боже_.

\- Вы это делали?  
\- Делала что?  
\- Вы... - она не может произнести это. Она не хочет слышать ответ. Но она должна знать, _обязана_ знать. - Вы заставляли других убивать себя?  
\- Мммм, нет. Это повлекло бы за собой хренову _лавину_ бумажной работы, Питомица. Не говоря уже о надоедливой необходимости искать кого-нибудь на замену посреди перехода. И, _блин_ , ты хоть представляешь, как на это отреагируют остальные? "О боже, что если нас всех постоянно контролируют, заставляют делать всё и чувствовать всё только потому что она так хочет!" - Майндфанг сопроводила свою речь наморщенным носом и красноречивыми жестами, которые, по всей видимости, должны были пародировать моряков. - Это просто жутко надоедливо. Если я и буду кем-то манипулировать, я не стану подходить к этому настолько глупо. В смысле. Бля. Я же превосхоооооооодна в том, что я делаю. Хотя не то чтобы они даже не поняли, что я что-то сделала.  
\- В самом деле, Госпожа? - Роза хочет немедленно сбросить её с коленей. Сбросить подальше и бежать отсюда к чертям. О боже. О боже... что если... что если всё, что она чувствовала... всё, что она думала... _всё_... Блять... Нет. Не это. Ужасное слово. Но. _Блять_. Это же чудовищно. Роза чувствует себя так, словно её огрели по голове якорем. 

Может быть, она именно поэтому здесь? На самом деле? На самом деле? Она здесь, что... под манипуляцией составлять компанию Майндфанг? Потому что... ну... _чёрт_. 

Неожиданно, мир сжимается, и в нём невозможно дышать. Роза сжимает пальцы на одеяле под свободной рукой и глубоко дышит через нос. Майндфанг замечает её напряжение и закатывает глаза. Очевидно, определить источник дискомфорта нетрудно, потому что Майндфанг слегка толкает её в плечо и обиженно фыркает.

\- Ой, ну не надо строить мне такое лицо, Питомица. Если бы я хотела тобой манипулировать, ты бы уже была в моей постели.  
\- Это факт, Госпожа? - со злостью произносит Роза, гораздо грубее, чем собиралась.  
\- И кроме того, - Майндфанг снова её целует. На этот раз Роза не пытается продлить поцелуй. - Ты бы почувствовала.  
\- В самом деле?  
\- В смысле. Да. Если бы я не держала контроль постоянно. И поверь мне, это ужасно _утомительно_. Ты не можешь спать, если только марионетка не спит, ты не можешь выпускать её из центра внимания... В смысле, серьёзно, напьёшься в хлам на одну ночь и получишь полный корабль бестолковых зомби, которые вдруг обретают разум и убивают тебя.  
\- Оу, это звучит просто ужасно. Мои глубочайшие соболезнования вашему положению, Госпожа.   
\- Шучу. Я шучу, - Майндфанг громко фыркает и садится прямо. - ... Ты мне не веришь, правда?  
\- Должна признать, что я не особенно убеждена, Госпожа.

Майндфанг поворачивается, чтобы одарить Розу своим худшим взглядом, скрестив ноги и шмыгнув носом и неудобно сбив юбку. На несколько мгновений Роза отвлекается достаточно, чтобы подумать о том, как было бы мило снять этот китель и хорошо разглядеть, несомненно, прекрасное платье под ним. 

\- Ладно, во-первых, эта штука с зомби никогда со мной не случалась, понятно? Случилась с моей предшественницей. Она была немного... ну... больной на голову, скажем так. Вся моя родовая усадьба декорирована черепами. Это совсем некрасиво. И во-вторых...

Она неожиданно обрывает предложение, и, после нескольких мгновений, Роза поворачивается, чтобы озадаченно посмотреть на неё. Неужели поток диатрибы иссяк? Вот чудо. Но... 

Роза вздрагивает. Неожиданно, она чувствует... чувствует.. чувствует себя так хорошо. Так хорошо, никакой боли. Словно все её внутренности покрыли бархатом. Это прекрасно. Невыразимо прекрасно. О чём она там волновалась? В чём вообще была проблема? Она не может вспомнить. Потому что, святые небеса, она чувствует себя великолепно. Это лучше, чем горячая ванна. Или, может быть, даже лучше, чем секс? Хотя, откуда ей знать. Но если секс по ощущениям похож на это, ей определённо стоит пересмотреть свой взгляд на воздержание.

Стоп. Она уже это сделала, разве нет? Потому что как она может отказать... ооооо ммммм, так приятно. Роза медленно выдыхает, и её глаза медленно закрываются. Похоже, совершенно не задумываясь, она растягивается на кровати, прямо через колени Майндфанг, и извивается в сладких судорогах. 

\- Ооо... - выдыхает она. Ммм. Она открывает глаза с улыбкой и, ммммм, о боже, вот и Майндфанг и... ммм... какие у неё глаза, какие прекрасные глаза, синие, как океан... и...

Она медленно садится, словно растаяла и пытается собрать свой позвоночник, одну кость за другой. Ооо боже, ммм, она так прекрасно помещается на коленях Майндфанг... и она такая тёплая... и... ммм... Роза обнимает Майндфанг за шею, и тёплое бархатистое ощущение усиливается. Усиливается настолько, что она уже не может думать связно и, прежде чем осознаёт, она целует её. Майндфанг стонет, громко, наверно, из-за того, что её рога очень сильно прижимаются к стене, а Роза это игнорирует, потому что, боже, это восхитительно...

А потом... 

Совсем нет. Совсем не восхитительно. Всё практически мгновенно становится холодным, и она в секунду напрягается, как струна. Роза прерывает поцелуй с острым вздохом и пытается как можно скорее слезть с коленей Майндфанг. Однако, та всё ещё держит её и не отпускает. 

-... И во-вторых, - сердито произносит она прямо в ухо Розы, обжигая кожу горячим, как у дракона, дыханием. - _Вот_ что такое контроль разума.   
\- Прошу... - выдыхает Роза, неистово царапая плечи Майндфанг. - Прошу, о боже, пожалуйста... не надо... нет... не надо... пожалуйста, я не буду, обещаю, я буду хорошей...   
\- Тьфу, да замолчи ты, всё с тобой _в порядке_.  
\- Как вы можете так просто...  
\- Легко. В смысле, это правда легко. Я просто думаю об этом, и с другими начинает случаться всякое, - без малейшего интереса в голосе отвечает она, закатывая глаза и прислоняясь спиной к стене, всё ещё прижимая к себе Розу. - Но в таком способе нет ничего интересно. В смысле, ну его _в болото_. Как интерес постоянно получать всё, что хочется, без каких-либо последствий? В смысле, я _чертовски_ серьёзно. Скука _смертная_.

Розе приходится сделать глубокий вдох прежде чем она может говорить. Требуется весь её самоконтроль, до последней капли, чтобы не заорать. 

\- Мне не по нутру такое поведение, Госпожа, но я ценю мысль, - говорит она, всё ещё трясясь и впиваясь ногтями в руки Майнфанг. - Пожалуйста, просто... прошу, прошу вас, Госпожа...  
\- Я тебя не отпущу, пока ты не успокоишься.

Ладно. Ну всё. Она сжимается, зарывается ногтями в её куртку. Ткань достаточно толстая, чтобы Роза не достала до кожи, но Майндфанг всё равно морщится.

\- Почему вас это волнует? Если вы можете заставить меня делать любую херню, какую вам захочется...  
\- Хой, следи за выражениями! А во-вторых, я только что сказала тебе - я не хочу. - Майндфанг крепко обнимает её, прижимая руки Розы к её бокам. - Так что просто... угомонись нахрен, Питомица. Тише. Ты же сама мне не поверила, так что я не понимаю, чего ты бесишься.  
\- Вы использовали моё тело... - шипит она, оголяя клыки, что сделать не так уж просто, учитывая, что они не такие уж выдающиеся.   
\- Да, да, я использовала твоё тело без твоего согласия для того, чтобы ты сделать то, что ты хотела сделать, о боже, какое я чудовище, тебе стоит спалить меня на костре, как чародейку, - Майндфанг пренебрежительно выгибает брови и ухмыляется. - Будь паинькой и прекрати на меня дуться, а?   
\- Я... Я... - Роза изо всех сил пытается отбить свои руки. Майндфанг не отпускает их, и чем больше Роза борется, тем больше она хмурится. - ПУСТИТЕ меня!  
\- Нет, я правда так не сделаю, Питомица.  
\- _Прошу_ , Госпожа! - молит она треснувшим голосом. Роза чувствует, как её глаза покалывает от слёз, и она с трудом сдерживает их. - Прошу. Не надо...

Майндфанг хмыкает и закатывает глаза, разглядывает потолок, словно какая-то высшая сила дарует ей решение. - Тьфу, ты опять начала суетиться. Не надо пытаться провернуть со мной трюк с побитой собачкой, хорошо? Просто дыши глубоко и успокойся нахрен. 

Роза дышит через нос, глубокими дрожащими вдохами, от которых сотрясается вся грудная клетка. Майндфанг критически наблюдает за ней, её синие глаза всё ещё глубокие, блестящие, идеальные...

Гхмм. Ощущение совсем другое. Не отличаются от того, что было несколько часов назад, но отличается от того, что было несколько минут назад, когда Роза не соображала своим собственным мозгом. Ощущение тепла разливается по её спине по воле её собственного разума. Нет, оно точно совсем другое, полностью свободное от того, что Майндфанг могла бы сделать своим роскошным взглядом.

\- Ну вот, другое дело, дорогая. Вот так, - тихо произносит она, напряжённо улыбаясь Розе. - Питомица, нельзя же так реагировать, а? У меня есть куда более занятные идеи, моя маленькая красавица, чем разрывать твой мозг в клочья.  
\- Это совсем не так обнадёживает, как вам кажется, - бормочет Роза, неожиданно отворачиваясь. Майндфанг громко стонет и сбрасывает её со своих коленей. Она падает на кровать с громким "уфф", вырвавшемся из лёгких. Театрально закатив глаза, Майндфанг падает на колени на пол, её роскошный китель кружится вокруг неё водоворотом чёрной шерсти и синего шёлка. Она берёт одну из рук Розы в свои и выглядит настолько импозантно, насколько вообще возможно. Эффект разбит тем фактом, что она всё ещё сердито смотрит на Розу.   
\- _Ладно_ , Мисс Суетейкина...  
\- Почему вы продолжаете называть меня...  
\- Ты продолжаешь постоянно суетиться, вот почему, - сердито огрызается Майндфанг, показывая клыки. В самом деле , просто роскошные клыки. Но в дневном свете они выглядят пугающе острыми. - Ладно. Ты, совершенно очевидно, расстроена моим маленьким дешёвым фокусом, да? Я поняла. Я правда поняла. Ты провела хрен его знает сколько времени под насилием со стороны хмырей, которые хотят продать тебя по частям тем, кто больше заплатит за них, или чем, мать их, они там должны заниматься...  
\- Госпожа, вы на самом деле говорите нечто лишённое смысла...  
\- Цыц. Я говорю, - ворчит Майндфанг, нахмуриваясь. - Просто хочу сказать тебе, что я не буду делать так снова, хорошо? Не буду. Клянусь честью Капитана.  
\- Вы пират, - тихим шёпотом произносит Роза. 

Майндфанг раздражённо фыркает и с обиженным видом роняет голову на колени Розы. Это настолько прелестное выражение, оно заставляет её выглядеть на много лет моложе и гораздо миловиднее. 

\- Ладно, может быть, это не самое удачное выражение. Но... ты знаешь. Я не собираюсь делать это снова. Так что прекрати слетать нахрен с катушек.  
\- Это обещание? - мягко спрашивает Роза, и её голос не выдерживает.   
\- Бля, ты теперь мне это до гроба не забудешь, верно? - Майндфанг закатывает глаза и тяжело вздыхает. - Ладно. Ладно, дорогая. Я обещаю. Я обещаю никогда больше не использовать данные мне природой навыки для манипулирования твоей психикой. Однако, я оставляю себе право ведения любой другой формы психологического наступления, какую посчитаю нужной.  
\- Вполне честно, Госпожа, - бормочет Роза, немного расслабившись. Майндфанг немного оживляется и одаривает её сияющей улыбкой.   
\- Хорошая девочка, - Майндфанг медленно поднимается с, очевидно, затёкших колен. - Итак. На этой... ноте... эм... Я, пожалуй, оставлю тебя здесь, чтобы ты немного успокоилась, хмммммммм?

Она поворачивается к двери, по пути расправляя свой китель. Прежде чем Майндфанг успевает выйти за дверь, Роза хватается за край её кителя и сильно дёргает. Майндфанг издаёт громко вздыхает и поворачивает голову, медленно.

\- Ну что _теперь_ , Питомица?

Ну что же. Эмоциональное вымогательство может быть могущественной вещью, верно?

-... Госпожа, как вы считаете, может быть, я могла бы иногда выходить из комнаты?  
\- Сладкая моя, как бы не нравилась мне ты и твои роскошные губки, в данный момент я совсем не в настроении потворствовать... ну... _чему угодно_. Так что, может быть, нам стоит притвориться, что ты никогда не спрашивала у меня этого и попробовать позже... _когда я буду в лучшем настроении_?  
-... Оу, - выдавливает Роза, смотря на свои руки. Может быть, не такая уж и могучая. - Оу. Прошу прощения, Госпожа.  
\- И хватит делать такое лицо, ты же знаешь, что я просто напьюсь и опять буду по уши влюблена в тебя к завтрашнему утру, - Майндфанг не оглядывается, поэтому Роза не совсем уверена в том, как именно Госпожа узнала выражение её лица. Возможно, она предсказуема?

Она захлопывает дверь и запирает её с громким окончательным звуком, от которого Роза содрогается. Когда она уверена, что Майндфанг точно не вернётся, она падает на матрас и наконец-то, _наконец-то_ начинает рыдать. Роза натягивает одеяло, покрывала и простыни к голове и зарывается под них, утыкаясь в подушки. О боже. О боже. Только она начала думать, что в её жизни всё меняется к лучшему...

Дверь открывается.

\- Ладно. Мда. Я так и думала. - Мафндфанг звучит истощённой. Когда она снова входит в комнату - сколько прошло, минут пять? - она ступает тяжело и что-то бормочет себе под нос.

Ну разумеется. Разумеется, блин. Она хочет укусить руку, которая пробирается под покрывала, чтобы погладить её голову, вместе с сапфировыми кольцами и прочим. Она хочет впиться в неё зубами, пока не почувствует кости, может быть, попытаться оторвать пару пальцев. Чёрт, зачем останавливаться на пальцах! Почему бы не всю руку сразу! Но Роза не делает этого. Вместо этого она уклоняется от прикосновения до тех пор, пока не оказывается в ногах кровати, и ползти больше некуда. И вот тут она пытается ударить. Майндфанг, похоже, ожидала этого, и хватает её за рог, вытаскивает из гнезда из покрывал, словно она ничего не весит. Это больно, но не настолько больно, как если бы Роза укусила её.

\- Ну-ка пойдём, Питомица, - говорит она, поднимая на руки. Роза знает, что она не сильно ниже женщины, которая прижимает её к своей груди, словно она домашняя кошка. Она уже несколько раз стояла рядом с Мафндфанг, и её голова вполне достаёт до её подбородка. Но вот в плане физического строения Роза совершенно истощена, и в этом вся разница. Майндфанг поджарая, словно прирождённая воровка-форточница, но она целиком состоит из мускулов и исписаной шрамами кожи, оставшихся после многих годов борьбы и побед. Роза помнит, что когда-то чувствовала себя так же. Неуязвимой, могущественной, настолько уверенной, что этому миру нечего поставить против неё. И потом...

И теперь она здесь. Истерически плачет в руках женщины, которая в самом буквальном смысле может контролировать каждый удар её сердца, течение каждой мысли в её разуме. Бог его знает, делает ли она хоть что-то по своей воле. Роза может положиться лишь на слово знаменитого пирата в качестве подтверждения.

Майндфанг прижимает её ближе к себе, обхватывает её голову и касается губами основания её рогов. Она издаёт тихие успокаивающие звуки в отчаянной, неуклюжей попытке утешить её. Эти горловые звуки хриплые и пустые, совсем не похожие на мягкие трели и нервное щебетание, которое Роза ожидала услышать в подобной ситуации. Очевидно, что она не слишком часто утешала хоть кого-нибудь в своей жизни, или, по крайней мере, у неё не было случая делать это лет десять как минимум.

Но, каким-то образом, этих жалких попыток успокоить её оказывается достаточно. Она всё ещё плачет, но дышать уже немного легче, и этого, похоже, достаточно для её Госпожи. Она поднимает голову Розы и недовольно произносит:

\- Разве я не говорила тебе не делать этого? Прекрати. Прекрати реветь. Не делай этого со своим лицо.

Она хочет извиниться. В любой другой ситуации, когда твой владелец прямо говорит тебе не делать чего-то - это означает беспрекословное подчинение. Но Майндфанг, несмотря на свои очевидные неврозы и полное отсутствие понимания основ платонических отношений, относительно незлобна. 

Великодушная, может быть? Правильное ли это слово в данном случае? Пожалуй что нет. Но это звучит гораздо лучше, чем "помешанная на манипуляции сука", так что Роза присуждает эту победу фантазии.

\- Видишь? Именно поэтому ты можешь быть уверена, что я не манипулирую тобой, - мягко произносит она через всхлипы Розы. - Если бы я тобой управляла, мы бы точно занимались сексом прямо сейчас.

Да. Определённо не великодушная. Но настолько близко к этому, насколько Роза вообще получит. Поэтому придётся принять это - очаровательную банальщину о природе печали и всё в том же духе. 

\- Тсссс. Всё в порядке. Всё в полном порядке. Никто тебе не сделает больно. С тобой всё хорошо, да?  
\- У вас не слишком хорошо получается.  
\- Ну-ка заткнись нахрен и чувствуй себя утешенной, - рычит Майндфанг, немного сжимая Розу. Ей требуется несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что Майндфанг поднялась на ноги и пытается удержать её на руках.   
\- ЭМ... Если вам будет не слишком затруднительно...  
\- Будет, ничего не спрашивай, боже, просто _нет_. _Никаких просьб_. Кто тут главный, а?  
\- Ну, разумеется вы, Госпожа.  
\- Да, и это, разумеется, верно, - бормочет она, чуть менее злорадно, чем раньше. - Так что доверься мне, хорошо?

Роза затихает, прижимается ближе к груди Майндфанг, пытаясь спрятаться от любопытствующих взглядов моряков со всей палубы. Только-только зашло солнце, и они ещё не зажгли все лампы, поэтому, теоретически, никто её не может увидеть. Но Майндфанг здесь, теплее, чем обычно, и устрашающая, как... в смысле...

Охеренно устрашающая. Прошу прощения за выражение. Опять.

Майндфанг без происшествий несёт её на другой конец палубы, изредка издавая утешающие звуки, пока Роза пытается успокоиться. Она открывает дверь в свою каюту с треком, от которого Роза испуганно пищит, и Майндфанг недовольно бросает: "цыц, всё с тобой в порядке".

В комнате темно, когда они входят. Майндфанг, однако, наизусть помнит обстановку и аккуратно кладёт Розу на диван не споткнувшись.

\- Просто. Сиди здесь и постарайся перестать рыдать, хорошо?  
\- Почему я...? - спрашивает было Роза, ненадолго подавив всхлипы. Майндфанг раздражённо фыркает на неё и достаёт роскошный кружевной платок. Это настолько неожиданно, что Роза пищит и перестаёт плакать, принимая его с мягким иканием. 

Ну. Это эффективный способ. Вместо того чтобы задаваться вопросом, находится ли каждое её движение под чужим контролем, она задаётся вопросом, откуда, чёрт возьми, у пирата могли взяться кружевные платки. Кружевные платки, сбрызнутые жасминовыми духами. Это. Ну. Неожиданно. 

\- Потому что я не позволю тебе сидеть и хныкать в темноте, понятно? Ты вышла из своей комнаты только потому что я не хотела, чтобы ты... То есть я просто... Я почувствовала себя неважно, понятно? - голос Майндфанг мягок, и она натянуто улыбается. - Просто прими эту оливковую ветвь.  
\- Спасибо, Госпожа, - тихо произносит Роза, всё её сморкаясь в полученный платок. Майндфанг громко стонет и запрокидывает её голову. Каким-то образом они встречаются взглядами, Роза смотрит в её странные глаза вверх ногами. С этого угла в семь зрачков её левого глаза выглядят ещё более ненормально, непонятно почему, и часть Розы хочет бежать, с криками броситься за борт. Но она видала и более жуткие вещи, не в обиду Майндфанг будет сказано.  
\- Ага. Ладно. Знаешь, это... вроде как моя вина, - она тяжело вздыхает. - Просто. Устраивайся поудобнее. Следующая смена на мне, так что пройдёт несколько часов, прежде чем я смогу... разобраться с этим. - Она делает странный пренебрежительный жест рукой в сторонй Розы. - Ничего не сломай и делай всё, что заблагорассудится, понятно?  
-... В таком случае, мне стоит просто сидеть здесь, Госпожа?  
\- Нет. Нет же, блин. Если бы я хотела, чтобы ты сидела на одном месте, я бы оставила тебя темноте в трюме.  
\- Прошу прощения, Госпожа? - мягко спрашивает Роза, почувствовав, как зашевелились волосы у неё на затылке. Прозвучало гораздо более угрожающе, чем она ожидала.  
\- Чего? Это пиратский корабль. По-твоему, у меня там нет гауптвахты? - бормочет Майндфанг, разглядывая Розу с дверного проёма. - Дорогуша, прими долбаную ванну и налей себе чаю.

И с этим не особенно воодушевляющим сообщением, она выходит из комнаты, всё ещё продолжая ворчать под нос. По пути она достаёт свою шляпу, увенчанную нелепой конструкцией из перьев, которая больше подошла бы для званого бала в высшем обществе, чем для нескольких часов у штурвала пиратского корабля. 

Стоп. Тут есть _ванна_? Роза мгновенно вскакивает. В комнате всё ещё слишком темно, и несколько минут она спотыкается в темноте, пока не находит камин. К счастью, на полке есть коробок спичек, а рядом с очагом корзина поленьев. Она кидает несколько штук на решётку вместе с зажженной спичкой.

Ничего не происходит. Поленья не загораются, и она вздрагивает. Ой. О боже. Нужно что-нибудь для растопки. Роза тяжело вздыхает и зажигает ещё одну спичку. В темноте принимать ванну она не станет. Вряд ли это можно считать приемлемым.

Вот только, собственно, почему нет? Кого вообще будет волновать, что она купается в темноте? В комнате стоит несколько светильников и пара свечей на полке. Может быть, будет немного прохладно, но... она выдерживала кое-что и похуже.

Роза зажигает светильник на столе и осторожно поднимает его. Пожалуй, сжигать корабль было бы не слишком разумно. В дальней части комнаты стоит большая ширма, стоит явно без какой-либо цели. Роза спешно заглядывает за неё и... да, да, за ней стоит ванна. Это... Ну, это просто роскошно. 

Великолепно, просто великолепно. Она ставит светильник на кованный железный столик рядом с ванной. Он отбрасывает высокие тени на стену и мерцает, но даёт как раз достаточно света, чтобы видеть. Роза открывает краны и... о, матерь милосердная, это же горячая вода. 

Она сейчас расплачется. Опять расплачется, теперь уже из-за горячей воды. Это просто убого. Но, к защите Розы, она на самом деле не помнит, когда в последний раз была чистой, по настоящему чистой. Она открывает горячий кран до отказа, и немедленно начинает подниматься пар. Роза покидает свою отвратительную одежду несколько мгновений спустя и погружается в воду до того как успевает задуматься о том, что, возможно, обварится в такой воде.

Ощущения просто божественные. Жжёт чертовски сильно, но... это приятное жжение. Она стонет, громко и болезненно, и погружается по шею. Вода великолепно влияет на её мускулы, и впервые за несколько месяцев напряжение спадает с её плеч. Оооооуу. О боже. Кого вообще волнует, что Капитан, возможно, использует на неё контроль разума, если у неё есть ванна.

На столике рядом с её светильником ("её" светильником, словно она вообще хоть чем-то здесь владеет) лежит плитка мыла. Роза берёт её и с любопытством обнюхивает. Не на сто процентов на её вкус, слишком пряный и недостаточно цветочный запах. Но это мыло, пусть от него и пахнет сандаловым деревом, а не чем-нибудь более логичным, вроде лаванды. Кто вообще не пользуется лавандовым мылом? Все пользуются лавандовым мылом. Если ты носишь жасминовые духи, у тебя должно быть и лавандовое мыло - таково правило мира.

Ладно, это на самом деле не правило. Но ей очень хотелось бы, чтобы у Майндфанг было другое мыло. Тем не менее, она бросает его в ванну и начинает тереть себя. Кто знает, когда ей удастся принять ванну в следующий раз? 

Даже в дрожащем свете светильника она видит, как вода окрасилась в неприятный серый цвет. Брр, какая гадость. Роза трёт свои руки, пока они не начинают болеть, кожа становится серебряно-зелёной от крови быстро приливающей к поверхности. Мыло очень хорошее, должно быть, дорогое, учитывая тот факт, что после него кожа остаётся мягкой и чистой и... боже, великолепное ощущение. Вскоре вода покрывается толстой мыльной пеной, которая в тусклом свете отливается странной радугой.

Она опускает голову под воду, вздыхая, когда горячая вода смыкается над волосами. Сырые волосы - на удивление необычное для неё ощущение, и она чистит их мылом... потому что, судя по всему, Майндфанг шампунем не пользуется. Роза понимает, что уже целый век не стриглась. 

Ай. Ай-ай-ай, ну и грязища. Как вообще Майндфанг её терпела до сих пор? Роза промывает голову несколько раз погрузившись под воду и возвращаясь, чтобы вдохнуть. Хорошо. Невероятно хорошо. 

Ладно. Ну вот. Чистая. Полностью. Она сидит в ванной и глубоко вздыхает. Ну ладно, Роза. Пора выбираться. 

... Или, может быть, она может слить грязную воду и притвориться, что она только что залезла мыться, как её просила Майндфанг? Так ведь тоже можно, верно? Она может спокойно сделать это. Воровато поглядывая на дверь каюты, она выдёргивает затычку. Через несколько минут, слив воду, она снова возвращает её на место и наполняет ванну во второй раз.

Да. Хорошо. Никто ничего не говорил о том, что она должна остановиться на одной ванне. В конце концов, женщине иногда нужно понежиться.

* * *

Она практически уверенна, что просидела в ванне с час, прежде чем решает, что можно и выбираться. Вода остыла настолько, что стала едва тёплой, а наполнять её по третьему разу кажется неблагоразумным. Кто знает, кто ещё пользуется горячей водой на корабле?

Ну. Учитывая, что это пиратский корабль, то, скорее всего, только Майндфанг. Но, тем не менее, обходительность ещё никому не вредила. Поэтому Роза снова вытаскивает затычку и выбирается. Света от лампы хватает лишь только на то, чтобы видеть ближайшее окружение, но его как раз достаточно, чтобы она не могла использовать своё ночное виденье. К счастью, на ширме висит полотенце, и она плотно заворачивается в него. Теперь, когда Роза выбралась из воды, в комнате ужасно холодно, и она начинает жалеть о том, что всё-таки полезла купаться не зажигая огонь. Больше не раздумывая, она льёт масло из светильника в камин и бросает спичку. На этот раз огонь разгорается быстро и охотно, поднимается достаточно высоко, едва не касаясь полки. Однако, ничего кроме поленьев не загорается... и на том спасибо. После нескольких минут у неё есть весёлое пламя, освещающее комнату и делающее её не настолько заброшенной на вид. 

... И теперь Розе совершенно нечем заняться. Она тяжело вздыхает. Ну, вот и всё. Одна-одинёшенька на пиратском корабле, и всё равно ей очень скучно. Это... звучит практически неуважительно, верно? Надо хоть притвориться, что ты испугана.

Вместо этого присаживается на край кофейного столика и начинает вытираться. От огня невероятно тепло, и она садится поближе к нему. Интересно, у неё будут неприятности, если она заснёт у очага? Наверно, нет. Она будет просто в сторонке, не мешать никому...

Что это там, на туалетном столике, ножницы? Да, ножницы. А рядом гребень. 

Возможно, это плохая идея. Возможно, очень плохая идея. Но... стрижка ей точно не помешала бы. Требуется всего лишь несколько минут размышлений прежде чем она решает, что ничего плохого от этого не будет. Ей требуется ещё несколько минут, чтобы подровнять волосы, убрав несколько лишний дюймов с помощью зеркала, которое точно не помешало бы хорошенько протереть. Роза проводит пальцами по волосам, и, в кое-то веки, они остаются так, как она хочет. Это короткая стрижка, но будь Роза проклята, если не чувствовала себя счастливее, чем когда-либо за много лет. Уши всё равно закрыты, но стоит снова добавить к ним немного кудрей, и она чувствует себя... ну... красивой. Красивой, если закрыть глаза на то, насколько неудобен мокрый ошейник, или на то, как до сих пор болят её запястья, даже после нескольких дней в аккуратных повязках. 

"Маленькие победы, Роза", говорит она себе, пробегая гребнем Майндфанг по своим волосам ещё раз и улыбаясь шире, чем стоило бы из-за простой домашней стрижки. 

В конце концов, однако, ей надоедает сидеть перед зеркалом и смотреть на себя. Ей холодно, да и мокрое полотенце тут не сильно помогает. Тяжело вздохнув, она сворачивается на оттоманке и опять осматривает комнату. В общем бардаке трудно разглядеть что-то... одежда раскидана по самым странным местам, книги, кажется, валяются везде, где только возможно. Не говоря уже о игральных костях... почему у неё столько игральных костей? Наконец, Роза замечает домашний халат, висящий на вешалке для пальто. Очевидно, он принадлежит Майндфанг, сделан из изысканного синего шёлка с роскошной золотой вышивкой. И, скорее всего, воровать одежду Госпожи - неприемлемое поведение, вне зависимости от обстоятельств, но... но...

Никто не сможет винить её в том, что она не хочет снова надевать это проклятое платье. Оно просто ущербно. И она не станет его трогать снова. Даже если её побьют за это. Поэтому Роза медленно натягивает халат Майндфанг, чувствуя, как шёлк скользит по её коже словно тёплая вода. 

О боже, почему не всю одежду делают из шёлка? Он чудесен. Просто чудесен. Роза заворачивается в него, и хотя халат ей велик - слишком свободный и слишком длинный, почти до ступней, но всё же... он восхитителен.

Теперь, когда она нормально одета - или, по крайней мере, нормально одета во что-то кроме этого отвратительно платья - Роза пересекает комнату и возвращается к камину. Не раздумывая, она забирает подушку с дивана, кладёт её рядом с очагом и сворачивается на коврике рядом с огнём. 

Не самый продуктивный способ использовать время, это верно. Но ей тепло, тепло и приятно. Можно считать жалким то, что она свернулась, как щенок? Наверно. Никто не знает, однако, когда в следующий раз у неё будет возможность почувствовать тепло и чистоту. Майндфанг ведёт себя смехотворно снисходительно - но это пока. Поэтому будем пользоваться блага, пока можно их получить. 

Что вообще Роза делает здесь? Ну серьёзно. Просто сидит и красиво смотрится? Да нет, вряд ли. Немного макияжа и чуть больше мяса на костях - и её вполне можно было бы назвать красивой, но сейчас она больше всего похожа на беженку. Она не делает ничего полезного, никому не помогает... ей не нужно быть здесь.

Она бесполезна. Ничто, просто наполнитель пространства. Может быть, её можно использовать в качестве пресс-папье? Или грелки для коврика. Последнее ближе к истине. Да, это она точно может.

С этой мыслью Роза засыпает.

* * *

Когда Майндфанг входит в комнату, должно быть, время близится к полуночи. Роза всё ещё валяется рядом с огнём в мраморном очаге, завернувшись в краденный халат.

-... Вижу, ты устроилась, как дома? - бормочет Майндфанг после минуты неуютной тишины, поднимая бровь. Она стоит в дверях, вытянув шею, и выглядит до странного глупо. Роза садится, медленно мигая на её слова, а потом кивает. - Ты что, украла мой халат? И подровняла волосы? В смысле... Ты сидела одна сколько, два часа?  
\- Ну, Госпожа. Вы велели мне делать то, что я хотела.  
\- И поэтому ты украла мою одежду и дрыхнешь перед моим камином?

Роза садится прямо, подтягивая ноги под себя. Она надеется, что выглядит настолько же элегантно на фоне огня, насколько она себя чувствует, халат чуть-чуть приоткрыт, чтобы была видна шея. Майндфанг, похоже, как минимум оценила вид, потому что не отводит взгляда.

\- Если позволите, Госпожа, учитывая тот факт, что я также являюсь вашей собственностью, едва ли я украла что-то из вашей одежды. Я просто... временно воспользовалась ей.  
\- Неплохо смотрится на тебе, - тяжело вздыхает Майндфанг и устало трёт виски. Она закрывает дверь в каюту и запирает её. Засов щёлкает на удивление не пугающим звуком.

Роза зевает и потягивается. Майндфанг медленно бредёт к своему бару и наполняет винный стакан ромом. Оглядывается через плечо на Розу и лукаво ухмыляется. Роза трясёт головой, и Майндфанг обиженно фыркает, всё равно наливая стакан. Она садится за свой стол, откидывает ботинки, потягиваясь, и бросает свою шляпу на пол. Удобно устроившись, она бросает взгляд на Розу и недовольно бормочет:

\- Ну. Ты разве не собираешься подойти сказать привет?

Роза медленно поднимается, пересекает каюту робкими шагами. Она складывает руки перед собой, удерживая халат закрытым. На секунду она даже думает, что не стоило красоваться перед её Госпожой. Не понятно, как она к этому относится, но... не важно. Она выглядит сонной.

Майндфанг протягивает ей второй стакан, устало нахмурившись, и похлопывает по краю стола. Когда Роза не делает того, что её просят, Майндфанг фыркает, ставит стакан на стол и обнимает её за талию. После небольшого раздумья Роза присаживается на край стола, и - наконец-то - Майндфанг улыбается. 

-... Ну надо же, Питомица, разве мы не прекрасно отмылись? - тихо произносит Майндфанг, потягивая руку и играя с её волосами. Роза невольно мурлычет и улыбается, поднимая свой стакан. Выпивает его за несколько глотков и получает одобрительную ухмылку Майндфанг. - Девочка мне по сердцу.  
\- Я стараюсь, Госпожа, - отвечает Роза со вздохом, скрещивая ноги. Майндфанг смотрит на неё широко раскрытыми глазами.   
-... Дорогая, ты на меня злишься?  
\- Разумеется нет, Госпожа, - отвечает она с натянутой улыбкой. - Почему я стала бы злиться?  
\- Ммм, хорошо, сыграем по-другому, Питомица. - Майндфанг допивает свой собственный стакан рома и достаёт целую бутылку из своего стола, снова наполняя стаканы. - Ты всегда такая пассивно-агрессивная?  
\- Да, Госпожа, боюсь, что так. - Ещё один стакан. Чёрт. Это с каких пор она пьёт так лихо? Марьям, мне за тебя стыдно. Что случилось с твоей нравственностью?

Потеряла её вместе со своим малышом, наверно. Ой. О боже, теперь ей опять грусно.

Майндфанг хмыкает и закатывает глаза. Берёт со стола книгу и открывает её, очевидно, намереваясь читать, пока Поза не решит примириться с ней. Ну что же.

Это... Один из способов решить проблему? Роза ждёт несколько неудобных минут, потягивая свою выпивку.

\- У вас нет какой-то конкретной... причины держать меня здесь? - спрашивает Роза, нервно переминаясь на краю стола. Майндфанг поднимает взгляд со страниц на её колени и хмурится. Она встречается взглядом с Розой и поднимает одну из своих идеальных бровей.

Вместо того чтобы задать вопрос, она наклоняется вперёд и проскальзывает рукой в разрез её халата. Её прикосновение по сравнению с холодной кожей Розы, в кое-то веки, тёплое. Однако, Майндфанг не отводит взгляда, тщательно поддерживая зрительный контакт. 

\- Зачем я держу тебя, Питомица? - тихо спрашивает Майндфанг. Роза кивает. Огонь в камин дважды трещит. - Ты правда хочешь знать?  
-... Секс?

Майндфанг фыркает и наклоняется вперёд, сталкиваясь с ней рогами. Роза узнаёт этот жест, она много раз наблюдала его среди малышей в пещере, и, более того, из своего собственного детства. Нежные бодания и потирания носами между детьми, слишком малыми, чтобы понять истинное значение моирейла, но всё равно пытающиеся заводить его. Майндфанг смотрит на неё с неприкрытой привязанность, оживлённо и взволнованно. Роза ожидает, что она в любую секунду начнёт щебетать или мурлыкать. Для пирата она выглядит совсем не такой уж страшной. Или, может быть, она изо всех сил старается скрыть эту свою сторону от внимания Розы? 

Эта мысль на удивление обнадёживает. 

\- В таком случае, Госпожа, -мягко произносит Роза, на этот раз протягивая руку и убирая несколько локонов Майндфанг с лица. Та жмурится от прикосновения Розы, продолжая улыбаться своей зловеще невинной улыбкой. - В таком случае, я не понимаю причину, по которой вы воздерживаетесь от моих услуг.

Она закатывает глаза и делает пренебрежительный жест, поблёскивая кольцами в свете свечей. Рука на бедре Розы немного сдвигается, и она гладит пальцами вверх и вниз, заставляя её вздрогнуть. Внутренности Розы, кажется, пытаются расплавиться, и это на удивление приятное ощущение. Роза хочет слезть со стола на её колени, растянуться на полу и молить Майндфанг о... о... бог его знает о чём. Чем-нибудь сексуальном, наверно.

Теперь Майндфанг ухмыляется. Она прекрасна, когда ухмыляется. Это кое-что из того, что Розе не должно нравиться - рассуждая логически, это выражение лица ни к чему хорошему не приведёт. Но. Она дьявольски привлекательна, с её светящимися глазами и кожей гладкой, как фарфор. 

\- Разве женщина благородного происхождения не может потворствовать своим нуждам в качественной компании?   
\- Разумеется, Госпожа, но я едва ли могу назвать себя качественной компанией, - она наклоняет голову на бок и поднимает бровь. Майндфанг, очевидно, понимает намёк и, хмыкнув, протягивает руку и поправляет её ошейник. Роза морщится, подаётся назад, и Майндфанг убирает руку.   
\- Дорогуша, я не глупа. И ты тоже. Давай не будем играть в эту игру. - Капитан придвигается ближе. Настолько близко, что Роза чувствует её дыхание на своей шее. Тёплое и бодрящее, растекающееся до затылка. Роза рада, что недавно мылась, потому что, хоть один раз, она не чувствует себя смехотворно непривлекательной. Она всё ещё чувствует мягкий аромат мыла на своей коже, тёплый и пряный. Увы, не цветочный, как ей хотелось бы, но всё равно достаточно приятный, и, что важнее, она чистая.  
\- Мне казалось, что вам нравится играть, Госпожа? - Роза опускает голос до хриплого тембра, на который, как ей казалось, она не способна. Майндфанг поражённо широко раскрывает глаза, потом сужает их. Её ухмылка становится шире, и Роза чувствует, что её заливает краска.  
\- Оу, я люблю игры. И я довольно хорошо знакома с той, в которую мы играем сейчас. - Да, вот опять её рука начала двигаться, от колена к бедру. - Но, дорогая моя малышка...  
\- Я не такая уж и маленькая, знаете ли.  
\- О, нет, дорогая, несомненно. - Майндфанг поднимает брови и медленно оглядывает Розу сверху вниз, надолго задерживая взгляд на её груди. Более чем очевидно, что она под этим имеет в виду, и Роза не уверенна, что ей это нравится, но это, конечно же, льстит ей. - Я просто пытаюсь приласкаться, Питомица.  
\- Разумеется, Госпожа.  
\- Но у меня два глаза, дорогая. Ну, ладно. Восемь, если левый считать больше чем за один... Я вижу тебя так же чётко, как дневной свет на волнах. Ты на счёт раз заливаешься краской, знаешь ли, и мягкая, как персик. Итак, я не люблю конфронтации...

Роза хмыкает. Майндфанг бросает на неё сердитый взгляд, показывает клыки. 

-... Поэтому попрошу тебя сказать мне прямо. Ты зеленокровная, хмм?

Роза остро вздыхает и борется с желание отрицательно покачать головой. 

\- Да, Госпожа. Верно.  
\- И, я так полагаю, ты ближе к синему оттенку, чем к жёлтому?  
\- Полагаю, что можно сказать и так, Госпожа.  
\- И я вряд ли могу отнести тебя к бирюзовым. Или кобальтово-зелёным. Или, гмм, к какому-либо оттенку из этой области. И ты хвойного и не оливкового оттенка...  
\- Я вижу, к чему вы клоните, Госпожа. И хотя мне очень понравилось бы слушать, как вы перечисляете оттенки зелёного до конца ночи, я не уверенна, насколько уместным будет оглашать истину публично...  
\- Эта информация не покинет эту комнату, Питомица, - мягко говорит она, настолько мягко, что Роза наклоняется вперёд, чтобы расслышать её. Их лбы касаются, и это словно удар статики между ними. Роза хочет отстраниться, но заставляет себя удержаться на месте. Майндфанг не ест её взглядом, но смотрит довольно значительно, почти что гипнотически. Она не из тех женщин, которым можно легко сказать "нет", даже если она не владеет каждым дюймом кожи, покрывающей твои кости.

Тем не менее, есть слова, которые не хочется произносить. Смотреть в лицо своей Госпоже и сказать что-то вроде "да, я неудача", "да, я всех подвела" она точно не сможет. 

Поэтому она закрывает глаза и отворачивается.

\- Если необходимо, чтобы я сказала это...  
\- Да, это было бы предпочтительно. - Майндфанг берёт её за подбородок и поворачивает голову назад. Роза невольно вздрагивает, пытается увильнуть от её прикосновения. Майндфанг сердито фыркает и шепчет: - Доверься мне, Питомица.

И она делает это. Не полностью, разумеется, потому что надо быть... ну... идиоткой. Но, учитывая текущую компанию? Здесь можно не бояться быть изменницей империи. Она сжимает пальцы на шёлке одолженного халата и мягко вздыхает. Майндфанг притягивает её чуть ближе к себе, и её ногти мягко зарываются в её бедро.

-... Я бы, пожалуй, сказала, что если бы пришлось выбирать между двумя зелёными драгоценными камнями для описания цвета моей крови, то нефрит был бы более... близким.

Это настолько близкая аналогия, насколько она может подобрать. И, к её колоссальной благодарности, Майндфанг, похоже, более чем довольно ей. Она откидывается на спинку своего кресла, убирая руку из-под халата. 

\- Приятно знать. Ненавижу покупать не сочетающиеся драгоценности.

Роза не отвечает. Она складывает руки на коленях и смотрит на них. Когда молчание становится откровенно неудобным, Майндфанг наклоняется вперёд и берёт её руки в свои. Она ужасно холодная, но всё равно чужое прикосновение приятно.

\- Что теперь не так, Питомица?  
-... С этим будет проблема? - Наконец спрашивает Роза, и Майндфанг смеётся. Она обворожительна, когда смеётся. И немного маниакальна - совсем не немного маниакальна, на самом деле -но она откидывает голову назад и расслабляет плечи.   
\- О. Нет. Ни в коем случае. Я просто подумала, что будет лучше, если мы будем на одной странице с этим, - она тихо вздыхает и целует костяшки пальцев Розы. Это излишне рыцарский жест, но он всё равно заставляет Розу залиться краской и смутиться. - Не знаю, как ты умудрилась оказаться на невольничьем рынке в половине мира от места, где должна бы находиться, Питомица, и я не буду спрашивать. Но я намерена оставить тебя на своём попечении.

У Розы нет слов. Сердце, кажется, начинает переполняться, дышать неожиданно становится дышать трудно, как никогда раньше. И хотя у Майндфанг нет никаких альтруистических причин держать её рядом, знания того, что она в безопасности - пусть и ненадолго - достаточно, чтобы разбить её сердце.

Поэтому она слезает со стола и садится на колени Майндфанг, прижимается к ней. Голова Розы ниже подбородка Капитана, ей даже не приходится задирать голову, длины рук Розы как раз хватает, чтобы обнять её плечи. Майндфанг тревожно вздрагивает от прикосновения, издавая трель. Нелепо милый звук, поднимающийся почти на октаву. Неужели романтика всегда работает таким образом? С мягкими прикосновениями и нежными звуками? Роза даже надеется, что именно так. Она трётся носом о шею Майндфанг и тоже испускает низкую трель. Её голос ниже, чем у Майндфанг, но в том же диапазоне. Майндфанг, похоже, совершенно не против. 

Если подумать, она не против практически чего угодно. Это... это довольно милая перемена. Её временные опекуны - если, конечно, это слово применимо к работорговцам - были довольно требовательными индивидуумами. "Делай то, делай это, или твою башку отрублю, сука". И всё в том же духе. Но Майндфанг? Пока Роза охотно сидит на её коленях и целуется с ней, Майндфанг, кажется, совершенно не волнует то, чем она занимается в остальное время. Роза даже начинает подумывать о том, сойдёт ли ей с рук расчёсывание её волос.

Может быть, если бы она была голой? Вот только кто из них должна быть голой... Чёрт. О боже, спиртное начинает бить в голову, верно? Проклятье. Только она начала наслаждаться происходящим.

\- Ты выглядишь сбитой с толку, Питомица, - говорит Майндфанг, мягко дёргая за волосы Розы, пока она не наклоняет голову назад. Майндфанг почти что лениво касается губами горла Розы, согнув шею под странным углом. Роза содрогается и подсаживается ближе, обхватывает талию Майндфанг одной из ног.   
\- Я просто... обдумывала... кое-что... - о боже, ей становится трудно ровно дышать. Сидеть спокойно она, похоже, тоже не может, нервно дёргается на коленях у Майндфанг.  
\- Мммм? - О боже, это что, её зубы? Матерь божья, это же её _зубы_... а, так она дразнится. Несомненно, это она так _дразнится_. Или она хочет, чтобы это было возбуждающе? Вполне возможно. - И что именно же, дорогая моя, ты... обдумывала?  
\- Мне обязательно произносить это? - сдавленно спрашивает Роза, обнимая Майндфанг руками и сдерживая стон, уткнувшись в её плечо.  
\- О да, теперь ты просто обязана. - Майндфанг отрывается от её шеи и остро вздыхает, смотря ей в глаза и зловеще улыбаясь. - Ну-ка послушаем, Питомица, хммм?  
\- Это приказ, Госпожа? - Роза опускает голос. Майндфанг удивлённо моргает, и она изо всех сил старается не выглядеть пристыженной.   
\- Дорогая, теперь ты просто ведёшь себя нахально.

Роза делает глубокий вдох и поднимает взор в потолок, неуютно вцепившись пальцами в отвороты куртки Майндфанг. Она не хочет говорить этого. Правда, правда не хочет.

-... Мне было интересно, кому из нас нужно быть голым, чтобы я могла расчесать ваши волосы.  
\- Б... бляяя. - Майндфанг выглядит так, словно её ударили. Роза унимает смех, снова уткнувшись лицом в её шею. Прежде чем Роза успевает остановить её, рука Майндфанг снова проникает в разрез халата, обхватывает её за талию. Контакт кожи с кожей совершенно восхитителен, и она придвигается ближе, вместо того чтобы отгонять её.   
\- Прошу прощения, Госпожа, - бормочет Роза, поднимая голову и невинно улыбаясь Майндфанг.   
\- Мда, тебе стоит просить прощения, - снисходительно фыркает Майндфанг, закатывая глаза и снова кусая Розу за шею. Та ойкает и впивается пальцами в её плечи. - За то что заставила расчёсывание волос звучать сексуально.  
\- Оу. Ну. Я, признаться, не вижу, в чём здесь проблема.  
-... Дорогая, я начинаю всё больше и больше думать, что ты мне предлагаешь.  
\- Я, эм... ну... Я... на самом деле не знаю, Госпожа. Я не... То есть...  
\- Я не собираюсь принуждать тебя к чему-либо, Питомица, - говорит Майндфанг, а её губы спускаются всё ниже и ниже. - Однако, как бы мне не хотелось...  
\- Благодарю вас, Госпожа. 

Майндфанг неожиданно откидывается назад, нахмурившись.

-... Ты что, моими духами воспользовалась?  
\- Да. Ваше мыло мне тоже не понравилось. - Роза морщит нос и принюхивается, пожалуй, слишком кичливо, чем стоило бы. - У него мужской запах. И мне холодно. И если вы меня заставите снова надеть то ужасное платье, я начну плакать, и я клянусь всем священным, что не перестану где-то с неделю.  
\- Блин, а ты разбаловалась, а? - бормочет Майндфанг, шлёпнув её по талии достаточно сильно, чтобы Роза подпрыгнула и взвизгнула. - Пойдём. Я найду тебе какую-нибудь одежду, а в следующий раз, как пришвартуемся, посмотрим насчёт приобретения нормального гардероба для тебя.

Верная своему слову, Майндфанг помогает ей подняться на ноги. То есть просто напросто спихивает с колен. Роза легко спрыгивает на пол, восстанавливая равновесие, пока Майндфанг, пританцовывая, идёт через комнату к своему большому шкафу. 

Для пирата, у неё много одежды. Невероятно много одежды. Роза смотрит, чувствуя, как у неё отвисает челюсть. Оу. Надо же. Это... это роскошные платья. Просто великолепные. Зачем она вообще носит этот странный китель, если у неё столько чудной одежды? 

\- Иди сюда, - произносит она, наконец выбрав что-то. Из глубин своего шкафа она извлекает женскую сорочку. Роза смотрит, чувствуя, что её сердце на секунду застывает. О. О боже. "Она хочет, чтобы ты носила это? ЭТО?"

Она короткая. Короткая и сделана из великолепного чёрного атласа. С кружевными краями на вырезе. Это совершенно не её стиль, и она совершенно не может себе представить Майндфанг в такой одежде. Не то чтобы сорочка была уродливой, но, гммм, она очень нежная и женственная, и ей совершенно не место на пиратском корабле. Подходящим нижним бельём для плаванья будут длинные шерстяные бриджи, а вовсе не несколько полосок ткани на тесёмках.

\- Если коротко, Питомица, мой Кисмесис редкая козлина, и ему нравится покупать мне нижнее бельё на размер меньше. Он так пытается заставить меня думать, что я слишком толстая. Обычно это не работает, потому что я его раскусила и вру о своём размере, чтобы он дарил мне нужный, а не фальшивый, и теперь ему кажется, что я гораздо более стройная, чем я есть на самом деле, потому что всегда влезаю в его подарки...

Это многословное объяснение того, что, по сути, Роза будет носить этот невероятно распутный наряд. 

-... В общем, это подарок ещё до того, как я поняла его идиотскую игру. Итак. Это самый маленький размер, какой у меня есть, - Майндфанг легко пожимает плечами и изо всех сил старается не выглядеть застенчивой. Получается у неё не слишком убедительно. - Я знаю, что она очень маленькая и... ну... открытая... но в неё ты будешь дьявольски привлекательно смотреться?  
\- Госпожа, вы продолжаете говорить мне, что не намеренны попирать моё целомудрие, но когда открываете рот, умудряетесь меня весьма сильно беспокоиться о моей добродетели.  
\- Ты произносишь слова, Питомица, но я ничего не могу разобрать, потому что твоя грудь прекрасна.

Оу. О господи. О господи боже. Роза пищит и быстро прикрывается, но... хмм...

\- Ох, какая разница, - бормочет она, сбрасывая краденый халат. - Всяко лучше, чем те ужасные тряпки, что я носила.

Майндфанг покрывается довольно замечательным оттенком синего и весьма старательно удерживает глаза на лице Розы. Без слов она протягивает ей сорочку. Роза со вздохом одевает её, снова немного понежившись от прикосновения шёлка к её коже. Ммм, всё равно прекрасно. Не настолько, как она представляла себе сон в кровати Майндфанг голой, однако. Хмммм. Интересно, а это сойдёт ей с рук?

Но что важнее, насколько она пьяна?

\- Шалунья, - бормочет Майндфанг. Роза закатывает глаза и наклоняется подобрать свой халат. 

Майндфанг издаёт сдавленный стон. Роза останавливается на середине движения и поднимает вопросительный взгляд.

\- Да, Госпожа?  
-... Что ты делаешь?  
\- Подбираю ваш халат, Госпожа, - говорит она, медленно поднимая брови. - Вы бы предпочли, чтобы я оставила его на полу?  
\- Нгррхм. Нет. Нет, это... эм... - Майндфанг закрывает лицо руками и громко стонет.   
\- Вы только что увидели мою грудь и забыли, что происходило, верно?  
\- Ну, да. Да. Извини. Я уже чертовски возбуждена этой ситуацией, и я отказываюсь делать попытки скрыть это.  
-... Обязана ли я помочь вам с этим? - шёпотом спрашивает Роза, медленно распрямляясь и сопротивляясь желанию прикрыть своё открытое декольте. Она складывает халат Майндфанг и вешает на изгиб руки, одаряя её самой своей дружелюбной улыбкой. 

Майндфанг забирает у неё халат и снова надевает на её плечи. Роза улыбается, проскальзывая руками в рукава и заворачиваясь в шёлк, словно в покрывало.

\- Дорогая, если говорить прямо, я не думаю, что ты могла бы особенно помочь.  
\- Нет. Полагаю, что нет. Но я готова попробовать, если, конечно, это считается?

Ворча что-то про "воздержание полный отстой", Майндфанг возвращается к своему столу. Она подбирает с пола брошенную книгу и кидает на стол. Роза идёт следом за ней, руки сложены в защитном жесте. Майндфанг снова оглядывает её сверху вниз - снова что-то бормочет себе под нос - и снимает свой китель. Под ним она одета в совершенно поразительное платье, чёрный бархат с квадратным вырезом горловины и идеально высокой корсажем. Под ним виден ворох синих нижних юбок, не говоря уже о паре кружевных колготок, узор которых подозрительно похож на паучью паутину. Она выглядит роскошно, привлекательно и безобидно, совершенно непохоже на пирата. 

\- Вам нужна повязка на глаз, - наконец говорит Роза, немного зевая. - Вам на самом деле нужна повязка на глаз. Вы выглядите слишком ухоженной для пирата.  
\- Спасибо, дорогуша, - отвечает Майндфанг, широко ухмыляясь. Она снова наполняет их стаканы и передаёт один Розе. Обе пьют молча, Роза подумывает о том, чтобы попросить чего-нибудь более фруктового. В конце концов она решает, что не стоит, здраво рассудив, что если продолжит пить дальше сегодня, то добром это точно не кончится. - Я так понимаю, это означает, что ты больше не злишься на меня? - наконец спрашивает Майндфанг.

Роза качает головой. 

\- Нет. Просто раздражена.  
\- Я не ожидала, что ты скажешь это.  
\- В свою защиту скажу, что я пьяна. Очень пьяна, - бормочет Роза, закусывая край стакана и одаривая Майндфанг своим лучшим взглядом. Майндфанг хмыкает и забирает у неё стакан. - И я получу своё возмездие. Когда вы меньше всего этого ожидаете.  
-... Ладно, пьяной ты мне нравишься гораздо больше, чем трезвой. Не хочу показаться мелочной, но это горааааааааздо веселее, чем когда ты плачешь. В смысле... Просто... очень весело.  
\- Вообще-то... Вообще-то я соврала, - говорит Роза, медленно критически осматривая свои ногти. - Я почти уверена, что моя месть будет состоять в том, что я буду случайным образом красоваться и не понимать, какой эффект это имеет на вас.  
\- Приемлемая месть. Я бы ей дала четыре с плюсом. Очень неплохо исполненная, пусть и неприменимая в долгосрочной перспективе. - Майндфанг салютует ей бутылкой рома. - Итак. Есть какие-нибудь планы на остаток ночи?  
\- Без понятия, Госпожа, - говорит Роза, закатывая глаза на, несомненно, шутливый вопрос. Она шлёпается на диван позади неё, распахнув халат. Она невольно скрещивает ноги и улыбается. - Моё тело в полном вашем распоряжении.

\- Чёрт, - Майндфанг хлебает прямо из бутылки, прежде чем закрыть её пробкой и поставить на стол. Она ловко перепрыгивает через свой стол и приземляется поперёк дивана, головой на коленях Розы. - У тебя сейчас очень, очень паршиво получается, ты знаешь... верно?  
\- Я наслаждаюсь этой сменой ролей, - бормочет Роза, внутренне споря о том, стоит ли её поцеловать. Кажется, это хорошая мысль. Стоп. Чья это мысль - её или Майндфанг? Хрм. Похожа на её.   
\- У меня есть далеко не одна пара наручников, так что не искушай меня. - бурчит Майндфанг, протягивая руку и дёргая за её ошейник, сильно. - Я позволяю тебе побыть главной, котёнок. Не вызывай у меня желание заявить о своём доминировании.  
-... Тысяча извинений, Госпожа, - отвечает Роза со вздохом, чувствуя, как её запал на драку немного потух. Ну. Вот и всё. А ты только начала наслаждаться происходящим.   
\- Неееееееет, опять это лицо! Прекрати! Прекрати строить это лицо, или я тебя брошу на пол и буду целовать, пока ты опять не засмеёшься.  
\- У вас и правда плохо получается успокаивать, верно? - бормочет Роза, закатывая глаза. - Вы хотели смягчить мою боль, найти удовольствие в том факте, что я страдаю и сгибаюсь по вашей воли, день за днём теряя связь со своей индивидуальностью...  
\- Скука. Следующая идея.  
-... Благодарю, - она мягко гладит пальцами волосы Майндфанг. Они всё ещё спутанные и неприятные, но Майндфанг реагирует на ласку неплохо. Изгибается, как пьяная кошка, и зевает.   
\- Ты на самом деле настолько несчастлива? - бормочет она, закрывая глаза. - Я тут изо всех сил стараюсь. Мы на пиратском корабле, а не на прогулочном рейсе. Короче, ты сейчас не заперта на губе, верно? Так чего ты ноешь то?  
\- Знаю, Госпожа, - Роза вздыхает, немного опускаясь. - Благодарю вас.  
\- Аррррггх, нет. Прекрати. Просто. Игнорируй меня. Я извечная скотина, ты ко мне в конце концов привыкнешь. - Майндфанг небрежно машет рукой и чуть не задевает её лицо. - Дорогая, дорогая моя. Если тебе что-нибудь нужно, прошу, дай мне знать.  
\- У меня есть всё, что мне нужно, Госпожа, - мягко отвечает Роза. Майндфанг смеётся и медленно садится. Она удобно устроилась на коленях Розы гораздо быстрее, чем та ожидала, и... Роза с улыбкой касается её плеча носом.   
\- Тьфу. В смысле, то, что нужно нормальному троллю, а не рабу, вытащенному из ямы. Я имею в виду... Боже.  
-... Возможно, вы могли бы найти мне какое-нибудь занятие на время, пока вы недоступны?  
\- Я отказываюсь позволять тебе заниматься любым физическим трудом или чем угодно, что связано с мужиками.  
\- Я не хочу быть бесполезной.  
\- Ты не бесполезна, Питомица, - мурлычет Майндфанг, наклоняясь и целуя её. - Ты абсолютно идеальна.  
\- Но...  
\- Я уверена, что найдёшь способ развлечься, - говорит Майндфанг пренебрежительным тоном, снова целуя её. На этот раз Роза отвечает на поцелуй. Ох, ну и чёрт с ним. Пошло оно всё. Не то чтобы ей было чем ещё заняться. И не то чтобы её кто-то осуждал за это.

Не можешь победить - присоединяйся, верно? Майндфанг счастливо стонет и обнимает её за шею. Ммм, так мило...

Чёрт, вот опять её язык. И что она должна с ним делать? Почему этому никто не учит? Разве не должно быть какой-нибудь книги об этом? Серьёзно. Она знает, что это, частично, её вина, потому что, как бы это сказать, она прожила в подземной пещере большую часть своей юности и никогда не пробовала целоваться со своими коллегами. Хотя такой возможности всё равно почти что не было, потому что, знаете ли, её за это убили бы. Но. Всё же. Чёрт.

\- Я всё ещё не знаю, что делать с вашим языком, - спрашивает она, отстраняясь. - Я хочу, чтобы вы объяснили мне это, раз и навсегда, что я должна делать.  
\- Дорогуша, я не хочу показаться грубой, но если эти отношения продолжатся так, как, я думаю, они продолжатся, то тебя попросят делать и более сложные вещи твоим языком.

Роза беспокойно проводит рукой по волосам, стараясь не залиться краской. Она в этом не преуспевает.

\- Эм. Это... это как-то связано с сексом?

Майндфанг резко вздыхает, потом стонет и роняет голову назад. Её лицо на несколько секунд напрягается. Она картинно потирает переносицу.

-... Да, Питомица. Да, связано.  
\- Но сейчас мы сексом не занимаемся, - говорит Роза, медленно, задумываясь о том, что, может быть, она пьяна чуть больше, чем следовало бы с медицинской точки зрения, потому что становится очень трудно понять какого чёрта вообще происходит. Её госпожа раздражённо стонет и скрипит зубами.  
\- Нет, не занимаемся. Мы целуемся. И... ну, знаешь. Это как бы гораздо проще, чем секс.  
\- Ну, да! Полагаю, что так, - Роза говорит несколько веселее, чем Майндфанг, видимо, находит приемлемым, потому что она опять стонет и слезает с её коленей на пол. Опускает голову на её руки и продолжает череду раздражённых звуков.  
\- И ты не можешь это понять.   
\- Я не осознавала, что справляюсь удовлетворительно, - хмыкает Роза, скрещивая руки на груди и хмурясь. Ну. Это. Это жалит гораздо сильнее, чем стоило. Хммм. Но Майндфанг пока что не жаловалась.   
\- Проклятье, Роза, я не это имела в виду, и ты знаешь это. - Майндфанг рычит и делает злобный жест в её сторону. Она встаёт на ноги и садится на диван рядом, закатив глаза. - Мы попробуем ещё раз, хорошо? И на этот раз просто... дай мне засунуть язык в твой рот.

Роза карабкается на её колени, сбрасывая с плеч халат. Майндфанг устраивает руки на её бёдрах и наклоняется вперёд, прижимается губами к её голому плечу. 

\- Звучит отвратительно.  
-... Это один из тех моментов, когда тебе просто нудно довериться мне, хорошо? - Майндфанг выглядит так, словно готова кого-нибудь ударить. - Просто. Поцелуй меня. И открой свой рот.  
\- Ладно, - Роза касается её носом, вдыхает следы жасминовых духов. Мммм, на ней пахнет гораздо лучше. Майндфанг хмыкает и хватает её за подбородок, выправляя голову. А потом целует её. 

Несколько мгновений поцелуй мягкий, а потом... о боже... вот опять её язык. Эм. Ладно. Ладно, хорошо. Роза чуть-чуть раздвигает губы. Майндфанг издаёт победный возглас, а потом...

Оу. О, это неплохо. Даже очень неплохо. Весьма неплохо, вообще-то. Роза придвигается ближе. О, как она это делает? Весьма любопытно. Ммм, это гораздо лучше, чем то, что они делали целую неделю. Теплее. Мокрее, но теплее. И... ну... 

Более сокровенно. Язык Майндфанг гладит её язык, и словно кто-то играет симфонию на её позвоночнике. О боже, о БОЖЕ, это так хорошо. Она издаёт стон, обхватив руками Майндфанг и прижимая к себе. Её губы гладкие, как шёлк, и когда Майндфанг протягивает руку, чтобы погладить её лицо, Роза неохотно отрывается, чтобы потереться об неё.

\- Госпожа... - вздыхает она, потому что... ну... вот это эндорфины, если она вообще что-нибудь в этом понимает. - ... Я думаю, я знаю, к чему вы сейчас клоните.  
\- Ага, ага, ты знаешь? - ворчит Майндфанг, сужая глаза. - Заткнись и целуй меня.

Роза возвращается к поцелую. На этот раз она знает, что делает, и это весьма приятное ощущение. Майндфанг наклоняет её голову в сторону и снова целует, и... ооо, так тоже хорошо. Роза наклоняется вперёд, а потом...

\- Пожалуйста, уберите свою руку из-под моей одежды.  
-... Ты хотела сказать, убрать мою руку из-под моей одежды? - бормочет Майндфанг, продолжая целовать её.. О боже, у неё такой прекрасный язык. Что ещё делать с языком, если не это?

Роза пытается разобраться в этом, когда рука Майндфанг снова начинает блуждать. На этот раз она отгоняет руку шлепком и продолжает целовать. 

\- Сука фригидная, - обиженно бормочет Майндфанг, и Роза оголяет зубы. Майндфанг отвечает ей тем же, прежде чем поцеловать в шею и укусить достаточно сильно, чтобы Роза взвизгнула. - Хватит меня терзать.  
\- Я недостаточно пьяна, чтобы поддаться вашим подлым попыткам, Капитан.  
\- Это поправимо.  
\- А что случилось с получением моего согласия, прежде чем дефлорировать меня?  
\- Может ты прекратишь пользоваться старомодными эвфемизмами для фразы "я тебя трахаю"?  
\- Нет. Ни за что. Я буду использовать любые эвфемизмы для своей девственности, которые посчитаю нужным, потому что это моя девственность.  
\- Да, хорошо, хорошо, хорошо. Я поняла! - Майндфанг рычит, пользуясь возможностью, чтобы лапать её. Роза пищит и отодвигается назад настолько быстро, что падает на пол.

Майндфанг недоумённо смотрит на неё сверху где-то с минуту, а потом говорит:

\- Питомица, по-моему, нам стоит уложить тебя спать.  
\- Что ещё мне нужно знать о том, что делать с моим языком, и понравится ли это мне настолько же, как и то, что я только что делала? - спрашивает она с несколько мутной злобной ухмылкой, потому что, гмм, это же точно что-то связанное с сексом, верно? 

Майндфанг издаёт придушенный вопль и указывает на кровать.

\- В КОЙКУ. ЖИВО.  
-... А вы мне расскажете?  
\- НЕТ. НЕ РАССКАЖУ, - сердито огрызается Майндфанг, поднимается с дивана и поднимает Розу на руки. Несколько шагов спустя Роза оказывается на кровати. Оказывается почти в буквальном смысле, потому что Майндфанг бесцеремонно швыряет её, как мешок камней. Она приземляется на матрас недостойной кучей конечностей, разбрасывая вокруг себя покрывала. 

Роза один. Майндфанг... ну, она сейчас выигрывает. Но Роза начала догонять. О боже, она пьяна.

\- Но вы мне в конце концов расскажете, - пьяно бормочет она, заворачиваясь в одеяло Майндфанг. - В смысле, что такое? Я могу вести революцию и рвать на куски большую часть Имперской армии, но, господи прости, кто-нибудь должен рассказать мне про секс нормально.  
-... Что ты сейчас сказала?

Всё ещё стоя рядом с кровать со скрещенными руками, Майндфанг выглядит так, словно ей отвесили пощечину.

\- Прошу, не надо лишать меня моего женского достоинства только потому что я пьяна?  
\- Да-да-да, я так и думала, - устало бормочет Майндфанг. Она вытягивает из-под неё одеяла, зарычав, когда Роза начинает протестующе пищать. - Просто... мы... поговорим об этом потом, хорошо?

Роза натягивает покрывало до подбородка, зевает. О боже, эта кровать гораздо лучше, чем та маленькая в её каюте. Не умаляя достоинств её маленькой кровати, разумеется, но эта просто гигантская и мягкая, и тёплая, и... приятная. Мда, она неслабо нализалась. Ром явно не лучший напиток для неё.

\- Хорошо. Но лучше бы оно того стоило.  
\- Тебе нужно немедленно заснуть, поняла? Потому что я изо всех сил стараюсь быть милой, очаровательной Госпожой. Это трудно. Я не строю из себя хорошую девочку, особенно когда я охеренно возбуждена. А ты мне нисколько не облегчаешь ситуацию, требуя, чтобы я объяснила тебе, как заниматься сексом с другой женщиной.  
\- Прошу прощения, Госпожа, - Роза надувает губы. - В свою защиту скажу, что это вы меня напоили.  
\- Я в курсе, что это прямой результат моей собственной глупости. Не обязательно тыкать меня в это носом, - Майндфанг смотрит сердито. Это даже мило. Роза улыбается, зачарованная видом, и протягивает к ней руку. Очевидно, не ожидавшая этого, Майндфанг позволяет повалить себя лицом вперёд на свой собственный матрас.  
\- Ай, бля, ты что творишь... больно же.  
\- Не буду спать одна, - говорит Роза, с ясной ноткой решительности, которую не ожидала услышать от себя. С каких пор она вдруг так раскомандовалась? По всей видимости, это с ней алкоголь сотворил. - Иди в кровать.

Майндфанг качает головой.

\- Нет. Мне ещё надо работать.  
-... Не-а, - с надутым видом произносит Роза. О господи, она что, на самом деле делает это? Что с ней не так? Она не может так помыкать своей Госпожой! Или всё-таки может? Раз Майндфанг, кажется, улыбается.

Майндфанг запрокидывает голову и громко фыркает.

\- Не-а... _что_ , Питомица?   
\- Не-а, _Госпожа_. Вы идёте в кровать.  
\- Я не угождаю причудам пьяных девушек, которые дрыхнут в моей кровати, - говорит Майндфанг, хмыкнув. Но она наклоняется и всё равно целует Розу. Роза обнимает её за шею и притягивает к себе. - Кто тут главная, Питомица?  
-... Вы, Госпожа.  
\- Да. Да, я главная. Так что рот на замок и давай отсыпайся.  
\- Ладно. Ладно, как скажете, - Роза обижено задирает нос, закутываясь в одеяла. - Но всё ещё злюсь на вас из-за того маленького... мозговыносящего трюка. Это было грубо, и вам стоит надеяться, что я не расскажу о нём вашей матери.  
\- Ты пьяна, Питомица. Иди спать, - Майндфанг морщит нос. - И если я ещё слово от тебя услышу, я... ну... не знаю, но наказание точно будет включать в себя кляп.  
\- Это как-то связано с сексом?  
\- Я ЧТО ТОЛЬКО ЧТО СКАЗАЛА? - Майндфанг закрывает кроватные занавески, и, неожиданно, Роза оказывается в полной темноте. Тёплой, удобной темноте, которую нарушают только звуки Майндфанг, расхаживающей по каюте, а потом мягкий скрип пера о пергамент, когда она усаживается.  
-... Доброй ночи, Госпожа, - покорно произносит Роза, пряча голову под подушку, словно она защитит от какого угодно наказания.

Слышен громкий вздох. Майндфанг с силой бросает перо на стол, и Роза слышит сухой удар её головы о дерево, довольно громкий.

\- ДОБРОЙ НОЧИ, Питомица.

* * *

Роза засыпает под по-домашнему спокойный скрип пера, не желая выступать против влияния Майндфанг больше, чем нужно. Или. Ну. Просто не желая испытывать её терпение. Она главная - спору нет. К Розе отнеслись снисходительно. Относятся, пока Майндфанг это не наскучило, и тогда кто знает, что произойдёт с ней. 

Тем не менее, очень обнадёживает то, что она проснулась утром с Майндфанг свернувшейся вокруг неё, словно морская улитка, прицепившаяся к пирсу. Пусть от неё и пахнет бурбоном, и она продолжает сопеть через сон.

Роза хочет посмотреть сколько времени, но, гммм, не уверенная, что здесь есть часы. И двигаться довольно трудно, когда твою талию обхватывает пара рук, а вокруг бёдер - чужие ноги. Майндфанг что, решила, что она вдруг сбежит посреди ночи?

Если подумать, может быть и решила. Тем не менее, Роза легко дёргается, пытаясь понять, можно ли вырваться из объятий Майндфанг без слишком серьёзной борьбы. Нет, тут ничего не сделаешь.

Майндфанг вздыхает во сне и прижимается ближе и... боже, да она ледяная. Это, конечно, вполне нормальная температура для её цвета крови, но... господи, это всё равно обескураживает. Холодная, холодная, холодная... ладно, Роза уже привыкла.

Полчаса спустя Роза просыпается снова, и сразу же видит глаза Майндфанг. Она ругается в полголоса, потому что чувствует жуткое похмелье, и ей действительно нужно бы с ним справиться. Когда Майндфанг встречается с ней взглядом, Роза стонет и зарывается лицом в подушку. 

\- Только задай мне ещё один вопрос про секс, и я тебя тресну в сиську.  
-... Чего?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Майндфанг и Роза проводят утро вместе. А потом и вечер, за чтением. Или, по крайней мере, за чтивом Майндфанг.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Комментарии автора:
> 
> Мы подходим к той части, когда моя история должна присоединиться к канону, так что потерпите ещё одну главу ОЧАРОВАНИЯ. Предупреждение: сюжетные главы всё равно будут перемежаться с очаровательными.

\- Что, будем строить из себя дурочку? - Майндфанг переворачивается на спину, потягивается и издаёт звук, похожий на помирающую кошку. Она зевает так широко, что Роза могла бы пересчитать её зубы, и... оу... клыки и в самом деле замечательные.  
\- По-моему, мы обсуждали, как пользоваться языком, это да, но никто ни разу не упоминал про секс, - мягко говорит Роза, задаваясь вопросом, будет ли приемлемо свернуться рядом с ней и опять заснуть. Она остаётся на месте, приподнимается на локтях, лениво наблюдая, как просыпается её Госпожа.  
\- Ладно, ты до сих пор делаешь это специально, и это неприемлемо, - Майндфанг легонько шлёпает её по заду, закатывая глаза. Роза вздрагивает чуть сильнее, чем должна бы от такого лёгкого хлопка, и получает за это раздражённое ворчание. - Расслабься, дорогая, я бы сделала тебе куда более серьёзное предупреждение, если бы тебе грозила трёпка.  
\- Эм. Спасибо?  
\- Не за что, Питомица. - Майндфанг сбрасывает одеяло и зевает так широко, что у неё трещит челюсть. Когда она поднимается на ноги, Роза почти что шокирована. Вместо чёрной униформы, которую Роза видела на ней каждый день, на ней доходящая до колен белая ночная сорочка с тонкими кружевными лямками. Простая и текучая, из мягкого белого хлопка. И это... совершенно неожиданно. И невероятно привлекательно. Роза видит её лопатки, выпирающие, как валуны в реке, покрытые шрамами и несколькими синяками.  
\- Что это на вас? - бормочет Роза, садясь и медленно вытягивая шею.   
\- Заткнись. Она удобная.  
\- Так мило. Вы выглядите великолепно, - говорит Роза с нежной улыбкой, зарываясь рукой в волосы, чтобы убрать их из глаз. Она на минуту забывает, насколько они теперь короткие, и растерянного взгляда, который она бросает на свою руку, достаточно, чтобы Майндфанг хмыкнула.   
\- Не то описание, которое я предпочитаю слышать о себе, - бормочет Майндфанг и начинает оглядывать комнату. - А где мой...  
\- Халат? - Роза вылезает из-под одеяла и садится на край кровати. Халат Майндфанг обёрнут вокруг неё, и требуется несколько секунд неуклюжей возни, но она достаточно быстро снимает его. Майндфанг принимает халат, нежно похлопав Розу по макушке.   
\- Спасибо, Питомица.  
\- Рада быть полезной, Госпожа. Я могу сделать что-нибудь ещё, чтобы ваше утро стало приятнее?  
-... Ладно, я уже не могу понять, что ты сейчас делаешь - выпендриваешься или просто услужлива спьяну.  
\- Честно? И то, и другое.  
\- Ну, тогда накинь долбанную куртку и сходи принеси мне кофе, - ворчит она, падая в кресло, словно не проснулась только что после нескольких часов сна.  
\- Эм. У меня нет куртки.  
\- Возьми мою, надень, иди в камбуз и пинай шефа, пока он не сделает мой кофе.  
\- Может быть, я просто сделаю его сама и принесу вам?  
\- Ургх, не важно, - ворчит Майндфанг, натягивая и кое-как завязывая халат. О боже, она выглядит невероятно мило с волосами, собранными и заплетёнными в косичку. Может быть, стоило бы добавить маленький оранжевый бант, чтобы он немного контрастировал с синим? Она бы смотрелась так очаровательно в оранжевом. Оранжевом и жёлтом. И чуть-чуть синего. В конце концов, цветовой контраст никогда никому не вредил.- Оденься уже и делай, что хочешь. - Она яростно трёт своё лицо, поднимается и плетётся в сторону ванны. Медленно поворачивает краны и, в отличии от Розы, наклоняется попробовать воду запястьем.

Ну что же. Похоже, больше она не нравится Майндфанг. Или, может быть, она просто не в духе с утра? Тем не менее, с её текущими приказами есть одна серьёзная проблема:

\- Госпожа, мне нечего надеть.  
\- Чего? Ой. Бля. Бля, я забыла. Эм... - она снова зевает и выглядывает из-за ширмы. - Э-э... В моём шкафу есть что-нибудь подходящее?  
\- Я... Я не знаю, Госпожа.  
\- Ну так иди взгляни и возьми что-нибудь, - бормочет Майндфанг и с громким плеском прыгает в ванну. Это приемлемое поведение, носить одежду своей Госпожи? Одно дело принять от неё вычурное нижнее бельё - это, скорее, больше для её удовольствия, чем для удовольствия Розы. Но брать одежду? В конце концов, разрешение дано. Но эта мысль ничуть её не успокаивает. Она не может отделаться от впечатления, что если она и дальше позволит Майндфанг её баловать, то это плохо кончится. 

Роза частично задаётся вопросом, не стоит ли ей пойти и помочь Майндфанг принять ванну, но решает, что ей не слишком хочется, поэтому слезает с кровати. Требуется всего пара минут, чтобы поправить простыни и заложить края одеяла под матрас. На то, чтобы разложить подушки удовлетворяющим её образом, требуется гораздо больше времени, чем она ожидала, но к тому времени, как Роза заканчивает подвязывать занавески, она вполне уверена, что никто не станет жаловаться из-за её навыков заправки кровати. 

Когда она открывает гардероб Майндфанг, встаёт куда более значимая проблема, чем несколько подушек. У женщины много одежды. Очень много. Так много, что Роза не уверена, когда она вообще успела поносить хотя бы половину из них. 

Некоторое время спустя она всё-таки находит что-то простое, что выглядит вполне подходящим под её размер, чёрное платье из простого хлопка. Роза меняет на него свою сорочку, повесив её в шкаф с куда большей аккуратностью, чем она заслуживает. Она проводит рукой по волосам, пытаясь пригладить их, и, трясясь, подбирает китель Майндфанг с пола, где она его бросила, и накидывает на свои плечи.

О боже, он такой тёплый. Почти сразу же Роза чувствует себя так, словно она снова в кровати, погребена под горой одеял. Может быть эта проклятая штука и выглядит непрактично и глупо, но, вообще-то, свои функции выполняет исправно.

Она идёт к двери, неуверенная в каждом своём шаге, не желая выходить наружу, но и не испытывая желания провоцировать Майндфанг, ведь она, очевидно, совсем не в настроении для любезностей. 

-... Госпожа, я пойду позабочусь о вашем завтраке, - произносит она слегка дрожащим голосом. Майндфанг издаёт одобрительный звук и останавливает её, быстро выдохнув:  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Разумееется, Госпожа, - Роза поклонилась, прежде чем выскользнуть из комнаты. Бесполезный жест, поскольку Майндфанг её не видела и, вероятнее всего, всё равно не оценила бы. Ступив на палубу, Роза обрадовалась, что на ней был китель её Госпожи. Она не знала, к какому порту они шли, но где бы сейчас они ни были, снаружи было гораздо холоднее, чем там, где они отчалили. Она не замечала изменения погоды, пока пряталась в своей маленькой комнатке, не могла разглядеть слабые изменения в цвете волн, которые рассекал корабль. 

Роза подумала о том, что обувь надеть тоже не помешало бы. Палуба была покрыта изморозью, а несколько месяцев, проведённых на коленях со скованными над головой руками, не слишком помогают сохранить мозоли на ступнях.

На палубе есть несколько матросов, один стоит за штурвалом, несколько других заняты бог их знает чем. Ей правда стоит узнать, что и как именно делается на таком корабле... в конце концов, так будет только к лучшему. Например, где здесь, чёрт возьми, кухня? Она знает, где столовая, но вполне уверена, что идти туда нет особого смысла. 

К счастью, за штурвалом стоит уже знакомое лицо. Роза поднимается на мостик, заставляя себя не нервничать. 

\- Доброе утро, сударыня, - произносит парень, коснувшись края шляпы. Он оглядывает её с нескрываемым удовольствием, и у Розы появляется смутное желание дать ему по щеке. - Вижу, Капитан одолжила вам свой китель?  
\- Оу.... Эм, да. Она хочет, чтобы я принесла ей завтрак, и у меня были определённые проблемы с... подходящим под погоду гардеробом.  
\- Хммм. Вы смогли вытащить её из кровати так рано?  
\- Я... В смысле... Я, честно сказать, не знаю, сколько сейчас времени, но она сама проснулась и сейчас принимает ванну...  
\- Если вы сможете заставить эту женщину каждое утро нормально завтракать до того, как она будет выходить на палубу, я готов сделать для вас что угодно. - Сказал он на полном серьёзе. - Я люблю эту женщину, но по утрам она настоящая фурия. Знаете сколько парней мы теряем только потому что они боятся выходить на утренние посты? Много. И приходится постоянно увольнять матросов и набирать новых только из-за того, что они опасаются подходить к Капитану на пушечный выстрел раньше 11 утра.  
\- О боже. Так совсем не пойдёт. Я посмотрю, что можно сделать.  
\- Ммм, вас она послушается, если вы будете просить. Она явно к вам не ровно дышит, как мне кажется.  
\- И что же это выдало? - Роза криво усмехается и поднимает бровь.   
\- Просто наблюдение, сударыня. Нет нужды расстраиваться. - Парень усмехается и показывает на дальний конец палубы. - Камбуз там. У нас есть хороший шеф, не из матросов. Известная нам обоим личность весьма разборчива в еде.  
\- И почему я не удивлена? - бормочет Роза, засовывая руки в карманы одолженного кителя. Пальцы встречают на удивление большое количество какого-то хлама, ничего определить на ощупь, не доставая, нельзя. - Эм... Спасибо. Маркус, верно?  
\- Да, сударыня. И могу я заметить, что этим утром вы выглядите особенно прекрасно? - Роза заливается краской и смеётся. - Передайте мои лучшие пожелания её светлости, - говорит он и машет на прощание.   
\- Разумеется. 

* * *

Когда Роза входит на камбуз, она не уверенна, чего следует ожидать. Разумеется, не стоит ожидать какой-то обычной кухни на борту корабля, особенно когда пытаешь кормить команду в... хмм... ну, в общем, большую. Но камбуз выглядит настолько же широким, как и кухня, которая была у неё дома, или, по крайней мере, так, какой её старая кухня казалась. За маленьким столиком сидит усталого вида мужчина, лицо хмурое, глаза внимательно скользят по письму.

\- Прошу прощения, - мягко произносит Роза, позволяя двери захлопнуться за её спиной. - Но Капитан послала меня за своим завтраком.

Он поднимает глаза от бумаги, скептически оглядывает её и оголяет зубы.

\- А ты вообще кто такая?  
\- ... - Мда. И как именно на это ответить? "Рабыня"? Её рабыня? Новая работница? Ох, да ну к чёрту. - Долороза. Я на службе у Капитана.  
\- Да неужели, блин. Но... она никогда не просыпается так рано.  
\- Похоже, моя компания - подходящий стимул, - Роза закатывает глаза. О боже, на что она вообще намекает? Явно не на что-то, что хорошо отражает её мораль. - В любом случае, она проснулась и хочет свой кофе.  
\- Я ещё ничего не сделал.  
\- Ну? В таком случае, мне стоит сделать его за вас?  
\- Я не делаю работы, которую мне никто не говорил делать, - хмыкает он и возвращается к чтению. - Не моя будет проблема, если ты всё сделаешь через жопу.

Как грубо. Совсем невежливо. Роза хмурится, но идёт вглубь кухни. Ей не требуется много времени, чтобы найти чайник, и пока вода греется, она начинает копаться в шкафчиках. Предположительно, кухня предназначена для моряков, работающих на палубе, потому что, сказать по правде, здесь мало места и мало припасов. Но всё же она откапывает буханку хлеба, находит нож и отрезает несколько ломтей. Повар наблюдает за её действиями с недоверием, отводя взгляд каждый раз, когда она поворачивается к нему.

Совсем неприятный сударь, решает она, когда вода начинает кипеть. Итак, как этой штукой пользоваться? Она разглядывает френч-пресс, обнаруженный в дальней части буфета.

-... Быть не может, чтобы ты была настроена серьёзно. Ты что думаешь, тут тебе отель?  
\- Нет, - отвечает она со сладкой улыбкой. - Я думаю, что это пиратский корабль. И я думаю, что владелица упомянутого корабля - довольно экстравагантная хозяйка, и я знаю, что не стоит пытаться подавать ей завтрак, исполненный ниже должного уровня.  
\- И тебе кажется, что ты знаешь, что...  
\- Давайте говорить откровенно, Сир, - не выдержала Роза, отжимая кофе в прессе резким движением запястья. - Мне кажется, что я знаю, как держать вашего Капитана в хорошем настроении. И, как мне кажется, если она будет в хорошем настроении, всем будет от этого немного легче. Так что, возможно, вы могли бы найти в глубинах своего сердца силы либо на то чтобы заткнуться, либо на то, чтобы помочь.

Ладно. Надо признать, она тоже не в настроении с утра. Но она более чем готова проявить терпимость... при условии, что её текущая компания тоже постарается. 

Он больше ничего не говорит, пока она готовит кофе, только хмуро сообщает ей, что Капитан держит чайный сервиз в своей комнате, так что она может не беспокоиться о чашке. Роза верит ему на слово, как можно быстрее собирая поднос.

К тому времени, когда она возвращается в каюту Майндфанг, та уже выбралась из ванной. И лежит...

Лежит...

Лежит абсолютно голой на своей кровати, по всей видимости, опять заснув. Вокруг неё кое-как обёрнута простыня, но она почти ничего не закрывает, кожа всё ещё блестит капельками воды. Роза разрывается между желанием бросить поднос и прикрыть глаза и желанием продолжить пялиться.

Майндфанг, однако, не спит. Когда Роза закрывает дверь, она открывает глаза и поднимает голову.

\- Долго же ты, - угрюмо произносит она.

Роза старательно держит глаза на рогах Майндфанг, моля все высшие силы, чтобы она не заставляла просить её одеться. Может быть, она сама это сделает сама, без понукания? 

\- Ваш повар и я разошлись во мнении о правильном способе приготовления кофе. Она был бурный спор по этому вопросу.  
\- Вот ублюдок, - проворчала Майндфанг, садясь. Её волосы болтаются, как пряжа, которую оставили на растерзание коту, с них всё ещё капает на пол и летят брызги в шестнадцати различных направлениях. - Я с ним поговорю.  
\- Думаю, я уже сделала это. - Роза ставит поднос с завтраком на кофейный столик, осматривая комнату в поисках чашки. А, ну да, вон они стоят в баре. Она открывает шкафы, достаёт кофейную чашку, которая слишком изящна для такого места. Она сделана из прекрасного фарфора, который тонко звенит, когда Роза ставит чашку на блюдце, на боку филигранный золотой знак. 

Роза изо всех сил старается не смотреть на Майндфанг, потому что... ну... та всё ещё очень голая. И, похоже, её это совершенно не беспокоит. Или она просто не замечает. 

\- Хмммм... -Майндфанг звучит не убеждённой. Скорее даже скептически. Но когда Роза без слов протягивает ей чашку кофе, она сразу же оживляется.   
-... Мне стоит найти ваш халат, Госпожа? - спрашивает она наконец, подчёркнуто смотря в потолок. Майндфанг делает глоток из чашки и пожимает плечами.   
\- Конечно, если хочешь. Хотя я думала, что тебе достаточно тепло в моём кителе...  
\- ВЫ СТОИТЕ ГОЛОЙ, - выдавливает Роза несколько громче, чем собиралась. - И Я НЕ ЗНАЮ, КАК РЕАГИРОВАТЬ, ТАК ЧТО, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, ПРОЯВИТЕ БЛАГОПРИСТОЙНОСТЬ И ПРИКРОЙТЕСЬ.

Майндфанг без слов оборачивает простыню вокруг себя и кивает, широко открыв глаза. 

-... Прошу прощения, Госпожа.  
\- Мда. Эм. Да. Всё в порядке... Просто, эм, может угомонишься немного? - Майндфанг протягивает ей чашку и идёт в другой конец комнаты, где её халат лежит забытым на полу, прижав простыню к груди. Она не спускает с неё глаз, выглядит совсем даже не чуть-чуть взволнованной. Накинув халат, она крепко затягивает пояс и медленно поднимает руки. - Так лучше, Питомица?  
\- Да, Госпожа. Благодарю.  
\- Ты ещё будешь беситься?  
\- Нет, Госпожа, не думаю.  
\- По-моему, эм, нам стоит просто сесть и позавтракать... и тогда, может быть, ты сможешь слегка успокоиться? - Майндфанг, похоже, не слишком хочет встречаться с ней взглядом. У неё всё ещё горит шея, и Роза запоздало понимает, что, возможно, крик, заставивший её одеться, намекнул на нечто большее, чем на её врождённую потребность в благопристойности. 

О боже. Как извиниться за непреднамеренно вызванный у кого-нибудь стыд, особенно если ты даже не хочешь признавать, что виноват? 

\- В этом нет необходимости, Госпожа, думаю, я более чем достаточно восстановила моё самообладание, - мягко произносит Роза, держа руки перед собой и кланяясь.

Майндфанг возвращается к ней, разбрасывая по всему полу капли с мокрых волос. Она ведёт Розу к дивану и без слов усаживает, после чего достаёт вторую кофейную чашку и наполняет её. Отдав её Розе в обмен на свою, Майндфанг устраивается на диване, прижав колени к груди. 

Неуютность тишины становится практически осязаемой. Роза тихо потягивает свой кофе, не уверенная в том, как кофеин отразится на её и без того возбуждённых нервах, но не желая отвергать это предложение мира. 

\- Итак, эм, просто из любопытства... Что ты имела в виду, когда сказала, что не знаешь, как реагировать на голую женщину? - осторожно спрашивает Майндфанг. - Дело в том... что... ну...

Очевидно, что она не хочет говорить то, что у неё на уме. Роза чувствует, как её лицо пылает, и смотрит в свою чашку.

\- Ну, эм, мне нужно смотреть или не смотреть? Каков этикет в ситуации вроде этой? В смысле... - Роза переводит дух и легко бьёт себя по груди. - В моей ситуации.  
\- Эм... - Роза бросает короткий взгляд на свою Госпожу, и ты выглядит так, словно странным образом почувствовала облегчение, даже садится чуть прямее. - Ты меня спрашиваешь, позволено ли тебе смотреть или нет?  
\- Не в такой длинной форме, но... да, Госпожа.  
\- Да. Да, ты можешь смотреть на меня. Даже делать много большее, чем это, - бормочет Майндфанг в свою чашку, её виски чуть темнеют. - Так, эм, дело было не... не во мне, значит?  
\- О, господи боже, нет. - Роза усмехается, продолжая заливаться краской. - Я... То есть... Я...  
\- Прошу прощения, Питомица? - тихо спрашивает Майндфанг, её лицо пылает краской ничуть не меньше, чем у Розы.   
\- Вы весьма привлекательная женщина, - медленно произносит Роза, не уверенная в том, что говорить это правильно, но не желая позволять Майндфанг хоть на секунду предположить, что она не совершенна. - Я... эм, надеюсь, что это не слишком дерзко с моей стороны.  
\- О, нет. Приемлемо, - бурчит Майндфанг, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать её в щёку. Жест лишён какого-либо сексуального подтекста, в отличии от, кажется, всех остальных её жестов. Просто выражение привязанности, прикосновение тёплых губ к лицу. - Я не могу позволить, чтобы ты думала, что я привлекательная. В смысле, это же отвратительно.  
\- Я...  
\- Не суетись, Питомица, - бормочет Майндфанг, положив голову на её плечо. - Мне нравится, когда ты рядом.

Роза чувствует, что залилась краской ещё сильнее. Желание залезть на колени к Майндфанг и сжать её в объятиях практически невыносимо.

\- Пошли, - говорит Майндфанг, коснувшись носом её щеки, прежде чем с сожалением встать. - Мне надо кораблём управлять. 

* * *

Они радушно завтракают, осознание утренней неловкости висит в воздухе, словно хрустальная люстра. Есть как минимум сотня вещей, которые Роза хочет спросить у неё, поддразнить её, смеяться с ней. 

Вместо этого она помогает ей одеться, завязывает корсет Майндфанг с такой скоростью, что та поражена. Роза за несколько минут полностью одевает её, крепко и тепло. Она знает совсем немногое о высших кастах, за исключением их базового развития и биологического строения, но знает остаточно, чтобы подозревать, что холодная погода явно не пойдёт на пользу её Госпоже, особенно учитывая какая она худая. Поэтому Роза старается укутать её покрепче в толстое платье с длинными рукавами, сверху одевает на неё шинель. Майндфанг принимает её хлопоты без такого уж большого количества нытья, даже почти не дуясь, что удивительно. 

Единственное, что Розе не удаётся, это поправить её волосы. Она пытается убедить Майндфанг сесть и дать причесать её, но тщетно. 

Майндфанг хмурится отправляет Розу в её каюту, не сказав больше ни слова, когда спор начинает затягиваться. Роза смотрит на неё, стоя в дверях, пока её Госпожа надевает шляпу. Майндфанг вздыхает и выталкивает её на палубу.

\- Теперь иди, - ворчит она, хмурясь и подталкивая Розу в сторону её каюты. - Я тебя позову, когда будет время.

* * * 

Роза возвращается к себе, стараясь не придаваться хандре. Предсказать смены настроения Майндфанг невозможно, и ей не очень нравится, когда её вот так отправляют с глаз долой. Вообще-то, это очень даже обидно. Ничто так не напоминает тебе о твоей цене в социальной иерархии, как моменты, когда хозяин, купивший тебя, приказывает убираться подальше. 

Она садится на свою кровать и большую часть дня валяется на солнышке, вынырнув из своих мыслей только когда Маркус раскрывает дверь и одаривает её сдержанной улыбкой.

\- Капитан желает вас видеть, - говорит он, сдерживая зевок.  
\- Оу. Благодарю. - Роза улыбается в ответ, почти мгновенно поднимается на ноги. Хотя её и расстроило то, как утром её прогнали, вечер в компании ласк её Госпожи вряд не сможет это исправить.

* * *

Роза стоит посреди комнаты Майндфанг настолько спокойно, насколько она может, скромно сложив руки перед собой и расправив плечи. Большая её часть уверенна, что провалявшись и проворочавшись на кровати весь день, сейчас она выглядит отнюдь не привлекательно. Вообще-то, она, наверно, выглядит, как видение из кошмара, с растрёпанными волосами, так и не причёсанными за день, лишь приглаженными с помощью мутного отражения в иллюминаторе. Круги вокруг её глаз, однако, уже должны были исчезнуть; она не спала так много с тех пор, как кончилась её юность. Чувствовать себя хорошо отдохнувшей великолепно, и сигналы по её синапсам летят быстро, словно арбалетные стрелы, прямо как после чашки хорошего крепкого эрл грей.

Майндфанг сидит за своим столом, на её переносице очки, в пальцах зажато перо. Она держит и орудует им с ловкостью опытного фехтовальщика, мастерски владеющим своим избранным оружием, и почти что щеголяет своей ловкостью, потому что продолжает писать, едва поглядывая на журнал. Кончики её пальцев чуть выпачканы блестящим кобальтовым оттенком, ярким, как её кровь. Глаза Розы задерживаются на этих пятнах, похожих на капли крови на в остальном чистой коже, и пятна от чернил только подчёркивают мягкое сияние сапфиров на её кольце с печаткой. 

"У неё прекрасные руки", запоздало замечает Роза. Пальцы длинные, но выглядят естественно, а структура костей ведущих к запястью настолько женственна и идеальна, что Розе хочется немедленно отчитать Госпожу за то, что она портит их таким тяжёлым ручным трудом, как управление кораблём. Они также выглядят ухоженными, никаких мозолей или сломанных ногтей... если бы она должна была судить о своей Госпоже только по виду её рук, Роза не задумываясь сказала бы, что это руки учёной аристократки.

\- Роза, Питомица, - произносит она, почти незаметно скрипнув пером и окуная его в чернильницу. Она бросает Розе ласковую улыбку, но, похоже, дальше пока двигаться не собирается. Очевидно, что её разум где-то далеко, погрузился, словно якорь, в пучины мыслей.

Роза задаётся вопросом, что она так яростно пишет, очаровательно закусив губу, чуть нахмурив брови от сосредоточенности. Может быть, письмо? Но она не похожа на тех, кто стал бы с кем-нибудь переписываться. Вообще-то, Роза вполне уверена, что она из тех женщин, которые не станут писать письма, если только не остаётся другой возможности. Да и о чём она могла бы писать вообще? "Сегодня купила женщину. Вокруг много воды. Долго плывём. Немного шторми. Напилась. Заснула. Управляла кораблём. Опять заснула..."

"Так не честно", одёргивает себя Роза. "В управлении кораблём много большее, чем ты знаешь. Ну и что с того, что тебе это кажется немного скучным? Ты же всё равно ничего не делаешь! Тебе было бы настолько же скучно сидеть на невольничьем рынке, только гораздо, гораздо менее удобно".

Она разглаживает подол своего платья и делает глубокий вдох, прочищает горло. Уже не в первый раз ей хочется носить что-нибудь более привлекательное. Тогда находиться в одной комнате с Капитаном было бы гораздо проще, ведь Роза чувствовала бы себя более уверенной, и, вот неожиданность, тот факт, что платье Майндфанг на два размера больше, чем ей нужно, тоже не слишком помогает подчеркнуть её фигуру. 

\- Я могу вам чем-то помочь, Госпожа?  
\- Хмм? Оу! - Майндфанг поднимает на неё удивлённый взгляд, словно Роза вдруг появилась из ниоткуда посреди её будуара. - Ничего особенного, Питомица, просто хотела немного компании.  
\- О. Понимаю. - Это нормальное поведение? Несомненно, Роза должна бы что-нибудь чистить или... не знаю... что-то ещё делать, чтобы поддерживать порядок на корабле. - Я рада услужить вам, Госпожа...?  
\- Не надо говорить так, словно это подённая работа, дорогая, - говорит она с усмешкой, наконец положив перо и уделяя ей тридцать секунд полного внимания. - Если хочешь уйти, будь любезна, я тебя не держу...  
\- Нет, я не хотела проявить неуважение, Госпожа, я просто спросила, чем я могу помочь вам... - Её глаза расширяются, она чувствует, что её руки начинают трястись. - Я просто хотела узнать...  
\- Дорогая, дорогая моя! - Майндфанг мягко усмехается, поворачивается на своём стуле лицом к Розе. - Не надо так нервничать! Я не предлагаю ничего, что тебе не по нутру!

Роза замолкает, ярко залившись краской. Она немедленно закрывает лицо, но, хмм, это немного глупо, ведь Майндфанг уже знает её касту. 

\- Ты такая милая, - говорит Майндфанг, отодвигая стул назад и скрещивая ноги. Она жестом подзывает Розу к себе. Роза пересекает ковёр короткими, тщательно отмерянными шажками. Когда она подходит достаточно близко, Майндфанг вынуждена запрокинуть голову, чтобы поддерживать зрительный контакт. Она обнимает её за талию и бережно притягивает к себе.

Роза садится на колени к Майндфанг, просить дважды не нужно. Она знает, что ей не стоит относиться к этому настолько легко, но всё же... трудно удержаться. Так приятно быть в тепле рядом с кем-нибудь, и прикосновения Майндфанг ещё не перестали радовать. 

Она хочет улыбнуться ей и протянуть руку, чтобы убрать несколько локонов, упавших ей на лоб, а потом наклонить её голову назад и провести пальцами по этим роскошным губам, всё ещё красным от помады, почти полностью исчезнувшей за день... А потом наклониться вперёд и поцеловать её, и... О боже, продолжать целовать её, потому что это было бы просто божественно...

\- Надеюсь, ты думаешь обо мне с таким видом, - мурлычет Майнфанг, вырывая Розу из мечтаний. - Потому что ты выглядишь совершенно блаженно.

Роза легко улыбается и протягивает руку, чтобы убрать волосы за её ухо. Но на полпути рука начинает дрожать, и она позволяет ей спокойно упасть в сторону.

\- Вы хотите, чтобы я была такой?  
-... Я не знаю, понимаешь ли ты это, но ты на самом деле самое милое создание на лице этого океана. Только посмотри, какая ты кокетливая.

Коротко пискнув, Роза пытается подняться на ноги, потому что, о боже, она вовсе не собиралась делать этого... Майндфанг её не отпускает.

\- Расслабься, я тебя не съем, - усмехается она, наклоняясь вперёд и щёлкая зубами рядом с шеей Розы. - Укушу, может быть, но не за слабое место. Мне немного холодно, Питомица, а ты такая тёплая и уютная.  
\- Это не настолько обнадёживает, как вам кажется, Госпожа.  
\- Мммм. Хорошо. Будь по твоему, любимица. - Майндфанг усмехается, снова поворачивается на стуле лицом к своему столу, берёт перо и обнимает свободной рукой Розу за талию. 

Роза ждёт пять минут, прежде чем заговорить.

\- Если вам холодно, Госпожа, я могла бы просто найти для вас покрывало.  
\- Оу? Хмм? О, нет, это совсем не настолько же интересно, - голос Майндфанг опять отдалённый. - Ты гораздо мягче, чем покрывало.

Роза застывает и впивается пальцами в ручку стула. Что она только что сказала? Что? Мягче? О боже, она мягче, верно? То есть как... как... маленькая гибкая тряпичная куколка.

\- Прошу прощения, что?  
\- Ничего, - говорит Майндфанг. Судя по туманному голосу, она больше не следит за ходом их беседы. - Ты мягкая.Ты... милая и изящная. Гораздо удобнее, чем старое потрёпанное покрывало.

Оу. Она имела в виду физическую мягкость, а не психическую.

\- Так... эм...  
\- С точки зрения характера тебя такой точно не назовёшь. - Майндфанг хмыкает и закатывает свои великолепные синие глаза.  
\- Прошу прощения, Госпожа, - бормочет она, рассеяно разглаживая отворот кителя Майндфанг. Она прекращает водить пером и тепло улыбается Розе, тихо произносит:  
\- Я не жаловалась, дорогуша.

Ей не было нужно слышать этого, потому что спустя всего дней Роза начала понимать, что Майндфанг ищет вовсе не кто-то, кто может только отвечать "да, Госпожа" и стоять на коленях. Она ищет кого-то, кто может отвечать "да, Госпожа" и спрашивать, что нужно делать дальше. Или, скорее, кто-то, кто может раскусить, когда она начинает нести херню.

Ей не нужны слабохарактерные подлецов. Ей нужны восстановимые развалины. И это странно - невероятно странно - само по себе. Зачем тратить столько сил на кого-то, кого ты даже не собираешься использовать? Но, наверно, Майндфанг всё-таки находит ей применение, по-своему. И этого, пожалуй, недостаточно. 

Роза принимает её улыбку как знак того, что ей можно дотрагиваться до неё, и, спустя пару минут, отмеченных тиканьем высоких старинных часов, стоящих у стены, она нерешительно поднимает руку и гладит её волосы. Майндфанг наклоняет голову к руке и издаёт тихий вздох, который Роза расценивает, как знак удовлетворения. Она продолжает гладить её, словно кошку, добрых десять минут, прежде чем не обратить взор на страницы, лежащие перед ней на столе. 

Это какой-то роскошный, обтянутый кожей том - чёрная кожа подчёркивает страницы, исписанные ровными металлически синими строчками. Майндфанг использует великолепное перо из эбена и синими чернилами, и она покрывает страницу за страницей кремовой бумаги своим гладким почерком. Роза начинает читать, и это трудно, но она справляется. Как только она разбирает смысл первых нескольких предложений, становится ясно, что, очевидно, это журнал Майндфанг.

Есть короткие записи о том, где они находятся, каковы погодные условия, кто стоял на часах. А потом идут наблюдения более личного характера. Роза читает обе открытые страницы, лежащие перед ней, и не замечает, как её рука падает с головы Майндфанг на её плечо. 

Она дочитывает до места, где Майндфанг всё ещё продолжает писать. Её перо пропускает немного места и выводит:

"Это было мило, почему ты остановилась?"

Роза вздрагивает, её рука автоматически возвращается на голову её Госпожи. Она переходит прямо к одному из её рогов, потому что каким бы интимным не был этот жест, у неё такое впечатление, что Майндфанг жаловаться не станет. Когда пальцы Розы касаются с основанием её рога, она издаёт гортанный стон, её голова сразу же придвигается ближе к рукам Розы. 

Потом перо быстро выводит "спасибо, дорогая" и, прежде чем Роза смеётся, она зачёркивает обе фразы и продолжает писать журнал.

\- Я сижу у вас на коленях, - шепчет она в ухо Майндфанг, стискивая кожу ногтями как раз достаточно, чтобы ей было приятно. Да, предположение было совершенно верным, она не против, когда с ней обращаются немного грубо. "Ух ты, вот неожиданность", озорно произносит голос в её сознании, и Роза трясёт головой, чтобы прогнать его. - Вы могли бы сказать это, знаете ли.

Майндфанг трётся об неё и шепчет в ответ:

\- Я просто хотела посмотреть, следишь ли ты.  
\- Вы хорошая писательница. Я удивлена, - Роза смеётся и немного сдвигается на её коленях, чтобы сесть поудобнее.  
-... Пожалуй, сочту это за комплимент, потому что понимаю, что могло вызвать у тебя мысль о том, что я необразованная бестолочь, так что не могу винить тебя в этом удивлении. - Майндфанг криво усмехается, приостановившись, чтобы перевернуть страницу журнала и снова смочить перо. - Я занимаюсь не только разведением террора и грабежом, дорогая моя.  
\- По-моему, вы просто ленитесь, - бормочет Роза в ответ, поднимая брови и проводя пальцами по кривой дуге рога Майндфанг. Это рог с крюком на конце, и Роза ощупывает его, осматривая с некоторым любопытством. У неё самой есть рог с крюком на конце, так что это не такая уж и новинка, какой он мог бы быть для кого-нибудь другого, но она никогда раньше не видела такого фасона. Роза касается пальцами впадины в форме полумесяца, немного содрогаясь, когда неровности рога начинают щекотать пальцы. - Думаю, вам стоит говорить мне, если вам чего-нибудь хочется.  
\- Что, ты уже начинаешь выдвигать требования? - мурлычет Майндфанг, запрокидывая голову и издавая довольный стон. - Кажется, кто-то почувствовал себя немного в своём праве.  
\- Всего лишь стараюсь сделать вашу жизнь чуть легче, - говорит Роза, убирая руку, пока её ласки не стали слишком уж сильными для вкуса её Госпожи. Или, скорее, слишком неуютными для неё самой. - Насколько мне известно, я иногда становлюсь весьма пассивно-агрессивной.  
\- Попробуй учудить такое со мной, и я положу тебя на колено и заставлю твою милую попку стать ярко зелёной.  
\- Мммм. - На это нет подходящего ответа. Поэтому Роза не отвечает ничего. Хотя, она могла бы прокомментировать тот факт, что порка кнутом была бы лучшей альтернативой? Но Майндфанг, скорее всего, тоже нашла бы что на это ответить. 

После паузы, затянувшейся на несколько минут, Майндфанг во время которой Майндфанг продолжает осматривать её с хищной ухмылкой, Роза вздыхает и говорит:

\- Хорошо. Я согласна принимать приказания в письменной форме.  
\- Ты заставляешь это звучать так, словно это твоя победа, вырываешь из неё всё удовольствие для меня, - ворчит Майндфанг, целует её в щёку и садится прямо. - Хорошо. Я согласна на твоё согласие.

Она возвращается к письму, и Роза возвращается к ленивой игре с её волосами. Процесс чтения, прерываемый ворчанием Майндфанг и её утихомириванием, продолжается ещё где-то полчаса, прежде чем Майндфанг бросает перо, улыбается и закрывает журнал. 

\- Спасибо, что составила мне компанию.  
\- Составляла вам компанию, пока вы писали и отказывались поддерживать связную беседу? - говорит Роза, сопровождая фразу тем, что, как она надеется, сойдёт за ласковую улыбку. Майндфанг показывает зубы и игриво оскаливается, и, к шоку Розы, наклоняется вперёд и целует её. Их зубы сталкиваются, и это немного больно, но Майндфанг хихикает, и Роза не отстраняется. 

Она позволяет ей продолжить поцелуй, позволяет рукам Майндфанг сомкнуться вокруг её талии и прижать к себе. Майндфанг перестаёт смеяться, и зубы перестают вызывать проблемы и... ну... Роза обнимает её за шею, потому это кажется правильным, а потом...

Майндфанг отстраняется как раз достаточно, чтобы встретиться с ней глазами, и тихо говорит:

\- Я знаю, что веду себя глупо. И ты такая милая. Спасибо тебе.

Она протягивает одну из своих бледных холодных ладоней и убирает волосы с её лба. Несколько мгновений Роза не может сделать ничего, даже забывает нормально дышать. Она выглядит такой тёплой и откровенной - не в первый раз, но она никогда не выглядела такой, когда они были так близко... И Роза не хочет ничего, только позволить себе поверить, что здесь на самом деле есть любовь. 

Она чувствует себя так, словно её ударили в живот, и слова застревают в горле, потому что... ну... потому что она не может вспомнить последний раз, когда кто-нибудь благодарил её. За что угодно. Вообще за что угодно. 

\- Вам не за что благодарить меня, - говорит она. Её слова звучат, словно эхо слов Майндфанг, произнесённых прошлой ночью. Это нужно было сказать - или, по крайней мере, стоило, потому что её лицо на несколько мгновений заливается краской. - Совсем не за что.

Майндфанг наклоняется вперёд и целует её снова, но на этот раз это короткий и сладкий поцелуй, и их губы едва соприкасаются.

\- И всё равно, дорогая моя. Спасибо тебе.

Роза роняет голову на плечо Майндфанг, чтобы скрыть залившую её краску. Майндфанг усмехается и сгоняет её с коленей. Роза встаёт на ноги, всё ещё вцепившись в неё. Она осознаёт, что делает, и быстро опускает руки. Она крепко сжимает их за спиной, глаза широко открыты, сердце бешено стучит. 

Майндфанг легко хлопает её по голове - Роза пристально смотрит на неё, но она, похоже, не обращает внимания - и подбирает свой журнал. Она поворачивается к стене позади её стола и отодвигает матовую стеклянную панель, открывая... целую книжную полку, заполненную точно такими же томами. 

У Розы расширяются глаза, и она от неожиданности вцепляется в стол.

\- Это... это всё ваши?  
\- Хмм? А, да, да, мои. - Майндфанг кладёт журнал на свободное место в конце полки и закрывает шкаф. Она указывает на стену и говорит тоном женщины, которая вот-вот скажет нечто впечатляющее. - Целая стена моего письма. Дома у меня ещё есть.  
\- Это. Это. - Несмотря на самоуверенность в голосе, Розе не удаётся скрыть реакцию. - Это феноменально.  
\- Благодарю.  
\- В смысле... В смысле, вы столько всего, должно быть, видели... столько мест, в которых вы бывали... - Она чувствует, что её тянет к шкафу почти что магнетической силой, прижимается ладонями к стеклу, слегка приоткрыв рот. - Это... это невероятно.  
\- Оу. Ну да. Наверно, - Майндфанг пожимает плечами и засовывает руки в карманы кителя. Роза украдкой смотрит на неё и замечает, что на её шее выступает синий румянец. Она... она действительно заливается краской. О боже, это невероятно очаровательно. - Это всего-навсего, знаешь, мои журналы. В них нет ничего такого особенного.  
\- Я никогда нигде не была раньше, - бормочет Роза, жадно смотря на тени книг, проглядывающиеся через стеклянную панель, словно информацию можно было бы переписать вот так прямо в её мозг. - Это... это первый раз в моей жизни, когда я ввязалась во что-то увлекательное.

Если не считать того факта, что она провела года в пустыни, убегая от агентов властей, она никогда даже не покидала пещер. И вряд ли можно считать пребывание рабыней на где-то под палубой торгового корабля или месяцы на невольничьем рынке. 

И, к слову, ей совсем не по нутру размышления об этом, и у неё нет желания сопоставлять ощущения с тем, что она испытывает сейчас.

\- Я... Я никогда не делала ничего захватывающего. Я никогда раньше не была в приключении, - Роза чувствует дыхание Майндфанг на своей шее, прежде чем её руки обнимают её талию. Майндфанг усмехается, и этот звук сотрясает рёбра в её груди. Роза чувствует эту дрожь через тонкую ткань одолженного платья, и смех звучит странно в её ушах, но всё равно приятно. 

\- Ну, думаю, мы работаем над тем, чтобы это изменилось, - произносит она, прижимаясь губами к её шее. - Мы ещё превратим тебя в настоящую головорезку.  
\- Звучит мило, - отвечает Роза, протягивая руку назад и снова запуская пальцы в её волосы. Майндфанг мурчит и сжимает её талию крепче. - Звучит... очень мило.  
\- Ну, а пока мы не найдём что-нибудь достаточно захватывающее, чтобы ты почувствовала себя частью легенд... - Роза вполне уверена, что уже стала частью нескольких легенд... вот только вовсе не тех, которые она хотела бы слышать, но Майндфанг об этом знать ни к чему, правда... - Можешь свободно читать то, что тебе хочется.  
\- Правда? - её голос звучит чуть хриплее и оживлённее, чем хотелось бы Розе. - Вы не против?  
\- Отнюдь. Зачем я стала бы писать всё это, если бы не хотела, чтобы кто-нибудь их читал? - Майндфанг снова трётся об неё носом, и Роза поворачивает голову достаточно, чтобы улыбнуться. Майндфанг замечает её улыбку и смеётся. - Дорогая, они совсем не так интересны. Большую часть времени я мало что делаю.  
\- Я знаю, - отвечает она, приподнимаясь на носках и снова падая на полные ступни. - Но теперь мне есть чем заняться.  
\- Оуууууууу, прощай, моё эго.  
\- Есть чем заняться интересным, - поправляется Роза, продолжая улыбаться. - И я уверена, что они будут просто великолепны.  
\- Лучше. Гораздо лучше, Питомица, - хмыкает Майндфанг. Она целует Розу в висок и отходит назад, по пути хлопнув её по заду, заставив подпрыгнуть и пискнуть от неожиданности. - Итак, как насчёт раздобыть для тебя бокал вина и что-нибудь на ужин?  
\- Если вы пытаетесь меня соблазнить, то вы движетесь в верном направлении, - отвечает она с ухмылкой, чуть более острой, чем собиралась. Майндфанг поворачивается и вопросительно смотрит на неё, и Роза, в кое-то веки, не содрогается. Но вместо ожидаемого осуждающего ворчания Майндфанг просто смеётся и обнимает её за талию.  
\- И, пожалуй, тебе стоит остаться здесь сегодня, - бормочет она, выдыхая в шею Розы. - И составить мне компанию, пока я пишу.  
\- Разумеется, Госпожа, - мягко отвечает Роза, запрокидывая голову, и Майндфанг утыкается в её шею, нежно проводит губами вверх и вниз. - Если я не буду заставлять вас стесняться, конечно?  
\- Роза, дорогая моя, - говорит она, мягко, со зловещей ухмылкой. - Ты меня видела голой. Если это не заставило меня стесняться, то вряд ли что-то другое заставит.

Только потом той ночью, когда она уже полусонная в каюте Майндфанг, спустя полбутылки вина и восемь страниц самого старого журнала Майндфанг, Роза понимает, что Капитан назвала её по имени.


	6. или, серьёзно, Роза, ты видела её голой, тебе можно говорить о чувствах

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Майндфанг в плохом настроении. Роза пытается улучшить его. Всё заканчивается плачем. Что и следовало ожидать.
> 
> Предупреждение: Чувственная тусовка.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:
> 
> Извините, что потребовалось столько времени. Я вернулась в колледж и невероятно занята разными вещами, включая планированием для одного из праздников моей школы и работу над кое-чем для клуба, в котором я состою. Будем надеяться, следующая глава выйдет раньше? Спасибо, что остаётесь со мной, дорогие мои.

После той ночи появляется определённый режим. Роза просыпается, вылезает из кровати и забирает завтрак для её Госпожи. Она приносит его в каюту Майндфанг и будет её - если она ещё не проснулась - потом они вместе завтракают, усевшись на диване перед камином. Майндфанг уходит принимать утренний дозор, и Роза остаётся в её кабине читать. Она читает много: журналы, путеводители, всё, что попадётся под руку. Большую часть дня она проводит в одиночестве, свернувшись на диване Госпожи. Её Госпожа, однако, иногда заходит в середине дня после полуденного чая, и они болтают и поддразнивают друг друга, пока её опять не позовут по той или иной причине. 

Это огромное улучшение по сравнению с сидением взаперти в той маленькой каюте. Громадное улучшение. Роза чувствует себя свободнее, хотя она и редко покидает комнату Майндфанг. Но у неё есть выбор - или, по крайней мере, ей кажется, что есть. В конце концов, она может свободно ходить между каютой и кухней, и Майндфанг пока что не жаловалась на то, что она поднимается на рассвете на мостик, чтобы поздороваться с Маркусом.

Труднее всего предсказать перемены в настроении Майндфанг. Она не всегда весёлая и, разумеется, не всегда терпелива. В некоторые вечера она просто сидит за своим столом с сердитым видом, пишет в своём журнале с такой яростью, что бумага под пером царапается и иногда рвётся. В такие ночи Роза сидит в дальнем углу дивана, сжавшись и не издавая не звука. Наконец, Майндфанг тяжело вздыхает и бормочет:

\- Господи, ненавижу свою чёртову жизнь, - это сигнал для Роуз, она может перестать прятаться, может тихо спросить: "Я могу вам помочь чем-нибудь?" и забраться на её колени.

Обычно это срабатывает - Майндфанг перестаёт злобно ворчать, хотя сердитость никуда не девается. Но Роза начала понимать, что, да, она больше лает, чем кусается, и только из-за того, что она выглядит весьма... темпераментной, ещё не значит, что она будет вести себя соответствующе.

По-крайней мере, Роза надеется на это. Поэтому когда Майндфанг начинает рычать на неё, она просто поднимает брови и спрашивает: 

\- Мне стоит найти что-нибудь алкогольное и заставить вас пить, пока вы не заткнётесь? - при этом она беспокойно перебирает свои пряди, пока Майндфанг не закатывает глаза и говорит ей найти бутылку вина. 

Жизнь идёт... удобно. Странно говорить такое, но это правда. У неё есть тёплая постель, хорошая еда и, пусть и не по размеру, но чистая одежда. 

Это лучшее, что у неё было за последние двадцать пять лет, и Роза не собирается жаловаться. Вот только...

Ей всё равно скучно.

Она уверена, что на борту корабля происходит много чего - это же пиратский корабль, в конце концов, и уже не один раз ей говорили прятаться под кроватью и сидеть тихо, но, увы, из-за потайной панели под капитанской кроватью ничего не видно. Единственное описание, которое дала ей Майндфанг:

\- Там полно дохлых ублюдков и полно злых ублюдков, и если что-то случится, я хочу, чтобы ты оставалась в безопасности, пока я не смогу всё исправить. 

Потому что, очевидно, шанс того, что Майндфанг может провалить рейд, равен нулю. 

Майндфанг редко спит рядом с ней, обычно она ложится в самые непредсказуемые часы дня и ночи. Роза не помнит, чтобы она хоть раз не засыпала до того, как Майндфанг наконец задует светильник и решит лечь, хотя и припоминает несколько случаев, когда тролльский эквивалент коалы сворачивался вокруг неё, оттащив на дальнюю сторону кровати. Но чаще всего Роза открывала глаза и обнаруживала Майндфанг заснувшей в кресле или растянувшись на ковре под странным углом. 

Желание сказать ей, что Так Делать Не Следует борется лишь с переполняющей её любовью к кровати Майндфанг, этим шёлковым простыням, тёплым одеялам и мягким шерстяным покрывалам. Роза тратит больше времени на сон в этой кровати, чем желала бы признавать, в основном потому что она должна бы настоять на том, чтобы спать на полу вместо Капитана, или, по крайней мере, должна уходить в свою каюту на ночь. Но Майндфанг очень убедительна, и она ласково мурчит ей в затылок низким и возбуждающим голосом "пожалуй, тебе стоит остаться на ночь, Питомица", и это всегда убаюкивает её. 

Поэтому, когда она просыпается за несколько часов до рассвета от шума, с которым Майндфанг покидает комнату, так и не ложившись с ней, Роза едва ли удивлена. Желание повернуться на другой бок и снова заснуть манит, словно песня сирены, и она подчиняется ему. Когда она снова открывает глаза, рассвет уже близко. 

Она вылезает из кровати, зевая и раздумывая, вернётся ли Майндфанг к завтраку. Часы показывают только три утра, и ей очень хочется есть. Решение принято под давлением страстного желания получить кофе. Через несколько дней после первой неудачной встречи с Коком кофейный пресс переместился в комнату Майндфанг, и Роза варит себе чашку механически, не задумываясь над действиями.

"Это нормально?" - думает она про себя в миллионный раз. Быть не может, чтобы это было нормально. Кто, чёрт вообще, когда-нибудь слышал про раба, которому позволяют такое? Не она точно, ни от одного из рабов на рынке. Не то чтобы они вообще много говорили, конечно.

Она допивает кофе, довольно напевая себе под нос. А потом, спустя пять минут, решает, что эта скука невыносима. Нужда делать что-нибудь, что угодно, пусть даже самую черновую работу, приходит неожиданно и сильно, и за считанные секунды Роза варит свежую порцию кофе. 

Майндфанг не может рассердиться на то, что кто-то принесёт ей завтрак, верно? Или, если она и рассердится, её настроение улучшится тем фактом, что у неё будет еда, и, следовательно, она будет слишком занята, чтобы кого-нибудь убить. 

Прежде чем покинуть кабину, она завернулась в поношенное серое шерстяное покрывало, которое нашла в бельевом сундуке Майндфанг, накинув его, как импровизированную шаль. Роза решила, что это будет "её" покрывало, потому что Майндфанг бросила на него один взгляд и пробормотала "о боже, это старьё? Сожги его", и этого вполне достаточно для разрешения, верно?

Она заворачивается в него как можно плотнее, чтобы защититься от холода, радуясь, что оно достаёт до пола. Майндфанг смогла раскопать в своём гардеробе пару сапог более-менее подходящего размера и пару носков, кусачих, но тёплых, но со всем остальным было гораздо труднее. Взяв чайник в одну руку и чашку в другую, Роза выходит из каюты. Сейчас утренняя заря, с которой она уже хорошо знакома, и небо странного синевато-серого оттенка, лунный свет отражается от воды, звёзды сияют в небе.

Майндфанг, разумеется, стоит за штурвалом, и путь до неё занимает только минуту или две. Она замечает Розу, поднимающуюся по лестнице, криво улыбается и приветствует её. 

\- Доброе утро, Капитан, - мягко говорит Роза, поставив чайник и кружку на низкий столик, который, кажется, вечно стоит пустой и забытый на мостике. Майндфанг нетерпеливо подзывает её жестом, снимает руку со штурвала и притягивает её в объятие. Роза позволяет на несколько мгновений прижать себя близко к своей Госпоже, прежде чем оторваться от неё.

\- Завтрак? - спрашивает она с нервной улыбкой.  
\- Позже, - отвечает Майндфанг с тяжёлым вздохом, мрачно глянув на неё. - Но спасибо, что предложила.  
\- Я принесла вам кофе, - тихо бормочет она, поправляя край своего покрывала. - Вы ушли раньше, чем я проснулась.  
\- Вообще я хотел, чтобы ты хоть раз нормально выспалась, Питомица, а не вылезала из койки с целью избаловать меня, - ворчливо отвечает Майнфанг, даже слишком ворчливо. Поднимает руку и протирает глаза, прежде чем снова вцепиться в штурвал. - Тебе надо спать, дорогая.  
\- Я сплю достаточно, - говорит Роза, присаживаясь на край столика и смотря на океан. Она видит, как волны ударяются о нос корабля, выгибаются и взрываются у бортов фонтанами воды и пены. Никаких звуков, кроме ударов волн и скрипа дерева, и, в кое-то веки, мир кажется почти безмятежным. 

"Океан прекрасен", думает Роза, "прекрасен и обширен, и абсолютно ужасающ". Она рада, что у неё под ногами твёрдый дуб, тёплота её элегантного Капитана рядом и целая команда пиратов, которая гарантирует безопасность. В глубинах моря есть вещи, которые она едва ли может представить себе, существа, о которых она не знает ничего, и существа, о которых она хотела бы ничего не знать. 

Но сейчас океан спокоен и прекрасен. Волны сияют звёздной пылью, и их цвет завораживают, настолько тёмный синий оттенок, что без лунного света даже нельзя было бы различить. Она могла бы целый день смотреть на океан, на волны, тянущиеся до самого горизонта, столько, сколько ей позволят. Она пряталась так долго, пряталась под землёй, пряталась в пустыне, даже пряталась у всех на виду, и теперь возможность быть открытой, когда тебя окружает только ветер и волны, это...

Опьяняет. Она обнаруживает, что улыбается, хотя ледяной морской бриз усиливается и дует прямо в лицо. Она улыбается и зарывается в покрывало сильнее. 

В койке Майндфанг было бы гораздо теплее, рядом с её подушкой и кучей одеял сверху, и с огнём, трещащим в камине. Но... такие моменты запоминаются.

\- Прекрасно, верно? - голос Майндфанг звучит грустно и немного разбито, неестественно хрипло. Роза поворачивается и вопросительно смотрит на неё, и, да, у неё на лице точно такое же выражение, пусть и с ноткой удручённости. Её скулы и глаза напряжены, в общем и целом она выглядит сильно измотанной. Это нередкое зрелище, потому что она часто выглядит истощённой и перенапряжённой, но Роза никогда не видела на её лице такого разбитого выражения. - Я бы умерла, если бы кто-нибудь сказал мне, что я не могу быть здесь, в море, с ветром в волосах и кораблём в руках, - Майндфанг криво усмехается и скрипит рулём.  
\- Понимаю почему, - бормочет Роза, и они снова замолкают. Тишина длится добрых десять минут, во время которых Майндфанг что-то делает с рулём. По всей видимости, это позволяет кораблю о определённой степени плыть автономно, потому что скоро Роза уже не одна возле маленького одинокого столика, Майндфанг прижимается к ней. Она мягко целует её, поднимая её подбородок пальцами и запрокидывая голову назад. Это нежный поцелуй, их губы едва касаются, и не более того. Но всё же у Розы перехватывает дыхание от этого простого жеста привязанности и прикосновения покрытых кожаными перчатками пальцев к её коже, и того, насколько мягкие у неё губы. 

Майндфанг разрывает поцелуй спустя пару минут, целует Розу в лоб, прежде чем присесть рядом с ней. Она пытается закутать Розу в полу своего кителя и - решив, что это всё равно не получится - притягивает её к себе на колени. Она укутывает её в свой китель, на этот раз успешно, и они прижимаются друг к другу.

Идея отчитать её за неподобающее поведение или попытаться уйти становится всё более противной. Майндфанг проявляет к ней симпатию с той же щедростью, с которой моряки разбрасываются проклятьями, и попытка уведомить её о том, что она ведёт себя совершенно смехотворно, не даст совершенно никакого эффекта. 

И, гмм, Роза не боится признать, что ей нравится эта компания. Особенно когда снаружи настолько холодно, что каждый выдох поднимается облачком холодного пара. 

Она немного ёрзает на коленях Майндфанг, поворачивается так, чтобы можно было положить голову под её подбородок. Майндфанг издаёт звук, который звучит подозрительно похоже на трель удовольствия, и стягивает свой китель вокруг Розы чуть сильнее. 

\- Замёрзла, дорогая? - спрашивает она, чуть сжимая её талию. Роза пожимает плечами, стараясь не скинуть с себя китель, не желая нарушать тишину.

Майндфанг совершенно очевидно задумалась о своём, забыв о корабле. Роза хмуро рассматривает её и мягко вздыхает. Интересно, у Майндфанг вообще есть кто-нибудь, с кем она может поговорить? Раньше она об этом как-то не задумывалась, но...

До сих пор она не видела, чтобы Майндфанг болтала с кем-нибудь - а ведь прошёл уже почти месяц. В общем и целом, её разговоры с Маркусом нельзя назвать показателем дружбы, поскольку он является важным элементом корабля. То же касается и матросов. Между ними есть товарищество, но Роза ни разу не видела, чтобы они сидели за покером вместе с Капитаном. Она разговаривает только с ней, сидящей перед камином с потрёпанным старым журналом на коленях и чашкой чая. 

\- Я здесь, потому что вам одиноко? - тихо спрашивает Роза. Она не хочет задавать этот вопрос, но ей нужно знать. Майндфанг напрягается, после паузы, издаёт глубокий вздох и натянуто улыбается ей.  
\- Возможно.  
-... Вы хотите поговорить об этом?  
\- Не знаю, - мягко отвечает она, положив свою руку на пальцы Розы, ощупывая её осторожными лёгкими движениями с таким напряжением, что это почти пугает. - Я...

Она обрывает фразу вздохом, её пальцы быстро пробегают по линиям на ладони Розы, словно они могут дать ей необходимое утешение. Роза хочет рассказать ей, что означают эти линии, что каждая тонкая трещинка на её кожи может поведать о её судьбе, о тысяче мелочей, которые можно прочитать с ладони. Она бы не стала называть себя суеверной, но она знает все истории мира, вещи, которые делают мир более уникальным, маленькие традиции, на которых строится культура. 

\- Вы можете поговорить со мной, - бормочет Роза, сжимая пальцами ладонь Майндфанг. - Мне всё равно больше не с кем говорить здесь, а, значит, вы можете ни о чём не беспокоиться.

Майндфанг смотрит на неё, выгнув брови вниз. Кажется, она вот-вот заговорит, её клыки чуть-чуть впиваются в нижнюю губу. Но тут дверь навигационной каюты открывается, и она поворачивает голову так резко, что Розе приходится пригнуться, чтобы сохранить глаза. 

\- Оу. Прошу прощения, Кап'н, - он оглядывает их и, заметив взгляд Розы, отдаёт честь. Майндфанг поднимается на ноги, Роза соскальзывает с её коленей со всей грацией, какую позволяет ситуация. Она складывает руки за спиной и старается выглядеть как можно более профессионально. Учитывая, что на ней потрёпанное покрывало вместо куртки, сделать это довольно трудно. Но не невозможно. Она кивает в ответ на приветствие Маркуса.  
\- Возвращайся в мою каюту, - резко произносит Майндфанг, даже не оглядываясь через плечо. - У меня нет времени на это.  
\- Но... - Роза чувствует себя так, словно ей дали пощечину, у неё перехватывает дыхание.  
\- ИДИ, Роза.

* * *

Она обычно не склонна хандрить. Она не из тех женщин, которые позволяют превратностям судьбы сильно задевать их чувства. Убивать новорождённых? Легко. Смотреть, как умирает её сын? Сокрушительно, но пока она игнорирует это, всё в порядке. Быть проданной в рабство? Прекрасно... пока её Госпожа не решит, что она ей наскучила. 

" _Именно это и происходит, когда позволяешь себя почувствовать эмоциональную привязанность, Роза_ ", бранит она себя. " _Тебе не стоило думать, что ты не безразлично тому, кто за тебя заплатил. Ей просто стыдно доверяться тебе_ ".

Но поддерживать дух трудно, когда ты не делаешь ничего, кроме как расстраиваешься от своего глупого поведения. Она вздыхает и позволяет себе на несколько драгоценных минут погрузиться в хандру. Она натягивает плед (этот гораздо приятнее, из кашемировой шерсти) на голову и сворачивается на диване. 

В камине огонь, и она смотрит на него, представляя себе, что это источник всех её страданий за многие года. Она издаёт самый яростный рык, какой только у неё получается, на пылающие поленья и задумывается, станет ли ей легче, если бросить туда каких-нибудь вещей. Начать, скажем, с шляпы Майндфанг...

Нет, нет, это плохая идея. Она просто раздражена, не ослеплена яростью. Но от идеи всё равно становится лучше, и после ещё пары минут злобного сопения она позволяет пледу упасть с неё. 

Ладно. Через 3 секунды ты прекратишь дуться и пойдёшь заправлять кровать. Три секунды. Три, две, одна. Ну вот. Уже лучше.

Нет. Чёрт. Она всё ещё злится. Роза ворчит про себя, снова начинает рычать, потому что, на самом деле, от этого правда становится лучше.

Проходит час, прежде чем она слышит шаги за дверью, шаги, которые затихают как раз перед дверью. Слышится мягкий, нерешительный стук, и Розе очень хочется ударить того, кто додумался сделать это и тем самым заставил принимать решение, которое, возможно, кончится её поркой, учитывая настроение Майндфанг.

Ох, да ну к чёрту.

\- Войдите, - говорит она, голос всё ещё немного грубый. Дверь отворяется со скрипом плохо смазанных петель, и Майндфанг заглядывает внутрь.   
\- Привет, - говорит она, избегая взгляда Розы. - Можно, ээ, можно войти?

Роза изо всех сил старается не скрещивать руки на груди и, в итоге, укладывает в более нейтральное положение. Она ничего не произносит, но язвительно поднимает брови. 

-... Не надо на меня так смотреть.

Что? Как она вообще может думать, что на это можно получить хороший ответ?

\- Я не знаю, что вы имеете в виду, Госпожа. 

Майндфанг хмыкает на это и хлопком запирает дверь.

\- Розаааааааа, - хнычет она, немного надув губы, - не надо вредничать.  
\- Я не вредничаю.  
-... Прости меня, - тихо говорит Майндфанг, запирая дверь за собой на замок. - Я... Думаю, я была слишком уж грубой с тобой, и это было не слишком честно с моей стороны.

Роза ничего не сказала. Она впилась пальцами в полу своего платья - ещё одного небрежно сшитого предмета одежды, одолженного из, судя по всему, бездонного гардероба Майндфанг. 

Майндфанг крадётся к ней, её плечи ссутулены, а на лице самое милое из угрюмых выражений, какое Роза когда-либо видела. Когда она подходит ближе, её колени подгибаются, словно кто-то дёрнул рубильник. Её подбородок приземляется на колени Розы, и она смотрит с таким грустным выражением на лице, что даже самое жёсткое сердце превратилось бы в кондитерский крем. 

\- Я редко говорю о чувствах, понятно? Я не занимаюсь всей этой... эмоциональной хрень. Бля, в смысле. Я же пират.  
\- Я понимаю, Госпожа.  
\- Ну и... - она вздыхает, закрывает глаза и трётся подбородком о колени Розы. Это несколько слишком уж двусмысленная позиция, но она тёплая, и довольно приятно чувствовать, что в кое-то веки Майндфанг надо жалеть, а не её. - И я даже не помню, когда в последний раз кто-нибудь предлагал позаботиться обо мне.

На мало что можно ответить. Поэтому Роза выдыхает через ноздри и говорит, ненавидя каждый слог фразы:

\- Если быть честной, я так и подумала, что в этом проблема.

Они обе молчат. Майндфанг тихо недовольно хныкает. В подобных ситуациях обычным позывом Розы было бы успокоить её, но сейчас она не может заставить делать хоть что-нибудь, кроме как пристально разглядывать её затылок.

\- Мы друзья? - наконец спрашивает Майндфанг, в тишине комнаты слова звучат дерзко до неудобства. Роза чувствует, что её позвоночник бунтует, что ей хочется пожать плечами и отмахнуться, но...

Бедняга. 

Бедная, бедная девочка. Насколько ей должно быть одиноко, что она доверяется словам женщины, которую купила для того, чтобы чувствовать себя любимой. Может быть, это сказано несколько слишком сильно. _Пожалуй_ , сказано слишком сильно, но она выглядит такой грустной и жалкой, свернувшись у её лодыжек, как бездомная собака, а не Капитан Пиратов. 

Розе хочется подняться и обнять её, прижаться лицом к шее Майндфанг и сказать ей, что всё будет хорошо. Но она не может ни сделать этого, ни сказать этого, поэтому останавливается на мягком вздохе.

\- Думаю, мы те, кем вы хотите, чтобы мы были, Госпожа, - говорит Роза, чуть более ядовито, чем собиралась, потому что, по правде говоря, это не должно было звучать язвительно. С уже большей мягкостью она положила ладони на щёки Майндфанг. Та потёрлась о её ладони, всё ещё с невероятно тревожным и хмурым выражением на лице. - Но... Я была бы рада считать, что наши с вами отношения можно описать, как дружественные.  
-... Я тоже. - Мягко говорит она, и Роза немного содрогается. Хотя она и ожидала этого, значение подтверждения их дружбы гораздо больше, чем она ожидала.

Они обе замолкают, Майндфанг сжимает её ладони так сильно, что Роза хочет сказать ей прекратить, но зачем? Не важно, кто сидит рядом, её ребёнок или её захватчица, делать что-нибудь, кроме как мягко улыбаться и спрашивать "как ты себя чувствуешь, мой ягнёночек?" было бы немыслимо. Она не в состоянии, абсолютно не в состоянии отказывать тем, кто в нужде.

И как вообще можно сказать "нет" Майндфанг, сидящей с широко раскрытыми ярко синим и глазами, сгорбленными плечами и обиженным лицом? Невозможно смотреть ей в лицо, в лицо женщины, которая купила её и дала ей укрытие, и в буквальном смысле вытащила с холода... и теперь сказать ей "нет, нет, меня это не волнует, сама решай свои проблемы"?

Разумеется, она слишком уж романтизирует ситуацию, потому что, гмм, она до сих пор рабыня. У Розы до сих пор болтается ошейник вокруг горла, каждое её движение до сих пор в воле её Госпожи, и она до сих пор... во владении. Собственность. Разбалованный питомец, которому позволили спать в кровати её Госпожи, есть с её руки и бегать по дому.

Даже кошки не носят ошейников, ради всего святого. Но, увы, она ничего не может поделать с этим. Малейшая капля внимания заставляет её повернуть голову, как подсолнух к солнцу. Майндфанг, может быть, и не считает её за ровню, но, чёрт возьми, она - женщина в нужде. 

И, если подумать, многие считают своих собак своими лучшими друзьями, разве нет? Верные до конца. Поэтому она задумчиво наклоняет голову и прижимается губами к щеке Майндфанг. Её кожа холодная, холодная от рассветного воздуха и её касты. Когда Роза отстраняется, её шея уже начинает заливаться ярко синей краской. 

(Всё происходит неожиданно очаровательно: Королева Пиратов смутилась).

\- Госпожа, я не знаю, имеет ли это для вас какое-то значение, - говорит Роза, осторожно выбирая слова, - но я видела достаточное количество больных сердец и мне знакомо чужое горе. Моей совести вряд ли будет тяжело от ваших беспокойств.

Майндфанг хмыкает, не совсем раздражённо, но и не совсем радостно. Очевидно, что идея обсуждать то, что её расстраивает, не кажется ей такой уж заманчивой. Но Роза более чем готова подождать нужного момента, словно не помнит, что они посреди беседы.

\- Ты когда-нибудь делала что-то, о чём не могла перестать сожалеть, как бы не старалась? - наконец спрашивает Майндфанг, забравшись на диван рядом с ней и обняв её за плечи одной рукой. Роза устраивается рядом, сворачивается подле неё. 

Она не уверена, что на это стоит сказать. Совсем не уверена. Скорее всего, сожаления Майндфанг не из тех, какие она могла бы когда-нибудь понять. Неразграбленные корабли, невыкопанные сокровища и... ну... что там ещё делают пираты. Что она может сказать, чтобы помочь ей?

Майндфанг ёрзает на месте, явно чувствуя себя неуютно из-за затягивающейся тишины. Её один вздох, на этот раз более злобный, и она тихо бормочет:

\- Вот видишь? Тебе нечего сказать...  
\- Татуировки, - мягко произносит Роза, когда Майндфанг, казалось, совсем увяла и погрузилась в сплин. - У меня были татуировки.  
-... Что, блин?  
\- Когда я была моложе, всё ещё была Сестрой, я проводила часы, покрывая себя хной, - мягко говорит Роза, поглаживая рукой рукав кителя Майндфанг. - Ещё я подрезала волосы и, в общем, думала, что самая крутая в этом мире.

Майндфанг недоверчиво хмыкает, но теперь на её лице начинает играть улыбка, показываются клыки. 

\- Пирсинга у меня тоже было много, - задумчиво продолжает Роза, дотрагиваясь пальцами линии сапфировых гвоздиков, тянущихся по кривой уха её Госпожи. Майндфанг выгибает шею от прикосновения с довольной улыбкой. - Уши, брови, губа. Оглядываясь назад, количество металла, которое торчало из моего лица, было весьма... нездоровым.  
\- Оу, звучит невероятно круто.  
\- Кованные армейские ботинки. Короткие футболки. И всё остальное в том же духе.  
\- О господи, я себе представляю это... - Майндфанг начала давиться, и Роза чувствует, как её разрывает плохо сдерживаемый смех. - ... О боже, Роза, Питомица, ты просто обязана...

Роза обрывает её, положив пальцы на губы Майндфанг. Это на удивление эффективный способ заставить её замолкнуть, потому что она даже не пытается отстраниться или оскалиться, или попытаться откусить пальцы - она просто перестаёт говорить и недоумённо смотрит на её руку. 

\- Суть в том, что я иногда оглядываюсь назад на эту девчонку, такую злую и готовую разрушить всё, что дал ей мир, и мне хочется дать ей по физиономии. В другие дни я смотрю на неё, и мне не хочется ничего, только прижать её ближе к себе и сказать ей, чтобы она наслаждалась этим временем, пока оно не кончилось.

Майндфанг теперь смотрит на неё изучающе, её глаза сужены, а губы ухмыляются неуверенной улыбкой под пальцами Розы.

\- Думаю, что... о какой бы вашей проблеме не шла речь... - сбивчиво бормочет Роза, не уверенная в том, как произнести это, чтобы фраза не вышла слишком шаблонной или чрезмерно приторной, и так и не находит нужных слов. - Я хочу сказать, что мы все сожалеем о вещах, которые делали, будучи детьми, о глупостях, которые мы говорили, о моментах, которые забыли ценить по достоинству, но если слишком много оглядываться назад, у тебя так и не будет шанса сделать что-то лучше.

Сказано не идеально, но близко к тому, что она хотела. Майндфанг тяжело вздыхает и легонько отталкивает Розу в сторону. Прежде чем она успевает понять, что Майндфанг обралась делать, у неё на коленях сидит пиратка и смотрит так, словно ей не хочется ничего, кроме как спрятаться у неё на руках.

-... Ты жалеешь о том, что взяла его? - спрашивает она, её голос едва громче шёпота.

Роза издаёт сдавленный звук, прежде чем ей удаётся убедить себя, что Майндфанг не знает ничего. Она сутулится, роняет голову на грудь. Провести по волосам Майндфанг пальцами трудно, но не невозможно, и ей удаётся расправить несколько спутавшихся локонов. 

\- Нет, - отвечает она, больше ни о чём не задумываясь. - Нет, не сожалею.  
\- Ты не сожалеешь об этом? - Майндфанг пристально смотрит на неё. - Ты не просыпаешься по утрам, думая, что лучше бы... ну... сделала что-то другое?

Роза натягивает свою шаль чуть туже, смотрит куда угодно, только не на лицо своей Госпожи. Что она должна ответить на это? Сожалеет ли она? Нет. Нет, она уже сказала и сказала честно. Но как объяснить это женщине, которая больше всего на свете любит океан? Как рассказать ей, каково это быть матерью, каково это держать на руках маленькое существо и знать, что он доверяется тебе, уверен, что ты его защитишь... как объяснить, как прекрасно смотреть, как он делает свои первые шаги, произносит первые слова, заводит своих первых друзей...

Как объяснить что-либо из этого? Слова малы и подвержены ошибкам, эти наборы букв так малы и смехотворны по сравнению с чувствами, которые она испытывает, когда вспоминает о нём, своём маленьком мальчике. О её малыше, заснувшем у её груди, пока она напевает ему колыбельную. О её малыше, обнявшем её в последний раз и пробормотавшем: "Я люблю тебя, не смотри, прошу тебя, Мама. Это не твоя вина, не плачь". 

Как объяснить ей всё это? Как выразить запах его волос, прикосновение его руки, маленькой и сильной, когда он обещает, что перевернёт мир, чтобы она улыбнулась. Она не может. Пытаться сделать это было бы несправедливо по отношению к нему.

\- Наши жизни имеют значения, - всё, что Роза выдавливает из себя, её голос низок и сух, она чувствует жгучую боль в горле. - Не важно, насколько они болезненны, в наших жизнях случаются вещи, потому что они необходимы. Мы боремся за то, что мы любим, но мы не можем всегда достигать успеха. Важно то, что мы пытались.

Майндфанг выглядит совсем неудовлетворённой этим ответом, и Роза чувствует, что они на границе метафизического спора, в который она не готова вступать сейчас. Она уже впилась пальцами в свои ладони настолько сильно, что показалась кровь. Сине-зелёная кровь. К счастью, Майндфанг какая угодно, но только не ненаблюдательная. Чтобы она не собиралась сказать, комментарий застревает у неё в горле, и Роза смотрит, как выражение её лица смягчается, становится жалостливым. Она не из тех, кто привык думать о других, но, похоже, когда-то была такой, потому что берёт руки Розы в свои и тихо произносит:

\- Мне очень жаль о твоей потере. Я... Я не хотела расстраивать тебя, дорогая.

И тут начинают падать слёзы, но лишь несколько. Она не будет плакать о нём. Она не может плакать о нём. Она не готова сказать себе, что он ушёл, что он исчез, что его жизнь была потушена, как огарок свечи, упавший в воск, в последний раз вспыхнувший белой вспышкой перед смертью. 

Но трудно успокоить сердце, когда на неё смотрит пиратка, стоящая на коленях, неожиданно такая тревожная и такая юная на вид. "Она видит бездну", понимает Роза, "видит бездну, которую он оставил, когда его вырвали из её рук. И ей это не нравится".

Майндфанг почти что робко обнимает её, притягивает её голову к себе на плечо. Это даже не столько объятие, она сдавливает Розу, её руки слишком привыкли таскать и поднимать тяжести. Но она тёплая. Тёплая и пахнет цветами и морским воздухом, пахнет свободой надземного мира. Роза падает в её объятие и позволяет держать себя.

\- У меня хреново получается всё это, - наконец бормочет Майндфанг, торопливо отстраняясь, при этом неудачно зацепившись рогами и волосами. - Хотела бы я сделать это лучше.  
\- Спасибо, - бормочет Роза с натянутой улыбкой, и Майндфанг, с неожиданно гордым видом, умудряется снова найти свой носовой платок. Она протягивает его Розе и медленно встаёт, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу. - Но я не думаю, что кто-нибудь мог бы сделать лучше.  
-... Мне не нравится, когда ты плачешь, - торопливо говорит Майндфанг, напяливает свою шляпу и чуть ли не бежит к двери. - Ты красивее, когда улыбаешься.

* * *

Они не совсем друзья, но это уже начало. И когда Роза засыпает той ночью, её голова лежи на плече Майндфанг, и она прижимает её к себе и рассказывает истории, спокойные истории о местах, в которых она плавала, о троллях, которых она встречала, а потом переходит на шёпот и, уже засыпая, произносит:

\- Я так по ней скучаю.

Роза не знает, о ком она говорит, но начинает представлять, о ком может идти речь. Но она сказала это достаточно грустно, чтобы Роза могла понять, что "она" была не безразлична для Майндфанг и "она" ушла, кем бы "она" ни была. Поэтому Роза прижимается ближе и тихо отвечает:

\- Я знаю, дорогая. Я знаю.


	7. или, тут жарко, или просто эта пиратка хочет меня?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Майндфанг во всех красках объясняет, что именно она хотела бы сделать с Розой. Однако, это ничем не заканчивается, к большому разочарованию для обеих сторон. Но, по крайней мере, она начала вынашивать идею.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:
> 
> Следующая глава содержит серьёзную драму, в качестве компенсации за неуместный флафф в этой.
> 
> Предупреждение: подробное вербальное описание сексуального поведения. Просто имейте в виду, если вы не любитель такого... извините )-:

Когда они заходят в порт в первый раз, Роза испугана до ужаса. Не из-за того, что видит твёрдую землю впервые за больше чем месяц, но потому что... это будит её. Будит рано, когда корабль ударяется о док с такой силой, что она чуть не выпадает с кровати. Майндфанг продолжает дремать рядом с ней, и когда Роза выскальзывает из её объятий, она неожиданно набрасывается и притягивает её назад к себе. Роза приземляется на Майндфанг, вздыхая от неожиданности. 

\- Всё в порядке? - спрашивает та, мило зевая и морща носик. Роза лежит прямо на ней, обхватив ногами её бёдра и уткнувшись лицом опасно близко к её груди. Майндфанг, похоже, совсем не против, но Роза со всей поспешностью слезает с неё. Вокруг её талии обвиваются руки, прежде чем она успевает вылезти из кровати. - Питомица, мне не нравится командовать тобой, - говорит она сладким, как мёд, и тёплым после сна, но всё равно угрожающим голосом. - Но прямо сейчас ты должна тащить свою задницу назад под одеяло и лечь рядом со мной.

Роза мягко стонет, её голос немного вибрирует. 

\- Закрой занавески и ложись назад. Мне никогда не удаётся нормально выспаться, а тут ещё такое удовольствие, как возможность иметь тебя рядом. - Говорит Майндфанг, протягивая руку и проводя пальцами по спине Розы. - Пожалуйста, Питомица, не заставляй меня начинать ругаться.

Она возвращается под одеяло. Майндфанг заворачивается вокруг неё с мягким утробным урчанием, положив голову между её шеей и плечом. Одна рука падает на её талию, пальцы начинают ощупывать её рёбра. 

Никто из них не спит, Роза понимает это чётко. Они обе бодрствуют, но очень приятным образом, когда знаешь, что тебе не нужно ничего делать.

Снаружи доносится какофония звуков, и Роза спрашивает:

\- Мы пришли в порт?  
\- Да, дорогая, - отвечает Майндфанг, поворачивает голову и прижимается губами к её шее, мягко и влажно, заставляя содрогнуться. Она издаёт радостный звук, чувствуя, как извивается Роза, и её губы продолжают двигаться, поднимаются выше, а потом прыгают на несколько дюймов прямо к рогам. 

Когда Майндфанг сплетается с ней рогами, Роза чувствует, как её гладят вверх и вниз по спине. Становится практически невозможно притворяться, что она до сих пор в абсолютном неведенье.

\- Я знаю, вы продолжаете постоянно говорить, что мы друзья, - бормочет Роза, зевая и тихонько взвизгивая, когда ледяные пальцы Майндфанг залезают под её халат и начинают массировать плечи. - Но я не припоминаю, чтобы у меня когда-нибудь были друзья, которые хотели бы целовать меня.  
\- Я никогда не говорила, что меня устроит быть только лишь друзьями, - бормочет Майндфанг, медленно, так мягко, что Роза почти уверена, что неправильно её поняла. - Я просто сказала, что я надеюсь, что мы можем быть друзьями.  
-... Эм, - Ээ, что? Как? Как она...?  
\- Никакого давления. Нет нужды заставлять тебя делать то, чего ты не хочешь.  
\- Кажется, вы продолжаете забывать, что вы меня купили.  
\- Кажется, ты продолжаешь забывать, что даже среди воров есть честь, а среди женщин - тем более, - ворчит Майндфанг, глубоко вздыхая. - Слушай, дорогуша, если ты хочешь заняться со мной сексом, то это прекрасно. Даже более чем прекрасно. Вееееееееликолепно, вообще-то. Но если ты в этом не заинтересована, ну, знаешь, в _этом_ , то... Это можно понять. И я отношусь к этому с уважением.  
\- А как называется то, что вы постоянно целуете меня?  
\- Я называю это быть пиратом, а не святым. Ты привлекательная женщина. Очень привлекательная, вообще-то. Сказать мне, что я больше не могу до тебя дотрагиваться - всё равно что сказать мне, что мне больше нельзя пить. Этого не будет. - Майндфанг вжимается носом в её шею и, господи, у неё такое холодное лицо, но это всё равно заставляет Розу захихикать.  
\- Хорошо. Я или алкоголь.  
-... В этом случае ты согласишься? - спрашивает Майндфанг, закусывая мочку её уха. Роза хнычет от боли, и Майндфанг рядом с ней хихикает.  
\- Когда я в настроении для предоставления подобных услуг.

Майндфанг закатывает глаза и потягивается, улыбается Розе, как на солнце, а она - подсолнух, поворачивающийся к нему. 

\- О боже... ты просто... ты, хорошо? Я бы выбрала тебя.  
\- Я тронута, - мурлычет Роза, одаривая Майндфанг своей лучшей соблазнительной ухмылкой... которая, сказать по правде, не так уж хороша. Но она решает, что Майндфанг всё равно оценит попытку.  
\- Ага, а я возбуждена, - бормочет Майндфанг и снова присасывается к её шее, на этот раз ниже, там, где халат врезается в спину. - Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, какую великую жертву я гипотетически совершаю ради тебя.

Майндфанг и правда знает, как обращаться со своим ртом. Это прекрасное ощущение, правда, губы касаются кожи мягко, как атлас, только теплее и податливее. 

\- О, я понимаю, - сонно произносит Роза, ощущая, как Майндфанг щекочет её пальцами ног, при этом касаясь губами повсюду. - Но мне хотелось бы верить, что я того стою.  
\- Я уже знаю, что стоишь, - бормочет Майндфанг, почти что слишком тихо, чтобы услышать. Но Роза всё равно слышит, чувствует её дыхание на спине и то, как она медленно спускает её (краденный) халат с плеч Розы. Роза хочет отчитать её за самонадеянность, но это трудно, когда тебя так опьяняет ощущение пальцев Майндфанг, скользящих по шрамам на её спине без малейших вопросов. - _Ужасная_ ты кокетка.

Майндфанг кладёт свой подбородок на её поясницу, где собрался приспущенный халат. Роза обнимает руками свою подушку и широко зевает. Так влюблённые парочки и ведут себя? Она в этом не уверенна. Но всё же рада, что она не обязана ничего делать. "Отношения", думает она, "похоже, довольно неловкий способ соединять что-нибудь". Ну, или, может быть, она просто утомилась.

Утомилась до того, как у неё появился шанс влюбиться. В любом случае, на её спине лежит изумительная женщина, которая раздевает её и упорно добивается её, не налагая никаких обязательств. 

\- Вот на что похоже быть влюблённым? - спрашивает она, чувствуя застенчивость, едва она заканчивает фразу. 

Однако, Майндфанг, кажется, поняла всё правильно. Она снова целует её спину и приподнимается, чтобы обнять. Зарывается носом в затылок Розы, её дыхание тепло и влажно касается её кожи. Кончиками пальцев она рисует узоры на голых плечах Розы, легко царапает её, заставляя содрогаться, но не причиняя боли.

\- Нет, - тихо отвечает она, прижимаясь губами к шее Розы и надолго застывая. - Нет, не на это. Быть влюблённым гораздо лучше.

Роза дёргается, раздражённо вздыхая, когда застёжка её ошейника цепляется за наволочку. Майндфанг протягивает руку и освобождает её. Потом, к удивлению Розы, она расстёгивает ошейник и срывает его с её шеи.

Майндфанг выбрасывает его с кровати, и латунное кольцо звенит об пол где-то за занавесками. Роза чувствует, что на несколько секунд мир замер. Она не напугана, она не шокирована, она даже не чувствует благодарности. Она не чувствует ничего, только странное прикосновение холодного воздуха к полоске коже, где полтора года был её ошейник. Неужели целых полтора? Или только один год? Хмм...

Ощущение пальцев Майндфанг, нежно массирующих раздражённую кожу, возвращает её к реальности. Когда Роза вздрагивает, она успокаивающе шукает и опускает руку. 

\- Каково это? - спрашивает Роза, мягко, тревожно ворочаясь на кровати. Майндфанг недовольно ворчит, но отодвигается, давая ей место, чтобы потянуться, прежде чем снова обнять. Без своего ошейника Роза чувствует себя почти что голой, дышится немного по-другому. Но это перемена в лучшую сторону. - В смысле. Физически, это то же самое, наверно. Но довольно... необычно иметь любовника, который оказывает тебе почтение. - Рука Майндфанг обхватывает её талию, она кладёт свою голову рядом с ней на подушку.  
\- Это мило. Действительно мило. Не соглашайся на меньшее.

Роза не знает, что сказать на это. Особенно потому, что её разум лежит в нескольких ярдах вместе с ошейником, покинутым и брошенным на пол, но также потому что трудно представить что-то настолько абстрактное. Если бы она была влюблена в Майндфанг, было бы другое ощущение, когда она лежит рядом? Было бы приятнее чувствовать, как она обнимает тебя, прижимается своими губами к твоим? Роза не знает, почему это было бы так.

Но... Она ведь не знает, что она чувствует к Майндфанг. Своей Госпоже. Она не знает, что она чувствует к своей Госпоже, своему Капитану, своей... ну... своей мрачной спасительнице. Что она должна чувствовать? 

Страх? Майндфанг зевает, её челюсть громко трещит прямо над ухом Розы. Её губы, словно пёрышко, легко касаются чуть ниже уха. Стоит ли ей бояться худощавой женщины, свернувшейся подле неё, которая до сих пор не делала ничего, только баловала её? 

Стоит ли ей чувствовать благодарность? Но ведь она купила её, купила золотом, забрала её свободу. Так что, нет, благодарность за это она проявлять не хочет. Но она благодарна за доброту, которую к ней проявили. Что либо иное навлекло бы бедствия и боль.

\- Да ладно тебе, Питомица, - бормочет Майндфанг, приподнимаясь на локтях и наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать. - Не надо так задумываться. Это любовь, а не астрофизика.

Роза улыбается и наклоняется ответить на поцелуй. 

Снаружи доносится куда больше грохота, а крики начинают резать уши. Она морщится, когда один из моряков выдаёт длинную тираду, состоящую из отборного мата, и Майндфанг ухмыляется. 

\- Полагаю, это знак того, что мне пора вставать, - она сжимает плечо Розы и улыбается. С ловкостью женщины, очевидно привыкшей жить на корабле, она перелезает через неё и валится на пол. Роза не смеётся, но и не вжимается лицом в подушку, чтобы спрятать улыбку.

Майндфанг чуть более грациозно поднимается на ноги, её смехотворно утончённая ночная рубашка опускается вокруг неё, очерчивая фигуру. В кое-то веки Роза не настаивает на том, чтобы выбраться из кровати и помочь ей одеться, предпочитая лежать под одеялом. Майндфанг одевается аккуратнее, чем обычно, оставляет свой вычурный пиратский китель и вместо него надевает более мрачный, полностью чёрный наряд, в кое-то веки расчёсывает волосы и убирает пряди с лица. Набор сапфировых серёг в ушах - единственный показатель цвета её крови, и это выглядит очень необычно. 

\- Ладно, отбивная моя, расклад вот какой...  
\- Нет уж. На этом я останавливаю вас.

Майндфанг поднимает брови, очевидно подразумевая "кто тебе дал такое право?", но Роза не отступает. 

-Когда-нибудь мне придётся тебя отшлёпать за такую мину на лице. - Майндфанг закатывает глаза и садится на край кровати. Её духи, только что нанесённые, пахнут сильно, и Роза может выделить слабые оттенки пионов и мускуса под ароматом жасмина. - Хорошо, надутая малышка. - Майндфанг наклоняется и целует её, размазывая помаду. Роза задумывается, сойдёт ли ей с рук красная помада, или она всё же нарвётся на неприятности. - Я схожу на берег, Питомица, а ты остаёшься здесь.

Она благодарна. Невероятно благодарна. Она не хочет сходить на берег, ничуть не меньше, чем не хочет думать о своём сыне, мёртвом и исчезнувшем. 

\- Оу. Хорошо.  
\- Не грусти. Я принесу тебе подарок. Просто... эм... - она мягко вздыхает и смотрит в потолок каюты. - Я никогда раньше не вставала здесь. Не знаю, как они относятся к женщинам, не знаю, как они относятся к политике, и не знаю, как они относятся ко мне. Поэтому пойду разведаю и, может быть... если будешь себя хорошо вести...  
\- Я всегда веду себя хорошо.  
\- Да, несомненно, наглая рабыня, - бормочет Майндфанг, смотря на неё с такой симпатией, что Роза заливается краской и отворачивается. - Но если ты не устроишь неприятностей, пока меня _нет_ , Питомица, возможно, мы подумаем о том, чтобы завтра ты прогулялась со мной.

Роза заверяет её, что она совсем не против побыть одной, и после ещё нескольких затяжных поцелуев, её Госпожа поднимается с кровати и выходит из каюты. Она запирает за собой дверь, что не особенно удивительно, но немного обидно. 

"Тьфу. Ты ведёшь себя глупо, Роза", осаждает она себя. "Разумеется, она тебе не настолько доверяет. Разумеется, нет. Разумеется, она не даст тебе ни малейшего шанса на побег".  
"Но", перебивает она свой ворчливый голос, "она оставила тебя в своих покоях. Ты не в клетке. Ты в тёплой кровати, и твои губы немного щиплет от её поцелуев, а спина не болит от ударов хлыста. Так что прекрати ныть". 

Требуется ещё полчаса, чтобы она наконец заставила себя вылезти из кровати, всё ещё полная усталости. "Сделай что-нибудь полезное, девочка", ворчит она про себя. "Заслужи своё содержание".

* * * 

Так она и поступает. Для начала она заправляет кровать, настолько ровно, насколько возможно, туго натягивает простыни и взбивает пуховое одеяло. Когда она заканчивает, на кровати нет ни единого лишнего пёрышка, и, в кое-то веки, она тратит усилия на то, чтобы подвязать занавески бантиками идеальной формы.

Затем она распахивает двери на балкон, подпирает их тяжёлой вазой и стулом. В каюту врывается свежий воздух, и это приятное облегчение после обычной затхлости. Океан сияет ярко, как гемоспектр, зелёным и синим, и блестит, как драгоценные камни. Если бы она умела рисовать, она бы запечатлела эту сцену, вопящих чаек и разбивающиеся волны, и едва различимые тёмные фигуры рыб под водой. Ветер холоден, но захватывает дух, и она решает, что потерпит ради свежего воздуха. 

Теперь, когда комнату наполняет солнечный свет, она выглядит чуть лучше. Темнота делает комнату даже слишком уютной. Она пользуется тем, что качка прекратилась, чтобы вычистить камин, вытряхивает пепел за перила балкона. Оттирает золу с мраморных плит очага настолько, насколько в её силах без щётки, и остаётся вполне довольной, когда мрамор становится блестящим - не зеркально чистым, конечно, но всё равно блестящим. 

Ковёр вытряхивается, книжные полки протираются, стол её Госпожи очищен от мелкого мусора, когда кто-то открывает дверь.

Маркус с любопытством заглядывает внутрь.

\- Прибираюсь, - только и говорит она, вдруг понимая, что оказаться застанной с руками по локоть в бумагах Майндфанг, пожалуй, будет не лучшим вариантом. - Клянусь... Я просто...  
\- Роза, давай кое-что уясним. Мне без разницы, что ты делаешь с этой женщиной, если только это не заставляет её беситься ещё больше, чем обычно. Ты могла бы хоть чулки вязать из бумаг Маркизы и устраивать стриптиз на столе, меня это не волнует, лишь бы она была счастлива.  
-... Разве ты не должен быть на береге, делать что-то ещё, кроме как раздражать меня?  
\- Не-а. Остаюсь на корабле. Меня не слишком любят на этой части континента. 

* * *

Майндфанг снова появилась ближе к полудню и зашла только для того, чтобы коротко сказать, что, нет, пожалуй, будет не лучшей идеей пускать её на берег, потому что "есть _причины_ , господи, прекрати ты уже спрашивать, разве не я тут главная вообще? Просто замолкни хоть раз". Не самый приятный ответ. 

Но она смягчается и целует её со вздохом, сказав:

\- Дорогая, мне пришлось дать по морде одному хмырю, чтобы убедить его в том, что он может продать мне непортящиеся продукты без присутствия мужчины. Я не в лучшем настроении.

Роза уверяет её, что она не против, и Майндфанг судорожно ходит по комнате, переодевается и ведёт сердитый разговор с Маркусом через дверь. 

Роза сидит в углу каюты, почти незаметная, с журналом Майндфанг на коленях. Капитан одаряет её кривой улыбкой, прежде чем снова исчезнуть, так ничего и не сказав. 

Это очень даже... отталкивает. Ей это совсем не нравится, когда её игнорируют ради чего-то более захватывающего. Что ей, три года? Очевидно, что так, учитывая, как она себя ведёт. 

* * * 

\- Ладно, Питомица, сегодня на ночь я иду на берег, - говорит она, практически гудя от предвкушения. Она выглядит счастливее, чем Роза когда-либо видела её, лицо такое яркое и юное. Трудно злиться на неё, когда она выглядит такой расслабленной, такой молодой и свободной. - Вернусь поздно.  
\- Возьми шаль, на улице холодно, - рассеяно бормочет Роза, поднимая глаза от книги и хмурясь. Майндфанг даже шляпу надеть не собирается, её всё ещё сырые волосы падают на спину спутанным водопадом. Её китель наполовину застёгнут, и она кое-как надела шарф. На улице ниже нуля, а у этой женщины не хватает ума даже тепло одеться? Что за глупость. Роза шмыгает носом и берёт свою чайную чашку. Она не в том положении, чтобы отпускать комментарии, разумеется. Но будь она проклята, если по крайней мере не успокоит свою совесть.  
\- Кто, блин, вообще носит шали теперь? - рычит в ответ Майндфанг, натягивая свою дурацкую шляпу с перьями вместо хорошей шерстяной, которая точно согрела бы её. Очевидно, что этот жест сделан исключительно для того, чтобы Роза прекратила жаловаться. - Никто не носит шали.  
\- Я ношу шали, - мягко бормочет она, делает глоток из чашки и взбалтывает её, наблюдая, как танцуют чаинки. - Мне нравятся шали. Они приятные.  
-... Неужели?

То, как она это произнесла, достаточно, чтобы Роза выпрямилась и пролила чай на страницу журнала, повествующую про текущее политическое положение, описанное, судя по всему, очень пьяной женщиной. Она громко охает и начинает вытирать бумагу подолом платья. Майндфанг фыркает и закатывает глаза.

\- Ну надо же. Я добилась какой-то личной информации о своей маленькой Питомице. Как бы мне теперь использовать это против тебя?  
\- Мне нравятся шали, - бормочет Роза, продолжая вытирать. - Это довольно трудно истолковать неверно, как мне кажется. Хотя, наверно, вы вольны известить производителей свитеров о том, что я нахожу их товары безвкусными и неудобными, но это было бы довольно близко к пасквилю...  
\- Ой, да замолчи ты и дай мне хоть разок повеселиться, - ворчит она, наморщив нос и глядя на неё из дверного проёма.  
\- Развлекайтесь, Госпожа, - отзывается Роза с тёплой улыбкой. 

Майндфанг отвечает виноватой улыбкой и немного раздумывает, прежде чем заговорить.

\- Прости, дорогая, ничего личного, но мне придётся тебя запереть тут.  
\- Я понимаю, - отвечает Роза с лучшей улыбкой, на какую сейчас способна. -... Я не собираюсь убегать.  
\- Мммм, мне не это беспокоит, Питомица. Меня больше беспокоит то, куда ты можешь забрести, - Майндфанг выглядит теперь ещё более виноватой, входит в комнату и идёт к ней, неуверенно обнимает её. - Обещаю, я куплю тебе что-нибудь милое, - бормочет она, крепко прижав голову Розы к своему плечу. Невероятно покровительственный жест. - И посмотрю, что можно сделать, что завтра взять тебя с собой, хмм?  
\- Ну... Хорошо. Я принимаю вашу взятку, - Роза растягивается на диване и тяжело вздыхает. Майндфанг неохотно отпускает её. - Наслаждайтесь terra firma, Госпожа. Пока я буду томиться здесь. Одна. И с разбитым сердцем.  
\- Заткнись. Я принесу тебе подарков, а потом мы будем целоваться.  
\- Только половина этой фразы привлекательна.  
\- Хой. Хой. Осторожнее, маленькая унылая кокетка, или я тебя отшлёпаю, - она тычет пальцем в сторону Розы. - Я знаю, что ты любишь подарки, не притворяйся, что это неправда.  
\- Я не хотела бы показаться грубой, Госпожа, но иногда я беспокоюсь о том, как бы ваше эго не отразилось на вашем здравом смысле, - она снисходительно вздыхает и ухмыляется. Майндфанг ухмыляется в ответ и наклоняется над диваном. Она мягко целует Розу, закусывая нижнюю губу, прежде чем отпрянуть.  
\- Ты меня балуешь своим беспокойством, Питомица. Что я такого натворила, чтобы заслужить столько любви и обожания?

Роза хочет ответить: "Ты купила меня и теперь владеешь мной, и ты хорошо обо мне заботишься, тем ты и заслужила моё обожание". Но ей также хочется ответить: "потому что ты нуждаешься в них больше, чем кто угодно из тех, кого я когда-либо знала". 

Но ни та, ни другая фраза неприемлемы. Поэтому она заливается краской и смотрит на свои колени, заламывая свои руки. Майндфанг отбывает, наказав вести себя хорошо и напомнив, что кто-нибудь зайдёт к ней с обедом. Роза проводит день за изучением журналов Майндфанг и притворяясь, что её не прожигает изнутри желание вытряхнуть весь её гардероб и устроить большую стирку. 

В конце концов, она уже потратила всё утро, пока Майндфанг не было, на уборку, и тщетно, раз та, похоже, совершенно не заметила разницы. 

Но это всё равно заставило её чувствовать себя лучше. Знать, что ты делаешь что-то, чтобы заслужить своё проживание, чтобы её существование было бессмысленным, было... значительным. И комната выглядит гораздо лучше теперь, когда тут чисто, а отполированное дерево мягко сияет. 

Увы, в одиночестве в каюте Майндфанг, без какой-либо компании день тянется медленно. Она предпочла бы, чтобы Майндфанг была здесь, рядом с ней, особенно после того, как они начали сегодняшнее утро, прижавшись друг к другу. Ей этого не хватало - теплоты кого-то другого рядом с ней. Теплоты её голоса, теплоты того, что она...

Тьфу, это просто глупо. Впадаешь в меланхолию из-за того, что женщина, которая купила тебя, оставила тебя одну на несколько часов? Тебе должно быть стыдно за себя, Роза. 

Тем не менее, она засыпает одна, чувствуя себя покинутой, после того, как один из моряков, оставленных охранять Вдову, принёс ей обед. Растянувшись на диване с атласной подушкой под щекой и тяжёлым шерстяным покрывалом на плечах, Роза чувствует себя тепло и уютно, а колыбельную трещащего в камине дерева невозможно игнорировать, но она всё же предпочла бы, чтобы её убаюкивало мурлыканье Майндфанг и её объятия. 

Это ей и снилось. Впервые за долгое время она видит не кошмар о поющей плоти и кричащих детях - она видит сон о том, как она загорает на пляже, пока Майндфанг строит абсурдно огромный песчаный замок и пытается уговорить её поселиться в нём. Это полная ерунда, но всё равно очень мило.

Смысла становится ещё меньше, когда спор прерывается на середине фразы, её вырывает из сна прикосновение холодных пальцев к затылку. Роза просыпается, втягивает воздух и встряхивается, но не садится, потому что уже достаточно пришла в себя, чтобы понять, что это просто её Госпожа... ведёт себя как обычно.

\- Почему ты постоянно спишь? Это меня немного тревожит.

Майндфанг присаживается на корточки рядом с ней, выглядит она совсем даже не чуть-чуть обеспокоенной. Её волосы немного растрёпанны, глаза чуть налиты кровью, но выглядит она счастливой, счастливой и довольной. Она очень-очень холодная, но это в некотором смысле напоминает о мире снаружи. 

\- Я спала, - бормочет Роза, зевает и прикрывает рот тыльной стороной ладони. - Я скучала по вам.  
\- Я тебя недостаточно часто на солнце выставляю что ли? Потому что я могу оставить тебя на открытом окне, если что, - прежде чем Роза успевает сесть, Майндфанг целует её, они сталкиваются сначала носами, потом зубами. Это неудобный, невнятный поцелуй, наверно, потому что Роза продолжает лежать горизонтально, а Майндфанг всё ещё стоит вертикально. Но это всё равно поцелуй, тёплые губы и холодные руки, мягко касающиеся её челюсти.  
\- Я не домашнее растение, - только и додумывается сказать она, когда Майндфанг наконец отлипает от неё. Роза сонно протягивает руку и снимает с неё шляпу. - В помещениях шляпы не носят, мы не дикари.

Майндфанг морщит нос и оскаливается. Но шляпу снов не надевает, что уже означает небольшую победу. 

\- Оу, прошу прощения, дорогая, я отпустила на ночь Дворецкого, чтобы мы в кое-то веки могли попробовать что-нибудь экзотическое. Очевидно, ты всё ещё продолжаешь дымиться после горячей перепалки с Герцогиней Кентской на давешней обеденной вечеринке.

Роза выкатывает глаза и садится, потирает лицо, пытаясь прогнать остатки сна. Трудно умничать, когда ты только-только проснулся, но Майндфанг этого не понимает.

\- Да, должна сказать, звонил Лорд Маршбанк. Похоже, наша дочь сбежала с их конюхом, чтобы обручиться с ним на наковальне.  
\- О, небеса! Погоди, которая дочь... та, которая мне нравится, или та, которую я имею в виду, потому что, мнится мне, у неё есть потенциал стать гораздо более великой личностью? - Майндфанг растягивается на полу рядом с диваном, театрально падая в фальшивый обморок, и так и остаётся лежать. 

Роза вздыхает и наклоняется, вытаскивает несколько осколков стекла из волос Майндфанг. По шкале от одного до "в хлам" она вообще лыка не вяжет. Роза задаётся вопросом, стоит ли ей злиться из-за этого, но понимает... да ну нахрен, кого это вообще волнует. Она имеет право повеселиться, но как, _чёрт возьми_ , это вяжется с осколками винной бутылки в волосах?

\- У нас больше чем одна вымышленная дочь?  
\- Не знаю. Я просто как бы предположила, что мы одна из тех семей, которая не захотела останавливаться на одном ребёнке, - Майндфанг поднимает себя и забирается по подолу Розы с драматическим стоном, якобы означающим невероятные усилия, роняет голову на её колени. Когда она заканчивает предложение, слова начинают расплываться. - Кроме того, ты же знаешь, что я, наверно, случайно уронила бы первого с лестницы или вроде того.  
\- Во-первых, только попробуй убить наших вымышленных детей, и я вымышлено подам на развод, - она закатывает глаза, но сдерживает смех, потому что, боги, она представляет себе Майндфанг с ребёнком на руках, попеременно то пекущуюся над ним, как мать-наседка, то требующую младенца "собраться" и "прекратить страдать хернёй". - А во-вторых, сколько времени ты вообще пила?  
\- Да я совсем капельку, Питомица. 

Неправильный ответ на поставленный вопрос, но какая разница, это всё равно враньё, поэтому она смеётся. Майндфанг зловеще ухмыляется и пытается забраться на диван рядом с ней. Получается не слишком удачно - Роза всё ещё растянулась на нём, поэтому свободного места почти нет. Наконец, она разбирается в ситуации и забрасывает ноги на подлокотник дивана, сама же ложится, прижавшись к Розе.

\- Я всё же тебе подарок купила.  
\- Твоё присутствия недостаточно? - мягко ворчит Роза, убирая волосы с её лица. Вес тела Майндфанг на удивление необременителен; она худая и лёгкая, почти никакой тяжести.  
\- Недостаточно пьяна, чтобы позволить тебе уйти с этой лажей, - ворчит Майндфанг, отпихивая её. Роза запрокидывает голову, назад, притворяясь, что её на самом деле поставили на место, и Майндфанг смеётся. - Так ты хочешь свой подарок или что?  
-... Да, пожалуйста, я хочу свой подарок.  
\- Ага, я так и думала, - бормочет Майндфанг и тянется к своему кителю. Несколько мгновений она копается в карманах... "Невероятно большой китель", думает Роза, выгибая бровь, тайно надеясь, что не получит какое-нибудь ювелирное украшение... И тут Майндфанг вытаскивает что-то с триумфальным криком.

Это связка чего-то, завёрнутая в простую бумагу со смехотворным цветастым бантиком, очевидно, добавленным позже, из синего атласа с золотым цветочным узором.

\- Мне нравится бантик, - говорит она с улыбкой, на что Майндфанг ухмыляется и хихикает. Её щёки начинают немного наливаться синим ближе к вискам. Оуу, как мило. Она стыдится.  
\- Просто открой его ужееееееее, - ноет она, нетерпеливо дёргая рукав Розы. - Я хочу увидеть твоё лицоооооооо.

Пьяная Майндфанг, пожалуй, самое очаровательное существо, которое она когда-либо видела. Обычно, когда Майндфанг напивается, Роза в одинаковой степени чувствует невозможность и нежелание оценить это. Она закатывает глаза, но всё-таки дёргает бант. Он легко распутывается, но всё равно требуется несколько мгновений, чтобы достать подарок. Она оборачивает ленточку вокруг шеи, и Майндфанг удовлетворённо мурлычет.

\- Ты прекрасно смотришься в синем.

Роза мягко кивает и рвёт упаковочную нить. Она поддаётся без проблем, и Майндфанг широко ухмыляется.

\- Открываааааааай, хватит меееееееедлить.

В виде исключения, она делает то, что ей сказано. Роза распаковывает бумагу, и ей на колени выпадает кипа ткани. Она роняет бумагу на пол и поднимает подарок. Почти сразу же становится очевидно, что это шаль, связанная их великолепной шёлковой пряжи с замысловатым узором. Она цвета лесной листвы на закате, густого зелёного оттенка с вкраплениями синего, и когда Роза поднимает её к огню, шерсть изумительно блестит.

\- Госпожа... - произносит она, чувствуя, как у неё перехватывает дыхание. Её глаза расширяются, когда она полностью разворачивает шаль. Это практически произведение искусства, с роскошным алым узором, контрастирующим с пряжей. Такая мягкая и идеальная, просто великолепно. - Это... Я хочу сказать... Это... У меня нет слов.  
-... Тебе не нравится.  
\- Нет. Нет, Госпожа, это... Прекрасно. Обожаю её. Спасибо.  
\- Правда?  
\- Да. Спасибо большое.  
\- Я всё никак не могла выбрать между этой и кружевной. Но потом вспомнила, что тебе постоянно холодно, и решила взять эту, потому что она теплее, - проурчала Майндфанг на её коленях немного неровным голосом. Если бы она была золотистым ретривером, то точно сейчас размахивала бы хвостом с такой силой, что можно опрокинуть вазу. - Тебе правда нравится?  
\- Да, очень.  
\- Хорошо, - громко прогудела Майндфанг, обняла её за талию и поцеловала. Поцелуй получился несколько смазанным, но Роза была не против. А должна бы? Наверно. - Бля, ты недостаточно пьяна, чтобы можно было сидеть с тобой.  
\- Вообще-то, я совсем не пьяна.  
-... Ага, в этом и проблема, потому что мысли в моей голове оооооооочень далеки от пристойных, если, эм, ты понимаешь, о чём я.

Майндфанг снова целует её и слезает на пол, танцующей походкой - практически танцуя на самом деле - добирается до бара. Она наливает стакан, и Роза не удивляется, когда он переходит в её руки. Теперь, когда Роза распаковала свой подарок, Майндфанг выглядит куда более спокойной и похожей на сытую кошку.

\- Уверена, что не понимаю, что вы имеете в виду, - говорит Роза, настолько чопорно, насколько вообще возможно после глотка выпивки, бывшей, судя по вкусу, неразбавленным виски. О господи, как же жжёт то. - Вполне уверена.  
\- Не надо играть в эту игруууууууу, Питомица. Я пьяная и счастливая, и очень, очень, очень, очень, очень... - она возводит к потолку, потом смотрит в пол. - И я не могу сказать, что я ещё.  
\- Почему нет?  
\- Потому что это неудобно. Очень, очень, очень, очень...  
\- Неудобно?

Майндфанг хмурится, даже немного надувает губы. Она начинает возвращаться в свою пиратскую личину, к позе и стойке, которую Роза не видела уже... несколько недель, с тех пор, как Майндфанг вытащила её с нижней палубы, оставив синяки на шее. Это пугает, но вообще-то... довольно бодрящим образом. 

Это плохо. Это ужасно плохо. Чувствовать влечение к _опасности_? С каких это пор её начала привлекать опасность? Она провела всю свою жизнь, убегая от неё! Пряталась под деревьями и в кустах, жила в пещерах... много чего она делала, чтобы избежать даже малейшей тени тревоги, даже доходила до того, что специально закрывала глаза на творящиеся рядом с ней вещи, которые были... ужасны.

Теперь, попав в рабство, она впервые за много лет чувствует себя в безопасности. И хотя она не хочет признавать этого, " _безопасность_ " в данном случае не синоним её _положения_. Майндфанг дала ей стабильность, это верно, но... 

Это становится скучно. Если она и дальше будет продолжать сидеть взаперти на пиратском корабле, ей потребуется встряхнуться. Даже если это убьёт её. Что, скорее всего, и произойдёт. Но тонуть вместе с кораблём стократно лучше, чем тонуть вместе с империей. 

Она взбалтывает остатки спиртного в стакане, слушая, как лёд ударяется о стенки. Майндфанг пренебрежительно фыркает и недовольно ворчит. 

Роза поднимает брови и смотрит на неё. Та закатывает глаза и расстёгивает свой камзол.

\- Неудобно, Госпожа. Вы собирались сказать неудобно.

Майндфанг продолжает закатывать глаза. Камзол падает на пол и, разумеется, под ним она выглядит великолепно. Ей легко может сойти ношение удивительно плотно облегающей одежды, с её прекрасными формами, и... ну... Роза не может удержаться и не начать пялиться. В основном на её грудь. И её ноги, о _боже_ , эти ноги. Эта женщина прекрасно выглядит в кожаных сапогах. Феноменально прекрасно. 

\- Ты сказала это до того, как я сказала, - бормочет Майндфанг, одаряя её невероятно зловещей ухмылкой. - Противная девчонка. Тебя за это надо бы наказать, знаешь ли.  
\- Почему это неудобно? - спрашивает Роза, снова прикладываясь к стакану, потому что она совсем недостаточно пьяна для такого, и она не хочет признавать брань Майндафнг. Очевидно, что это не угроза. Звучит больше похоже на предложение, из тех, которые тебе нашёптывают на ухо под покровом темноты.

Роза всё ещё разглядывает её, и до Майндфанг наконец-то доходит тот факт, что ей любуются. Это заставляет её самодовольно усмехнуться. Она подкрадывается к Розе с очаровательной улыбкой, наклоняется к ней. Вместо того чтобы наклониться и поцеловать её, чего ожидает Роза, она обвивает шаль вокруг её плеч. 

\- Потому что, Питомица, - выдыхает она, прижимаясь губами чуть ниже её уха и задерживаясь, запуская пальцы под шаль, задерживаясь надолго. - Потому что я не хочу тебя расстраивать.  
\- Мне интересно узнать, что такого неуютного вы можете сказать мне, если вы в буквальном смысле владеете мной.  
\- Я очень, блять, возбуждена, понятно? И я очень, очень, _очень_... - Она запрокидывает голову, перебрасывая волосы через плечо, смотрит на Розу. С излишне драматическим вздохом она падает на диван рядом с ней и растягивается. -... Я очень хочу тебя трахнуть.  
\- Оу. Мда. - Роза моргает, поражённая этим. Ладно, оглядываясь назад, она должна была ожидать такого ответа. В конце концов, из-за чего ещё она могла беситься, чего ещё она не могла бы получить? 

Решение проблемы, однако, найти не так просто. Ну, ладно, просто, но... Ох, блин, это же очевидно. Игнорируй. Так она и поступает, притворяется, что не заливается цветочно-зелёной краской, или что её руки не трясутся, когда она тянется к лицу Майндфанг. 

Майндфанг трётся об её ладонь, закрывает глаза и позволяет себе расслабиться. С невероятно очаровательным выражением на лице, ранимым и беспечно блаженным. 

Прежде чем Роза успевает найти способ отговориться, она целует её, робко прижимается своими губами к губам Майндфанг, прежде чем начать действовать увереннее, подбадривая рукой, обвитой вокруг её талии. Она медленно забралась на Майндфанг, обвившись руками вокруг её шеи и мягко касаясь её губ своими. Когда Майндфанг пробует целовать её сильнее, она, не раздумывая, раскрывает губы и прижимается к ней ближе. Она на удивление податлива под прикосновениями рук Розы, которые начинают путешествовать, переходят от её подбородка к талии, к бёдрам, пытаясь найти подходящее пристанище. Майндфанг отвечает на это прикосновением своих пальцев к её бедру, вздрагивает так, что сердце Розы начинает биться быстрее, к бёдрам приливает жар. О господи, она никогда раньше не чувствовала такого. Ну, ладно, чувствовала, потому что Майндфанг всегда делает с ней такое, но она никогда раньше не контролировала ситуацию, никогда не доводила Майндфанг до дрожи и не пыталась изо всех сил не сглупить. Хотя, может быть, Майндфанг вовсе не считает, что в выражении удовольствия есть что-то постыдное? Скорее всего, нет. 

Когда руки Майндфанг наконец начинают двигаться, Роза оживляется и с ужасом понимает, что они направляются прямиком между её ног. Её пальцы зарываются в мягкую плоть с внутренней стороны бёдер и начинают медленно двигаться, подбираясь опасно близко к ней, прежде чем отступить вернуться к её коленям, с обратной стороны, где Роза столь же чувствительна, но куда менее напугана прикосновениями. Они обе тяжело дышат и дрожат. Роза старается продолжать поцелуй как можно лучше, намереваясь не сдаваться первой.

В конце концов, именно Майндфанг отстраняется от неё, роняет голову на подлокотник дивана и тяжело дыщит. Роза позволяет себе победно улыбнуться, прежде чем положить голову на её ключицу, осторожно, чтобы не проткнуть Майндфанг одним из своих рогов. 

\- Ты не можешь делать такого со мной, - хрипит она, и Роза едва может разобрать слова через стук сердца. - Ты не можешь. Я буду оставаться доброй лишь до поры, до времени, прежде чем просто сорву с тебя одежду и... потом я за себя не отвечаю.  
-... Почему вы не сделаете так?  
\- Чего?

Роза сглатывает и делает глубокий вдох. 

\- Почему вы _до сих пор_ не взяли меня силой? - спрашивает она тихо, наблюдая, как плавится лёд в её стакане. Комната затихает, только горящие поленья потрескивают в камине. Её слова прорезали ленивую атмосферу ночи гораздо более проворно, чем она ожидала. Это должно было прозвучать, как обычный вопрос, в конце концов. Простая просьба сообщить факт напрямую. В конце концов, эта тема была бесцеремонно поднята всего лишь несколько часов назад. 

Майндфанг ничего не говорит. Роза начинает беспокоиться о том, что она, наверно, заснула в пьяном ступоре, и теперь ей придётся собираться с силами, чтобы во второй раз спрашивать Майндфанг о том, почему её до сих пор не бросили на ближайшую горизонтальную поверхность и не совратили, вместо того чтобы обойтись одним. 

Она не любит говорить о сексе. Ладно... это ложь. В последнее время ей было очень приятно слушать попытки соблазнения Майндфанг. Это льстило, и сейчас она чувствовала себя польщенной. Или это льстит, если единственной конечной целью не является койка? Для такого поведения должен быть какой-то термин, но, как и было сказано ранее, сейчас ей на это глубоко плевать. 

Поправка к предыдущему утверждению. Ей не нравится думать о сексе. Это неудобно и неприятно, и очень даже угнетающе. А) потому что у неё нет никого, с кем можно было бы заняться сексом, и Б) потому что она не совсем уверенна, кошерно ли хотеть заниматься сексом с женщиной, которая купила тебя на чёрном рынке. Хотелось бы сказать, что нет, но в то же время... ну, в любом случае, это сложный и неприятный вопрос, и она предпочла бы вернуться к жизни в атмосфере монастырского целомудрия и больше не задумываться об этом нонсенсе. Вот только... она задумывалось о том, каково было бы чувствовать объятие Майндфанг, её тепло и приятный холод от северного ветра, прижиматься к ней, кожа к коже.

Она не очень-то любит, когда её трогают, если хорошенько подумать. Когда кто-то её касается, это значит, что они имеют власть над ней, а она не любит чувствовать себя подавленной, не важно в какой форме. Что весьма иронично, учитывая её текущее положение - она сидит на пиратском корабле, её шея и запястья всё ещё не зажили после ошейника и наручников. Она пьёт бренди из бокала, инкрустированного сапфирами, вместе с Маркизой Спиннерет Майндфанг, сидящей в кресле напротив неё, наряженной в шляпу с перьями, великолепный кожаный камзол во весь рост и пару идеально подходящих ей кожаных сапог. Она не любит, когда её трогают... если только её не трогает Майндфанг. 

И если говорит именно Майндфанг, этими прекрасными, окрашенными в красный губами, может быть, её можно уговорить передумать насчёт прикосновений и прочего. Если аргумент будет достаточно сильным. И... ну... если он будет в форме неправдоподобно красивой пиратки. 

Нет. Плохая Роза. Плохая. Ты не должна хотеть, чтобы она воспользовалась ситуацией. И она этого не делает, в общем-то. Роза со страхом ожидает, что Майндфанг скажет в ответ. Она лежит на её руках и коленях, молясь - фигурально выражаясь, разумеется - о том, чтобы ответ звучал как: "потому что ты не в моём вкусе, и я нахожу тебя до тошноты непривлекательной, и я флиртовала с тобой только потому, что, хмм, почему бы и нет?" Потому что тогда её положение будет простым. Держи одежду в порядке, заправляй кровать и удостоверяйся, что чай будет подаваться вовремя. 

Потому что если она ответит что-то иное - что-то кроме "ну, если честно, мне не так уж и хочется" - Роза не знает, что она будет делать. 

Неожиданно, она со всей чёткостью вспоминает, в какой ситуации ждёт, когда слышит стук пары сапог, уверенно опустившихся на твёрдый пол. Майндфанг, может быть, не сильно развита физически - она худощава в талии и широка в плечах, и, когда она стоит во весь рост, её фигура больше величественная, чем подавляющая. Но её присутствие выражает могущество, и оно охватывает, как приливная волна, и прежде чем ты успеваешь понять, что к чему, ты уже в тридцати ярдах в океане и без малейшего представления, как попал сюда. 

Майндфанг невозможно игнорировать, когда она хочет захватить внимание. И в данный момент она требует полного внимания самым недвусмысленным образом. 

\- Почему до сих пор не взяла тебя силой? - мягко произносит она, её голос звучит ещё более страстно, словно последние полчаса она пила медовую смолу, а не дорогущее красное вино в, скорее всего, сомнительной пиратской таверне. - Оооооооо, Питомица, ты даже не представляешь.  
\- Нет, я на самом деле не представляю, - говорит Роза, что звучит довольно глупо, учитывая ситуацию. - Я совершенно ничего не знаю, когда дело доходит до... ну... этого...  
\- Тогда, дорогая моя, позволь рассказать тебе, - Майндфанг наклоняется вперёд со зловещей ухмылкой на лице, её пальцы сжимают подлокотники кресла, в котором сидит Роза. Роза застывает и широко раскрывает глаза, потому что Майндфанг неожиданно оказывается слишком близко, но не настолько близко, как нужно ей. - Позволь во всех деталях рассказать, что я хочу сделать с тобой. Больше всего мне хочется сорвать с тебя всю одежду, дорогая моя, - урчит она, проводя пальцами левой руки по левой половине лица Розы и спускаясь к шее.

Её ногти едва царапают кожу Розы, как раз настолько, чтобы она вздрогнула.

\- Я хочу расстегнуть каждую их жемчужных пуговиц на спине твоего платья зубами и будь я проклята, если всё это время ты не будешь чувствовать прикосновение моего языка.

Стакан выпадает из её руки и разбивается об пол, но никто не двигается с места, чтобы подобрать осколки или вытереть пролитое виски. Роза густо заливается краской, её пальцы впиваются в обшивку подлокотников кресла.

\- Оооооооо, тебе нравится эта идея? Приятно знать, - шепчет Майндфанг, прижимаясь губами к уху Розы. - Мммм, да, конечно же, нравится, сладкая моя. И я буду очень осторожна, чтобы ни оторвать ни одной пуговицы, ведь это расстроило бы тебя, разве нет?

Роза хочет сказать ей, что это не самое подходящее время для подобных издевок, но, боже, становится трудно дышать, _так трудно_.

-И, поверь мне, дорогая, я хочу видеть тебя абсолютно голой на моих простынях - твою великолепную светящуюся кожу на синем шёлке. 

Майндфанг обхватывает шею Розы, её пальцы холодные, но податливые. Она придвигается чуть ближе, чтобы их глаза были на одном уровне. 

\- Вообще-то, прямо сейчас больше всего мне хотелось бы залезть к тебе между ног по запястье, чтобы ты обхватила меня ими, забраться в места, в которые, я уверена, до сих пор не забирался никто.

Она продолжает шептать, уже практически забравшись к ней на колени, их губы разделяют всего несколько дюймов. Роза сдавленно охает, потому что, бля, это совсем не тот ответ, которого она ожидала, и непонятно, что это вообще должно значить, но, чёрт, звучит необычайно привлекательно и... о боже, она ещё продолжает говорить...

\- Думаю, ты будешь очень тёплой, дорогая моя, тёплой и вполне готовой для меня к тому времени. Не думай, то я не замечала, как тебя возбуждают наши поцелуи, - мурлычет Майндфанг и легонько касается её шеи зубами. 

Роза пытается хоть как-то отодвинуться от неё, но попытка провалена от ощущения зубов, легко впивающихся в шею. Она падает на спинку кресла со стоном, больше не пытаясь скрыть своё возбуждение.

\- И, подозреваю, ты будешь очень шумной любовницей, верно? Будешь вздыхать и молить прикоснуться к тебе ещё до того, как я закончу с твоей грудью.

Это уже начинает граничить с неприемлемым. Желание сбросить Майндфанг с коленей и прижать к полу становится всё сильнее. Но Майндфанг нависла над ней, и Роза в безвыходном положении. Она хочет спрятаться, спрятаться где угодно, лишь бы не видеть лицо Майндфанг и её тёплую самодовольную улыбку, не чувствовать прикосновение этих рук к лицу...

\- Оу, Питомица, - вполголоса произносит она, с гораздо более самодовольным видом, чем вообще позволительно кому-либо, но, чёрт, она прекрасна. - Представляю, что ты будешь точно такой же застенчивой, когда я займусь с тобой любовью, будешь пытаться прикрыться и умолять меня не смотреть, не смеяться, но... мммм, тебе совершенно нечего прятать от твоей Госпожи, верно? И я уверяю тебя, я более чем довольна своей покупкой.

Это не должно звучать настолько возбуждающе. Это вообще не должно звучать возбуждающе, потому что, чёрт тебя возьми, Роза, она только что прямо сказала, что купила тебя потому, что хочет тебя трахнуть, но, _бля_ , это всё равно сексуально. Сексуально и лестно.

\- Я уже отчётливо представляю себе, как кусаю тебя за шею и угрожаю привязать тебя к изголовью кровати, прежде чем ты убираешь руки от своей груди и позволяешь мне увидеть мой приз, и, дорогая моя, уверяю тебя, я с лихвой возмещу все твои мучения.

Она права. Она так права. Это гадко, но она совершенно права. 

\- Если подумать, я вполне уверена, что в итоге всё равно привяжу тебя к изголовью кровати, подчинишься ли ты мне или нет, потому что, давай смотреть правде в глаза, Питомица - ты любишь царапаться. Но, может быть, это оставим на второй раз, потому что в первый ты будешь слишком робкой, чтобы дотронуться до меня?

Это что уже, перешло в разговор? Майндфанг ожидает какого-то вклада от Розы? Она не может делать этого сейчас. Она слишком занята тем, что сжимает бёдра и тихо ноет. Она уже впилась ногтями в руки Майндфанг, отчаянно пытаясь получить её внимание, но та остаётся непреклонной, продолжает дразнить её. О боже, она всё это время это делала это с ней?

Это ужасно, но она надеется на это. 

\- Бедная ты моя, - вполголоса воркует Майндфанг, слишком уж уверенно протягивая руку, чтобы зачесать ей волосы за ухо. Роза нежится от её прикосновения, громко всхлипывает и прижимается губами к ладони Майндфанг. - По-моему, всё это для тебя слишком, и мне очень жаль говорить это, но когда я наконец-то зароюсь между твоими прекрасными ляжками, не думаю, что тебе это понравится поначалу.

Ой. О боже. Что это значит? Что она хочет этим сказать?

\- Дорогая моя, не надо быть такой напуганной. Вряд ли можно ожидать, что твоя... мм, как это называется... дефлорация, верно? Пройдёт исключительно приятно.

Вот теперь она окончательно уселась на коленях Розы, её колени упёрлись по обе стороны от её бёдер, и Майндфанг снова впивается в её шею, её руки гладят предплечья Розы в жесте, который был бы успокаивающим, если бы ситуация не была настолько откровенно сексуализированна.

\- Но знай, я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, - шепчет она, её дыхание щекочет ухо Розы. - И ты знаешь, что переживёшь это, верно? Я не буду ничего делать преднамеренно. Но ты должна помнить, что ощущений будет много, и они будут очень новыми. И, горлица моя, обещаю, я начну медленно. С одного пальца и только когда ты будешь готова, полностью готова.

Она пытается протянуть руки и прижать её к себе, но Майндфанг оскаливается и щёлкает зубами в очевидном жесте доминирования. Очевидно, что это её выступление, и Розу не просили принимать в нём участие.

\- Учитывая по тому, насколько ты завелась сейчас, я не думаю, что будет так уж трудно возбудить тебя достаточно сильно, чтобы всё прошло удобно, - бормочет Майндфанг, снова расслабляясь и прижимаясь щекой к её щеке. Она пахнет божественно, смесью бренди и дорогих жасминовых духов. 

Роза уверенна, что не понимает и половины сказанного. Но, учитывая, насколько трудно стало заставить Майндфанг прикоснуться к ней, она вполне уверенна, что понимает суть. Она не знает, как вообще удастся это сделать, но старается изо всех сил обнять её одной ногой и притянуть ближе. 

\- И, дорогая моя маленькая Питомица, с ночи, когда мы впервые встретились, меня согревала фантазия о том, как ты будешь давиться моим именем, достигая своего первого оргазма от моих пальцев, глубоко вошедших в тебя.  
\- Тогда... Тогда почему...? - только и выдыхает Роза, и Майндфанг закусывает её подбородок, прежде чем снова впиться зубами в мочку её уха и потянуть, сильно. Её руки лежат на её талии, тёплые и приятные, но удерживающие Розу в кресле.  
\- Почему я до сих пор не взяла тебя силой? - спрашивает она, выгнув брови. - Ну, дорогая моя, это же очевидно.

Она слезает с её коленей с тяжёлым вздохом, роняет голову на руки. Её сердце бешено стучит. Роза падает на спинку кресла и издаёт мягкий стон. 

\- Потому что в этом нет ничего интересного, если только ты тоже не хочешь этого. И хотя я, может быть, и веду себя низко, - обиженно произносит Майндфанг, поглядывая на Розу так, словно она почему-то до глубины души оскорблена этой чертой своего характера. - Но я не стану силой получать удовольствие, когда партнёр того не хочет. Я ясно дала понять это сегодня утром.  
-... По-моему, сейчас мне это очень даже хотелось бы, - мягко произносит Роза, ещё лицо горит ещё сильнее, когда она произносит это вслух.  
\- Да, но это только потому, что я тебя завела.  
\- Разве вы не это имели в виду...?

Майндфанг закатывает глаза и оборачивается, смотрит на неё пренебрежительно. Её глаз с несколькими зрачками выглядит невероятно отталкивающе, но, боже, это всё равно привлекательно.

\- Ты можешь с уверенность сказать мне, Питомица, что если бы ты не хотела занимать со мной сексом, и я попросила бы тебя, ты бы не отказалась?  
-... Нет. - Это несколько разочаровывает, потому что... она верно говорит.  
\- Я так и думала, - Майндфанг издаёт совершенно бессвязное ворчание. - Итак. Ты знаешь. Я не буду ни к чему принуждать.  
-... Никогда? - мягко спрашивает Роза, и Майндфанг хмыкает.  
\- Да щас. Только скажи, когда мы обе будем трезвы, и я с удовольствием приложу тебя к ближайшей плоской поверхности.

* * *

Всё заканчивается очередным сеансом поцелуев на диване. Она проходит очень даже неряшливо, зубы Майндфанг сжимаются достаточно сильно, чтобы оставлять синяки, один раз даже укусили до крови, и Роза, случайно подыгрывая довольно откровенной фантазии Майндфанг, нацарапала несколько длинных синих полос на её руках. Надо сказать, Майндфанг не стала говорить "я тебе говорила", но всё же одарила её ехидной ухмылкой, когда они наконец расцепились, чтобы перевести дыхание и оценить ущерб. 

\- Ну надо же. Кто-то любит жёсткие забавы, - мурлычет Майндфанг, в её глазах всё ещё дымка похоти и блеск огня в камине. Она выглядит, как пантера, великолепная пантера с лазурными глазами. Неожиданно приходит на ум картина того, как она лежит голой на куче шкур, и Роза хмурится про себя. Плохая Роза. Плохая.  
\- Простите, Госпожа, - шепчет она чуть хриплым голосом. - Но, по-моему, это вы меня портите.  
-... Ага, и на этой ноте ты отправляешься в кровать, - Майндфанг с ворчанием садится прямо и сгоняет её со своих колен. Роза встаёт на нетвёрдых ногах и смотрит на неё, чувствуя тревогу.  
\- Я отправляюсь в кровать? - спрашивает она, чуть нахмурившись. Майндфанг кивает и приглаживает её волосы. Роза чувствует, как её ногти чуть впиваются в рога, и это чудное ощущение.  
\- Да. Ты идёшь в кровать. Я... я тоже пойду в кровать, - она зевает, притягивает Розу в объятие. Роза прижимается к ней, не желая разделяться так скоро. Ей это нравится, прикосновения и улыбки, и все остальные глупости.  
\- Эм...  
\- Ты будешь спать здесь. Я... я буду спать где-нибудь в другом месте.  
\- Это обязательно? - тихо спрашивает Роза, и её голос не выдерживает. Майндфанг улыбается и проводит большим пальцем по её нижней губе. Она целует её, так нежно и захватывающе, просто идеально.  
\- Да. Потому что... как бы _клишировано_ это не звучало, не думаю, что смогу контролировать себя достаточно долго. Я пьяна, ты прекрасна, мы постоянно целуемся...

Она снова целует её, чтобы подчеркнуть мысль, и этот даже лучше предыдущего. Роза обнимает её за плечи и только что не падает в обморок. 

-... И если ты думаешь, что я смогу оставаться женщиной своего слова и при этом буду разделять с тобой кровать, Роза, то ты сильно преувеличиваешь уровень моего самоконтроля.  
\- Я не хочу спать одна, - шепчет Роза. Это звучит куда более жалко, чем она рассчитывала. - Не покидайте меня.

Майндфанг цокает языком и качает головой.

\- Нет уж. Ты будешь спать одна в моей кровати. Разве это недостаточная жертва, чтобы я при этом не чувствовала себя полным говном?

Роза ничего не произносит, но хмурится и смотрит в ноги. Майндфанг стонет и закатывает глаза, и Роза неожиданно чувствует её руки на своей талии, легонько встряхивающие её. 

\- Кстати, прежде чем я уйду... Я, эм, хочу сказать тебе, что... - она замолкает, чуть заливается краской и смотрит в сторону. - Что ты, эм, очень мне нравишься.  
\- Я рада слышать это, Госпожа, - устыжено бормочет Роза. Она не знает, правильно ли она поняла, но, пожалуй, слово "нравишься" - не совсем то, что Майндфанг имеет в виду. Это явно нечто большее. Догадка подтверждается, когда Майндфанг широко, неподдельно улыбается. - Это чувство взаимно.

Майндфанг трепещет. На этот раз трепещет по-настоящему, с подлинным выражением. Роза отвечает тем же и погружается в ощущение рук Майндфанг, крепко прижимающих её. 

\- Спокойной ночи, Мисс Роза, - бормочет она, целуя её лоб. - Спи крепко. Будь хорошей девочкой.

Роза, набравшись смелости, медленно целует её в губы. Электрическое покалывание, когда их губы соединяются... завораживает. 

\- Я всегда такая, Госпожа, - выдыхает Роза, чуть-чуть отстранившись от неё. Майндфанг смотрит на неё с нескрываемым обожанием, с таким милым ранимым выражением на лице, что Роза едва может вытерпеть ощущение, поднимающееся у неё в груди. Она дышит медленно, очень медленно, и впервые за свою жизнь она думает что, возможно, влюбиться было бы не самой худшей вещью в мире. - Сладких снов.


	8. или, тебе правда необходимо затевать драку, только чтобы поцеловать её?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Роза не уверена в своих навыках принятия решений. Поэтому решает начать дразнить гусей. Кончается всё не слишком хорошо. Но, что тут скажешь, трудно перестараться, чтобы прервать отношения, когда никто не может покинуть корабль.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:
> 
> Прошу прощения за задержку. Я немного перепугалась - как оказалась, у меня *сильная* аллергия на сульфамидные антибиотики... что выяснилось через восемь дней. Короче говоря, я была в больнице с сыпью и небольшим отёком горла и языка. Не слишком весело, но я в порядке. Просто чувствую себя немного, эм, нестандартно. 
> 
> Нравится начало, нравится конец... насчёт середины не уверена. Возможно, подредактирую потом.

Когда она засыпает в ту ночь, сон приходит очень трудно. Майндфанг уходит, так и не закрыв дверь, что заставляет её чувствовать себя немного неуютно, но идея запереть дверь _самой_ не кажется правильной. Разве это не означало бы, что она запирает свою Госпожу от доступа в её комнату? Или запирает свою Госпожу от доступа в её собственную комнату? О боже, уже слишком поздно. 

Роза засыпает, обняв подушку Майндфанг, с её халатом на плечах. Это не то же самое, как если бы она была рядом, но, в принципе, достойная попытка заменить её. 

Странно спать, когда рядом с тобой никого нет, и ещё более странно то, что она привыкла к ласкам рабовладелицы после всего нескольких недель плена у неё. 

Сон всё же приходит достаточно скоро, её мозг беспокойно отключается, переполненный эмоциями. Но спит она достаточно спокойно, без снов. Роза просыпается от шума на берегу, пьяных криков моряков, бредущих домой после ночи отгула.

После такого снова заснуть она не может. Поэтому просыпается окончательно, сразу же, слишком резко, ощущая зуд на коже и широко раскрыв глаза. Она не помнит, что ей снилось, но каждая клеточка её тела напряжена от тревоги.

Она хочет, чтобы её трогали. Она _очень_ хочет, чтобы её трогали. Роза не может сказать, что это, сексуальное или платоническое желание; она настолько взвинчена после их... беседы, что почти уверена в том, что если бы Майндфанг спала рядом с ней, она бы плюнула на всю свою мораль. 

А потом... потом она бы сильно жалела об этом утром. Она не уверена в том, готова ли к... настолько эмоциональной привязанности. Совершенно не уверена. Вообще-то, она бы даже предпочла совсем не задумываться об этом, но...

Она хочет думать об этом. Много думать об этом. Думать до тех пор, пока не убедит себя отбросить недоверие и заползти на кровать своей Госпожи абсолютно голой, и...

" _Это не помогает, Роза_ ", - осаждает она себя. - " _Прекрати думать о сексе! Ты не будешь заниматься сексом! Нет! Плохая! Подумай о роли твоей касты крови!_ " Которая, сказать по правде, не так велика, раз она совсем не уверена в том, окажет ли вообще хоть какое-то влияние бессмысленный акт любви на вымирание её касты. 

Хрмммм. Эта мысль заслуживает более подробного рассмотрения...

\- Проклятье, - бормочет она, беспокойно потирая лицо, потому что единственное, о чём она может думать, это Майндфанг. Майндфанг голая, Майндфанг наполовину одетая, Майндфанг целующая её, Майндфанг медленно раздевающая её...

Она издаёт тихий раздражённый крик и вжимает лицо в подушку. Она беспокойно вертится, закрыв глаза, пытаясь нормально заснуть. 

После приблизительно часа безуспешных попыток она сдаётся и вылезает из кровати Майндфанг, заворачивается в её шаль. Это не помогает. Она просто так не заснёт. Она уже привыкла спать, чувствуя, как вокруг неё обвилась пара рук, слыша, как ей на ухо нашёптывают истории, пока она проваливается в сон, лишённый кошмаров, и сегодня у неё нет всего этого. Сегодня у неё есть только холод, пустая постель, застланная дорогим бельём, и слабый запах, возможно, слишком дорогих духов. 

Роза грустно вздыхает, немного разозлившись на себя из-за того, что звучит сейчас, как обиженный котёнок. Она поворачивается на бок, натянув одеяло до подбородка. " _Ты ведёшь себя глупо_ ", - ворчит она, сдувая несколько прядей волос, залезающих в глаза. - " _Эта женщина сказала, что_ любит _тебя, а то, что она готова выйти за тебя и купить тебе дом_ ". Хотя, учитывая все обстоятельства, она, наверно, могла бы найти в сотнях журналах, лежащих в комнате, информацию, вполне достаточную для вымогательства. Но почему-то она начинает подозревать, что добиться чего-то вымогательством от Майндфанг невозможно; в основном, потому что ей плевать с высокой колокольни на мнения всех остальных. 

Но вопрос всё ещё остаётся открытым - у неё нет ни малейших причин верить в то, что расположение её Госпожи к ней простирается дальше доброты, которую можно проявить, скажем, к своей собаке. В конце концов, нельзя быть влюблённым в своих питомцев. И только то, что она разумное существо, ещё не означает, что таковой её видит Майндфанг...

Это не меняет того факта, что она хочет узнать, где спит её Госпожа, забрать на кровать рядом с ней и целовать до потери сознания. Потому что она очень хочет сделать это. Самобичевание вообще стоит того? Она совсем не против быть низшим существом, если это будет окупаться действительно прекрасным сексом. Или всё же против? Тьфу, как всё сложно. 

Огонь в камине почти потух, и со вздохом, больше свойственным размышлениям о загробной, а не романтической, жизни, Роза выбирается из-под одеял. Бесполезно, сегодня она точно не заснёт. Она подбрасывает в пламя ещё одно полено, поморщившись от того, что новое топливо лишь потушило оставшиеся огни. А, ну да, разумеется. Это знак? Это значит, что если она попытается ускорить развитие их отношений, горящее пламя взаимного влечения задохнётся? Или что она просто начинает думать глупости из-за недосыпа.

После нескольких минут, потраченных на обдумывание загадок жизни, она выходит на палубу в своём платье и шали, чуть содрогаясь от холода рассветного воздуха, ударившего в лицо. Майндфанг, похоже, ещё не проснулась, скорее всего, потому что сейчас три часа утра. За штурвалом никого не видно, потому что они, собственно, стоят в порту. Но в вороньем гнезде сидит моряк - он, однако, тоже клюёт носом. 

С корабля на причал ведёт деревянный трап. Роза осторожно спускается по нему, внимательно поглядывая на мир за пределами судна. Похоже, это довольно маленький городок, не слишком запущенный и довольно ухоженный на вид по сравнению с портовым городом, из которого она отплыла. Выглядит как почти идиллическое место для жизни. Несколько уличных торговцев начали открывать свои лавки, группа пьяных моряков, пошатываясь, бредёт назад к своему кораблю. Ничего необычного, ничего особенно примечательного - простая пасторальная жизнь причала. 

Роза облокачивается на перила и смотрит на городок. Её кожа зудит, словно по ней ползёт целое полчище пауков, которые забрались под одежду. Это отнюдь не приятное ощущение, равно как и ощущение того, словно что-то сжимает её грудь и горло. Она чувствует беспокойство. Беспокойство, лишённое адекватной причины. 

Она хотела бы сказать, что не знает, чем оно вызвано. Она хотела бы сказать, что не знает, почему волнуется, повести себя очевидным образом и притвориться, что с ней всё _в порядке_ , притвориться, что она просто безработная женщина, которая, уж так получилось, спит бок о бок с королевой пиратов, и когда они встанут в порт где-нибудь в другом месте, то вернутся в свою усадьбу в сельской местности, где их поприветствуют их собаки и... ну... 

Роза хотела бы притвориться, что они безрассудные и влюблённые друг в друга, и что с этим нет ничего неправильного. Ей хотелось бы притвориться, что однажды они обнаружат, что невероятно счастливы, одинаково влюблены и уважаемы друг другом и... и... всё остальное, что приходит вместе с их отношениями. По крайней мере, все те вещи, которые она представляла. 

Но она никогда не сможет получит этого, никогда. Не до тех пор, пока помнит, что Майндфанг _купила_ её. Даже если она подарит ей свободу, даже если она никогда не будет говорить об этом снова - даже если её Госпожа падёт ниц перед ней и поклянётся быть её вечной слугой, Роза никогда не забудет этого. Она никогда не будет свободна. 

Счастлива. Она _счастлива_. Настолько счастлива, счастлива знать, что женщина, валяющаяся где-то под палубой в пьяном ступоре, "влюблена" в неё, что означает нечто большее - если только она не домысливает лишнего. Но после целой ночи размышлений об этом, она чувствует по отношению к ней ровно то же самое, поэтому больше не думает об этом. 

Она никогда не чувствовала такого раньше, не была настолько взволнованна от мысли быть рядом с кем-то другим, быть зачарованной звуком чужого голоса и уникальным ароматом духов. 

_Её_ голоса. _Её_ духов.

Ощущение её пальцев на спине, прикосновение её губ, тепло её кожи...

Она счастлива, и она боится этого. Невероятно боится этого. В последний раз, когда она была счастлива, всё закончилось тем, что её сердце было разбито, когда её ребёнка казнили в качестве примера для всей Империи. Она даже не хочет рассматривать возможные последствия влюблённости в её _Госпожу_. Скорее всего, это будет потеря ноги и падение рояля на голову. 

Роза издаёт стон и роняет голову на сложенные руки. Она считает до восьми - потом осознаёт, что сделала, и добавляет недостающие два счёта до десяти - и поднимает голову. Она смотрит в предрассветное небо и обнаруживает, впервые за столько, сколько себя помнит, что хотела бы никогда не брать на руки своего малыша. Она может перенести его потерю, она может перенести еженощный плач по воспоминанию о том, что у неё когда-то было, но она не смогла бы перенести что либо, что заберёт память о радости его присутствия. 

Или, ну, может быть смогла бы. Смогла бы. Смогла бы? Ему бы не понравилось узнать, что он не давал ей радоваться. Он всегда пытался заставить её улыбнуться, её маленький мальчик с его лёгким оптимизмом и незатухающим энтузиазмом. " _Давай же_ ", - настаивала она, - " _будь счастлива! Будь счастлива от того, что эта женщина хочет любить тебя_ ".

Но нет, разумеется, она не может позволить себе быть счастливой. Она обязана быть охвачена чувством ужаса, более сильного, чем что угодно во вселенной. 

Ей надо бежать. Бежать, пока никто не смотрит, бежать подальше от всего этого и исчезнуть. Они бы приняли её назад в пещеры зарождения, если бы она смогла добраться до них, не попавшись. Они не могут позволить потери ни одного члена её касты только из-за того, что она вырастила ребёнка, который чуть не свергнул Империю. 

Исчезновение было бы идеальным решением. Бежать во тьму к... ну... эм...

К тому, что делают беглые рабы? А что делают беглые рабы? Что _вообще_ делают рабы, если задуматься? 

Майндфанг выходит из маленькой каюты Розы, волосы запутаны вокруг плеч. Она выглядела до нельзя глупо, и Роза почувствовала, что нехотя улыбается. Она пытается остановиться, но не может. Просто продолжает и продолжает улыбаться, как полная дура. 

\- Доброе утро, Питомица, - бормочет Майндфанг, обнимая её сзади. Она крепко сжимает её и целует в затылок, сонно усмехаясь. - Тоже не можешь заснуть?  
\- Нет, Госпожа, - мягко отвечает Роза, пытаясь заставить себя расслабиться, хотя её мозг продолжает вопить: "что ты натворила, что ты натворила, что ты натворила", потому что она _знает_ , что она сделала что-то неправильно. Что если это не любовь? Что если у неё с Майндфанг не любовь? Что это вообще значит? Значит ли это, что её убьют? Или это значит, что она обречена притворяться, что любит её, пока не наскучит Майндфанг?

Розу обнаруживает, что ей трудно ровно дышать, даже когда Майндфанг перестаёт тереться об её шею и наклоняется вперёд, обеспокоенно хмурясь.

\- В чём дело, дорогая? - спрашивает она, убирая волосы с лба Розы жестом, который невероятно прост, но всё же заставляет её благодарно содрогнуться от удовольствия. - Всё в порядке? Что-то случилось...  
\- Нет, - отвечает Роза чуть более резко, чем нужно, и Майндфанг чуть напрягается. - Нет, - повторяет она чуть мягче, через силу улыбается и глубоко вдыхает через нос. - Со мной всё в порядке, Госпожа. Я просто немного... не в порядке из-за бессонницы.  
\- Ммм, ну что же, полагаю, мы можем дать тебе разрешение отоспаться, - бормочет Майндфанг, чуть успокаиваясь и притягивая её к себе.

Роза поворачивается, чтобы поцеловать её. Этот жест больше выглядит правильным, чем кажется таким - она не хочет целовать её, но она хочет целовать её и...

И...

О боже, так прекрасно целовать её. Невыразимо прекрасно. Даже без языка, который просто, кажется, иногда мешается. Простого прикосновения губ к губам и прикосновения холодных пальцев к её щеке достаточно, чтобы она начала таять. 

Но этого ли она хочет? Разве? Она уверена? Полностью уверена? О боже, она должна быть уверена. И она уверена. Точно уверена. Она совершенно уверена, что хочет именно этого - влюбиться в пирата. Но это любовь? О боже, ей сейчас станет плохо. 

\- По-моему, будет лучше, если мы перенесём это внутрь, Госпожа, - наконец произносит она, чуть запнувшись. Майндфанг отодвигается от неё достаточно, чтобы одарить её оценивающим взглядом, чуть нахмурив брови. - Мне холодно, - неуверенно говорит она, чувствуя, как её тело чуть дрожит от напряжения. - И я уверена, что уединившись в вашей кабине, мы можем найти занятие повеселее.  
-... Разумеется, Питомица, - говорит Майндфанг, вздыхая и целуя её ещё раз. Когда она, по всей видимости, решает, что они закончили с поцелуями, Майндфанг провожает Розу через всю палубу к своей каюте. Уже внутри она падает на кровать, раскинув руки. 

Роза тревожно смотрит на неё и покашливает. Она волнуется. Так волнуется. Почему она волнуется? Она едва может дышать из-за неожиданной тревоги, которую порождает компания Майндфанг.

\- Да, Госпожа?  
\- Иди сюда, Питомица, - устало говорит она, закатывая глаза. - Я хочу, чтобы ты села ко мне на колени, чтобы я могла снова целовать тебя.  
\- Оу.  
\- Ага, оу... да что с тобой такое сегодня утром? - Майндфанг выглядит совершенно сбитой с толку, словно маленькая девочка, которая проснулась и поняла, что уронила своего плюшевого мишку. 

Она хочет подойти к ней и растаять в руках своей Госпожи. Роза хочет _свалиться_ в её объятия, покрыть её лицо поцелуями и ласкать её тело. Она хочет прижаться к ней и не делать ничего, только слушать нечёткий прибой её сердца и наслаждаться разницей температур их кожи, смаковать прохладу её Госпожи, обнимая её под пуховым одеялом...

\- Роза. _Питомица_ , - Майндфанг садится и обеспокоенно смотрит на неё. Роза смущённо стонет. Она сгибает пальцы и тяжело вздыхает.

Она делает несколько нерешительных шагов к Майндфанг, потом несколько уверенных, а потом... потом несколько озадаченных, пока не забирается на кровать рядом со своей Госпожой. Майндфанг обнимает её и тащит к себе на колени, словно тряпичную куклу, пока они сливаются идеально.

-... С тобой точно всё в порядке? - спрашивает она тихим голосом. Роза смотрит на неё и сглатывает. О боже, она выглядит такой хрупкой. Она не может ничего сказать сейчас, она не может забрать свои слова назад... а хочет ли она забрать свои слова назад? Нет. Нет, не хочет, совсем не хочет. Ну, может быть, чуть-чуть... о боже.  
\- Разумеется, Госпожа, - отвечает она, поднимая руку и накручивая прядь волос вокруг пальца. На этот раз её улыбка достигает её глаз. - Я привыкла спать по двенадцать-шестнадцать часов за ночь, нельзя же ожидать, что я буду нормально действовать вообще без сна.

Это заставляет её засмеяться, и Роза решает, пока что, забыть о своей тревоге и целовать привлекательную женщину, купаясь в ощущении. 

... Так вообще можно говорить, верно? Звучит как-то неправильно...

\- Просто отключи свой бестолковый мозг и думай своим великолепным телом, - выдыхает Майндфанг, прижимаясь клыками к её губам. - Перестань быть такой _глупой_ и поцелуй меня.

Так она и делает.

* * *

Роза целует её, пока боль в сердце не возвращается, целует, пока не становится практически невозможно дышать от напряжения в горле. Когда это происходит, она отталкивает Майндфанг и неожиданно садится прямо, жадно вдыхая воздух. 

Майндфанг сразу же оказывается рядом с ней, и от этого гораздо хуже, потому что ей просто нужна минутка, чтобы подумать, переоценить своё положение и...

\- По-моему, тебе нужно немного отдохнуть, Питомица, - говорит Майндфанг, круговыми движениями массируя её спину. - У тебя глаза какие-то совсем уж безумные.  
\- Думаю, это будет разумно, Госпожа, - шепчет Роза, потирая глаза. - Я прошу прощения...  
\- Не нужно, не нужно, Питомица, - бормочет Майндфанг, растягиваясь на кровати рядом с ней. Роза ложится спиной к своей Госпоже и чувствует себя плохо, но...

Она не может смотреть на неё, не чувствуя паники. Поэтому притворяется, что Майндфанг рядом нет, вжимается лицом в подушку и старается вздрагивать от её прикосновений. 

* * * 

Её тревога заставляет Майндфанг нервничать. Она знает это, но ничего не может сделать. Она хочет прижаться к ней, хочет положить голову на её колени и слушать, как ей читают, но... но... не может. Она просто не может этого. 

Следующие несколько дней любые контакты с ней вызывают у Розы панику. " _Тебе мерещатся вещи_ ", - убеждает она себя. " _Тебе мерещатся вещи, и ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. С тобой всё было в порядке, когда ты просто постоянно целовала её, почему вдруг сейчас всё станет другим, когда ты... ну..._ "

" _Несомненно, у тебя могли появиться чувства к ней, которые выходят за пределы нормальной верности Раба к Господину_ ". 

Почему всё должно быть по-другому? Почему? Откуда теперь взялось давление? Она не может сказать, но начинает подозревать, что это как-то связанно с тем фактом, что теперь у неё есть что терять. Когда они были ничем, кроме владельца и имущества, терять было, в принципе, нечего.

Но теперь? _Теперь_? Они друзья. Они потенциальные любовники. И когда... 

Роза издаёт тяжелый стон, отчего Майндфанг поднимает на неё взгляд из-за своего стола. 

Если. _Если_ , а не когда, всё пойдёт прахом, она будет раздавлена. Полностью раздавлена. Она не хочет этого, но... 

\- Питомица, тебе точно не нужен доктор?  
\- Нет, Госпожа.  
-... Если ты к завтрашнему дню не начнёшь вести себя нормально, я точно позову местного врача.  
\- Не нужно, Госпожа.

... Ну, приятно, что кто-то о ней заботится. Очень приятно, когда о ней заботятся. Но...

Она испугана. Невероятно испугана. Она не может снова сделать это - снова отдать кому-то своё сердце целиком, посвятить себя кому-то всей душой и телом, чтобы потом потерять всё. Роза чувствует себя глупо, чувствуя думая об этом в таких расплывчатых терминах, хотя знает, что думает именно о своём сыне, хотя знает, что это был её единственный опыт потери - его смерть...

Почему она не может сказать этого? Почему она не может сказать, что не готова рискнуть снова получить разбитое сердце? Что именно поэтому она не хочет, чтобы Майндфанг заботилась о ней. Всего год назад она видела, как убили её малыша; она не готова к новому риску.

Она _напугана_ и не знает, что с этим делать. 

\- Можно я тебе хотя бы чашку чая принесу? - спрашивает Майндфанг, приподнимаясь над спинкой своего кресла и обеспокоенно улыбаясь. - Я даже не буду ничего подливать в него, клянусь честью Пирата.

Роза одаривает её скептическим взглядом, но не может удержаться от небольшой улыбки. Она такая серьёзная, такая бесстыжая в своей нужде... ну, нравиться. 

\- Не нужно, Госпожа, но всё равно спасибо.  
\- Ты уверенна? - бормочет Майндфанг, подходя и наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать её. Роза уклоняется и в секунду полной неловкости никто из них, кажется, не знает, что с эти делать.  
\- Сядьте и занимайтесь своей работой, не беспокойтесь обо мне.

Это сводит её с ума, эта разрушающая тревога, этот ноющий страх сделать что-то неправильно не даёт ей даже улыбнуться своей Госпоже.

 

* * *

Майндфанг недовольна. Становится очевидно, что она плохо реагирует на что угодно, кроме позитивного подкрепления. Не слишком неожиданно, но зато неожиданным становится острый подъём позитивности, следующий за этим.

Роза не выходила из каюты своей Госпожи уже два дня. Завтра днём они покидают порт, и почти всё время она просидела внутри, с Майндфанг, невероятно обеспокоенной и потому хлопочущей над ней. Ну, поначалу обеспокоенной. Теперь она стала скорее... пассивно-агрессивной. 

\- Скажи мне, что не так, - бормочет Майндфанг ей на ухо, не отрывая губ от её шеи, щекоча дыханием кожу. - Кто-то сделал тебе больно? Кто-то что-то сказал?

Нет, нет и нет. Она не будет делать ничего из этого. Она будет сидеть в полудрёме и отвечать на её ласку довольными звуками, пока Майндфанг не сдастся. На это требуется целых тридцать минут, но в конце концов она сдаётся и с ворчанием засыпает... положив голову на спину Розы. 

Она несчастлива. Роза знает, что она несчастлива. Она выражала это словами, но она начинает хандрить, надуваться, драматически вздыхать... если бы Роза не знала, что она вызвала всё это, это даже было бы забавно. 

Это цепная реакция психической боли, и они обе не особенно счастливы. Роза чувствует её тревожность даже посреди ночи, когда Майндфанг лежит рядом с ней без сознания. 

Она нехотя выбирается из-под объятия Майндфанг, огорчённая потерей её тепла. Её Госпожа беспокойно хнычет и тревожно ёрзает по простыне, пока Роза не подсовывает под её голову подушку и не накрывает её одеялом. 

Она не может делать этого. Она не может оставаться здесь ночь за ночью, чувствуя боль от беспокойства. Но она не может и уйти. Не может. Не...

Всё просто обернётся погоней за собственным хвостом, если она не вырвется из этого. Роза вздыхает, заворачивается в шаль. Она как можно тише выскальзывает из каюты, аккуратно прикрывает дверь, чтобы не беспокоить спящего капитана.

Она снова стоит у борта корабля, смотрит на город. Каково это было бы, спуститься туда, вниз, сейчас, спрятаться в одном из маленьких коттеджей? Было бы так проще? Было бы проще избежать развития привязанности? Или, по крайней мере, позволить ей развиться более... органично? Роза не знает. Она никогда не беспокоилась об этом раньше - одна из тех вещей, которых у неё не было из-за уединённой жизни. Но теперь... мысль застала её врасплох.

Тьфу. Ей нужно подумать подальше от всего этого, спокойно и собранно. Не позволяя себе углубляться в размышления, она делает несколько первых шагов вниз по трапу. К тому времени, когда возникает мысль, что это, может быть, не самый лучший из её планов... но она продолжает идти. 

Прошу прощения за грубость, но, _блять_ , как же приятно снова чувствовать твёрдую землю под ногами. Она стоит на причале, её колени дрожат, осиновый лист. О боже, как же хорошо быть на суше. Конечно, до настоящей земли ещё нужно несколько ярдов по длинному, покрытому наростами причалу, очень тёмному и чуть скользкому от морских брызг. 

Как бы ей не хотелось бежать, она _не может_. Она не может. Не только потому, что её сознание кричит, что это, скорее всего, разобьёт маленькие хрупкие остатки сердца Майндфанг на миллионы осколков... хотя, пожалуй, сказано несколько преувеличенно. Она будет грустить, если Роза убежит. И хотя не стоит, пожалуй, говорить про разбитое сердце Майндфанг, сердце Розы точно будет разбито, если она сбежит от единственного (всё ещё живого) тролля, которому она не безразлична.

Но, что превыше всего, она слишком _испугана_ , чтобы вообще сделать что-либо. Может быть, она чувствует растущую привязанность к Майндфанг, сильную, как ни к кому раньше, но она также всё ещё погружена в пучину неиссякаемого ужаса перед ней. Это могущественная женщина, и, ну...

Тьфу. Роза оборачивается и смотрит на Вдову во всём её великолепии. Полированное дерево сияет, на резной фигуре на носу ни пятнышка грязи. Она не может разобрать, что там должно быть изображено, но выглядит красиво. Мачты поднимаются над горизонтом настолько, насколько она может задрать голову, и она чувствует какую-то странную гордость, зная, что это был её дом на прошлые несколько недель, это чудовище морей, внушающий во всех, кто на него взглянет, не меньший страх, чем его Капитан. 

Роза не может бежать от этого. Она не может покинуть это, она не может... она не может бросить маленькую девочку, которая всё ещё борется, чтобы остаться в живых, маленькую девочку, которая хочет приключений на всех морях, познавать высоты побед и глубины отчаянья, разыскивая новые истории, которые могла бы рассказать, а не просто _прочитать_.

И она хочет писать свою историю сама, историю, в которой не только мать, вечно оплакивающая смерть её сына. Она не хочет, чтобы её запомнили, как Скорбящую, печальную, полную боли и грусти. Она хочет, чтобы её запомнили как... ну...

Она ещё не знает, НО уже мыслит в нужном направлении. Роза глубоко вздыхает и неспешно идёт к концу пирса, садится на краю и позволяет ногам болтаться, чуть-чуть не доставая до воды. Она никогда не думала, что увидит океан, не говоря уже о том, чтобы так близко. Если она хотела, то могла бы протянуть стопу на полфута ниже и почувствовать пальцами прохладную воду. Она чувствует вкус соли в воздухе, ощущает, как от неё покалывает глаза, как ветер перебирает её волосы. 

Каждый вдох приносит с собой острый вкус, смесь холодного морского воздуха и солёных брызг волн, ударяющихся об деревянные сваи причала. Это освежает, и от этого хочет положить голову и вздремнуть. Роза прислоняется к одной из свай, к которой привязана Вдова, и закрывает глаза. Это больше, чем просто мечта, просто быть здесь.

Разумеется, она никогда не мечтала о том, что ей будет кто-нибудь владеть, и уж тем более не Королева Пиратов, и она никогда не задумывалась о том факте, что совсем _не против_ этого. 

Роза засыпает на причале, её мозг связывает её мысли в запутанную паутину, в которой нет никакого смысла и... 

Очень быстро сон становится кошмаром. 

Когда она просыпается, она не уверена, что случилось, но кожа на её затылке съёживается от страха. О боже, сколько времени она спала? Пять минут? Пять часов? 

Судя по крикам, доносящимся от корабля рядом с ней, прошло много больше, чем пять минут. Это, гмм, вполне различимые крики её Госпожи. Очень разозлённой Госпожи. Роза хочет вскочить на ноги, но она устала, и её тело реагирует слишком медленно.

-... И мне плевать, сколько уйдёт на это времени, Маркус, мы никуда не отчаливаем, пока не _найдём её_.

Маркус говорит что-то в ответ, но Роза не может расслышать. По всей видимости, Майндфанг не снисходит до ответа, потому что вместо очередного потока ругани она слышит, как её сапоги стучат по дереву. О боже, она знает этот стук, она _знает, что он означает_. Её сердце начинает трепетать, как крылья птицы, выпущенной из её золотой клетки. О боже. Что же делать, что же делать, что же делать...

Майндфанг ступает на пирс. Роза почти автоматически вздрагивает и пытается позвать её, пытается дать Майндфанг знать, что _она здесь_ , и что беспокоиться не о чем. Но её горло мгновенно пересыхает и... 

Её всё же удаётся прохрипеть "Госпожа...?", что звучит душераздирающе даже для неё самой. Майндфанг почти мгновенно напрягается и оборачивается к ней, словно на шарнире. Она не останавливается, ничего не произносит, идёт к ней медленным размеренным шагом. О боже. О боже, это... ну... это... в смысле... _ужасает_. 

Майндфанг выглядит... ну, "яростной" - это мягко сказано: кожа бледная от возмущения, глаза невероятно широко открыты, вены на шее пульсируют, руки трясутся, пока она грозно приближается к ней. 

Грозно. Да, это именно то слово, которое она искала. Майндфанг выглядит невероятно грозно. В своём состоянии полудрёмы пополам с бессонницей она не может подобрать слов, чтобы выразить свою панику и просто издаёт пронзительный крик страха, который в обычной ситуации использовала для того, чтоб отпугивать охотников высоких каст резким звуком. Хотя некоторые моряки морщатся, Майндфанг остаётся непоколебимой. Следовательно, единственный оставшийся вариант - бежать, бежать подальше и как можно скорее... " _Глупый вариант, очень глупый_ ", - ворчит более рациональная часть её разума, пока она вяло перебирает ногами.

Зрелищно демонстрируя, что... эм... в общем, _не слишком изящно_ показывая, что только самые умелые охотники имеют право оставаться в генофонде ("выживает сильнейший?" - так гласит пословица?), Розе удаётся только... 

Только... 

Ну, она не слишком гордится результатом, но её безумные попытки отступления приводят лишь к тому, что она падает, запутавшись в собственных ногах. Короче говоря, она падает в воду со зрелищным и громким всплеском 

О боже, так вот каков океан на вкус? Это ей не нравится, совсем не нравится. Стоп... стоп, плавать-то она умеет? _Умеет?_ Нет, не умеет.

Ей всё же удаётся вытолкнуть голову над водой на несколько секунд, достаточно надолго, чтобы выплюнуть немного воды и начать благодарить темнейших богов.

И всё. Она вырывается на поверхность на несколько секунд, прежде чем её накрывает волной и засасывает вниз. Она не уверена, кто из них двоих кричит первой, но, кажется, это могла быть Майндфанг, потому что Роза совершенно уверена, что не может дышать и... _что, чёрт возьми, хватает её за ногу?! Что-то хватает её, она умрёт, она не хочет умирать..._

\- БЛЯТЬ. БЛЯТЬ, БЛЯТЬ, БЛЯТЬ, - орёт Майндфанг, а потом, неожиданно, Розу тащат к волнорезу, обхватив за талию. Майндфанг только что не зашвыривает её на причал, и она ложится на спину, отхаркивая воду и начиная плакать. 

Майндфанг недовольна. На её лице напряжённое выражение, и, вместо того чтобы сказать что-нибудь, она просто щёлкает пальцами, два раза. Роза смотрит на неё, широко открыв глаза, как можно медленнее поднимается на ноги, всё ещё мокрая до нитки и продолжая откашливаться от солёной воды. Она хочет реветь и броситься в руки Майндфанг, словно маленькое дитя, потому что, _дьявол_ , это совсем не хорошее утро. Майндфанг хватает её за запястье и дёргает к себе, сильно, только что не волоком тащит её за собой вверх по трапу. Никто не произносит ни слова, ни один из моряков не комментирует вид их полуодетого Капитана, быстрым шагом поднимающегося на корабль и тащащего за собой промокшего до нитки раба. Даже Маркус молчит.

\- Иди внутрь, - шипит она, толкая Розу в сторону кабины с куда большей силой, чем следовало. Роза спотыкается, с тревожным поскуливаем хватается за дверной косяк. - Даже не вздумай, - рявкает Майндфанг, с силой заталкивая её внутрь.  
\- Я не понимаю...  
\- Ты _покинула_ корабль.  
\- Но...  
\- _Ты покинула корабль_ , - кричит Майндфанг, оголяя оба клыка в гротескной улыбке. - И я не могу этого допустить, верно?  
\- Госпожа... - всхлипывает Роза, её глаза наполнены страхом и, что ужасно, негодованием. " _Нет, Роза, негодование сейчас - плохо. Негодование погубит тебя в подобной ситуации_ ". - Что вы...  
\- _ТЫ ПОКИНУЛА КОРАБЛЬ_ , - орёт она, настолько громко, что Роза закрывается, наполовину ожидая, что ей сейчас сломают шею. Она инстинктивно прижимает подбородок к ключице и поднимает руки, пытаясь защититься от атаки. 

Роза чувствует желание ударить её по лицу. Даже очень хочет ударить. Серьёзно, что вообще _не так_ с этой женщиной? Она едва ли отошла от трапа - просто сидела на конце пирса, ради всего святого, и, _чёрт возьми_ , она не собирается терпеть такую реакцию. Вообще-то, никто никогда не говорил ей, что она не может покидать корабль. 

Никто не говорил, что она обязана оставаться на борту, и ей никогда не говорили о каких-либо запретных границах, которые она не должна пересекать, помимо подпалубных помещений. Просто, хмм, предполагалось, что она понимает это. И, очевидно, она не понимала. Не то чтобы её поймали прямо посреди попытки побега - её поймали _полусонной_ в четырёх ярдах от трапа корабля. Она надеется, что Майндфанг уважает её достаточно, чтобы понимать, что даже она умнее этого.

И хотя она полностью понимает логику, лежащую за её вспышкой... ну, реакция выглядит несколько утрированной. Позволительно злиться, когда не соблюдают твоего приказа, но чёрта с два позволительно злиться, когда не оправдываются твои невысказанные надежды. Роза мысли читать не умеет... Вот Майндфанг умеет. 

И Роза не слишком рада от того, что ожидалось, что она должна понимать всё это автоматически. 

\- По-моему, мы уже установили тот факт, - огрызается она, вырывает руку из хватки Майндфанг и прижимает её к своей груди. Будь у неё способность двигать ушами, они бы сейчас были прижаты к голове. Она напугана, невероятно напугана, но растущая в ней ярость не пропадает. - И, по-моему, очевидно, что тебе надо перестать _орать_.  
-... _Прошу прощения_?  
\- Ты не можешь целый день обращаться со мной, как... как с _равной_ , и настаивать на том, что мы друзья, а потом сразу же приковывать меня за ногу к кровати!  
\- Роза, _Питомица_... - начинает Майндфанг, её лицо, голос и поза невероятно зловещи. Когда она рычит, Роза только что не набрасывается на неё, приподнимаясь в кресле, в которое её бросили. Майндфанг толкает её назад, сильно. - _Если ты ещё хоть раз дёрнешься, богом клянусь_...  
\- Нет. Нет. Ты не можешь делать этого со мной. Ты не можешь делать этого со мной. - Её дыхание становится тяжёлым, грудь болит. Майндфанг всё ещё рычит на неё, её зубы блестят в свете утренней зари. - Ты не можешь... ты просто... ты не можешь целую неделю обращаться со мной, как с лучшим другом, а потом как-то утром проснуться и решить _приковать меня к своей кровати за то, что я сошла с твоего проклятого корабля_.  
\- Мне _стоило бы_ приковать тебя к кровати за то, что ты сошла с корабля...  
\- Ну и ладно. Сделай это.  
\- Прошу прощения?  
\- Прикуй меня к своей кровати.  
\- Я не собираюсь... Роза... ты что, серьёзно...  
\- Всё это не важно, знаешь ли, - ворчливо говорит Роза, невероятно искажённым голосом. - Я не собиралась никуда уходить. Ты же знаешь, что не собиралась.  
\- Это важно, - бормочет Майндфанг, её лицо всё ещё за маской откровенно детской ярости. - Ещё как важно. И если ты ещё хоть раз хотя бы подумаешь о том, чтобы ступить за борт корабля без меня, богом клянусь...  
\- Я не пытаюсь сбежать от тебя, - огрызается Роза, потирая запястье, на котором начали вспухать синяки и ноющая боль. - Я могу думать за себя.  
\- Тогда почему ты не подумала? - бормочет Майндфанг, и очевидно, что это конец разговора. - Очевидно, что ты вообще не думала, когда решила, что будет хорошей идеей уйти с долбаного корабля.

Это должно быть концом разговора. Её Госпожа, очевидно, слишком бурно отреагировала, и единственный способ успокоить её, это быть более взрослой и спокойной к её глупостям, и согласиться, что да, ты облажалась. Потом стоит просить у неё прощения и притвориться, что ничего не произошло. 

Но Роза не успокаивается, в кое-то веки, не позволяет ей сказать последнее слово. Почему это она должна позволять обращаться с собой так, словно она глупая? Она не _глупая_ , она покорная. С тем же успехом она могла бы быть одним из моряков - её работа на корабле не менее важна, чем их, в конце концов. В некотором смысле, она даже более важна, но Роза в куда более худшем положении. Что звучит несколько глупо, но... Ну ладно...

Никто не полагается на капризные перемены жестокого настроения женщины для счастья. Никто не просыпается посреди ночи, с жаром моля о том, чтобы следующий день принёс облегчение от тяжёлой вины за то, что ты всё ещё жив, от боли памяти, от снедающей неуверенности в том, во что превратится жизнь от единственной совершённой ошибки. Почему она не думает за себя? Потому что оно не стоит того. Потому что она приняла достаточно высокий риск, сойдя с корабля, чтобы посмотреть рассвет, и теперь ставит на карту свою жизнь.

Она разглаживает свою юбку на коленях и пытается проглотить зловещее ощущение, застрявшее в груди. Но слова сами выскакивают из её рта, заставляют её прорычать:

\- Потому что. Я не в том _положении_ , чтобы иметь собственные мысли.

Желчная интонация, с которой она это произносит, была бы заметна в любом случае, даже если бы Майндфанг захотела закрыть глаза на всё. В её голове стучит кровь, но, в кое-то веки, не от страха. От подлинного переполняющего чувства ярости, которое поглощает её, заполняет её горло и затрудняет дыхание. Её лицо пылает ярким нефритовым оттенком, она уверена в этом, ногти впиваются в ладони так сильно, что на ковёр начинает капать кровь. 

Майндфанг просто хмыкает и закатывает глаза, перебрасывая волосы через плечо. Но она смотрит на Розу невероятно пристально, и её рот искривляется в снисходительной ухмылке.

\- И, позволь осведомиться, Питомица, кто тебе это _сказал_?  
\- _Ты_ , когда купила меня и надела на меня ошейник.  
\- Я его сняла, разве нет?  
\- Только потому что... - Роза обрывает фразу, её ноздри трепещут. 

Майндфанг показывает зубы, теперь уже в гротескном оскале, так, что видны её дёсны, а глаза раскрыты невозможно широко. Это заставляет Розу вспомнить, на мгновение, что она легендарная Королева Пиратов, а не девочка для удовольствий, и наверняка убила больше людей, чем Роза детей. Это тревожная мысль. Но Роза может вспомнить лишь мягкость прижимающегося к ней тела, когда они лежат в кровати, теплоту её голоса, ласковые прикосновения её рук к затылку, когда она рассказывает истории завораживающим голосом, достойным сирены. 

-... Только потому что ты хочешь нравиться мне.  
\- Едва ли это честно. Есть куда более лёгкие способы добиться этого, - произносит Майндфанг с напускной легкомысленностью. Она смотрит куда угодно, только не на лицо Розы, и выражения её глаз достаточно, чтобы Роза поняла, что, о боже, она пытается использовать свой контроль разума против неё, и этого должно быть достаточно, чтобы смягчить её гнев. Но Роза не успокаивается. 

Нет, только не сейчас, когда она может думать лишь о том, насколько несправедливой была её жизнь. Насколько ужасным был каждый этап её существования, кроме детства, которое было до боли идиллическим по сравнению с тем, чтобы потом. Десятилетия, потраченные на убиение новорождённых, десятилетия, потраченные на игру в прятки с Императрицей, с дитём на руках, бесчисленные десятки секунд, проведённые в плаче, когда его казнили прямо перед её глазами. А теперь, похоже, впереди десятилетия рабства. Это нечестно, это _несправедливо_ , и ненависть вскипает в ней, бурля, как водопад. Когда она уже начала думать, что всё может кончиться благополучно...

И она делает это сама. 

\- Ты просто хочешь, чтобы я была рядом и вызывала у тебя ощущения, что ты хорошая женщина, - говорит Роза, её голос полон злости, которую она отдаёт до последней капли. - И мне очень жаль говорить тебе это, но доброе отношение к рабу едва ли поднимет тебя вверх по моральной лестнице.

Майндфанг больше не притворяется, что уже не злится. Она не вынуждает своё лицо сохранять нейтральное выражение, не отводит взгляда и уж точно не пытается спрятать своё напряжение, каждый дюйм её тела готов сорваться, как пружина. Теперь она смотрит прямо на Розу, и Роза чувствует обессиливающее давление, растущее где-то в разуме, но _чёрт с ним_ , хватит с неё хамства и грубости только из-за того, что она слишком сломлена, чтобы волноваться. В _кое-то веки_ она хочет почувствовать, что стоит чего-то.

Могучим усилием воли она выталкивает сознание Майндфанг из своей головы, её тело трясётся. Прошло уже много лет с тех пор, как она делала это - боролась с псионическим присутствием - и уж точно ей никогда не приходилось бороться ни с кем сильнее, чем с синекровной личинкой, вылупившейся пару дней назад. Но она всё равно находит в себе силы. Майндфанг выглядит так, словно её ударили в живот, и Роза слышит её вздох. 

\- Даже _не смей_. Не смей никогда считать, что можешь говорить мне, что я должна думать, а потом пытаться заставить меня думать именно то, что ты хочешь.  
\- Это не одно и тоже, - рычит Майндфанг через сжатые зубы, практически бросаясь на Розу, когда та сдавленно вскрикивает и вскакивает с кресла. Сощурившись, она смотрит, как Роза огибает кофейный столик, львица джунглей, готовая ударить, когда её добыча наиболее уязвима.  
\- Ради, блять, всего святого, ты могла бы избавить себя от усилий и купить собаку! Просто! Сделай! Это! Убей меня и заведи себе мастиффа! Он будет более чем счастлив согревать тебя ночью и, бог свидетель, будет рад кусать по приказу.  
\- _Роза_ , ты испытываешь моё терпение.  
\- О? Неужели? Я не вправе делать этого? - огрызается она и показывает зубы, скрещивая руки на груди.

Майндфанг поднимается, медленно, осторожно. Она расправляет свой китель и смотрит в потолок каюты, глубоко вдыхает, очевидно, пытаясь выглядеть так, словно в этой ситуации спокойно ведёт себя она. Тот факт, что из них двоих спокойна она, нисколько не снижает воинственного настроя Долорозы.

\- Не искушай меня, _Питомица_ , иначе тебе будет больно.  
\- Прекрасно! Докажи, что я права! Потому что, небеса свидетели, избивать свою собаку было бы ниже твоего достоинства.

О да, вот и всё. Майндфанг поднимает руку, чтобы ударить её, и движением, отточенным годами, проведёнными в уклонении от самых страшных ударов Старшей Сестры в пещерах, Роза хватает её руку и заламывает назад. Майндфанг требуется лишь одно биение сердца, чтобы наброситься на неё, и, оглушительно треща деревом, они валятся на кофейный столик, которой не был сделан в расчёте на полный вес двух взрослых троллей, падающих на него. Роза не лучший боец, но знает, как ранить, и драка быстро перерастает в неаккуратную свалку. Зубы Майндфанг впиваются в её плечо, её ногти глубоко царапают шею её Госпожи.

Волосы дёргают, одежду рвут, и обе продолжают барахтаться в обломках дерева, усеивающих дорогой ковёр. Когда Майндфанг наконец удаётся подмять её под себя и прижать к полу, Роза всё ещё визжит, как гарпия, пытается вырваться. Майндфанг ничего не произносит, пока настрой на драку не исчезает из неё, что заставляет Розу сразу же замолчать, когда она теряет остатки сил. Они обе, похоже, понимают, что это лишь временное состояние, потому что Майндфанг не выпускает её запястья, продолжая удерживать их над её головой, достаточно крепко, чтобы оставить синяки. И она не слезает с Розы, её колени продолжают давить на её рёбра.

Майндфанг тяжело дышит. Она выглядит прекрасно, настолько дикая, настолько злая. Роза ненавидит её за это, ненавидит каждой крупицей своей души. 

\- Пусти меня, - шипит она через сжатые зубы. - Пусти меня сейчас же.

Майндфанг шипит на неё. Роза шипит в ответ, пока Майндфанг не издаёт ужасающий рык. Она сразу же замолкает без дальнейших попыток вырваться, потому что каждый тролль знает, что означает слышать рык высококровного. Это значит, что ты в двух секундах от смерти, если не будешь вести себя осторожно. Майндфанг ухмыляется, зловещее выражение на её лице полностью лишено каких-либо тёплых чувств. 

\- Давай проясним одну деталь, Питомица, - бормочет Майндфанг, продолжая ухмыляться, но её глаза темны, а язык тела кричит о жажде крови. - Я здесь главная. И хотя у меня нет желания делать тебе больно, и я не испытываю от этого никакого удовольствия, я не потерплю непокорности. Ни от тебя, ни от моих мужиков. И если ты продолжишь вести себя так и дальше, выбора у меня не останется.  
\- Если ты собираешься убить меня, можешь не тянуть и сделать это сейчас, - выплёвывает она. Слова выходят жёстко и чётко, так, как она всегда говорит, когда пытается победить в споре. На Майндфанг это срабатывает хорошо, потому что уж чего-чего, а снисходительного тона она не терпит. Это секундная победа, но всё же победа.  
\- Дорогая моя, у меня гораздо больше воображения, - мурлычет Майндфанг, а потом нарочно прижимается своим телом к Розе, трётся бёдрами об её бёдра, скользит руками по её груди к талии. Это распутно в самом худшем смысле, и Роза начинает возмущаться. Её слова прерваны поцелуем Майндфанг, настолько крепким, чтобы остался синяк. 

Роза закусывает её нижнюю губу как можно сильнее и пытается оттянуть, её ногти оставляют синиё полосы на её плечах. Майндфанг невероятно сильно толкает её в пол, и это учитывая, что Роза уже лежит на спине, и кусается в ответ. Роза не знает, кто из них поддаётся первой; она слишком занята своей яростью, невероятно утомительным ощущением борьбы и осознанием того, что хрен с ними, с последствиями, по крайней мере, она жива.

Когда её сердце наконец успокаивается достаточно, чтобы она могла понимать, что происходит вокруг, Майндфанг нависает над ней, прижимая к полу. Она выглядит измотанной и потрёпанной, её волосы спутаны, губы кровоточат, на левой щеке начал набухать кровоподтёк. Вообще-то, это даже отрадно. 

\- Это мой корабль. Я здесь царь и бог, судья и палач. Я решаю, кто живёт, а кто умрёт. Если я позволю тебе думать, что ты можешь выступить против меня...  
\- Ради всего святого, не удивительно, что тебе так одиноко. Ты ожидаешь, что все, кто для тебя важны, покорятся по щелчку пальцев, не важно, что они могут чувствовать?  
-... - Майндфанг ничего не произносит. Она выглядит так, словно... ну... словно в неё выстрелили - кровь отливает от лица и она становится бледно серой. Выражение полного опустошения, выступающее на её лице, было бы комичным, хотя бы из-за того, что оно появилось так быстро. Майндфанг слезает с Розы движениями шокированной женщины, и Роза кое-как поднимается на ноги, всё ещё тяжело дыша и в крови. Майндфанг выходит из каюты, хлопнув за собой дверью. Громкий грохот кажется почти что запоздалым, но всё равно неприятным. 

Роза смотрит ей вслед несколько секунд, прежде чем свалиться на пол со стоном, закрыв лицо руками. 

* * *

Дверь, несомненно, заперта, и быстро. Замок проворачивается, но затвор остаётся на месте, и с щемящим чувством Роза понимает, что Майндфанг, должно быть, выломала ручку. Она боится. Невероятно боится. Боится за свою жизнь, боится за свою Госпожу... чёрт, боится за всех на корабле, кто может попасть под горячую руку. 

"Не стоило её напирать на неё", - думает она с нехорошим предчувствием. - "Мне не стоило давить на неё так сильно. В этом не было необходимости. Только потому, что мне нужно было сказать своё слово последней... нет. Нет. Это было жестоко, невероятно жестоко. Она доверилась тебе", - бранит она себя. - "Она расслабилась и доверилась тебе, и что ты сделала? Пусть она дала тебе немногое, но всё же что-то". 

Другая половина её сердца всё ещё в ярости и умоляет её действовать: выломать дверь каюты и искать должной мести. Но после всего этого времени она знает, что не стоит действовать, не успокоившись - в большинстве случаев - и очевидно, что любое столкновение с Майндфанг приведёт лишь к тому, что кто-то из них будет серьёзно... ранен. Ранен или убит, учитывая то, что она только что сделала, и... о боже, что она сделала. 

Её убьют. Роза ни разу за свою жизнь не была уверенна в этом настолько, как сейчас, даже тогда, когда Имперская Стража выбила входную дверь и арестовала их. Её убьют, и убьёт её женщина, которая в своё время вытащила её из рабства. Что это за ирония? Серьёзно.

Роза всхлипывает и понимает с возрастающим ужасом, насколько она расстроена. Очень расстроена. Расстроена из-за идеи потерять компанию Майндфанг. Расстроена из-за того, что подралась с Майндфанг, расстроена из-за того, что вообще начала всё это... расстроена из-за того, что она... она...

Она расстроена из-за того, что хочет, чтобы Майндфанг ворвалась назад и избила её до потери сознания, просто чтобы смягчиться. Она расстроена из-за того, что хочет спровоцировать её на это, потому что... чёрт... если Майндфанг всё ещё достаточно зла, чтобы избить её, это значит, что она не бросить её умирать. 

О боже, ей это не нравится, ей это совсем не нравится, не нравится идея принимать свои собственные решения, не нравится идея... ну, принимать контроль над ситуацией... 

Потом Роза рыдает. Рыдает на полу в каюте Майндфанг, рыдает над всем. Почему она вообще полезла в драку с ней? _Зачем_? Она сдавленно всхлипывает и вжимается лицом в колени. 

Потому что она нервничает, потому что невероятно испугана... потому что боится, что Майндфанг начнёт вести себя с ней так, словно они любовницы, боится быть чем-то большим, чем просто рабыней. 

Потому что хотя она и может быть избалованным питомцем, она не уверена, что сможет быть любовницей, с которой дурно обращаются. Она не уверена, что... 

Не уверена...

Не уверена, что это стоит риска. И это полностью разбивает её сердце, потому что каким троллем это её делает? Ужасным. Абсолютно ужасным. Разве она не должна не испытывать страха перед любовью, не испытывать страха перед обожанием? Но нет. Она больше не достойна этого. Если вообще была достойна когда-либо. 

Роза сидит на полу несколько часов, сжавшись в комок, пока не слышит, как дверную ручку ставят на место. Но дверь открывает не Майндфанг, а Маркус. Он прислоняется к косяку с большей осторожностью, чем Роза когда-либо видела у него.

\- Вы, эм, в порядке тут? - спрашивает он, хмурясь и почёсывая голову, оглядывая следы погрома в комнате. - Никому тут помощь врача не нужна?  
\- Её здесь нет, Маркус, - решительно отвечает Роза. - И со мной всё нормально.  
\- Я, эм, знаю. Она в своих подвальных апартаментах...  
\- Подвальных апартаментах?  
\- Не спрашивай, - он тяжело вздыхает и закатывает глаза. - Тебе принести чего-нибудь поесть? Выпить, может быть? В смысле, вся крепкая выпивка стоит вон в том углу, но, может быть, я могу принести кофе или ещё чего-нибудь.  
\- Спасибо, не нужно, Маркус.  
\- Эм. Ну, хорошо. Ладно. Дай мне знать, если что. Я бы, мм, не рекомендовал покидать комнату в обозримом будущем, - с некоторым сожалением говорит он, неуютно потирая затылок. - Не думаю, что это... кончится добром.  
\- _Да ладно_? - спрашивает Роза, её голос настолько груб, что он делает несколько боязливых шагов назад. Ну, не боязливых, в конце концов, он втрое больше её по весу и выше на голову, и он не изнурённая рабыня, так что чего ему бояться? Но он отступает назад достаточно, чтобы она не могла достать его ударом. - _Да что ты говоришь_.

* * *

Маркус оставляет её одну без дальнейших побуждений. Вообще-то, все оставляют её одну без дальнейших побуждений. Или вообще без каких-либо побуждений. Майндфанг не возвращается - проходит три дня, и от неё не слышно ни слова. Роза, однако, знает, что Майндфанг жива - она иногда слышит, как гремит эхом по всему кораблю её голос, когда она выкрикивает приказы команде, и её голос куда более металлический, чем обычно. 

Непохоже, чтобы она звучала расстроенной, судя по тем немногим предложениям, которые Роза слышит через стены. Но Майндфанг звучит несколько слишком... жовиальной. Или, может быть, она домысливает это? Скорее всего, домысливает. Не может быть причины, по которой её бы это заботило... помимо того, что Роза думала, что любит её. 

Роза спит в куче посреди кровати Майндфанг, когда дверь наконец открывается. Она быстро просыпается, её сердце стучит. Майндфанг выглядит просто ужасно, её волосы спутаны в чёрные пряди, которые умоляют о расчёске, прекрасные синие глаза запали, под ними чудовищные тени, лицо искажено хмурой маской. 

\- Пожалуйста, поговори со мной, - просит Роза трескучим голосом. Она обеспокоенно поднимает руку и начинает массировать своё горло, неожиданно чувствуя какое-то странное давление. О боже, нет, нет, нет, она не хочет, чтобы Майндфанг была расстроена из-за неё, она не хочет этого. - Госпожа, _прошу_ , прости...

Майндфанг игнорирует её, роется в своём столе, захлопывая ящики гораздо сильнее, чем нужно. Роза садится, надеясь, что выглядит достаточно одиноко в океане синего шёлка. 

\- Госпожа, не делайте этого, прошу, - умоляет она, пытаясь выпутаться из одеял. В итоге она запутывается ещё больше и перестаёт биться. Она бессознательно начинает царапать запястья. - Я не хотела расстраивать вас...

Майндфанг находит то, что искала, и покидает комнату, оставляя вмятины каблуками сапог на полу. Дверь громко хлопает за ней, и Роза морщится, натягивает одеяла вокруг себя. О нет, о господи, нет, она совсем не этого хотела... совсем не этого.

Это хуже, чем что угодно из того, что она представляла себе в своей вызванной страхом бессоннице. Гораздо хуже. Может быть, она не готова забираться в кровать каждую ночь, шепча "Я люблю тебя", но она также не готова низвести себя до полного одиночества.

Роза чувствует себя... абсолютно покинутой. "Всё неправильно", - хнычет она про себя, снова забираясь под одеяло. - "Романтика должна быть совсем не такой". 

* * *

Майндфанг избегает её. Просто невероятно, насколько хорошо у неё это получается. Она замечает, как открывается дверь её каюты, и в мгновение ока исчезает под палубой. 

Роза задаётся вопросом, где она спала. Не в их кровати точно. Сейчас ей тяжело думать об этом, как об "их" кровати, а не о кровати её Госпожи, потому что, по правде говоря, это вовсе не "их" кровать, верно? Она принадлежит Майндфанг, кровать принадлежит Майндфанг - всё здесь, что попадается на глаза, принадлежит Майндфанг. 

Но Роза скучает по ней... сильно. Она хочет, чтобы вокруг неё обвилась пара рук, тёплых и сильных, и она хочет, чтобы кто-нибудь за ней приглядывал. Без компании её Госпожи одиноко, без разговоров с ней одиноко, или даже без её раздражительности. Роза предпочла бы, чтобы её гоняли, а не игнорировали. 

Это ужасно. Она пытается подстеречь Майндфанг на кичке, в те несколько секунд по утрам, когда она прокрадывается в свою каюту за одеждой, но эта женщина почти что невидима. Она словно бы может управлять светом вокруг себя, чтобы создавать карман полной темноты. Тихо заходит в комнату, тихо выходит из неё, скользит в ночи, как тень.

Бесполезно. Это совершенно бесполезно - пытаться заговорить с ней, даже когда Роза сидит в кресле и смотрит на неё со своим лучшим умоляющим выражением. Мелочный голос на задворках сознания вопит на неё, что, чёрт, она может просто начать плакать, чтобы Майндфанг обратила на неё внимание, но это _низко_ , очень низко. 

Поэтому она молит о том, чтобы Майндфанг простила её как можно скорее. Простила или окончательно вышла из себя - одно из двух. Или её обнимут, или изобьют, но так и так это будет проявление внимания. Но ничего не происходит, и она проводит целых три дня, не говоря ни слова своей Госпоже. 

Доходит до того, что она надевает самое привлекательное из одолженных платьев, заворачивается в шаль и стоит на палубе, пристально смотря на неё. Майндфанг почти сразу же замечает её и бросает злобный взгляд с мостика. 

Роза стоит, не двигаясь, два часа подряд, пока Майндфанг не спускается с мостика, ступая по лестнице слишком медленно и слишком часто. Она никак не реагирует на Розу, проходит мимо неё и спускается в трюм. 

Когда она оборачивается, чтобы бросить едкий комментарий на то, что Роза спустилась вслед за ней под палубу, она открывает рот, но тут же закрывает его. Вместо этого она сверлит её взглядом и указывает на лестницу. 

Роза смотрит на неё, не двигается с места. В конец концов, Майндфанг ворчит и всплёскивает руками в знак капитуляции. Роза идёт вслед за ней глубже и глубже во внутренности корабля, пока они не спускаются до самого дна, а потом...

\- Я скучала по тебе, - бормочет она, стоя в дверях трюм. - Ты совсем не будешь говорить со мной? 

Майндфанг смотрит через плечо и на секунду оскаливается. Но чем дольше она смотрит на Розу, тем больше смягчается, пока, наконец, не вздыхает и бормочет:

\- Ладно. Что ты хочешь?  
-... Я прошу прощения за то, что сделала тебе больно. Я не хотела... быть настолько жестокой. Но я была...  
\- Да что ты, _блять_ , говоришь.  
\- Нет нужды использовать настолько грубую лексику, - бормочет Роза, настолько нелепо, насколько вообще возможно. Майндфанг улыбается, но всё ещё не смотрит ей в глаза. - Я... Я перешла границы. И я прошу прощения, Госпожа.

Майндфанг сдавленно стонет, закрывает глаза и запрокидывает голову назад. Роза воспринимает это, как знак того, что беседа продолжится, и проходит мимо неё в трюм. Она чуть-чуть касается Майндфанг, и обе вздрагивают от физического контакта.

Трюм... в целом, непримечателен. Правда непримечателен. Она едва может что-либо разглядеть перед собой; свет от лампы сбоку от Майндфанг как раз достаточно силён, чтобы её глаза не могли использовать ночное виденье. Майндфанг неодобрительно ворчит, но закрывает за собой дверь трюма и запирает её. 

Они стоят в неуютной тишине, океан вокруг них отдаётся эхом за крепкими деревянными стенками корабля. 

-... Но всё же ты была права, - говорит Майндфанг со вздохом. Она крепко сжимает глаза и опускает взгляд в пол. 

Роза хочет ответить саркастическим замечанием, но, в конце концов, она же извиняется.

\- Тем не менее. Моё... поведение и выбранные мной слова были неприемлемы. И я сожалею об этом.  
\- Ага, ну... Это не меняет того факта, что ты права. - Майндфанг идёт мимо неё в темноту, поднимая фонарь над головой. 

Свет выхватывает из темноты лишь несколько футов пространства, но этого достаточно, чтобы Роза подняла брови. Она не уверена в том, что должна была увидеть, но явно не ералаш самых разных вещей. Ящики консервов, бочки воды и бутылки рома. Но рядом с ними - плотно запечатанные сундуки и мешки, которые гремят, когда Майндфанг задевает их ногами. Хотя все её инстинкты выживания кричат не делать этого, Роза следует за ней в темноту. По мере того, как они углубляются в трюм, в поле зрения попадают всё более и более таинственные предметы: мебель, покрытая драгоценными камнями и жемчугом и всевозможные произведения искусства - картины, статуи, гравировки...

\- Мы в художественной галерее пиратского корабля? - спрашивает Роза, чуть усмехаясь. Майндфанг одаряет её серьёзным взглядом, бесспорно, недовольным. Неподходящая перемена темы беседы? Пожалуй, что так. Несколько менее серьёзная.

Роза обожает искусство. Обожает всё. Цвета, формы, картины мест, которых она никогда не видела. Будучи маленькой девочкой, она проводила дни, прилипнув к иллюстрациям в книгах, скрупулёзно пытаясь воссоздать увиденное на прекрасных картинках. её попытки, как правило, нельзя было назвать даже примечательными, но её лусус всё равно рассыпался в похвальбах. На неё наваливается чувство ностальгии, сильное, как тайфун, и неожиданно она хочет, чтобы Майндфанг не злилась на неё, хочет не начинать драку, чтобы можно было забраться на кровать рядом с ней и позволить ласкать себя. 

Просто невероятно, как многое она бы отдала за дом, за место, которое могла бы назвать своим убежищем. Местом, которое будет ярким и полным солнца, с картинами на стенах и огнём в очаге, тёплое и уютное. 

\- Я люблю искусство, - бормочет Роза, проводя пальцами по резной рамке картины, на которой изображён пейзаж. - Люблю живопись. Когда я была ребёнком...  
\- Я тут пытаюсь извиниться, а ты мне не даёшь, - обрывает её Майндфанг без какой-либо преамбулы, и Роза хочет быть ошарашенной этим, но, если честно, не чувствует ничего особенного. В конце концов, она ожидала этого.  
\- Почему? Не за что. Я всего лишь собственность. Ты могла бы оставить меня здесь, вместе со своими картинами, и никто бы слова поперёк не сказал, - говорит она, настолько бодро и приятно, насколько возможно. 

Майндфанг останавливается и резко поворачивается на каблуках. 

\- _Прекратишь ты уже говорить это_? - сердито говорит она, показывая оба своих клыка. Роза лишь мигает в ответ.  
\- По-моему, мы никуда не продвинемся в наших отношениях, пока не признаем того факта, что ты в буквальном смысле держишь мою жизнь в своих руках.  
\- Хорошо, ладно! Я тебя купила! Я тобой владею! Что мне нужно сделать, чтобы это стало нормальным?  
\- Ничего, - Роза пожимает плечами, касаясь рукой хрустальной бахромы вокруг изысканной лампы. Колечки дребезжат слишком жизнерадостно, но ей всё равно нравится звук. - Всё в порядке.  
\- Нет, _не в порядке_. Я не... я не люблю работорговлю. Я чувствую себя неуютно с этим, мне она не нравится, но... _Чёрт возьми_ , Роза, если единственный способ, которым я могу удержать тебя, это надеть на тебя ошейник и приковать к кровати, то я так и сделаю.  
\- Тогда почему не сделала?  
\- Потому что ты не заслуживаешь этого. Ты... ты выше этого.  
\- Как и каждый раб, которым ты владела и будешь владеть. И каждый раб вообще.  
\- Половина троллей на моём корабле - рабы, которые выкупили свою свободу. Нет тролля более надёжного, чем того, которому пришлось работать, чтобы иметь право называть себя свободным. Дело тут не в уважении. 

Майндфанг падает в кресло рядом с рабочим столом. Роза едва сдерживает смех - чуть расчищенное место, на которое она смотрит - почти точная копия рабочей зоны в её каюте, вплоть до книжных полок, которые, разумеется, заполнены журналами. 

\- _Ты_ уважаешь меня?  
\- Роза, можно мы прекратим играть в эту игру? - Майндфанг пренебрежительно хмыкает и облокачивается на стол. - Ты вырастила одного из самых выдающихся мужей этого поколения и добрых 33 года прятала его от Империи. На это требуется... ну, как минимум чертовски много храбрости, не говоря уже о навыках, мотивации и решительности. И... будь я проклята, если не уважаю это.  
\- Можно мы... Можно мы не будем обсуждать это, - голос Розы трещит. Она присаживается на сундук, прижимается головой к коленям и глубоко, тяжело вздыхает.  
\- О чём?  
\- _О нём_.  
\- Хорошо. Не будем, - Майндфанг пожимает плечами, потирает переносицу. - Я, эм... ну, _суть_ в том, что я тебя уважаю.  
\- Это взаимное чувство.  
\- Итак. Я... - она выдыхает через нос. - Я не знаю, что делать. Ты мне нравишься.  
-... Это я поняла.  
\- В смысле, ты мне нравишься в том смысле, о котором я не... ну, которого я не ожидала. - Майндфанг хватает ручку, и они встречаются глазами. Она одаривает Розу натянутой, сдержанной улыбкой, и в дрожащем свете лампы вырисовывается слабозаметная серия тёмно синих пятен по её лицу. Роза смотрит на них и чувствует, как у неё пересыхает в горле. Она сжимается, сидя на сундуке. 

Её сердце пропускает удар каждый раз, когда её мозг пытается понять, что это значит, что она должна делать с этим, но... нужно ли ей делать что-то с этим? Да ну нахрен.

\- Оу, - наконец, выдыхает она и потирает свои щёки, чтобы скрыть прилившую к лицу краску.  
\- Ага, _именно_. И это заставляет меня чувствовать себя неудобно, потому что... ну, в первый раз я на самом деле не хочу... Я хочу отношений. Я хочу, чтобы ты просыпалась рядом со мной и не задавалась вопросом, была бы ты со мной, если бы у тебя был выбор.

Майндфанг определённо чувствует себя не в своей тарелке и печально смотрит на Розу. Роза моргает, отказываясь принять её мольбу о помощи. Если уж на то пошло, пусть Майндфанг продолжает говорить. 

-... И я хочу... ну, хочу, знать, что... нравлюсь тебе потому, что ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе нравилась. А не потому, что я, эм, заставила тебя. Что. Знаешь ли. Я могла бы сделать.  
\- Если я откажусь дать согласие на отношения с тобой, ты сделаешь это?  
\- Сделаю что?  
\- Заставишь меня.  
-... Нет.  
\- А могла бы? 

Майндфанг смотрит в сторону, её лицо чуть темнеет от краски. Очевидно, что она стыдиться ответа, который придётся дать, и Роза напрягается.

\- Скажи честно. Мне... мне нужно знать.  
\- Я не хочу говорить тебе.  
\- Пожалуйста.  
\- Я могла бы заставить тебя любить меня так сильно, что ты ни на секунду не могла бы перестать думать обо мне, и я могла бы заставить тебя ждать меня каждую секунду каждого дня, ждать моего поцелуя. Я могла бы заставить тебя забыть, что ты вообще когда-либо боялась меня, и я могла бы сделать это настолько скрытно и медленно, что ты ни за что бы не заподозрила, что это не была твоя собственная идея. И даже если бы ты что-то заподозрила, то я могла бы легко заставить тебя забыть об этом.  
-... Ты так делала?  
\- Видишь? _Видишь_? Вот поэтому я не хотела отвечать...  
\- Ты ведёшь себя, как ребёнок. Я верю тебе на слово. Я спрашиваю, делала ли ты такое в прошлом.  
-... Я пробовала.  
\- Очень жаль, - говорит Роза с грустной улыбкой, обходя стол. Она наклоняется и прижимается губами ко лбу Майндфанг. - Тебе не нужно прибегать к такому.  
\- Я... Я просто пугаюсь. Я сильно пугаюсь, а потом беспокоюсь, что они уёдут от меня, и начинаю... начинаю превращаться в параноидального _урода_ , потому что не могу остановить себя, и... и... Я не хочу отогнать и тебя тоже. И если я буду владеть тобой, ты не сможешь уйти от меня. Ты не можешь уйти от меня, если ты зависишь от меня, и тогда мне не нужно... Не нужно ломать твой разум.  
\- Ты совсем не знаешь, как держаться, верно?  
\- Нет. Я бестолочь и всегда буду такой.  
\- Я никогда этого не говорила. Я просто... думаю, есть более достойные способы справиться с вопросами доверия, помимо вмешательства в чужие мозги.  
-... Ты странная. Очень странная. Я тебя совсем не пугаю?  
\- Немного. Но раньше очень пугала, - Роза садится к ней на колени с тяжёлым вздохом. Майндфанг ошеломлена этим, её глаза чуть расширяются, прежде чем она всхлипывает самым жалким образом и прижимается лицом к шее Розы. - Мне... Мне нужно, чтобы ты поняла, насколько трудно мне быть в таком положении, Госпожа, - мягко говорит она, гладя волосы Майндфанг. Она всхлипывает, и эти звуки дёргают струны сердца Розы, как арфист. - Нет, нет, не надо дуться. Ты не маленькая девочка.

Майндфанг прекращает всхлипывать и поднимает голову. Она близка к тому, чтобы расплакаться, и Роза вздыхает, использует уголок своей шали, чтобы стереть её слёзы. 

\- Ты ставишь меня в ужасное положение. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь это.

Майндфанг содрогается и нетвёрдой рукой тянется к рукоятке лампы, делая свет сильнее, а потом слабее. Роза смотрит, как тени пляшут на стенах, замечает, как появляются большие стоячие часы, инкрустированные блестящими драгоценными камнями, а потом опять исчезают.

Роза тяжело вздыхает. Они обе боятся. Они одиноки и боятся, и это душераздирающая картина - две взрослые женщины, которые не могут вести себя достаточно по-взрослому, чтобы сесть и обсудить свои проблемы. Ну, проблема не в том, что они не пытаются. 

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я служила тебе или любила тебя? Потому что получить и то, и другое не получится. Бог свидетель, нельзя получить оба. Ты можешь просить меня быть покорной, но это невозможно, не прося меня бояться тебя. А если ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя любила, ты не можешь... не можешь думать, что я буду просто так постоянно счастлива с тобой.  
-... Если бы ты меня любила, ты была бы счастлива постоянно, - говорит она, и её голос трещит, а сердце Розы трещит вместе с ним. Она такая, такая разбитая, бедная голубка. Её хорошо залатали, но бог знает, что должно было с ней произойти, чтобы быть настолько испуганной, чтобы настолько сильно бояться, что никто тебя не будет хотеть.  
\- Нет. Совсем нет. Иногда мы злимся, когда беспокоимся, или грустим, когда боремся... ты должна знать это.  
\- Если бы ты правда беспокоилась обо мне, ты не стала бы так злиться на меня, - бормочет Майндфанг, хмурясь. Она тревожно теребит шаль Розы, и единственное, что удерживает Розу от того, чтобы треснуть её по рукам, это выражение её лица, настолько печальное, что просто невозможно не смягчиться.  
\- Нет. - Она протягивает руку и убирает волосы ей за ухо. Майндфанг наклоняется вперёд от её прикосновения, её глаза неуклонно становятся более синими по краям. - Нет, дорогая, всё совсем не так работает. Если я тебя люблю недостаточно сильно, чтобы я могла на тебя злиться, то вот это и должно тебя беспокоить. Я просто... нельзя ожидать, что у меня не буду сдерживаться относительно своей эмоциональной уязвимости к тебе.  
\- Почему нет?  
\- Потому что моя судьба связана с твоими прихотями. Если ты хочешь убить меня, ты можешь сделать это, и никто даже не моргнёт.  
\- Я не буду делать этого, - бормочет она, хмурится и обнимает Розу. Роза напрягается, но позволяет себе расслабиться, позволяет Майндфанг прижать её к себе. - Я не буду убивать тебя.  
\- Даже если так... Думаю, пока что будет к лучшему, если мы позволим вещам сохранить статус-кво.  
\- Я...  
\- Я прошу тебя об этом. Я думаю, будет к лучшему... для спокойствия моего разума и для твоего, если ты вернёшь на меня ошейник.  
-... Почему для твоего?  
\- Потому что мне спокойнее, когда я знаю... знаю, что у меня есть стабильность. Даже если это означает потерю моей свободы, - бормочет Роза, чувствуя всё большее и большее отвращение к себе с каждым словом. - Я... Я не буду чувствовать, что меня покинут или ранят, если ты будешь владеть мной.  
\- Мы _такая_ ёбнутая парочка.  
\- Я была матерью-одиночной, которая видела, как её сына казнили, и которая до сих пор разыскивается за измену. А у тебя какое оправдание?

Майндфанг улыбается ей, искренне улыбается.

\- У меня никогда не было тебя, чтобы заботиться обо мне.  
\- Я не буду с тобой флиртовать, пока ты не вернёшь на моё горло ошейник, - бормочет Роза, закатывая глаза. Майндфанг выглядит немного напряжённой вокруг глаз и челюсти, но сгоняет Розу с коленей, чтобы встать. Роза без лишних слов занимает её место. 

Может быть, она не права? Может быть, неправильно чувствовать, что порабощение приемлемо? Это неприемлемо, она знает это. Она знает это, как никто другой. Она знает, что... ну, она должна испытывать благодарность от того, что Майндфанг хочет освободить её. Дать полную свободу. Но придирчивый голос в её голове говорит, с ужасающей паранойей, что это просто хитрость, чтобы завоевать её привязанность, что это просто...

Майндфанг открывает один из сундуков и начинает копаться в содержимом. Она, похоже, находит именно то, что нужно, или знает точно, что ищет, потому что Роза вскоре слышит довольное гудение. 

\- Это устроит вас, Мисс Великая и Могучая? - спрашивает Майндфанг с бесшабашной ухмылкой, которая выглядит на удивление обнадёживающе. Она усаживается на край стола, свесив ноги. Роза поднимает брови.  
\- Меня ужасает то, что ты обвиняешь меня в подобных непристойных качествах, Госпожа.  
\- Ага, ну, - она пожимает плечами и, к ужасу Розы, трясёт усыпанным драгоценными камнями уродством перед её лицом.

На нём огромное количество того, что выглядит, как алмазы, изысканное золотое шитьё, которое выглядит почти как кружево, и, что страшнее всего, громадный изумруд размерами с перепелиное яйцо. Единственное, что указывает на то, что это ошейник, а не ожерелье - тот факт, что он очень короткий; достаточно короткий, что она наверняка будет чувствовать его, когда наденет. 

\- Я это носить не буду.

Майндфанг выглядит победоносно. Совершенно победоносно. Она ухмыляется так широко, что Роза почти забывает, как она плакала на её руках всего несколько минут назад. 

\- Другой я, наверно, выбросила за борт от раздражения. Придётся тебе довольствоваться этим, пока я, знаешь ли, не найду ближайший магазин для домашних животных.  
-... Ты несколько далековато заходишь, - бормочет Роза, с неодобрением поглядывая на ожерелье.  
\- Я не знаю, где ещё, блин, можно купить тебе ошейники. Ну да хрен с ним. - Майндфанг закатывает глаза. - Итак, ты теперь будешь злиться на меня, когда я буду тебя приструнивать?  
\- Нет. - Роза морщит нос и роняет подбородок на колени Майндфанг. О боже, она просто ужасна. Отвратительна. Теперь, когда она снова оказалась в ошейнике и низвела саму себя до рабыни, она снова счастлива. Почему так? Она не хочет даже спрашивать об этом. Поэтому она игнорирует мерзкое ощущение в животе и вздыхает. - Ну, разве что чуть-чуть.  
\- Ага, ну, в таком случае я сохраняю право на... Хмм, даже не знаю, я просто... Буду делать, что потребуется, чтобы сохранить тебя.  
\- Тем не менее, я это носить не буду, - повторяет Роза, прищуриваясь, когда Майндфанг снова трясёт ожерельем перед её лицом. - Оно отвратительно.  
\- А мне нравится. - Майндфанг ухмыляется. - Хотя, ты бы лучше смотрелась в сапфирах. Стоп, поправка. Ты бы лучше смотрелась только в сапфирах, без всего остального. 

Роза закатывает глаза и хмурится, но всё равно склоняет голову. Майндфанг собирается надеть его, но едва ожерелье касается её кожи, Майндфанг убирает руки.

\- Я не могу сделать это. Просто не могу.  
\- Ладно. - Роза поднимает голову и озадачено смотрит на неё. Она откидывается на спинку кресла Майндфанг так, словно владеет им, и скрещивает ноги. Майндфанг одаривает её улыбкой, которая настолько тёплая, что сердце Розы тает, и она невольно пищит от удовольствия. - Ладно, - повторяет она, сглатывая ком. - Либо ты напялишь на меня ожерелье, либо заклеймишь.  
-... Нет. Нет, я отказываюсь делать это. Это же... Какая мерзость. - Майндфанг отстраняется от неё с выражением презрительного ужаса, её тело содрогается, как у напуганной кошки. - Нет. Нет, я... я найду тебе ошейник получше. И, _чёрт_ , больше никогда не поминай об этом, меня от одной мысли мутит...

Её реакция неожиданна, особенно когда она хватает Розу за подбородок и притягивает близко к себе.

\- И ты _никогда_ никому не позволишь портить свою роскошную кожу, или _я за себя не отвечаю_.  
\- Я... Я, эм, и не планирую, Госпожа.  
\- _Хорошо_ , - ворчит Майндфанг, всё ещё хмурясь. - Даже не вздумай _шутить_ об этом, мне от этого... УРГХ.  
-... Полагаю, это означает, что я получу ошейник?  
\- Да. Но не раньше, чем мы зайдём в порт на юге, и не раньше, чем ты получишь приличную одежду. - Майндфанг тяжело вздыхает и зарывается пальцами в волосы Розы. - А пока что, Питомица, тебе надо принять ванну.  
-... Пойдём со мной? - спрашивает она, обречённо вздыхая. - Это будет знаком того, что ты не держишь обиды.  
\- Ладно, Дорогуша, я сейчас не могу понять, что ты мне предлагаешь: разделить ванну с тобой, смотреть, как ты моешься или потереть тебе спинку.  
-... Есть какой-то вариант, который будет предпочтительнее других? - спрашивает Роза настолько игриво, насколько возможно, вкладывая в голос всё своё самодовольство. Это трудно делать, когда она не знает, как именно это делается на самом деле, но она подражает развязной манере Майндфанг как можно лучше, и, по всей видимости, это срабатывает, потому что Майндфанг радостно стонет и оживлённо болтает ногами.  
\- Ты что это, заигрываешь со мной? - жеманно спрашивает она, одаряя Розу улыбкой одними уголками рта.  
\- Да, Госпожа, полагаю, что так.

Майндфанг протягивает к ней руки, обнимает Розу за талию и крепко сжимает. Её руки ужасно холодны, но Роза не содрогается и не отталкивает её. Ну, она всё же содрогается, но вовсе не от холода.

\- Я... Думаю, мне хотелось бы принять ванну _вместе_ с тобой, если такой вариант приемлем.  
\- Он может быть таковым, - мурлычет Роза, медленно вставая, медленно прижимаясь к Майндфанг, дюйм за дюймом, пока их плечи не касаются, а между их лицами не остаётся небольшая щель. - Но это зависит от того, как ты попросишь.

Майндфанг запрокидывает голову назад и издаёт хохот, который превращается в стон, когда Роза прижимается губами к её оголённой шее. Это приятно, это _очень_ приятно, быть главной. Ну, не главной, но... сверху? Так вообще говорят? Надо бы спросить. Спросить, только не тогда, когда они вот-вот начнут целоваться в ванне или вроде того, потому что поднимать вопросы о сексе, когда они обе голые, заведёт в дебри, которые Роза ещё не готова посетить. Но само обещание того, что это когда-нибудь произойдёт, возможно, вполне устраивает Майндфанг, потому что она быстро отгоняет Розу от своей шеи и начинает на полном серьёзе целовать её. Она цепляется за её бёдра ногами и притягивает ближе к себе, кладёт руки на её плечи. Роза всё ещё не до конца уверена, что делать в подобные моменты, но старается держаться на должном уровне, сосредотачивается на поцелуе и, в кое-то веки, позволяет себе помнить ни о чём, кроме ощущения губ её Госпожи на её губах, электрическое касание языка к языку. Это прекрасное ощущение, когда не нужно... ну, ни о чём волноваться. 

Ни о мёртвых детях, ни о разрушенных мечтах, ни о том, насколько раздавлена её душа. Великолепное чувство, правда, не думать ни о чём вообще, просто откинуться назад и позволить Майндфанг позаботиться о ней. Гораздо проще принять, низвести себя до рабства и больше не волноваться о том, покинет ли или нет её любовница, потому что если ты вложила столько денег в одного тролля, то ты точно не будешь бросать её из-за одной ссоры. Роза ведёт себя эгоистично и знает это. Невероятно эгоистично. Эгоистично и по-детски, но она так боится, так сильно боится снова остаться одной, так боится проснуться однажды утром в мире, где никого не волнует, жива она или мертва. 

Так для неё будет меньше боли. Майндфанг, может быть, боится, что Роза покинет её, но этот страх рождён от нерешительности, отсутствия уверенности в ней - и он остаётся в силе. Любой в её положении (т.е. испытывая романтическое влечение к рабу), пожалуй, чувствовал бы то же самое, думает Роза, когда рука Майндфанг гладит её затылок и заставляет застонать через поцелуй. Она не знает опустошение, наступающего от знания о том, что _все, кого ты любишь, мертвы_. Это разбивает сердце. Разбивает так, что невозможно представить, не почувствовав самой.

Поэтому Роза игнорирует и это тоже, игнорирует скорбь, бьющуюся в её сердце, и острый приступ тошноты, подступающий каждый раз, когда она вспоминает, насколько она сломленная мать, лишившаяся сына. В конце концов, сделать это легко, когда она прижата к Майндфанг. Она начинает отвечать на поцелуй с бешеным отчаяньем, которое повергает в шок их обеих. Руки Майндфанг трясутся на её плечах в попытке сохранить баланс. Но она не отталкивает Розу и не требует отпустить её, просто позволяет ей взять ведущую роль на себя. Гораздо проще целовать её теперь, когда она знает, к чему прислушиваться - к мягким взволнованным стонам, которые она издаёт, когда Роза делает что-нибудь правильно, и к тому, как сжимаются её пальцы, когда она хочет попробовать что-то снова. 

\- Ты наловчилась целоваться, - выдыхает Майндфанг в её плечо, когда они, наконец, разделяются. 

Роза кичливо хмыкает и чувствует, как её шея заливается краской от чувства гордости.

\- У меня хороший учитель.  
\- Мммм, ага, ты правда стала гораздо лучше, - бормочет она, её тело трясётся от сдерживаемого смеха. Роза не выдерживает первой, хихикает, потом хихикает снова, пока не падает на стол, смеясь так сильно, что у неё болят рёбра. Майндфанг просто соскакивает на пол, её тело сотрясается от тихого хохота. - _Бля_ , ну мы и чудилы, - наконец, удаётся сказать ей. Она всё ещё улыбается так, как если её солнце взошло впервые за несколько дней, и она хочет устроить пикник. - Господи, теперь я чувствую себя ужасно.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что. Потому что ты настолько, _блин_ , чистая, что кажется неправильным осквернять тебя.  
\- Не стоит думать об этом, как о скверне. Скорее как о... наделении знаниями, полезными для становления полностью реализовавшейся личностью, лишённой ограничений традиционных вынужденных норм, - бормочет Роза, и её дыхание скользит по шее Майндфанг.

Она запрокидывает голову и смотрит в потолок. Её рука ложится на затылок Розы, и их губы касаются снова, легко. 

-... Конечно, я могу смотреть на это так.

Они остаются в объятиях друг у друга добрых полчаса, лениво целуются и изредка смеются. Роза с удовольствием чувствует, что всё, впервые за последние несколько дней, идёт _правильно_ , уютно, идеально и абсолютно великолепно. 

Майндфанг первой нарушает тишину.

\- Роза, Питомица?  
\- Да, Госпожа, - она поднимает брови в ответ.  
\- Больше никогда не пытайся покинуть меня снова, - говорит она, мягким и расслабленным голосом, словно спрашивает, что у них будет на обед. В нём скрыта угроза, и Роза чувствует, как у неё по спине бегут мурашки. - Я этого не потерплю.  
-... Я понимаю, Госпожа.

И вот так просто всё возвращается в круги своя. Роза кладёт голову под подбородок Майндфанг и закрывает глаза. Майндфанг водит пальцами по её шее, там, где должно висеть ожерелье. Да, она уверена в этом. Может быть, она не знает, куда направляется этот корабль, но он вышел из бухты, и будь она проклята, если не будет на его борту. Во власти пирата или без этого, но она жива, и это уже чего-то стоит.


	9. в которой автор открывает, что у неё пристрастие к пряже.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Майндфанг устала от того, что у неё постоянно воруют одежду, и Долороза показывает, что она выросла в обществе, которое очень мало взаимодействовало с большими группами. А потом показывает свою любовь к пряже.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора: 
> 
> Здравствуйте, дорогие мои! Простите, что уже давно не обно8лялась. Промежуточные экзамены и Весенние Каникулы. Но зато эта глава должна быть весёлой! Правда, начнут проявляться некоторые черты AU - у меня есть некоторые хедканоны относительно взрослого общества Альтернии, которые я собираюсь представить. Самая главная идея, с которой я работаю - Земля была вдохновлена Альтернией, а не наоборот. Так что если некоторые разговоры вызывают у вас мысли об Италии?.. Ну, просто притворитесь, что это Тролльская Италия и не испытывайте ко мне ненависти. 
> 
> А ещё я обожаю магазины пряжи. Те из вас, кто каким-то образом смог выследить меня на tumblr (что не слишком трудно, но всё равно поздравляю) могли заметить, что я вяжу. Запойно. Вообще-то, может быть, у меня с этим проблема. Так что просто... смиритесь с этим. По первому плану этой главы Майндфанг и Долороза должны были читать Троллий Потерянный Рай в книжном магазине, так что будьте благодарны за то, что я понизила планку до шерсти (но эта сцена может вернуться, потому что моя специальность в английской литературе + Майндфанг + Потерянный Рай = ВЕЛИКОЛЕПНО). 
> 
> Спасибо всем, кто остаётся со мной хохо. В этой главе впервые появится кое-кто особенный, так что вы поймёте... вот-вот начнётся драма... больше 150 страниц с начала истории. Большое спасибо всем вам за то, что вы ПРОСТО ВЕЛИКОЛЕПНЫ И ЧУДЕСТНЫ, БОЖЕ ТЫ МОЙ, я вас всех люблю. Моя глубочайшая благодарность и любовь к вам на вечность+1.

Майндфанг будит Розу, набросившись на неё. В буквальном смысле набросившись, прыгнув на кровать и свалившись на неё сверху. Роза просыпается с визгом ужаса, неистово бьётся, пытаясь выцарапать глаза её Госпожи. Майндфанг не ожидала такой реакции, и прежде чем Роза успевает опомниться, она успевает пригвоздить её к матрасу и прижаться зубами к её горлу.

Роза всё ещё скалится, когда до неё наконец-то доходит, что она делает. Майндфанг лежит под ней с необычайно широко раскрытыми глазами, и Роза чувствует стук её пульса.

\- Эм. Доброе утро? - пищит Майндфанг. Роза смотрит на её. Майндфанг закатывает глаза и фыркает. - Питомица, либо ты меня поцелуешь, либо сорвёшь с меня одежду и выебешь до потери сознания. Других вариантов у тебя нет.

Роза сонно глядит, потом слезает с неё и снова забирается под одеяло. Она засыпает до того, как Майндфанг успевает восстановиться, и на этот раз её будят _аккуратно_ , гладят пальцами   
волосы и прижимаются губами к виску.

" _Так-то лучше_ ", думает она с улыбкой. Она садится и протягивает руки для объятия. Если Майндфанг в достаточно хорошем настроении, чтобы позволить пригвоздить себя к кровати, она, наверно, согласится и на спокойное объятие. Догадка Розы оказалась верна, потому что её пересаживают на колени Майндфанг и начинают ласкать. 

\- Извини, Питомица, - бормочет она на ухо Розы, водя пальцами вверх и вниз по её спине так, что Роза откровенно вздрагивает. - Не продумала это. Простишь меня?

После того, как кончилась предыдущая ночь, Розу удивлена, что Майндфанг вообще требуется помилование. Она издаёт задумчивое гудение, прежде чем запрокинуть её голову и открыть шею.

Майндфанг остро вздыхает. Хорошо, Роза всё правильно сделала. Она была вполне уверена, что это подходящий знак покорности, и когда её Госпожа наклоняется поцеловать её горло, она бормочет:

\- Моя, - и снова толкает её на кровать. Они падают на матрас спутанным клубком конечностей и одежды, её дважды краденый халат заворачивается вокруг талии Розы, и волосы Майндфанг раскиданы во все стороны.

После прошлой ночи всё ещё ощущается ужасное напряжение. Роза не носит амулета, но она всё ещё не полностью склонна к чему-то кроме преклонения колена перед Майндфанг и мольбы. Но Майндфанг, похоже, гораздо меньше настроена держать на неё злость теперь, когда проблемы были обсуждены. 

Они всё равно ложились спать по отдельности, но только потому что у Майндфанг "дела", о которых надо позаботиться, и она хочет, чтобы Роза нормально отдыхала. Обе старательно избегают признания того факта, что Роза провела как минимум полчала за плачем на руках Майндфанг только из-за чувства облегчения. 

Майндфанг, как оказалось, _не любит_ плача. Она сделала всё, что было в её силах, чтобы закончить дискуссию, сначала пообещав Розе двести разных вещей, потом поняла, что это не работает, а потом... ну...

Её Госпожа, может быть, не любит плача, но Розе не нравятся угрозы быть прикованной к кровати цепью и зацелованной до потери сознания. Часть с поцелуями, конечно, она вполне может выдержать, но если уж её будут целовать, то она предпочтёт, чтобы у неё не было оков на ногах. 

Этим утром, однако, похоже, Майндфанг старательно притворяется, что прошлой ночью ничего не произошло. Или позапрошлой. Или поза-позапрошлой. 

\- Пошли, Питомица, давай оденем тебя, - наконец, говорит Майндфан, по всей видимости, решив, что уже достаточно нацеловала её. - Мы будем стоять ещё несколько дней - один из моих парней умудрился получить три дня в местной тюряге за публичное распитие спиртного, и я собираюсь воспользоваться этим по полной.  
\- Госпожа? - спросила Роза, желая вытянуть руку и притянуть её назад, когда Майндфанг спрыгивает с кровати и направляется к гардеробу. Печальное отсутствие тела рядом с ней немного разочаровывает, потому что Майндфанг, может быть, не такая уж и тёплая, но она живая и бодрящая.   
\- Мы раздобудем тебе приличную одежду, чтобы ты, наконец, перестала воровать мою, - говорит она с ухмылкой. - Я в настроении побаловать тебя, дорогуша, цени это.  
\- По-моему, пословица "бесплатный сыр только в крысоловке" остаётся в силе.  
\- Мммм, да, полагаю, что так, - она пожимает плечами, находит в шкафу платье и трико, которые выглядят несколько более формальными, чем то, к чему привыкла Роза, и кидает их на кровать перед ней. - Но я также думаю, что смогу найти способ... получить с тебя возмещение.

Её голос словно бархат, хрипловатый и тёплый, невероятно гладко ласкающий уши. Роза чувствует, как по её спине бежит волна дрожи, и она изо всех сил старается не краснеть. 

Каким-то чудом ей это удаётся, и она садится чуть прямее, чтобы посмотреть, что может предложить гардероб Майндфанг. 

\- Разве это не несколько... формально? - бормочет она, приподняв брови. Это тяжёлое платье, сшитое, судя по всему, из чёрного атласа. У него скромный квадратный вырез и весьма пышная юбка. Она провела рукой по ткани, и та была мягкой и идеальной, как она и ожидала. Кроме того, хмм, платье было несколько слишком... роскошным для кого-то в её положении. 

Майндфанг просто пожала плечами.

\- Какая разница. Надевай и пошли.

Она одевается настолько быстро, насколько может, с тревогой соглашаясь на пренебрежительную помощь со стороны Майндфанг, когда выясняется, что платье на самом деле застёгивается сзади аж тремя десятками пуговиц. Она лишь на несколько секунд задумывается, почему помощь с _одеванием_ уязвляет её гордость, в то время как принудительное рабство её почему-то устраивает. 

Ворчливый мятежный голос в уголке её разума выпаливает что-то о том, что вся её жизнь была не более чем раздутое рабство, мнение, с которым она склонна соглашаться всё больше и больше с каждым днём, проведённым с Майндфанг. 

Майндфанг требуется десять ужасно длинных минут, чтобы найти гребень, когда Роза дрожащим голосом просит его, и это заставило Розу смотреть на Майндфанг, пока та не сдалась, фыркнула и пробормотала:

\- Мне же не особенно нужно выглядеть _красиво_ , когда я работаю, знаешь ли. 

Роза вздыхает и одаривает её сухим взглядом, прежде чем пригладить свои волосы. Ей требуется всего несколько мгновений, чтобы привести себя в порядок, и Майндфанг с любопытством наблюдает за ней.

\- Ты такая въедливая для кого-то с такими короткими волосами, - бормочет Майндфанг в ответ на её поднятые брови. - Серьёзно? У меня волосы ниже талии, а я даже не знаю, _где_ моя расчёска.  
\- Это беспокоит сразу по нескольким уровням, - бормочет в ответ Роза, и Майндфанг игриво оскаливается. Или, скорее, так, что больше похоже на игривый, а не угрожающий оскал. Трудно сказать наверняка, когда каждый дюйм её тела кричит "напряжение" и "неудобство". Они обе избегают обсуждения проблемы, и превосходно справляются с этим.   
\- Хой. Нечего мне тут нахальничать. Ты всё ещё не прощена, помнишь? Не вызывай у меня желание побить тебя.  
\- Так какое желание сильнее? Побить меня или трахнуть меня?  
\- Они не взаимоисключающие, Питомица, - бормочет Майндфанг, наклоняясь и закусывая её шею чуть ниже уха. Роза содрогается.   
\- Я предполагаю, что ты намекаешь на какой-то вид сексуального извращения, и я должна напомнить тебе, Госпожа, что у меня очень смутное понимание полной панорамы твоих наиболее сексуализированных желаний.  
\- Это очень длинный способ сказать, что ты чистая, как свежий снег, - бормочет Майндфанг, наконец, целуя её. Роза наклоняется и с улыбкой прижимается к ней губами. Майндфанг обнимает её, как живое шерстяное покрывало. Что, конечно, сделало бы её овцой, но...

Она тёплая и уютная, их тела прекрасно сочетаются, словно были созданы друг для друга. Стоя на каблуках, она как раз достаточно высокая, чтобы Роза могла уткнуться головой под её ухо, и так гораздо проще позволить целовать себя. Майндфанг, увы, отстраняется, и Роза издаёт мягкий вопль удовольствия. 

\- Пошли, дорогая, - бормочет Майндфанг, мягко подталкивая её в сторону двери. Роза ступает на палубу без необходимости просить её дважды, и Майндфанг следует за ней. Она накрывает плечи Розы плащом. Этот предмет одежды, который она раньше не видела, сделан из толстой серой шерсти, которая видала лучшие дни, но плащ всё же не в слишком плохом состоянии, чтобы не быть удобным. И, что хорошо для холодного климата, он подшит густым мехом, который просто божественен. 

Роза подтягивает плащ с мягкой улыбкой. Ну, даже если она и злится на неё, по крайней мере, она всё ещё ведёт себя по-доброму. Хорошая Госпожа? Такую фразу вообще можно использовать?

Когда она делает первые шаги на сушу, у Розы перехватывает дыхание. Ощущение под ногами ужасает, и на минуту огромное незнакомое пространство вызывает головокружение, она хочет повернуться и взбежать по трапу и упасть на палубу. Она боится, потому что, сказать по правде, она помнит лишь последний раз, когда она сошла с палубы. Но Майндфанг прямо позади неё, и, похоже, её воспоминания совершенно не беспокоят, поэтому Роза позволяет её руке лечь на её талию и слышит тихий шёпот на ухо: "ты прекрасно справляешься, дорогая моя". 

Она делает ещё несколько шагов, впившись пальцами в дорогую шерсть куртки Майндфанг, не доверяя новой студенистой субстанции под её сапогами, которая может вдруг разверзнуться, и тогда она упадёт вниз, вниз, вниз, далеко к центру планеты. На самом деле, она знает, что бояться такого смешно. Она видела неисчислимое количество матросов, безболезненно слоняющихся туда-сюда в пространстве между морем и берегом. И если здесь было бы что-нибудь, чего стоит бояться, Майндфанг не выпустила бы её с корабля. 

Она волнуется, беспокоится настолько, что уже не может понять, в чём причина тревоги - отсутствие доверия или естественная необходимость найти укрытие, когда рядом столько народу. Доверие, похоже, не тот фактор, о котором её Госпожа особенно задумывается, но Роза достаточно долго наблюдала за ней, чтобы понять, что она в руках у женщины, которая ни на йоту не доверяет никому. Неважно насколько она любит её или заботится о ней, или отдаёт себя ей, Майндфанг всегда действует расчётливо, всегда уходит в свою маленькую тёмную комнатку со своими пустыми книгами, своими чернилами и своими мечтами. 

\- Всё хорошо, - повторяет Майндфанг и нежно гладит её по волосам. - Тебе просто нужно немного пройтись, чтобы ноги снова привыкли.  
\- Сначала ты выставляешь меня трагически больной, а потом отрицаешь мою способность ходить, - беззлобно ворчит Роза, потому что она права - ей уже лучше. Её ноги уже успокоились, пока они шли по булыжнику в сторону пространства, где доки уступают более цивилизованным местам с цветами в ящиках за окнами и безупречно чистыми стеклянными витринами. - По-моему, ты что-то замышляешь против меня.  
\- Очевидно, я делаю это недостаточно скрытно, - хмыкает Майндфанг с наигранным ужасом, но её рука ложится на талию Розы и прижимает к себе чуть ближе. - Чёртова мегера.

Она делает ударение на фразу, как поэт, каждая гласная "чёр-то-вой" произнесена громко и точно, "мегера" слетает с её языка, словно её голос может материализоваться в воздухе и обвиться вокруг шеи Розы, как символ мужества. 

"Она волнуется", вдруг понимает Роза, и её пальцы чуть расслабляются. Становится гораздо проще стоять прямо, держать равновесие и глубоко дышать. 

\- Ну, едва ли в этом моя вина. Я ничего не могу поделать с тем, что я внимательна.  
\- В качестве противоположности полной невнимательности?  
\- Нет. В качестве противоположности твоей одержимости документировать всё для потомков, вместо того чтобы задумываться об этом сейчас.

Неожиданный горловой смех Майндфанг - достаточное утешение для Роуз, чтобы положить голову на плечо её Госпожи и улыбнуться. Пальцы на её талии сжимаются чуть сильнее, хватка сильна ровно настолько, чтобы вызвать шёпот "моя, вся моя" по спине Розы.

Несколько минут они просто молча идут, и Роза чувствует благодарность за тёплый плащ, подшитую кашемиром полосу ткани, которая казалась такой экстравагантной на борту корабля, но сейчас, когда они идут по портовому городу, окружённые дюжинами лиц, которые она никогда больше не увидит, Роза чувствует благодарность за него. Плащ не прячет её от мира, не скрывает лица и не меняет внешности, но он действует как укрытие, за которым она незаметно для всех может вздрагивать. 

\- Тебе уже лучше? - мягко спрашивает Майндфанг, когда они наконец входят в город через ворота, ведущие на большую площадь. На ней пустой фонтан, который, наверно, выглядел прекрасно летом, когда он бурлит, а на его краях сидят пары любовников, но сейчас он покрыт толстым слоем изморози. Площадь со всех сторон окружена магазинами, витрины светятся в полуденных сумерках, и кафе с крытыми столиками и креслами на террасах. 

Она кивает и улыбается, и выражение лица Майндфанг чуть расслабляется. Она, похоже, чувствует облегчение от этого признания, и мягко целует её в лоб. Роза чуть заливается краской, потому что они на публике, и едва ли это подобающее поведение, но всё равно весьма трогательно то, что кто-то настолько готов делиться своей любовью. 

Майндфанг ведёт её к как нельзя кстати подвернувшейся лавке, и они обе садятся. Роза не осознавала, насколько она запыхалась, пока не появилась возможность расслабиться. Она не прекратить бросать короткие взгляды по всей площади, отказываясь сфокусироваться на чём-то одном. Вот канцелярский магазин, винная лавка, парикмахерская, портной... столько всего, и всё такое яркое, такое чудесное, идеальное, живое.

\- Ты выглядишь так, словно только что увидела призрака и одновременно получила сообщение о том, что ты оказалась принцессой, - говорит Майндфанг, хихикая, как девочка, отчего она стала выглядеть на десять лет моложе. - Ты правда никогда раньше не была в портовом городе?  
\- Нет, - отвечает Роза с ослепительной улыбкой, её лицо быстро наливается краской от эмоций. - Нет, ни разу.  
\- Ну, тогда мне жаль, что пришлось выбрать этот, - говорит Майндфанг с грустным вздохом. Она кладёт голову на плечо Розы и смотрит через площадь. - Север не особенно приятен в это время года. Единственная причина, по которой я заплыла сюда, это весьма _срочное_ дело с местным торговцем.  
\- Оу?

Она морщит нос, и Роза чувствует, как она чуть закусывает её плечо. Это, однако, сдержанное предупреждение, рука Майндфанг в перчатке накрывает её голые, замерзающие пальцы.

\- Старайся не перевозбуждаться, Питомица, ты немного перегибаешь палку.  
\- Прошу прощения, Госпожа, но я не могу найти поводов для разочарования, - бормочет она, просунув другую руку в карман Майндфанг. - Я всегда хотела увидеть мир.  
\- Ну, эта часть мира - полный отстой. Придётся отвести тебя на юг, где настоящая цивилизация. Думаю, там тебе понравилось бы гораздо больше. Ты говорила, что тебе нравится искусство, верно?  
\- Да, Госпожа, я обожаю искусство.  
\- Ну, там есть роскошные музеи, не говоря уже о том факте, что архитектура просто божественна... серьёзно, если рассматривать только период Барокко, время словно остановилось; везде мрамор и позолота, и масляные фрески, не говоря уже о садах, фонтанах и том факте, что океан просто _великолепен_ , синий как бирюза и терпимо тёплый, совсем не как здесь, - её голос приобрёл тёплые восхищённые оттенки. Он чуть дрожал и придавал её словам очаровательную страсть, которую Роза видела в ней раньше только в журналах. 

Она продолжает говорить - рассказывает Розе о вещах, которые она едва понимает, бросается названиями мест и именами троллей, которые звучат соблазнительно чужеземными, и это неожиданно зачаровывает её. Она говорит так, словно Роза может понять её, словно такие слова, как "пиазза" и "понте", постоянно встречаются в её речи, несмотря на тот факт, что они совершенно очевидно рождены другим диалектом и другим временем. Это настолько же _лестно_ , насколько и странно; хотя она и чувствует себя удручающе необразованной и весьма невежественной, мысли о том, что Майндфанг уважает её настолько, что думает, что Роза знает такие вещи, согревает. 

-... А еда несравнимо лучше; я ненавижу сырую рыбу, она отвратительна. И водку можно терпеть лишь до какой-то степени, понимаешь? А там - приличное вино хоть каждый день.  
\- Звучит восхитительно.  
\- Я думаю, ты прекрасно прижилась бы там, - бормочет Майндфанг, возвращаясь к реальности, когда колокол часовой башни пробил час. - Я с удовольствием когда-нибудь покажу тебе всё это.  
-... С удовольствием, - мягко отвечает Роза, сжимая руку Майндфанг. - Спасибо.  
\- Оставайся со мной, и ты увидишь каждый дюйм этой занюханной планеты, - нашёптывает Майндфанг на её ухо, прежде чем поцеловать в ключицу. - Не то чтобы у тебя был какой-то выбор, конечно...  
\- Спасибо, что портишь момент для нас обеих, - хмуро бормочет Роза, закатив глаза. Майндфанг чуть пожимает плечами и протягивает руку к раздражённой полоске кожи, где много месяцев висел её ошейник. Роза дёргает от прикосновения её пальцев, пусть даже покрытых кожаной перчаткой.   
\- Прости, Питомица, - Майндфанг ухмыляется, целует её, мягко закусывая нижнюю губу. Розе не слишком хочется целоваться публично, но она не в том положении, чтобы отказаться. Поэтому она подсаживается чуть ближе и пытается улыбнуться ощущению того, как рука Майндфанг гладит её руку. 

Притвориться, что это романтический антракт, было бы... ну, соблазнительно - это мягко сказано. Ей настолько холодно, что прижаться к Майндфанг кажется вполне простительным, а то и необходимым, но всё же это не так. Майндфанг тоже замёрзла; Роза предпочла бы, чтобы на ней всё-таки была толстая шкура, может быть даже тяжёлая шуба, а не шерстяной плащик, в который она завёрнута. 

Майндфанг разрывает поцелуй с тихим счастливым звуком. Роза вздрагивает в ответ, потому что именно это и нужно сделать и...

\- Ты издаёшь такие прекрасные звуки, - мурлычет Майндфанг, трясь носом о её шею. - Я бы даже посадила тебя в клетку, чтобы слушать, как ты поёшь.

Роза застывает и почти мгновенно отодвигается, садится прямо и убирает руки от Майндфанг.

-... Такая глупая, - с тяжёлым вздохом говорит Майндфанг, протягивая руку и гладя волосы Розы. - Я просто считаю, что ты издаёшь прекрасные звуки, только и всего.  
\- Все их издают, Госпожа, - чуть жеманно отвечает она. Она стыдится произнесённых слов, потому что ей стоило бы не забывать своё место...  
\- Ну... - Майндфанг опускает руку и вздыхает. - Ну, думаю, ты делаешь их прекрасными.

Роза слабо улыбается. Майндфанг пытается улыбнуться в ответ, но не слишком успешно. Напряжённое, неуютное, болезненное - это выражение можно описать тысячей разных слов, но она знает, что что-то не так. Что-то неправильно, и как бы ни хотелось исправить ситуацию...

Она не будет делать этого. Пусть Майндфанг исправляет положение, а не она. Роза дала достаточно, рожа боролась достаточно...

\- Ну хорошо. Хватит болтать, дорогая, у нас есть дела.  
\- Дела? - мягко спрашивает Роза, вопреки здравому смыслу, пытаясь стряхнуть внутреннюю боль. - Какие дела?   
\- Раздобыть тебе порядочную одежду - это для начала.  
-... Мне кажется, я должна бы отказаться, но, должна признать, идея одежды подходящего размера весьма соблазнительна.  
\- Мда, у нас с тобой весьма... - Майндфанг делает неопределённый жест рукой, вверх-вниз, потом в сторону. Похоже, это должно указать на тот факт, что Роза более высокая и худощавая, чем она, и этот факт очевиден по тому, как платье висит на ней мешком и в то же время слишком короткое под плащом. - Разные формы.  
\- Мммм.  
\- И я не хотела бы показаться грубой, Питомица, но, скажем прямо, тебе эта одежда _не подходит_.  
\- Не подходит, о нет, - признаёт Роза с лёгкой улыбкой. Майндфанг ухмыляется в ответ.   
\- Поэтому, если ты чувствуешь себя неуютно из-за моего желания... обновить твой гардероб, я прошу прощения. Но я делаю это исключительно по эгоистическим причинам, знаешь ли.  
\- Эм, да, я понимаю, - она выгибает брови и мягко улыбается Майндфанг. - Всегда стоит гордиться своей покупкой.  
\- Я бы предпочла выразить это как "управление моим вкладом для будущей прибыли, покрывающей убытки", но я не собираюсь затыкать тебя настолько быстро.

Она дразнится. Роза знает, что она дразнится. Но всё равно, слышать это тяжело, и что-то в её животе сжимается и заставляет напрячься рядом с Майндфанг, пока они идут по боковой улице. 

Несколько минут они идут в напряжённой тишине, рука Майндфанг властно обвилась вокруг неё, словно она боится, что упоминание о владении каким-то образом заставит Розу решиться на побег. 

\- Я от тебя не сбегу, ты знаешь, - мягко говорит она, и её голос звучит увереннее, чем, как ей казалось, будет звучать. - Я прекрасно понимаю, что мне будет лучше подле тебя, чем где-то ещё.

Говорить это неправильно, она знает это. Правильно было бы сказать что-нибудь более дружелюбное, более трогательное, более тёплое... но в последнее время она чувствует, что резервуары терпения, утешающие раздражённое эго, стали истощаться.

Майндфанг фыркает и что-то неразборчиво бормочет себе под нос. Её хватка за Розу становится ещё крепче, если это вообще возможно.

\- Думаешь, я дам тебе шанс?  
\- Нет, - не раздумывая отвечает Роза. - Ты будешь держать меня близко, пока я не изживу ощущение новизны, а потом, может быть, ты отошлёшь меня куда-нибудь под защитой и будешь ожидать, что я проведу остаток жизни, не беспокоя тебя.  
\- Нам надо сменить тему, пока я не разозлилась.  
\- Прошу прощения, Госпожа.  
\- Врёшь. Тебе совсем не жаль, - бормочет Майндфанг чуть более мрачно, что совсем не нравится Розе, но прежде чем она успевает открыть рот, чтобы загладить обиду, потому что, боже, она правда не хочет оказаться покинутой, очень не хочет, Майндфанг потаскивает её через двери. - Обсудим это, когда вернёмся на корабль, - бормочет она, и на несколько секунд Розу согревает знание того, что она победила - пусть и непрямо - эту пиратку. Но этого мало, этого всегда мало.  
\- Не злись, - просит она, и это звучит жалко. Невероятно жалко, потому что её голос надламывается, и она протягивает руки и впивается в полу куртки Майндфанг. - Прошу, Госпожа...

Майндфанг скептически смотрит на неё через плечо. Однако, прежде чем Роза успевает устроить ещё одну сцену, подзывает её к себе жестом и притягивает к себе.

\- Я говорила, что не отпущу тебя. Ты, кажется, решила, что это как-то связано с твоим местом в социальной иерархии, - шепчет она. - Но я вполне уверена, что это связано лишь с тем фактом, что я жадная сука.

Ну что же.

Это... Роза моргает и издаёт нервный смешок, который заставляет Майндфанг чуть залиться краской. Но зато она, похоже, довольна тем, что Роза оживилась. 

По крайней мере не ей пришлось говорить это. 

\- Спасибо, Госпожа. Я... в смысле, я хотела сказать...

Но прежде чем она успевает закончить предложение, к ним подходит продавщица. Роза совершенно забыла, что они в общественном месте, и желание драться испарилось из неё настолько же быстро, насколько и возникло. Она сжимается и немедленно прячется за Майндфанг, лихорадочно хватаясь за её руку. Майндфанг успокаивающе сжимает её ладонь и бросает на неё обеспокоенный взгляд.

\- Добро пожаловать! - щебечет продавщица с улыбкой, слишком широкой для спокойствия Розы. Недоверие к любому, кто выглядит _радостным_ , настолько глубоко укоренилось в её душу, что у неё немедленно возникает желание ударить эту женщину. - Чем я могу вам помочь, дамы?

_О боже_ , тут полно покупателей. Очень много. И столько одежды - она едва может поверить, что столько вообще существует. Это настолько подавляет, что она хочет забраться в тёмный угол и сидеть, глубоко дыша, столько, сколько позволят. 

Майндфанг, похоже, совсем не склонна оставаться здесь, когда видит выражение лица Розы и слышит тихий тревожный писк, который Роза издаёт, когда она пытается отойти от неё. Но Роза была со своей Госпожой уже достаточно долго, чтобы знать, что она ни за что не отступит. Они пришли сюда за одеждой. 

\- У нас произошёл несчастный случай на прошлой неделе, и весь гардероб моей спутницы пропал. Боюсь, нам придётся начать с нуля.  
\- О боже, это просто ужасно! Бедняжка! - ахнула продавщица с широко раскрытыми жалостливыми глазами. На мгновение Роза ошарашена, потому что... серьёзно? Эта женщина скорбит из-за того, что она потеряла свою вымышленную одежду в море? Разве нет более подходящих вещей для печали?

Но, увы, она настроена весьма серьёзно. Она не ждёт ответа и сразу же начинает водить Розу по магазину, быстро рассказывая, что у них есть на продажу. Майндфанг равнодушно следует за ними, и Роза может лишь гадать, насколько она взбешена этим вторжением. Сама Роза разрывается между полным шоком от вида такого количества одежды в одном месте - великолепной, красивой, и столько цветов и стилей - и стабильно растущим страхом из множества неизвестных индивидуумов, находящихся так близко, окружающих её. 

Если Майндфанг попытается отпустить её руку, она точно начнёт выть, как маленький ребёнок, и стучать ногами, потому что чёрта с два она останется одна, пусть даже в магазине одежды.

Другая её часть, однако, хочет остановиться на месте и ударить Майндфанг по лицу, а потом молить о прощении. А потом, может быть, они могут вернуться на корабль, где тепло и безопасно, и можно свернуться на кровати и спокойно читать. 

Но нет, они ищут одежду. Роза думала, что процесс будет куда более увлекательным, но, увы, это не совсем так. Продавщица, наконец, приводит их к помещению, похожему на заставленную зеркалами гостиную, но, как им объяснили, это комната для одевания. 

\- Я сейчас вернусь, леди, - мягко сказала она, широко улыбнувшись им обеим, прежде чем повернуться исчезнуть из комнаты. 

Роза опускается на один из диванов, нахмурив брови. Майндфанг садится рядом с ней, элегантно и прямо, скрестив ноги. Роза наклоняется ближе к ней и, к своему собственному ужасу, хнычет. Майндфанг испугано смотрит на неё и, наконец, смягчается. 

\- Всё в порядке, - приглушённо говорит она, обняв Розу за плечи и притянув к себе. - Спокойней, Питомица, не плач.  
\- Я не буду плакать, Госпожа, - бормочет она, пододвигаясь ближе. Майндфанг садится глубже на диване и практически перетаскивает её к себе на колени. Роза запрокидывает голову, и Майндфанг осторожно поправляет её шарф, прикрывающий след от ошейника. - Я... Я раньше никогда не была в такой большой толпе.  
\- Правда? - Майндфанг звучит чуть грустно и немного ошарашено.

Роза кивает. Это не совсем правда, но и не совсем ложь. Она была раньше в подобной толпе, но тогда у неё, прямо скажем, не было возможности рассматривать мир вокруг себя. Её внимание целиком и полностью было занято тем фактом, что её сына казнили перед её глазами.

\- Я бы спросила, не хочешь ли ты пойти осмотреться, может быть, тебе что-то приглянётся, но у меня такое ощущение, что ты можешь сломаться, - бормочет Майндфанг тихим нейтральным голосом. Роза выскальзывает из своих воспоминаний и понимает, что сидит, закрыв лицо руками, и к её шоку, она ужасно дрожит. - Пожалуй, будет лучше, если ты позволишь мне и нашей новой помощнице поискать для тебя подходящий наряд.

Роза кивает, всхлипнув.

\- Я... Эм... Думаю, это разумно, Госпожа.

Майндфанг исчезает из комнаты, не оглядываясь через плечо. Роза с облегчением ложится на диван. Она не уверена, что делать с напряжением, повисшим между ними... как уменьшить его, как не дать ему усилиться, как сделать, чтобы Майндфанг простила её и...

Почему обязательно Майндфанг должна прощать? Почему это не она должна биться за своё прощение?

Потому что Роза рабыня, вот почему. Серьёзно. Просто она позволила себе поверить в то, что она _подруга_ Майндфанг, а не её... рабыня.

Это ад. Это абсолютный _ад_.

* * * 

Когда продавщица возвращается, легче не становится. Она продолжает улыбаться, её волосы собраны в конский хвост и подвязаны зелёной лентой. У неё идеально убранные локоны, словно она обернула их вокруг какого-то цилиндра, и они каким-то образом сохранили форму. У неё яркое и беспечное лицо, щёки чуть пылают, глаза блестят. 

Она носит чёрное, чёрное платье, которое опускается до локтей и коленей. Единственная цветная деталь на ней - это её цветная лента в волосах, и... ну, Роза смутно задаётся вопросом, не связано ли это как-то с её сыном. 

Что удивительно, девушка не принесла с собой никакой одежды. На её руке висит что-то чёрное, и когда она подходит к Розе, чуть стуча своими туфлями с высокими каблуками, она встряхивает руку, и сразу становится ясно, что это халат. 

\- Маркиза не совсем уверена, какой у вас размер, поэтому мне нужно снять с вас мерку, прежде чем мы сможем найти для вас что-нибудь подходящее, - начинает она, и Роза на секунду поставлена в тупик титулом Майндфанг, потому что, по правде говоря, она никогда не думала о ней, как о аристократке, но это, наверно, правда.

Она невероятно бодрая, её голос звучит дружелюбно и тепло, но Роза не совсем уверена, что ей _нравится_ дружелюбие и тепло. Ей нравится Майндфанг, вьющуюся вокруг неё, словно пантера, защищающая свою территорию и покрывающая её знаками снисходительности и привязанности. 

В её поведении нет ничего подлинного, и Роза не уверена, как разобраться с ней. Инстинктивно она хочет попросить прекратить делать это, но... её терзает ощущение, что, возможно, она просто слишком подозрительна, что её... просто одолевает тревога. 

\- Мисс? Мисс, вы в порядке? 

Роза возвращает внимание к реальному миру настолько быстро, насколько может, и пытается улыбнуться.

\- Я... Прошу прощения, я немного не в своей тарелке.  
\- О, не нужно извиняться! Всё в порядке! - отвечает она, пренебрежительно взмахнув рукам. - Все мы иногда чувствуем себя тяжело.

На этот раз её улыбка подлинна. Не настолько широкая, не настолько натянутая. Роза обнаруживает, что улыбается в ответ, застенчиво и задумчиво, но всё же улыбается. 

С дружеской улыбкой её просят встать с дивана. Потом её просят пройти на платформу в центре комнаты, и Роза, кажется, в первый раз за несколько лет смотрит на своё отражение.

Ей это не нравится. Поэтому она быстро отводит взгляд и нахмуривается, закусывает нижнюю губу. Она совсем не хочет думать об этом. 

Она не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз видела своё полное отражение. Слабо пробивается мутное воспоминание: ей тогда было шестнадцать лет - почти семь с половиной вариаций - она зеркалом в позолоченной раме, смеётся и ухмыляется своему отражению в _настоящем_ бальном платье, до самого пола, с настолько глубоким вырезом, что её лусус нервно чирикает у неё за плечом. 

\- Раньше у меня были длинные волосы, - говорит она почти смущённо. - Как у вас, - чуть тише добавляет Роза, потому что сейчас, когда эта девушка подходит к ней сзади с измерительной лентой, Роза впервые _видит_ , какая она яркая, бодрая, лощёная - такая, какой когда-то была она.

А теперь? Она снова смотрит и снова вынуждена отвернуться. В горле растекается болезненное жгучее ощущение, потому что единственное, о чём она может думать, это...

Она смеётся. Её глаза горят, ещё не позеленевшие. Фигура полная и желанная. Улыбка беспечная и чуть зловещая, потому что если ты знаешь, что проведёшь остаток своих дней под землёй, то ты не задумываясь нарушаешь некоторые правила. И...

Она не боялась этой девушки. 

\- Мисс? Мне, эм, придётся попросить вас снять ваше платье, чтобы я могла снять правильную мерку.

Роза чувствует дурноту. Но будь она проклята, если проявит её, потому что если она и будет плакать, то перед Майндфанг.

\- Разумеется, - бормочет она, заставляя своё лицо сохранять нейтральное выражение, которое, как она обнаружила, подходит практически для любой социальной ситуации. 

Девушка невероятно быстро расправляется с пуговицами на спине её платья, гораздо быстрее Майндфанг. Прежде чем Роза успевает опомниться, ей уже приходится поддерживать спадающее с плеч платье. 

\- Великовато для вас? - спрашивает девушка с добродушным хохотом. Роза кивает и натянуто улыбается. С опускающимся сердцем, она отпускает платье. 

Она стоит практически голой и сделала большую ошибку, бросив беглый взгляд на себя в зеркала во весь рост, которые её окружают. 

Вид отнюдь не самый приятный, и она не может не разглядывать то, что видит. Рёбра выпирают из груди, словно лестница, ключицы вырезаны, словно булыжники в потоке бледной серой плоти. На её коже шрамы, удивительные шрамы и участки плоти, сухой, крапчатой и почти что белой.

Она выглядит так, словно прошла через пекло. И что хуже всего, она знает, что сейчас выглядит лучше, чем за... несколько лет точно. Спит целыми днями, есть более чем достаточно, нежится на пуховом матрасе и дышит _свежим воздухом_.

Майндфанг хорошо заботится о ней. Несмотря на ужасы и недостатки рабства, которые выделяет её логическая сторона, она... ну, она довольна тем, что она со своей Госпожой.

Девушка смотрит на неё широкими глазами, несколько раз улыбка исчезает с её лица. Роза оборачивается и смотрит на неё, подняв бровь.

\- Я прошу прощения, что не ношу нормального корсета, - говорит она, потому что, наверно, именно это стоит сказать, когда совершенно незнакомый тролль натыкается на твою голую грудь. - Но вы, наверно, заметили, что Маркиза гораздо... больше меня.  
\- У вас столько шрамов...  
\- Я знаю, дорогая. Такое случается, - тихо говорит Роза, улыбаясь и вздыхая. - С возрастом приходит опыт, а некоторый опыт не слишком приятен.

Чуть дрожащие руки поднимают измерительную ленту. Её измерения проходят должным образом, и Роза с капелькой злобной гордости замечает, что наконец-то добилась двадцати четырёх дюймов в талии, к которым так стремилась, когда была подростком. А теперь кажется, что она наказана за это. 

Она тихонько благодарит за протянутый ей чёрный халат. Роза надевает его и без слов затягивает пояс. Девушка натянуто улыбается, прежде чем торопливо покинуть комнату, предположительно для того, чтобы найти ей одежду, а не, скажем, засыпать вопросами Майндфанг. 

Майндфанг появляется раньше продавщицы, молча опускается на пустующее кресло. Она криво улыбается Розе. 

\- Итак. Почему это вдруг меня расспрашивают о том, не болеешь ли ты чем-то серьёзным?  
\- Полагаю, это как-то связано с тем фактом, что я вешу где-то около сотни фунтов и выгляжу так, словно об моё тело точили меч, - бормочет в ответ Роза, закрыв глаза. Теперь, когда Майндфанг вернулась, беспокойство навалилось на неё снова со всех сторон. Она хочет плакать, плакать _в одиночестве_ и незаметно для всех. Возможно, она сможет снова тихонько пробраться в трюм, чтобы посидеть в тишине и спокойствии?

Много лет назад она сбегала в единственное доступное спокойное место - свою комнату в Пещерах, которая по размерам была вдвое меньше той каюты, что отвела ей Майндфанг с самого начала, прежде чем... неофициально переселить её. Она убегала туда и вязала, щёлкала спицами розового дерева и гладила пряжу, мягкую и приятную под пальцами, растворяясь разумом в пустоте. 

Майндфанг не выглядит шокированной, но едва ли её можно назвать довольной.

\- Ты правда в такой ужасной форме? Я не хочу, чтобы меня обвиняли в том, что я о тебе не забочусь.  
\- Ты заботишься, - бормочет Роза, желая, чтобы вопреки всякой логике Майндфанг подозвала её к себе, обняла за талию и дразнила. - Я очень благодарна...  
\- Тсс. Я не хочу этого слышать.  
\- Но я...  
\- _Роза_ , - рычит она, такая задумчивая и невероятно романтичная, как дикая, страдающая от безнадёжной любви героиня. Если бы это был роман, то Роза даже вполовину не была бы настолько напугана этим местом и этими троллями. С каких пор она вообще боится толп? Всегда боялась? Она не помнит, чтобы тролли вызывали у неё страх, когда она была подростком. Но тридцать лет под землёй и ещё тридцать три в бегах от Империи практически стёрли всё, что было в ней в восемнадцать лет. - Роза, - повторят Майндфанг, перегнувшись через диван и погладив её волосы. Это мягкий, нежный и ласковый жест, и его достаточно, чтобы у неё навернусь слёзы на глаза. 

Майндфанг выглядит расстроенной, очень сильно расстроенной. В её глазах и челюсти напряжение. Роза уверена, что ещё несколько мгновений, и они бросят этот магазин и понесутся к врачу. Но это будет уже крайностью, в которой нет необходимости...

\- Я твоя рабыня, - шепчет она, проглотив сухой ком в горле. Майндфанг раздражённо фыркает, но Роза видит лишь, как она с виноватым видом заливается краской.   
\- Да, - соглашается Майндфанг, и Роза рада, потому что... ну, отрицание ничем им не поможет. - Но это не делает тебя менее живой и менее... достойной.

Роза не знает, чего она достойна. Но она знает, что в том, как относится к ней Майндфанг, нечто большее, чем просто уважение к другой женщине, большее, чем необходимость заслужить хорошую репутацию. Майндфанг совершенно не заботит её репутация, и Роза солгала бы, если бы сказала, что ни разу не слышала чёрных слов критики, сказанных в отношении Капитана её командой. 

\- Ну. Всё равно. Это очень щедро с твоей стороны, - тупо заканчивает Роза, потому что если она скажет что-то большее, разговор о статусе их взаимоотношений неизбежен. - И я ценю твою апробацию моего статуса живого существа.

Майндфанг закатывает глаза, но притягивает её к себе, чтобы мягко поцеловать в лоб.

\- Ты же дашь мне знать, если тебе что-то будет нужно, хорошо?  
\- Обязательно, Госпожа, - мягко отвечает она, и Майндфанг внимательно смотрит на неё, прежде чем отвернуться и фыркнуть. 

Ленивая рука ложится на её плечи и поглаживает шею через волосы. Она хочет забраться на колени Майндфанг и позволить держать себя, позволить укачать себя в спокойный сон.

* * * 

Они безмятежно сидят, пока не возвращается продавщица. Очевидно, она не ожидала присутствия Майндфанг, но всё же у неё хватает любезности сделать реверанс и улыбнуться. 

\- Я... эм... нам нужно... эм... - очевидно, ей трудно озвучить свою просьбу. Что, на самом деле, очень жаль, потому что если у Розы и есть что-то общее с Майндфанг, так это то, что они обе не приемлют глупость и обе будут из кожи вон лезть, лишь бы избежать потенциально неудобной ситуации. - На ней нет корсета, - наконец, выпаливает девушка, заливаясь ярко-зелёной краской. - И мне нужно подогнать его. И она будет, эм... ну, _голой_.  
\- Ох, какой ужас, - говорит Майндфанг с совершенно серьёзным лицом. - Я даже не знаю, могу ли я выдержать такое неприличное зрелище.  
\- Бог свидетель, тебе не захочется видеть мою грудь, - бормочет Роза и пищит, когда Майндфанг легонько дёргает её за волосы.   
\- Но... Эм...

Роза мягко вздыхает и встаёт на ноги. Прежде чем Майндфанг отпускает очередной комментарий - или прежде чем это станет проблемой - она бросает свою робу на пол. 

На этот раз уже Майндфанг втягивает воздух через зубы. Она так ничего и не произносит, но смотрит на отражение Розы широко раскрытыми глазами, полными шока. 

Розе хочется рассмеяться. Не стоит этого делать, но ей трудно удержаться. Эта ситуация комична. Роза хочет обнять её и сказать, что с ней всё в порядке, но...

Когда продавщица прочищает горло, взгляд Майндфанг срывается с зеркала и падает на неё. В то же мгновение у Розы перехватывает дыхание, потому что этот взгляд отнюдь не дружелюбен. 

Совсем не дружелюбен. Ладони Майндфанг сжимают подлокотники кресла, она почти что скалится. Но Роза тоже прочищает горло, и её взгляд тут же возвращается назад. 

После нескольких попыток получить мнение Розы и получения вместо этого комментариев Маркизы, продавщица сдалась и стала адресовать все свои замечания Майндфанг. 

Вдвоём они, наконец, приходят к согласию на простом, но всё равно слишком кружевном на вкус Розы платье, но всё же... это лучше, чем большая часть других. 

Роза сделала всё, что было в её силах, чтобы держаться скромно, стараясь не слишком показывать это; скрестила руки на груди и стояла под таким углом, чтобы её нагота отражалась как можно меньше. Ей не слишком нравится стоять голышом, но... 

Если Майндфанг когда-нибудь и увидит её голой, по крайней мере, это произойдёт в окружении, где она не сможет сразу же начать спорить. Разумеется, она видела её в ванной. Но это... ну, _немного другое_. 

Когда девушка подходит к ней сзади, однако, Роза вынуждена убрать руки. Идея того, что её сейчас начнут лапать, похоже, одновременно доходит до них обеих, потому что лицо Майндфанг принимает зловещее выражение.

О боже. Роза поднимает брови, и в первый раз за долгое время...

Ухмыляется. Майндфанг отвечает ей тем, что оскаливается, но это трудно воспринимать в серьёз, когда настолько очевидно, что она потрясена идеей "другая женщина трогает мою... женщину". 

\- Можно мне? - мягко спрашивает девушка, улыбаясь Розе в очевидной попытке успокоить натянутые нервы.

Ничего не замечая. Да, именно так можно описать её. Как она до сих пор не смогла почувствовать напряжения в комнате? Просто невероятный навык.

Майндфанг смотрит, поджав губы и сузив глаза, на руки ассистентки, помогающие Розе влезть в бюстье. Дважды на её лице дёргаются мускулы, и Роза видит, как она закусывает губу, пытаясь остановить это. 

Роза не знает, как это расценивать, но в её животе начинает расцветать ужас. Что происходит? Почему она расстроена? Она сделала что-то не так?

Она слишком занята этим, чтобы обращать внимание на свою внешность. Но когда корсет затягивается вокруг её рёбер, начиная врезаться в кожу, она вынуждена смотреть. Проворные руки женщины, стоящей позади Розы, в считанные секунды затянули шнуровку и теперь поправляли корсет, пока она высматривала недостатки с искусством мастера исправления. 

\- О боже, - выдыхает Роза. Её глаза чуть расширяются, потому что, по правде говоря, ей это _нравится_. Это невероятно привлекательно, _потрясающе_ привлекательно. Ощущение атласа, касающегося кожи, заставляет её содрогнуться, а лёгкого царапанье шнуровки достаточно, чтобы она не забывала стоять прямо. 

Она чувствует себя элегантно и изумительно грациозно, её талия вычерчена, грудь подчёркнута. Именно это исподнее и должно делать? Она вполне уверена, что никогда бы не подумала, что для нижнего белья было ещё какое-то предназначение, помимо сохранения благопристойности. Комбинация чёрной шнуровки и атласа, касающихся кожи, поразительна и...

\- Вот так, - щебечет девушка позади неё. - Идеально сидит! 

Она поднимает руку, чтобы поправить одну из чашек бюстгальтера, но прежде чем её пальцы касаются кожи Розы, Майндфанг рычит. 

Роза и раньше слышала, как она рычит. Она уже слышала, как Майндфанг рычит и шипит и, в некоторых случаях, мурчит и трепещет. Но никогда раньше она не делала этого перед кем-то другим, даже когда её матросы доводили её до кипения. 

Продавщица немедленно прекращает жест, испуганно одёргивает руку. Роза не реагирует. Она делает вдох, медленно поворачивает голову и поднимает бровь. Майндфанг выглядит так, словно готова убивать. Вообще-то, сейчас, когда оно адресовано не ей, Роза находит это выражение очаровательным. 

\- Успокойся, дорогая, - мягко бормочет она, одаривая Майндфанг своей самой успокаивающей из улыбок. - Бедная девушка всего лишь выполняет свою работу.

Майндфанг, похоже, не слишком нравится такое обращение, и она поворачивает суженные глаза к Розе.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы она тебя трогала больше, чем нужно.  
\- Маркиза, - говорит Роза, мягко, но настойчиво. - Прошу тебя.  
\- Мне очень, очень жаль, - выпаливает продавщица, широко раскрыв глаза и испуганно отступая от Розы. - Я не знала, что вы были Мейтспритами... Я никогда бы...  
\- Всё в порядке, - заверяет её Роза, заливаясь румянцем, потому что, по правде говоря, она не хочет ни отрицать, ни подтверждать это. Она жалобно смотрит на Майндфанг, и её Госпожа закатывает глаза. Она всё ещё выглядит кровожадно, но идея, похоже, немного смягчила её.   
\- Мы всего лишь обручены, - говорит Майндфанг с мелодраматическим вздохом. - _Кое-кто_ желает дождаться официальной церемонии.

Роза смотрит на неё. Она открывает рот, чтобы спросить, что вообще означает обручение, но Майндфанг сужает глаза и качает головой. Очевидно, это значит "потом поговорим об этом". 

\- Тем не менее, - говорит Роза, притворяясь, что эта завуалированная колкость предназначалась не ей. - Если мы собираемся покупать одежду, тебе придётся позволить бедной девушке касаться меня без рычания.

Похоже, ощущая, что ситуация начинает остывать, девушка натянуто улыбается им обеим.

Майндфанг смотрит с одного из кресел, томно откидывается назад, скрестив ноги и подперев подбородок руками. Роза небезосновательно полагает, что это её форма мести - только попробуй наброситься на меня, и я заставлю тебя вспомнить, кто ты на самом деле. 

\- Ты такая маленькая, - говорит она, когда продавщица снова подходит и смотрит на неё, очевидно, пытаясь переключиться на менее скандальную тему... или поведение, если уж на то пошло. 

Роза и Майндфанг всё ещё поглядывают друг на друга. Девушка прочищает горло и нервно смеётся. 

\- Я не хотела бы показаться грубой, но... Ваша талия... просто...  
\- Великолепна, не правда ли? - бормочет Майндфанг, голос скучный и заставляет Розу напрячься. Она хочет обернуться к ней и спросить, действительно ли ей это не нравится или это просто ещё один способ успокоиться. Сзади доносится мягкий вздох, и Майндфанг поднимается на ноги, медленно, подходит к ней. Она гладит пальцами позвоночник Розы, ухмыляется и шепчет ей на ухо. - От меня ты лести легко не добьёшься, - потом она поворачивается к продавщице. - У вас есть какие-нибудь чулки, дорогая? Я хотела бы попробовать для неё туфли, прежде чем перейдём к полному гардеробу.

Она улыбается, хотя совершенно очевидна, что она не уверена во взаимоотношениях её покупателей, и начинает копаться в груде нижнего белья, разыскивая то, что попросила Майндфанг. 

\- Я заставлю тебя извиваться, - обещает она, её дыхание касается загривка Розы. - И ты ничего не можешь с этим поделать.

Всё идёт совсем не так, как она надеялась. Совсем не так. Когда продавщица передаёт чулки Майндфанг, Роза на грани того, чтобы сорваться на неё, но удерживает себя. 

\- Спасибо, дорогая, - мурлычет её Госпожа, и маленькая продавщица чуть заливается краской. Роза теперь уже точно хочет сорваться, потому что, может быть, Майндфанг и владеет ей, но и она владеет Майндфанг. - Чёрт. Я забыла принести туфли, - бормочет Майндфанг с очевидным наигранным разочарованием. - Ты не против? Пару сапог и что-нибудь на каблуках, пожалуй.  
\- О! Да, разумеется, Мадам.

Она выскакивает из комнаты, и почти в то же мгновение Роза сужает глаза, а Майндфанг рычит, но прежде чем кто-то из них успевает что-то ещё сделать, продавщица заглядывает через дверной проём и щебечет:

\- Как ой у вас размер, Мисс? - и они вынуждены мгновенно остановиться, чтобы снова нацепить маски. 

Когда она наконец-то ушла, теперь уже точно, Майндфанг смотрит на Розу, и силы её выражения достаточно, чтобы заставить её содрогнуться. 

\- Сядь, - резко бросает она, и Роза садится без дальнейших понуканий. Она подбирает под себя колени, и Майндфанг рычит и опрокидывает её. Роза приземляется на собственные руки, сердце стучит, стучит, _стучит_ , а потом её Госпожа берёт одну из её ног в свои руки. 

Она фокусирует всё своё внимание на своде её стопы и начинает натягивать чулок на её ногу. Её прикосновения холодные и почти приятные, но Роза не может расслабиться и пытается вырвать ногу. 

\- Прекрати, - говорит Майндфанг, голос твёрдый и тёмный. - Прекрати, или, клянусь, пожалеешь об этом.

Роза прекращает. Она награждена ухмылкой, которая не слишком успокаивает. Майндфанг умышленно действует медленно. Когда ткань чулка доходит до её колена, она чувствует лёгкое давление идеально ухоженных ногтей на мягкую кожу внутренней стороны её бедра, и этого достаточно, чтобы вызвать у неё судороги, хотя и совсем не плохие. 

Когда чулки, наконец, натянуты настолько, что уже не слезут с ног, Майндфанг не отстаёт. Теперь она оперлась на сидение, и её тело растянуто вдоль полулежащей Розы. 

Это компрометирующая позиция. Это очень компрометирующая ситуация. Они обе осознают это, что очевидно по румянцу их лиц. Майндфанг, однако, похоже, чувствует себя куда уютнее. Медленными и осторожными движениями, которые можно описать только как хищные, она прижимает её руки к сидению. Одна рука лежит чуть ниже бедра Розы, достаточно близко, чтобы запястье Майндфанг врезалось в её плоть. Другая ложится, один палец за другим, в пространство между её бёдер. 

Она близко. Она слишком близко. Она придвигается ещё ближе, прижимается до тех пор, пока их её колени и их лица не становятся достаточно близкими для прикосновения. Без плаща, укрывающего их обеих, Роза чувствует, что они слишком открыты, слишком заметны. 

Когда она делает глубокий судорожный вдох, отчаянно пытаясь успокоить свои нервы, Майндфанг ухмыляется. Она низко опускает голову, достаточно, чтобы их губы касались, и хотя это не поцелуй, ощущение опьяняет. Она хочет завернуться вокруг неё, протолкнуть руки под её испещренную шрамами мускулистую спину, схватить её и ощущать тепло тела Майнфанг, прижатого к её собственному. 

Она хочет прижать её к себе, достаточно близко, чтобы она на несколько минут почувствовала спокойствие, и шепнуть ей на ухо: "Просто, я не хотела сделать тебе больно, я была неправа", но Роза знает, что это нечестно по отношению к ним обеим, предлагать такое прощение, пока никто о нём не просил. 

Майндфанг, наконец, сближается и целует её глубже. Роза сдавленно вздыхает и хочет прижаться к ней ближе, но не уверена, что сможет удержаться на одной руке. Она в ловушке, и Майндфанг знает это, и...

\- Я никогда не отпущу тебя, - клянётся она, отодвинувшись назад ровно настолько, чтобы её голос отражался между ними. Её взгляд манит магнитом, и в нём энергия, которая заставляет грудь Розы напрячься странным образом, какого она не чувствовала раньше. 

Не ожидая её ответа, Майндфанг опускает свои губы на шею Розы и страстно затягивается. Она закусывает кожу ровно настолько, чтобы Роза чувствовала прикосновение зубов. Без слов, без объяснений, она сдвигает голову вниз и начинает оставлять след из поцелуев. Она всё ещё кусается, и её движения торопливые, что шокирует Розу. 

\- Ты не можешь решить это, - тихо говорит она, и Майндфанг в ответ поднимает голову и ощеривается, полностью оголяет клыки, её тело напрягается. - Ты не можешь. Ты знаешь, что не можешь.   
\- Я уже решила, Питомица, - шипит Майндфанг и отстраняется от её шеи, кольнув зубами напоследок. - Прекрати суетиться и просто прими это.

Роза не хочет принимать это. Принять значит сделать её жизнь адом, и поэтому она отталкивает Майндфанг от себя и вздыхает. Что она может сделать? Что она может? Плакать? Хныкать? Умолять? Нет, ничего из этого не подойдёт. Но она покрыта... ну, знаками владения и снисходительности. А это почти то же самое, что и ошейник, потому что тролль с укусами означает тролля в партнёрстве. И никто не хочет драться за превосходство. 

\- Госпожа, - мягко говорит она, её голос тих и успокаивает. - Ты ревнуешь?  
\- _Да_.  
\- Ты, Маркиза и неоспоримая Королева морей, чувствуешь _угрозу_ со стороны девушки, которая больше чем в два раза моложе меня, которая работает _продавщицей_.

Майндфанг, похоже, не слишком обрадована этой фразой. Она многозначительно оголяет клыки и толкает Розу назад на помост, резко, так резко, что у неё перехватывает дыхание. 

Роза тихонько вскрикивает, но Майндфанг не смягчается. Она прижимается губами к горлу Розы, и та едва слышит шепот:

\- Ты _моя_ , и я не собираюсь делить тебя с кем-то, - шипит Майндфанг, и её голос не терпит возражений. Роза вздыхает, когда чувствует, как зубы снова впились в её горло, на этот раз с настоящим укусом. 

Давление сразу же прекращается, но прежде чем Роза успевает извиниться, Майндфанг снова меняет фокус.

\- Если ты так беспокоишься, возможно, тебе стоит одевать меня, - выдавливает Роза несмотря на всполох боли. Майндфанг рычит в ответ на это, и Роза вполне уверена, что к концу дня успеет попробовать кнута. - Я бы не позволяла ей прикасаться ко мне, если бы в этом не было необходимости, - утешает она, задаваясь вопросом, почему именно она пытается быть спокойной и тактичной, когда её горла касаются клыки, а голова запрокинута далеко назад. - Ты же знаешь это, Госпожа.  
-... Кому ты принадлежишь? - с шипением спрашивает Майндфанг, силой заставляя смотреть в её глаза. 

Ух. Серьёзно? _Серьёзно?_ Но она всё же натягивает улыбку и шепчет.

\- Тебе, Госпожа.  
\- Верно, - бормочет Майндфанг в ответ, всё ещё смотря на неё. Однако, она отпускает подбородок Розы и прижимается пальцами к следам, которые уже начали наливаться цветом на её шее. - И _не смей_ позволять другой женщине касаться тебя.  
\- Ты ведёшь себя неразумно, - бормочет Роза, притворяясь, что не издавала стона в ответ на прикосновение пальцев Майндфанг к её шее. - Ты же понимаешь, что у меня появится гардероб только в том случае, если ты позволишь бедной девушке прикасаться ко мне.

Она уверена, что стон - единственное, что отделяло её от страха до полной покорности. Майндфанг фыркает, снова рычит и гладит пальцами кружевную бейку бюстье. 

\- Это не считается, если ты в той же комнате и можешь остановить её, - шепчет она, её глаза чуть трепещут, когда Майндфанг заканчивает работу, начатую продавщицей, и поправляет бюстье так, чтобы оно сидело должным образом. 

Майндфанг всё ещё пристально смотрит на неё, но она наклоняет голову достаточно, чтобы Роза приняла это за утвердительный жест. Она одаривает Майнфанг самой дикой улыбкой, на какую способна, учитывая тот факт, что они только что обе признали, что Роза - оспариваемая собственность. 

\- Ты выглядишь мило, - наконец, неохотно говорит Майндфанг. - Очень мило. Но всё же ты мне больше нравишься в зелёном.  
\- Тогда попроси зелёного цвета.

Майндфанг пожимает плечами и поднимается на ноги, медленно. Она помогает Розе встать и трётся носом о её щёку с нежной извиняющейся трелью.

\- Это потребует снова хватать тебя за грудь. Так что, пожалуй, пропустим эту возможность.

Роза смеётся. Смеётся громко и запрокидывает голову назад, её лицо сияет широкой ухмылкой. Майндфанг присоединяется к смеху, хотя и не настолько активно. Прежде чем она успевает опомниться, её дёргают в сторону уже занятого Майндфанг кресла. 

Её усаживают на колени её Госпожи и сосредоточенно осматривают, каждый шрам и каждый дюйм кожи получает критическую оценку.

Майндфанг тяжело вздыхает. Она прижимается губами чуть ниже её уха и...

\- Ты слишком худая, - наконец, бормочет она. - Мне нужно больше кормить тебя. Ты уверена, что тебя не нужно выставлять на солнце?  
\- Госпожа, должна признать, я _никогда_ не говорю "нет" еде, - отвечает Роза с усмешкой, и Майндфанг, похоже, оценивает это. Закатывает глаза, а потом, разумеется, начинает лапать Розу.   
\- Голубушка, ты прекрасна. Но я хотела бы видеть чуть больше мяса на твоих костях.  
-... Ты сейчас говоришь про мою грудь?  
\- Нет. У тебя очень милая грудь. Прекрасно помещается в моих ладонях, что всегда хорошо. Я просто говорю... ты _истощённая_ , - она тихонько усмехается. - И хотя я не особенно против твоей тощей задницы, врезающейся в мои колени, хотелось бы знать, что твой метаболизм работает и не результат моего пренебрежения.  
\- _Ты не пренебрегаешь мной_ , - шипит Роза, и в её голосе достаточно раздражения, чтобы Майндфанг осторожно убрала руки с её груди и надулась. Она опускает свой подбородок на выступающую ключицу Розы.  
\- По крайней мере, позволь сводить тебя на ланч?  
-... Если ты этого хочешь, Госпожа, - отвечает она, осторожно пряча улыбку. Майндфанг всё равно замечает её и ещё раз пробегает по ней беглым взглядом, прежде чем наклониться и снова поцеловать.   
\- Прости что я такая деспотичная сука, - бормочет она возле её губ. - Я... Ты просто правда нравишься мне.

Последняя фраза выходит поспешно, слова налетают друг на друга, словно лунные звери, почуявшие запах раненого оленя. Очевидно, что Майндфанг не по нутру говорить это, но сказать всё же надо. 

\- И я не хочу потерять тебя из-за того, что я идиотка.

Она заливается краской, но Роза наклоняется вперёд и целует её в щёку. 

\- Меньшее меня разочаровало бы, Госпожа. В конце концов, ты _пират_.

Они сидят, прижавшись друг к другу, и Роза предполагает, что этого утверждения достаточно, чтобы успокоить её Госпожу, потому что Майндфанг просто гладит её волосы и прижимает её близко к себя.

* * *

Когда девушка возвращается, она ведётся себя гораздо, гораздо более пугливо. Старается не подходить к Розе слишком близко, приближается к ней только когда Майндфанг натянуто улыбается и кивает ей. Всем присутствующим очевидно, кто тут главный, и Роза хочет закатить глаза и ударить её, но...

_Она_ всё же главная. Поэтому Роза остаётся на коленях Майндфанг до тех пор, пока её не просят вернуться на помост. На свободный диван в комнате навалена куча одежды, вся чёрная. Майндфанг критически осматривает её, и Роза надеется, что хмурится она в раздумьях, а не от неудовольствия. 

Нужно будет посмотреть много платьев. Её это совсем не радует. Нисколечко. В самом лучшем случае ей нужно всего два. Одно для тёплой погоды, одно для прохладной. Хорошая шаль - всё что нужно для остального. Возможно, ещё пару подходящих под платье гетров и плащ. Но плащ-то у неё уже есть, и Майндфанг, кажется, вполне охотно позволяет ей одалживать одежду. 

Она вполне может пережить сорочку, которую они заставляют её примерить. Она может пережить ночную рубашку с пуговицами спереди. Она также может пережить халат, на поиски которого Майндфанг отправила одну из других продавщиц, единственный зелёный предмет одежды из представленных. 

Все эти вещи, они... это роскошь, но их присутствие вполне можно объяснить тем, что Майндфанг больше не хочет делиться своими ночными рубашками. Их также можно объяснить тем, что Майндфанг хочет, чтобы Роза выглядела привлекательно, поэтому она достаточно легко приглаживает распушенные перья своего сознания. 

Но платья? Свитера? Смехотворно громадного количества одежды, которую она надевает и снимает, достаточно, чтобы она начала упрямиться. 

Шёлк и хлопок, жёсткий лён и тяжёлый бархат. Все эти вещи со шнуровками и вещи с вышивками, юбки, которым нужны нижние юбки, чтобы заполнять их...

\- Мы будем плыть. На корабле, - бормочет Роза, поднимая брови, когда ей на плечи набрасывают очередное причудливое платье. - Едва ли их можно назвать практичными, знаешь ли.  
\- Серьёзно, Роза? А я-то и не заметила. Я думала, что мы отправляемся в круиз удовольствий в тропики, и тебе нужны были только купальный костюм и сандалии.  
-... Просто мне это кажется немного глупым, - ворчит Роза, разглаживая руками юбку платья с чуть переливающейся чёрной тафтой. - Я же не собираюсь ходить на балы.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь. Никогда нельзя сказать наверняка, что может случиться, - бормочет Майндфанг, тепло улыбаясь Розе. Но она замечает панику, начавшую заползать в её взгляд, и смягчается.

Громадное количество одежды, которую они купили, совершенно потрясает Розу. В итоге у неё появляется десять платьев, большая часть из них простые. Десять платьев и целая куча штанов и рубашек, одежды, которая гораздо лучше подходит женщине в море. Несколько пар туфель, несколько шалей и, конечно, куча нелепо кружевного нижнего белья.

\- Побалуй меня, - тихо говорит Майндфанг, когда Роза смотрит на неё. - Прошу тебя, дорогая.

Роза презрительно фыркает. Майндфанг рычит. Но одежда всё равно куплена.

Она покидает магазин в чёрном платье со скромным квадратным декольте и рукавами до запястий. Юбка пышно развивается вокруг её коленей, укрытых толстым трико. Майндфанг пыталась было уговорить её на более длинное тяжёлое платье, но отказалась, когда Роза задрожала от гнетущего ощущения, которое оно вызывала, словно тяжёлый халат с накидкой, и тревожный звук, который она при этом издала, оказался достаточным, чтобы вызвать новый приступ ревности со стороны Майндфанг. 

По краям её платья идёт короткая обрамляющая лента, мягко переливающаяся зелёным, и Роза со спокойной улыбкой навязывает шаль вокруг шеи. Она чувствует себя неуютно, невероятно неуютно, принимая такой подарок. Но подарок ли это, если тебя одевает женщина, которая тобой владеет? Пожалуй, что нет. По крайней мере, она не хочет так думать. 

Или, даже если и так, это подарок с добрым намереньем. Доброта - вовсе не то, над чем стоит насмехаться, в конце концов. Поэтому Роза отказывается позволить себе чувствовать себя оскорблённой... ну, или старается не чувствовать себя оскорблённой. Всё равно у неё не было собственных денег, которые она могла бы потратить на себя. 

Однако, она без тени смущения радуется сапогам. Очень удобные. У неё не было приличной пары обуви уже несколько десятилетий. В пещерах обуви нет, а в пустыне мало что нужно, кроме сандалий. И плащ, который Майндфанг каким-то образом смогла найти для неё, просто _великолепен_ , тёплый и уютный, подшитый изумрудно зелёным шёлком. Единственный недостаток в уютном, но странном капюшоне на меху, который ей не хочется одевать.

\- Ты можешь просто закинуть капюшон назад. Я не буду от него избавляться, - успокаивает её Майндфанг голосом, ровным, но всё равно несколько снисходительным. - Но в плаще тебе будет теплее. Так что надевай.  
\- Мне он кажется ненужным.  
\- _Кто тут главный?_  
\- Ты, - бормочет Роза, позволяя невероятно проворным пальцам Майндфанг застегнуть пуговицы плаща. - Я просто...  
\- Ты заткнёшься, если я куплю что-нибудь, что ты хочешь?  
\- Скорее всего нет.  
\- Ну, я всё равно это сделаю. Тебе ведь нравится пряжа?  
\- Трём вещам я никогда не говорю нет, - отвечает Роза с кривой ухмылкой, ехидно глядя на Майндфанг, перечисляя медленно и театрально. - Хорошая еда, _прекрасная_ пряжа и красивые пираты.

Смех, который она получает ответ, стоит секундного страха того, что придётся оправдываться. 

\- Ты мне _нравишься_ , - говорит Майндфанг с ухмылкой. Это детское заявление, произнесённое со всей невинностью и девическими манерами. Майндфанг берёт её ладонь в свою, пальцы сплетаются вместе. Даже через, несомненно, дорогую кожу её перчаток рука Майндфанг тёплая, и Роза инстинктивно заливается краской.

Она ничего не говорит в ответ, но прижимается к Майндфанг и надеется, что тишины будет достаточно. 

* * *

Они проходят почти всю улицу, держась за руки. Майндфанг продолжает поддерживать бодрый поток болтовни, который, очевидно, имеет цель заставить Розу смеяться. 

Она почти позволила себе успокоиться и согласиться на уступки, когда Майндфанг вдруг застывает на месте. Её хватка за плечо Розы меняется с обычной до способной ломать кости, и Роза болезненно всхлипывает.

Майндфанг смотрит, достаточно жёстко, чтобы убить, на мужчину, стоящему в нескольких ярдах впереди. Он высоки и гибкий, глаза пылают фиолетовым, словно огни ада, в волосах прядь такого же цвета. На нём униформа командира морского флота, и Роза инстинктивно сжимается, потому что, в дополнение к угрозе, которую представляет его принадлежность Империи, у него есть _плавники_.

Не то чтобы Роза была расисткой. Просто последняя женщина с плавниками, которую она встречала, убила её детей и отправила её в рабство. О, а ещё она разрушила её жизнь. 

\- Я должна поговорить с ним, Питомица, - говорит Майндфанг нежным голосом, сжимая её плечи и напряжённо улыбаясь. - Так что зайди в магазин и _даже не думай_ о том, чтобы уходить, ты меня поняла?  
\- Да, - шепчет Роза, её глаза расширяются. Между Майндфанг и мужчиной, глядящим за плечи Розы, клубится почти что электрическое напряжение.  
\- Да _что?_ \- шипит Майндфанг, сужая глаза. Роза дёргается назад... или, по крайней мере, пытается, но Майндфанг держит её за плечи достаточно крепко, чтобы оставить синяки.   
\- Да, _Госпожа_ , - её голос трещит. Она напугана, по-настоящему напугана. Майндфанг не выглядела настолько разозлённой с тех пор, как... ну... с того утра, когда нашла её спящей на причале. Но Роза никогда раньше не чувствовала себя в такой опасности...

Она разворачивается на каблуках и ныряет в магазин, прежде чем Майндфанг успевает сказать что-то ещё. Её реакция теряется в трели колокольчиков, а потом за ударом двери, и Роза благодарна этому. Она прислоняется к ближайшей стене, её сердце трепещет, как лист на ветру. Во рту сухо, руки дрожат, и она чувствует, что вот-вот свалится в обморок. Ей требуется несколько минут, чтобы снова почувствовать спокойствие и уверенность в том, что она может стоять прямо. 

Майндфанг, к счастью, затолкала её в магазин пряжи. Роза хотела бы думать, что это чистая случайность, но Майндфанг, кажется, никогда ничего не делала непреднамеренно. 

В магазине тепло и уютно, стены и пол выложены тёплым блестящим деревом, везде полки, корзины и просто кучи пряжи, покрывающей каждый свободный дюйм пространства. Разумеется, она разложена по цветам, градиент оттеков от багровых рядов на полках как раз рядом с ней до богатых, блестящих фиолетовых в самом дальнем углу комнаты. 

Это рай. Настоящий рай. Она протягивает руку и погружает пальцы в ближайший клубок пряжи, наслаждаясь ощущением дорогой шерсти под пальцами. Овечья, альпака, лён, шёлк - все оттенки, все фибры, все веса...

Она готова расплакаться. Это переполняет чувствами даже больше, чем магазин одежды, но в гораздо _лучшем_ смысле, этим она наслаждается, а не испытывает отвращение. Ей не хватает только пары вязальных спиц и карт-бланша начать работу, и она могла бы умереть от счастья.

Блуждание по этому магазину сродни религиозному акту. Десяти минут ей достаточно, чтобы почувствовать что-то похожее на умиротворение, которое она всегда хранила, когда была молодой и не знала о своей судьбе, тёплое тихое удовольствие, которое она чувствовала, когда её сын засыпал у неё на руках, или когда она нарушала правила ровно настолько, чтобы позволить одному из новорождённых под её заботой получить лучший шанс на выживание. Её шокирует это неожиданное напоминание о спокойствии, которое она потеряла. 

Она с мягким вздохом опускается на удобно расположенное кресло. Пряжа не должна вызывать у неё такую меланхолию. Равно как и блаженство. Или эту тоску о доме.

О боже, именно это она чувствует? _Тоску о доме_? Это же глупо. Но смотреть, как Майндфанг исчезает с кем-то, с кем она, очевидно, хорошо знакома, с кем-то, кто занимает место в её жизни, вместо того чтобы...

Не важно. Роза потирает лицо ладонями и старается изо всех сил игнорировать тот факт, что она, неожиданно, хочет расплакаться. Она скучает по своему очагу. Она скучает по _возможности_ иметь очаг, место, возле которого можно свернуться и забыть о мире снаружи, будь она в компании мрачных женщин, занимающихся мрачными делами, или юной пары, которая неумело пытается флиртовать друг с другом в первый раз в жизни... Она скучает по этому, словно кто-то протянул руку и вырвал из своего места один из мускулов её сердца. 

Именно поэтому она никогда не должна оставлять Майндфанг. Гораздо проще забыть всё это, когда она постоянно боится женщины, которая никогда не покидает её.

Роза не может сидеть здесь и хандрить бог знает сколько. Она медленно садится, вдыхает через нос и выдыхает настолько медленно, насколько может. Её глаза уже позеленели, она уверена в этом, а лицо наверняка пылает краской. Если она сейчас с кем-нибудь столкнётся, её каста будет слишком очевидно, и тогда...

Если _честно_ , кого она пытается обмануть? Она не собиралась убегать, даже если бы была в полном порядке и носила вуаль. Майндфанг сразу _поняла бы_ , даже если бы её не поймали, и она всё ещё очень тревожно относится ко всему, что касается терпения её Госпожи.

Что за ничтожество. Невероятное ничтожество. Насколько же низко она пала. Пала с несовершеннолетней девушки, которая не боялась бунтовать против Преподобной Настоятельницы пещер зарождения, до женщины, которая слишком запугана, чтобы взять немного инициативы в свои руки и _не_ вести себя, как побитый щенок.

Какого чёрта, она же выступила против самой Императрицы. И проиграла... в море крови и трагедии, которые всё равно не могли сравниться с её разбитым сердцем... но она _пыталась_ , чёрт возьми. И теперь она прячется в магазине пряжи. 

Это не ведёт ни к чему полезному. Роза поднимается на трясущихся ногах и снова пытается успокоиться. На этот раз получается чуть лучше, но всё же не до конца. Она бродит по магазину несколько минут, её пальцы рассеяно гладят разные фибры. Раньше пряжа _радовала_ её, чёрт побери. Очень радовала. Единственное утешение в мире, в котором нет больше ничего, кроме кровопролития и криков детей, встречающих жестокую смерть. 

Может быть, оно всё ещё в силе. Она помнит хорошее и плохое? Хотя, Роза вполне уверена, что в её взрослой жизни с тех пор были куда более ужасные моменты, поэтому данная теория кажется сырой.

Единственная хорошая вещь, которая всплывает в памяти - это хрупкое успокаивающее знание того, что она предпочла бы вязать, сидя рядом с Майндфанг, а не сидя в углу, когда весьма жестокая группа новорождённых пожирает одного из своих всё ещё кричащих собратьев. 

В магазине нет ни одной живой души, и, по понятным причинам, Роза пугается до дрожи, когда кто-то пинком открывает дверь и торопливо заходит внутрь. Она подпрыгивает за полкой кашемира, торопливо оглядываясь и отмечая приятную иронию того, что она окружена лишь оттенками синего. 

Он с топотом поднимает по лестнице на чердак, его сапоги стучат достаточно громко, чтобы разбудить кота, свернувшегося в углу магазина. Животное садится, раздражённо распушив дымчато-серую шерсть, и шипит.

Потом, разумеется, доносятся голоса на повышенных тонах. Невероятно разгорячённые голоса, один деликатный и лёгкий с едва различимой нотой злобы, другой мужской, отчётливо завышенный. 

Роза не любит стычки. По крайней мере, теперь не любит, после того, как она увидела, что _происходит_ , когда ты ввязываешься в стычку с не тем троллем (или не той империей). Но она прекрасно понимает, что стычка один на один между крупным разозлённым мужчиной и, судя по звуку, изысканной женщиной добром не кончится. Речь не о сексизме, грубости или стереотипах, но... 

Любой, кто владеет магазином пряжи, вряд ли склонен к использованию физической силы. А мужчина весьма _крупный_...

\- Только то, что ты считаешь себя такой чертовски _священной_ , ещё не даёт тебе права отказываться _СООБЩАТЬ МНЕ_ , - ревёт неизвестный тролль-мужчина, и Роза морщится, а потом рычит.   
\- _Уберите свои руки от меня немедленно_ , - огрызается в ответ женщина, и прежде чем Роза успевает остановить себя, она уже на середине лестницы. 

Она не должна вмешиваться, она знает это. Но это ещё не значит, что если она покажется и даст знать о своём присутствии, то ничем не поможет.

Она добирается до следующего этажа как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как довольно дорогая ваза обрушивается на лоб мужчины. Роза была права в предположении, что женщина вовсе не крупного телосложения и вовсе не выглядит подавляющей физически, но...

Она держит основание разбитой вазы в руках, приняв бойцовскую стойку. Мужчина лежит у неё в ногах, хватается за своё лицо и воет, а Роза чувствует нарастающее желание извиниться, потому что, очевидно, у этой дамы всё под контролем, но...

Её взгляд резко поднимается от лица жертвы. Она оскаливается на Розу из-за вуали, которая ровно настолько прозрачна, чтобы можно было определять выражение лица. Роза смотрит. Смотрит и издаёт странный тихий звук, значение которого сама не может определить. 

Ей не нужна собака-поводырь, чтобы осознать, что, возможно, она гораздо ближе к дому, чем ей казалось. Её губы и кончики пальцев начинают отниматься, и она с ужасом осознаёт, что дышит слишком часто.

Остаток вазы выскальзывает из пальцев женщины и тяжело приземляется на голову вторгнувшегося мужчины. Понятное дело, тот валится в обморок.

Напавшая женщина, куда менее мускулистая и на несколько дюймов ниже Розы, молча переступает через тело. Роза сжимает перила лестницы, её дыхание всё ещё отказывается вернуться к нормальному. 

Длинная чёрная кружевная вуаль ниспадает до её плеч. Нить с нефритовыми бусинами на её шее и платье, похожее по покрою на робу...

Это Сестра. Одна из _Сестринства_ , одна из _её_ Сестёр [1]... О боже, она не может вспомнить формальное название своего собственного _Ордена_.

Она просто знает, что эта женщина одна из своих. Формальный наряд, благородная походка, глаз смутного зелёного цвета и волосы, весьма практично заплетённые в косу на спине. 

Её руки покрыты шрамами, которые гораздо лучше знакомы глазам Розы, чем шрамы на ладонях Майндфанг, гораздо лучше знакомы, чем кошмары о предсмертных криках её сына...

-... Давина? - спрашивает Роза, голос дрожит, она через силу выдавливает слоги. Давина смотрит на неё из-за вуали, её рот приоткрыт, глаза широко распахнуты. Она шагает вперёд, почти что в замедленном движении. 

Она сжимает лицо Розы пальцами, которые невероятно дрожат и до странного тёплые; Роза привыкла к прикосновениям Майндфанг, и они прохладные. Но она сжимает лицо Розы ровно так же крепко и произносит трескучим голосом. 

\- _Аннора_. [2] Это действительно ты?

Ей не стыдно признать это. Совсем не стыдно. Она кивает, а потом, конечно же... разражается слезами.

* * * * *

1\. Долороза говорит о своей касте крови, нефритовокровных женщинах, которые заботились о матери-личинке и всех маленьких детях, бегающих и убивающих друг друга. Учитывая их положение в обществе, я делаю предположение, что они имеют невероятно важное социальное значение и весьма почитаемы. Можете думать о них, как об Альтернианском эквиваленте Весталок.  
** Больше деталей в следующей главе.

2\. Тролли, очевидно, имеют больше чем одно имя. Их подростковые имена состоят из шести букв и взрослые из восьми ( _не сохранено в переводе - примечание переводчика_ ). Возможно, есть ещё юношеские имена из семи букв? Хэдканон здесь в том, что подростковое имя эквивалентно "Христианскому" имени в ранних обществах. Ты не Фитцвильям, пока не _вышла_ за Мистера Дарси, понимаете? Подростковые имена используются только теми, кто состоит в твоих квадрантах, и близкими друзьями.  
** Упоминается в первой главе, где Долороза не хочет говорить Майндфанг своего имени.  
** Скорее всего, появится снова. Полный список будет на моём tumbler, когда всё станет слишком запутанно.


	10. или Майндфанг ходила в троллью католическую школу

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Роза переживает встречу, которая заставляет её вспомнить, почему она её никогда не хотела. Майндфанг покупает пряжу, потом ланч, и Долороза раскрывает некоторые весьма тяжёлые секреты. И под этим я имею в виду скучный урок истории.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:
> 
> У меня нет оправдания для всего этого. Извините. ДУАЛСКАР В СЛЕДУЮЩЕЙ "ГЛАВЕ", ОБЕЩАЮ. Я вроде как хочу добавить немного описания мира, чтобы вы не захотели меня ударить. Но если хотите, можете меня ударить? Может быть, я этого заслуживаю.
> 
> И снова, спасибо всем вам за отзывы. Ещё, если кто-то захочет помочь с иллюстрированием мифа сотворения Альтернии *кхе-кхе*, не стесняйтесь и пишите. 
> 
> Снова всем спасибо за ваши чудесные отзывы <3, я всегда чувствую себя от них так тепло и приятно, и они всегда радуют меня! Спасибо вам большое! Вы лучшие. А ещё, если заметите какие-то детали, которые я пропустила, или опечатки, или какие-нибудь подобные глупости, пожалуйста, дайте мне знать. Спустя 200 страниц и почти 100,000 слов, быть не может, чтобы история была близка к удовлетворительной оценке.

Роза всхлипывает со страстью, которая полностью удивила её, цепляясь за Давину, которая, надо сказать, воздерживается от такой же реакции. Она всегда была спокойной, всегда знала, как держать характер под контролем и не чувствовать страх при встрече с наиболее жестокими личинками. 

Всегда величавая, спокойная, она прохаживалась по туннелям и пещерам неторопливой, уверенной походкой, за её плечами развевалась шаль, перед собой она держала фонарь, словно богиня, направляющаяся в битву. 

Роза когда-то была её ученицей. В конце концов, считалось честью работать под руководством Правоверного Кардинала. Она была второй по старшинству после Преподобной Настоятельницы, и работать бок о бок с ней...

Ну. Она тогда была её любимым Адептом, с длинными волосами, яркими глазами и желанием служить. Ей потребовался почти год, чтобы решить, что она больше склонна к тихому бунту - покрыла себя татуировками, пирсингом и чрезмерным количеством макияжа. 

Только покинув пещеры, она срезала свои волосы. Она была диверсанткой, но не самоубийцей; никто в Сестринстве не стриг волосы во время пребывания в пещерах зарождения. Это была традиция, которую она вполне уважала - в конце концов, ей нравились длинные волосы. 

Теперь, когда она провела на поверхности почти сорок лет, она была куда меньше склонна подчиняться традиционным устоям. За это время она осмыслила и поняла, что, может быть, Орден немного устарел по своей сути. Но она не может удержаться от всхлипа, не может, но... но... чувствует такой невероятный шок. 

Она плачет от этого шока, от неожиданного острого приступа боли, который пронзает её, когда она снова смотрит в глаза Давине, видит тонкий шрам, бегущий вниз по её щеке, который всегда напоминал ей о серебре полумесяца, когда чувствует слабый тягучий запах керосина на её коже и более сильный и острый запах свежих духов, которые она на её глазах наносила каждое утро на протяжении тридцати лет. 

Это возвращает воспоминания настолько живо, что она как будто бы снова чувствует себя в подземелье. Но в комнате полно жизни и цвета, отличного от крови, и солнца, от которого даже тёмные уголки комнат кажутся живыми. 

\- Аннора, - выдыхает она в её волосы, и Роза издаёт судорожный горестный крик, всхлип, который поначалу тих, и достигает крещендо, потому что никто не звал её по имени так давно, что она забыла, забыла или стёрла его из памяти, чтобы никогда не вспоминать его.

Аннора умерла в тот день, когда она закутала пищащего малыша в зелёный шёлк и исчезла в пустыне, чтобы больше никогда не возвращаться. Или, может быть, она умерла в тот день, когда они затащили её под землю, чтобы закопать живьём... она не может вспомнить, каково это, быть связанной с кем-нибудь, кроме себя самой, потому что она _никогда_ не была свободна и...

\- Аннора, - повторяет Давина, и теперь Долороза слышит, что и её голос скрипит, словно швы, которые были слишком долго и слишком сильно натянуты. - Я думала, что потеряла тебя.

Она снова всхлипывает. Похоже, этот звук пугает их настолько, что обе замолкают. Роза всё ещё шмыгает носом, тяжело дышит, и у Давины позеленели глаза, но они перестали плакать.

\- Дорогая моя, - выдыхает она, широко раскрыв глаза. - Ты _жива_.  
\- Да, - бормочет Роза. - Да, жива.  
\- Что с тобой случилось? - вздыхает она, и Роза чувствует гордость, когда Давина убирает вуаль со своего лица.- Аннора, малышка моя.  
\- Теперь меня зовут Долороза, - пробормотала Роза, не желая снова слышать своё настоящее имя, не желая слышать, как оно срывается с её языка, застревая в зубах, обрубая и шипя гласными, или вслушиваться в мелодичность имени. Честь, вот что она слышит. _Честь_ , нечто, что она потеряла много лет назад. - Отступница Долороза, Давина. Не Дочь. Не Аннора.

Господи, она говорит как приторная героиня из ужасного любовного романа. Не успеешь оглянуться, и её собьёт с ног, а потом изнасилует грубый пират. 

Мда.

Это уже _было_ , так что, возможно, она действительно приторная героиня романа, которую слишком много раз ударили по голове? О боже. 

\- Это ужасное имя, - Давина шмыгнула носом, на этот раз пренебрежительно, а не грустно. - И я совершенно не понимаю, почему ты считаешь нужным менять свой _титул_.

Давина стягивает вуаль со своего лица с, кажется, снисходительным вздохом. Её лицо, теперь ничем не скрытое, выглядит куда более усталым и _старым_ , чем Роза ожидала. Некогда блестящие зелёные глаза потускнели и окружены глубокими тёмными кругами. Её волосы отросли ниже пояса и ниспадают длинными, впечатляющими прядями. Единственное, что она действительно узнаёт в Давине - это её взгляд женщины, которая почти окончательно сдалась. 

Роза хочет спросить, что с ней _случилось_ , потому что это не та Давина, которую она помнит. Она больше не выглядит живой...

\- Помоги мне оттащить его, Аннора, - бормочет она, бросив свою вуаль на диван, где лежит куча вышивки. Роза не совсем уверена в том, какого чёрта вообще происходит, потому что это магазин _вязальных принадлежностей_ , но всё же, пожалуй, раз это Давина и она владеет заведением, то ей это позволено. - А потом мы поговорим об этом.

Ох, ради всего святого. Ей словно снова восемнадцать, и она каждую секунду вынуждена выслушивать нотации о том, насколько плохо она справляется со своей работой, насколько она бесполезная, насколько _умопомрачительно_ трудно иметь с ней дело.

Серьёзно. Это просто глупо. Но всё равно она наклоняется и помогает Давине поднять лежащего без сознания мужчину и вынести его наружу. Та всё продолжает и продолжает банальную, сбивчивую череду жалоб на местные органы правопорядка, пока они протаскивают тело через заднюю дверь и укладывают в аллее. Слышать её голос всё равно что наблюдать, как призрак копается в её воспоминаниях, поднимая старые, давно потерянные вещи, которые никогда не должны были быть обнаружены. 

Она рада знать, что воспоминания всё ещё на месте, заперты в старых пыльных сундуках и спрятаны с глаз долой, но, чёрт возьми, она очень хочет, чтобы ей о них не напоминали. 

Они оставляют его лежать, скрыв кучей газет. Давина выпрямляется и поправляет волосы, прежде чем вернуться внутрь. Роза нерешительно переминается, прежде чем наклониться за подтверждением того, что он на самом деле без сознания, а не мёртв. Пульс сильны и ровный, поэтому она тихо произносит короткую молитву благодарности, кто бы её не слышал. 

\- _Аннора_ , иди внутрь!

Роза возвращается в магазин с такой неохотой, что это почти пугает её. Это не тот разговор, который она вообще рассчитывала когда-либо проводить, даже в самых диких грёзах или самых жутких кошмарах. Она никогда не готовилась к _этому_ , к тому, чтобы сидеть со своей наставницей и принудительно объясняться. И хотя Давина была старше и более потрёпанной, она всё ещё острая на язык, сообразительная женщина, которой всегда и была, и у Розы нет ни малейшего желания снова знакомиться с этим.

Не было даже способа одолеть её. Крики, плач, бросание вещей, совершенно спокойное объяснение - всё разбивалось об её вечное, непоколебимое предположение о том, что она Всегда Права. 

Но Давина не всегда была права. Роза следует за ней вверх по лестнице в гостиную, хмурясь. Она _не всегда_ была права, потому что никто не может быть всегда прав. Быть всемогущим было бы великолепно, но ни одна живая душа не может заявить, что она всемогуща. И, разумеется, не Давина, женщина, которая провела больше восьмидесяти лет своей жизни под землёй. 

Обе опускаются в кресла, Давина садится прямо и выглядит, как совершенно хладнокровная матрона, в то время как Роза опускается на спинку, сжав плечи и повернув лицо к полу. _Господи_ , как же она это ненавидит. 

\- Итак, Аннора, - говорит Давина, голос тёплый, но раздражающе снисходительный. - Не потрудишься ли объясниться?

Она поднимает свою голову, медленно, и смотрит на неё. Нет, Давина настроена серьёзно. Совершенно серьёзно. Разговаривает с ней так, словно ей двадцать один год, и она опять проспала смену, пусть совершенно ничего важного за это время не случилось. Словно сотни троллей не страдали и не умирали во имя её сына, словно она не сидела и не смотрела, как остальную часть её семьи тащат в цепях, Леоана всё ещё кричала и сжимала в руках одежды своего мёртвого любовника...

\- Нет, - бормочет она, нахмурившись. - Я не потружусь объясниться.  
-... Понимаю.

Она садится чуть прямее и старается изо всех сил повторить грозный взгляд Майндфанг. Он не может быть даже в половину настолько же эффективным из-за отсутствия у неё глаза с семью зрачками и клыков, похожих на ножи из слоновой кости, но всё же он вызывает желаемый эффект. Давина тревожно вздрагивает, снова и снова скрещивает ноги. Она беспокойно ёрзает на своей куче вышивки и шёлка и, наконец, произносит:

\- Ну что же, ты, должно быть, знаешь, что я думаю о твоём абсурдном поведении...  
\- _Абсурдном_.  
\- Да, - она моргает и хмурится. - Что, ради всего святого, вообще могло подвигнуть тебя на совершение чего-то настолько глупого. Не говоря уже о бессмысленности этого...  
\- Он был моим _сыном_ , Давина, - произносит Долороза, её голос спокоен и настолько безмятежен, что она удивлена. - И если ты смеешь осквернить его память разговором о нём, я прошу тебя не обижаться на мой гнев.  
\- _Аннора_.  
\- Даже _не пытайся_ опошлять это, - резко произносит она. - Он был моим ребёнком, и для меня нет ничего, что было бы настолько же...  
\- Аннора! - Давина рывком поднимается на ноги. Долороза даже не пытается сдвинуться. Она смотрит, плотно сжав губы. Желание оскалиться и метнуть ближайший тупой предмет ей в голову, надо сказать, _сильно_. - Ты нарушила самый священный из наших законов, - шипит Давина, нависая над ней и оголяя зубы. Её настолько бледна, что практически светится, но Роза уже чувствовала, как ей в глотку впивается пират, и как её охаживают кнутом, и, господи боже, нет ничего страшнее, чем просыпаться рядом с её Госпожой, которая в дурном настроении.

Возможно, если бы она не знала, что её Госпожа хочет секса с ней, то спать рядом с ней было бы ещё страшнее. Но в любом случае, Давина теперь уже не самая страшная женщина на свете. 

\- Я знаю, - бормочет Роза, хмурясь. - Но поступила _правильно_ , Давина.  
\- Он был _краснокровным_ , - шипит она, сужая глаза. - Ты хоть представляешь, сколько урона могло нанести это _создание_ генетическому бассейну...  
\- _Создание_ , - вот теперь Долороза встаёт. Встаёт и отталкивает её, сильно. - _Он не был "созданием"_. Он был моим _сыном_.  
\- Есть _причина_ , по которой у нас не должно быть детей, Аннора, - Давина не спотыкается, а скорее скользит назад, грациозно, восстанавливая равновесие, словно бы ничего и не произошло. - Считай, что тебе повезло, что мы не добрались до него раньше.  
\- О, ну да, я считаю, что мне просто _невероятно повезло_ , потому что я смогла ПОСМОТРЕТЬ, КАК МОЕГО РЕБЁНКА ПЫТАЛИ И КАЗНИЛИ НА ПОТЕХУ ТОЛПЕ...  
\- Я хотела сказать, считай, что тебе повезло, что твоя связь с ним осталась всего лишь предположением, - шипит Давина и отталкивает её, сильно, что далеко не самый взрослый жест, но Роза решает, что, пожалуй, она начала первой. Ну, ладно, она решила бы так, если бы не впивалась ногтями в свои руки, пытаясь не дать себе _сломать шею этой суке, словно это всего лишь сосулька_. - В противном случае мы вообще не смогли бы снова принять тебя, - заканчивает она, одаривая Рощу своей лучшей, самой умиротворяющей улыбкой, которая всегда работала в прошлом, но прямо сейчас _этот фокус с ней не пройдёт_.   
\- _Снова принять меня?_ \- рявкает Роза. - Снова принять? Снова сделать членом Ордена?  
\- Да, разумеется, Аннора, _не глупи_.  
\- У меня нет ни малейшего желания быть Дочерью. Можешь оставить свою... свою... свою... - что можно сказать, чтобы это было достаточно оскорбительно? Чёрт. Ничего в голову не приходит. - ЧЁРТ ТЕБЯ ВОЗЬМИ, ДАВИНА, ТЫ ВСЕГДА ОТРАВЛЯЛА МНЕ ЖИЗНЬ.  
\- _Прошу прощения?_  
\- ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ НЕ МОЖЕШЬ ПРОСТО ПЕРЕСТАТЬ УНИЖАТЬ ВСЕХ И ПРИЗНАТЬ, ЧТО ТЫ РОВНО НАСТОЛЬКО ЖЕ УЖАСНА, КАК И ОСТАЛЬНЫЕ ИЗ НАС!  
\- Прошу прощения, _что?_  
\- О, не надо притворяться, что ты такая возвышенная, ты знаешь, что ты была также зла и подавлена, как и остальные из нас. Проводила всё своё время, пассивно-агрессивно вымещая свою сдерживаемую сексуальную энергию на нас... и... и... устраивая адские патрули только для того, чтобы заставить всех остальных из нас страдать...  
\- Я не делала ничего подобного!

Где-то на заднем плане слышится звон, в котором Роза смутно узнаёт звук дверного колокольчика. Необходимость быть осторожной, однако, перевешивает необходимость высказать Давине всё, что она думает. Сколько лет этих пассивно-агрессивных кошек-мышек ей пришлось терпеть, хмм? Сколько прошло лет, прежде чем она стала достаточно взрослой и опытной, чтобы понимать, какого чёрта вообще происходит? Много лет. Это единственный ответ, который она может дать. 

\- Просто признай, что ты использовала каждую малейшую возможность, чтобы затащить меня в тёмный угол и целовать! По крайней мере, я _горда_ тем, что вырастила этого ребёнка, не говоря уже о том, что спасла его жизнь!  
\- _Кхмм._

Обе быстро поворачиваются. Давина, едва сообразив, что находится в присутствии не-Дочери, охает и бросается прикрывать лицо.

\- Ради, блядь, всего святого, Давина, - шипит Роза, когда обнаруживает, что с её горла срывают шаль. - Веди себя прилично.  
\- _Аннора._

Майндфанг. Она... ну, она... В смысле, она... нет слов, чтобы описать выражение её лица. В ярости? Нет, она чуть улыбается. Приятно удивлена? Нет, отнюдь, она хмурится. Озлоблена? Нет, она не злится...

\- Я не вовремя, Питомица? - мурлычет Майндфанг, протягивая руку. Роза притягивает её ближе к себе, прежде чем та успевает полностью осознать происходящее. 

\- _Аннора_!  
\- Если ты меня _сейчас же_ не уведёшь от этой женщины, я, наверно, разобью ей физиономию, - шепчет Роза на ухо свой Госпоже. Язык тела Майндфанг совершенно не изменяется, но рука обнимает её за плечо крепче.   
\- _Аннора_ , немедленно иди сюда и прекрати меня позорить, - шипит Давина и хватает её за запястье. Её ногти ухожены совсем не настолько хорошо, как у Майнфанг, а, может быть, они просто длиннее, потому что это больно, и Роза скулит от неожиданности. 

Майндфанг отвечает на это зловещим оскалом. Роза очень расстроена тем фактом, что Давина носит не что-то более прозрачное, потому что выражение её лица сейчас было бы лучшим зрелищем на свете. 

\- Убери от неё свои руки, или, богом клянусь, ты их лишишься.  
\- Вы угрожаете Дочери Ордена...  
\- _Да неужели, бля_? А то я и не догадалась по невзрачной вуали и тому факту, что ты выглядишь так, словно тебе в задницу затолкали палку, - теперь Майндфанг выглядит угрожающе, и Роза рада видеть, что, да, она была права, предположив, что Майндфанг в состоянии запугать Давину.  
\- Я настаиваю на том, чтобы вы немедленно убрали от неё свои руки, - шипит Давина, сузив глаза. - Я не знаю, кем вы себя возомнили, но я вас подведу под суд...

Майндфанг заталкивает Розу себе за спину. Роза хватается за её плечи и прижимается лицом к её спине. Может быть, она и будет помехой, но Майндфанг не пытается оттолкнуть её от себя.

\- Я Маркиза Восьмого Региона, - рычит Майндфанг, и Роза начинает замечать, что уши Майндфанг плотно прижаты к голове, серьги легонько позвякивают. - У меня есть все возможные права вести себя так, как я пожелаю. Дорогая моя, ты хочешь, чтобы я слушала эту женщину?  
\- Нет, - бубнит Роза, сжимая в пальцах ткань её кителя и чувствуя себя совершенно жалкой. Это она должна говорить, она должна огрызаться на неё и требовать, чтобы Давина обращалась с ней, как с достойной женщиной, требовать проявлять к ней уважение. Но гораздо проще позволить Майндфанг делать это.   
\- Я не знаю, что за дьявольщина происходит между вами двумя, но мне на это, по большому счёту, насрать, так что вот как мы поступим... Я спущусь вниз с ней, и мы приглядим себе кусочков дохлых овец, а ты будешь держать рот на замке и притворяться, что не знаешь нас никоим образом за пределами своих должностных обязанностей.  
\- Аннора, ты же не можешь на самом деле уйти с этой женщиной...  
\- Ты, кажется, считаешь, что я выше того, чтобы сбросить тебя с лестницы и сделать вид, что ты просто споткнулась о свою кошку. Позволь прояснить этот момент для тебя - _ты неправа_.

На этом она протягивает руку и стаскивает шаль Розы с головы Давины, игнорируя её разъярённый ропот. Майндфанг поворачивается на каблуках с чем-то вроде сдержанного хрипа ярости и толкает Розу в сторону лестницы. Долороза более чем рада спуститься.

Она оглядывается ровно настолько, чтобы заметить тонкую линию рта Давины и её суженные глаза, прежде чем та возвращает на место свою вуаль. Этот тот взгляд, которые поверг бы её в ужас двадцать лет назад, но сейчас, когда рядом с ней Майндфанг...

Совершенно не задумываясь, она вытягивает руку и показывает ей невероятно оскорбительный жест. 

* * *

Они отступают в ту часть магазина, которая хоть немного скрыта из виду со стороны зоны отдыха чуть выше, между парами стеллажей, на которых лежит пряжа от бирюзового до ультрамаринового цвета. Майндфанг выглядит напряжённой до предела, её челюсть плотно сжата и чуть дёргается. 

\- Ты в порядке? - немедленно спрашивает она, подняв руки и массируя свой подбородок. - Мне нужно убивать её?  
\- Нет, - выдыхает Роза, закрывая глаза и чуть не падая на пол, почувствовав запах её духов. - Нет, я в порядке. Спасибо, Госпожа.

На несколько мгновений они замолкают, Роза позволяет своему пульсу успокоиться до нормального уровня.

\- Аннора? - спрашивает Майндфанг, мягко, её голос обволакивает слово так, что Роза вздрагивает. Она прижимается лицом к плечу Майндфанг и мягко всхлипывает, и Майндфанг снова произносит её имя. - Аннора, - и оно звучит как ласка, но Роза всё равно его ненавидит.   
\- Не надо, - умоляет она, всхлипывая так, как совершенно не подобает порядочной леди. - Прошу, _не надо_.  
\- Это твоё имя? - спрашивает она, мягко, и Роза чувствует, как пальцы вплетаются в её волосы и гладят основание её рога. Это заставляет её расслабиться, почти заставляет, напоминая о том, что нужно дышать, и она остро вздыхает от удовольствия.

Роза кивает, прижавшись к ней. Её всё ещё трясёт, и каждый раз, когда она вздрагивает, Майндфанг притягивает её чуть ближе к себе. 

\- Это прекрасное имя, - довольно глупо говорит она. Не настолько, чтобы заставить Розу рассмеяться, даже в настолько постыдно отчаянном состоянии, как сейчас. - Очень подходит тебе, Питомица.  
\- Ничего подобного. Я не из благородных... Я ужасна.  
\- _Не говори этого_ , - резко произносит Майндфанг. - _Никогда_ не говори этого. Если ты ужасна, то я безнадёжна.

Уже во второй раз за час она плачет на чьём-то плече. Только на этот раз она чувствует тепло и безопасность, её утешают прикосновения холодных ладоней к её затылку и уютная теплота шерстяного воротника. Майндфанг совсем не уютная, куда там, но для Розы она именно такая, просто идеальная, просто...

\- Не плач, Роза, - мурлычет Майндфанг, её голос низкий и раскатистый. - Я не хочу, чтобы ты плакала. Мне не нравится, когда ты плачешь, Питомица.  
\- Пожалуйста, не отпускай меня, - икнув, выдавливает Роза. - Не надо. Я не могу вернуться назад, _не могу_.

Майндфанг нечего сказать на это. Совершенно нечего. Она целует её лоб и крепко обнимает. Нет слов для чувства, которое её переполняет. "Благодарность" захватывает только самые слабые оттенки. "Привязанность" тоже подходит, но есть что-то более сильное, что-то более _глубокое_ , чем всё, что она может назвать. Удивительно, насколько лучше она себя чувствует, будучи в объятиях Майндфанг, прижавшись к женщине, которую она знает едва ли пару месяцев, вместо того чтобы обнимать Давину, быть близкой к женщине, которая на протяжении трёх десятилетий была для неё самым близкой наперсницей.

\- Я никому не позволю забрать тебя, - бормочет Майндфанг, когда поток слёз Розы утихает. - Если я не позволяла даже продавщице в магазине _одевать тебя_ , почему вдруг я позволю кому бы то ни было забрать тебя у меня?

Роза пожимает плечами. Это трудно, учитывая, насколько крепко Майндфанг обняла её, но суть жеста, кажется, передалась. 

\- Ну, всё, всё, Питомица, - утешающе произносит Майндфанг, отодвинувшись чуть назад, чтобы можно было взглянуть в её глаза. - Мы в порядке?

Она шмыгает носом. Майндфанг протягивает ей носовой платок, её даже не пришлось просить. Он кружевной, но Роза принимает его без комментариев и прижимает к лицу.

\- Нет, - отвечает она, и слова приглушены тканью, но, по крайней мере, она может хотя бы на полминуты остановить слёзы. - Нет, я не в порядке.  
-... Ты когда-нибудь вообще будешь в порядке? - тихо спрашивает Майндфанг, тихо и жалко, словно она тринадцатилетняя девочка, напуганная необходимостью принять настолько большое решение, что она не может даже начать пытаться осознать его. От этого Роза снова начинает плакать, и Майндфанг быстро снова прижимает её к себе.   
\- Не знаю. Я... Я не думаю, что у меня есть на это право.

Им обеим нечего сказать на это. Роза хочет забрать слова назад, но знает, что это будет ложью, и, _пропади всё пропадом_ , она не хочет лгать. Майндфанг, похоже, ничего не может придумать в ответ на это. Но она обнимает и сжимает её, и на мгновение тяжесть всего мира чуть спадает. На несколько секунд они не Госпожа и печальная рабыня - они две женщины, потерянные и одинокие, у которых нет никого, кроме друг друга. 

\- Тебе станет легче, если я куплю тебе неприлично большое количество пряжи? - наконец, спрашивает Майндфанг, пытаясь подкрепить вопрос шатким смехом, который почти сразу распадается в нервный хохот. - Мне не нравится, когда ты расстроена, Питомица. Это расстраивает меня.  
\- Оу, ну, прошу прощения.  
\- Мы тут не в покер на жалость играем, не надо нахальничать, - бормочет Майндфанг, сжимая её в последний раз, прежде чем отпустить и отступить назад. - Пойдём. Покажи мне, чего я не знаю о кусках мёртвых овец, отчего вязание становится _интересным_.

Розе удаётся рассмеяться на это. Она снова всхлипывает, но ей удаётся сохранить свою улыбку. Майндфанг направляется прямиком к полке с синей шерстью, и Роза совершенно уверена, что она ищет цвет своей крови. Это инстинкт, которого даже она не может скрыть; первое, что она заметила, войдя в магазин, был прилавок с серо-зелёной пряжей, мягкой как облако, великолепного нефритового оттенка, спрядённой из роскошной мериносовой шерсти, из которой так и хотелось устроить лежанку. 

Майндфанг пробежала пальцами по клубкам и, похоже, была не особенно впечатлена. 

\- Так в чём соль, а? - пробормотала она, нахмурившись. Очевидно, никаких особых чувств у неё не возникло, и Роза закатила глаза. Иногда она ведёт себя просто комически, настолько мало задумывается, перед тем как принимать решение. Или, может быть, это завуалированная попытка поднять настроение Розе. В любом случае, она ведёт себя глупо.

Роза протягивает руку и мягко дёргает её за запястье. Ладонь Майндфанг крайне нерешительно приближается к ней. Майндфанг смотрит на пальцы Розы совершенно заворожено, словно не понимая, кто её вообще трогает. Но она ухмыляется, и Роза улыбается в ответ. 

На её руках, как обычно, надеты перчатки, гладкие и дорогие. Раньше она никогда не обращала на них особенного внимания, разве что вверх и вниз по её спине бежали мурашки всякий раз, когда кончики пальцев её Госпожи касались её лица. Её пальцы под перчатками были ровно настолько тёплыми, чтобы кожа казалась жидкой, оставляла на её щеках медленно исчезающее ощущение прикосновения. 

Майндфанг вернулась к рассматриванию пряжи; в свободной руке она держит крепкий клубок шелковистого кашемира, окрашенного в блестящий синий цвет. Он чуть-чуть слишком яркий, чтобы быть близким к цвету её крови, но этот оттенок великолепно смотрелся бы рядом с чёрной шерстью её плаща.

Спустя несколько секунд лихорадочного поиска, Роза находит сапфировую пуговицу, которая держит перчатку на её запястье. Ради всего святого, как она может не знать, как снимать перчатки её Госпожи? Это просто стыдно. Она расстёгивает пуговицу настолько деликатно, насколько может, прекрасно понимая, что перчатки Майндфанг, скорее всего, практически бесценны. Когда подушечки её пальцев коснулись незащищённой кожи ладони Майндфанг, её глаза расширяются от шока. Но она не одёргивает руку. Её ладонь обмякла в захвате Розы, словно её вдруг отрубили от остальной части руки. Роза снимает перчатку с лёгкостью, которая, похоже, поражает их обеих. Ладони Майндфанг, разумеется, всегда изящные, кожа мягкая, а ногти невероятно хорошо ухожены для... ну, для пирата.

Она сплетается пальцами с пальцами Майндфанг. Они ледяные. Роза сжимает их в жесте материнского беспокойства, от которого не может удержаться. Майндфанг содрогается и издаёт звук, который можно описать только как мяуканье.

\- Тебе стоит подумать о хороших, тёплых шерстяных рукавичках, - тихо говорит Роза.   
\- Ага, ну уж нет, я предпочитаю хорошую мягкую кожу, а не эту странную шерсть... 

Роза закатывает глаза и зарывает её ладонь в пряжу. Майндфанг вздыхает. 

\- Ни черта себе, что это за чудо? - на одном дыхании произносит Майндфанг. - Роза, мне это нужно, пожалуйста, свяжи мне что-нибудь, я даже сексом с тобой займусь.  
\- Ты уже хочешь заняться со мной сексом, это не слишком соблазнительное обещание, - Роза хихикает, прижимая клубок пряжи к её щеке. - Это кашемир, Госпожа.  
\- Ага, ну, мы его покупаем. Мы покупаем его и этот, и вот тот, и... чёрт, что ещё тебе потребуется? Спицы? Ага, их тоже. Обязательно будут.

В итоге они устраивают тур по всему магазину. Каждый раз, когда Давина замечает их, Майндфанг демонстративно наклоняется и целует её, обняв за талию. 

\- Поцелуй меня крепче и немного закуси губу, - шипит Роза, когда они проходят через секцию с пурпурной пряжей. - Если ты хочешь заставить её ревновать, одним лёгким флиртом ты не обойдёшься.  
\- Дьявол, по-моему, у тебя могут быть проблемы с агрессией, - Майндфанг утаскивает её в очередной угол и толкает к стеллажу, впиваясь зубами в её шею и громко гудя. - Роза, что-то не так?  
\- Тебе случалось ненавидеть кого-нибудь настолько сильно, что ты хочешь просто разорвать ему горло?  
\- У меня есть кисмесис.   
\- Нет. Она думает, что она лучше меня, потому что она старше меня и выше рангом. И она называла меня "моей малышкой"... - голос Розы вздрагивает. - "Моя малышка"...  
\- Нет, нет, дорогая, не думай об этом... пожалуйста.

Роза наклоняет голову к плечу Майндфанг и закрывает глаза, позволяя себе расслабиться от знакомой близости. Давина наблюдает за ними с приподнятой зоны отдыха, и Роза знает это, но...

\- Можно, мы уйдём? - мягко спрашивает она, дёрнув китель Майндфанг. Она поворачивается и кивает.  
\- Только после того, как купим смехотворно огромное количество пряже, просто выбесить твою заклятую подругу. Ты мне расскажешь об этом за ланчем, верно?  
-... Зависит от того, о каком количестве шерсти мы говорим.

* * *

Давина не выражает особой радости от их продажи пряжи больше чем на сотню долларов. Для женщины, которая зарабатывает этим на жизнь, возможно, это была самая большая сделка за год, но она всё равно невероятно угрюма. Роза, в принципе, не может винить её за это, но...

\- По-моему, нам не нужно целых шесть футов синей пряжи, - со смехом сказала Роза, наблюдая, как Майндфанг пытается вытащить из магазина пакет с покупкой.   
\- Ещё как нужно, - ворчливо отвечает она, идя вниз по улице. - Она нам нужна для... покрывал. И, ээ, свитеров. И шарфов. И варежек.  
\- И кто же будет вязать всё это?  
-... Я куплю тебе больше зелёных вещей? - умоляюще спрашивает Майндфанг, одаривая её зловещей улыбкой, когда Роза строит недовольную мину. - Да ладно. Мне стоит тебя кормить, пока ты не перестанешь фотосинтезировать.  
\- Теперь я знаю, что ты пытаешься сказать, что я растение, и я не вижу никаких связей, потому что тебе известен _факт_ того, что я провела под землёй почти тридцать лет, - Роза забрала один из громадных свёртков с купленной пряжей от Майндфанг и закатила глаза. - И едва ли было необходимо выкупать большую часть синей пряжи бывшей в магазине, чтобы всего лишь разозлить мою бывшую Сестру.  
\- Скорее бывшую подружку, - бормочет Майндфанг, и в её голосе заметен тёмный тон, от которого Роза останавливается и недоверчиво смотрит на неё.  
\- Госпожа, ты что-то инсинуируешь?  
\- Нет. Я никогда не делаю этого. Я никогда ничего не синуирую, ни за что, не говоря уже об _ин_ синуации, - Майндфанг хмурится и показывает кончики своих клыков. - И мне не нравится идея того, что ты...  
\- Какую часть "я настолько девственна, что мне потребовались целые сутки, чтобы понять, что такое оральный секс, когда ты о нём заговорила" _ты не поняла_?  
\- Эй, эй, полегче, Питомица. Давай-ка сбавим обороты, - Майндфанг делает испуганный вид, но всё равно ухмыляется. - Я не думала, что ты уже поняла это.  
\- Я наивная, а не тупая, - бормочет Роза с сердитым видом. - И мы, вообще-то, на свидания не ходим.  
\- Тогда как ты вообще назовёшь ту хрень, которая только что там происходила?  
\- По сути, - тихо произносит Роза, закатывая глаза. - Она просто хотела спать со мной. Но мы не можем этого делать, разумеется...  
\- Разумеется.  
\- Поэтому она изо всех сил старалась остаться со мной наедине и пытаться убедить меня целоваться с ней.  
\- И как, работало?  
\- О, ну конечно. Потому что если бы я не соглашалась, она бы меня сдала, и тогда меня казнили бы, - они свернули за угол, и Майндфанг торопливо утянула её на другую сторону улицы, чтобы избежать идущей навстречу толпы. - Но я должна признать, это было не совсем против моей воли. Тогда она была красивой.  
\- Во-первых... Во-первых... это самая сволочная вещь, какую я от тебя до сих пор слышала...  
\- Возраст тяжело ударил по ней, - пробормотала Роза, надменно фыркнув.   
\- Ага, как скажешь. _Во-вторых_ , это должно означать, что если мне хочется заняться с тобой сексом, мне достаточно просто позвать копов?  
\- Пожалуй. Но это может убить настроение тем, что нас обеих арестуют и в скорости казнят, - отвечает Роза, мелодраматически вздыхая. - Если ты собираешься меня дефлорировать, мне всё же хотелось бы не угодить после этого в тюрьму.  
\- Как-то мне не нравится это "если", - мурлычет Майндфанг и обнимает Розу за талию. Она останавливается перед дверью заведения, на вывеске которой написано что-то, очевидно, на другом языке. - Пойдём, дорогая, давай продолжим наш спор о сексе за поздним ланчем.

* * *

Это милый маленький ресторанчик. Ну, Долороза предполагает, что это милый маленький ресторанчик, поскольку она никогда раньше в ресторанах не была. Приятное заведение с белыми скатертями, белыми тарелками и серебряными столовыми приборами, которые сияют в тусклом свете полуденного солнца, текущего внутрь через несколько огромных окон. 

Майндфанг приветствует мужчину за подиумом по имени, широко улыбаясь. Роза не слишком удивляется этому потому что, похоже, Майндфанг знает вообще всех.

Их отводят в заднюю комнату, в которой стоит один стол и есть пара громадных окон. Приятная небольшая комнатка, и, как не странно, здесь достаточно места для всей их пряжи. Майндфанг отодвигает для неё один из стульев - необязательный, но достойный жест. 

Майндфанг заказывает ланч не дожидаясь, когда принесут меню. Роза, опять же, не удивляется этому. Они ведут светскую беседу, пока не появляется еда, Майндфанг намеренно задаёт ей вопросы на отстранённые темы. Как минимум восемь раз она спрашивает про её любимый цвет, а обсуждение погоды проводится невероятно детально. Очевидно, что она из шкуры вон лезет, лишь бы не спросить что-то, и Роза вполне уверена, что знает, что именно.

Если бы любопытство было убийцей, Майндфанг точно стала бы его первой жертвой. У этой женщины на корабле было больше книг, чем могли бы позволять законы, и она уделяла письму больше времени, чем вообще было возможно. Поставить перед ней пару Дочерей, а потом толкнуть одну из них к ней без возможности расспросить, было всё равно, что купить словарь неизведанного языка, а потом сказать ей, что придётся подождать, прежде чем она сможет его почитать. 

Только когда появился кофейник и дверь наконец-то в последний раз закрылась за официантом, Майндфанг повернула свой стул, сузила глаза и набросилась на неё. 

\- Итак, Питомица... - промурлыкала она густым от предвкушения голосом. Майндфанг подцепила ногой её стул и потянула к себе. - Я хочу с тобой поговорить...  
\- Надеюсь, ты умеешь хранить секреты, - бормочет Роза, почти что шокированная дерзостью своих собственных слов. Майндфанг, однако, никак не реагирует на это, хотя Роза и зажмуривается, ожидая от своей госпожи негативной реакции. 

Майндфанг тихо гудит и вытягивает руку, берёт её ладонь. Сейчас на ней нет перчаток, и прикосновение почти пугает своей интенсивностью. Ощущение кончиков её пальцев, мягких и гладких на грубой коже запястья, похоже на прикосновение к оголённому проводу, настолько яростно щекочущее, что Роза едва может вспомнить, где кончается её кожа. 

\- Ни единое слово не покинет этого стола, - низким голосом говорит Майндфанг. - Я обещаю.  
\- Я говорю серьёзно, - настаивает Роза, хмурясь. - Это... священная информация. Если кто-то узнает, что я говорила с тобой об этом, меня убьют.

И всё равно, никакой реакции. Ни всполоха гнева, ни обещания наказаний, ни злости. Она кивает, и её лицо невероятно серьёзно.

\- Я полностью понимаю.  
\- И даже не думай о том, чтобы записывать это в журналы, чтобы об этом узнали будущие поколения.  
\- Я... - Майндфанг начала было протестовать, но всё же подавляет свою вспышку возмущения. - Не буду. Обещаю, Мисс Долороза. Клянусь своей честью.

Роза натянуто улыбается и отпускает край льняной скатерти. Вместо него она начинает вертеть в пальцах столовые приборы, остекленевшими глазами смотрит в пустой винный бокал. Ей хочется позвать официанта и попросить чего-нибудь _покрепче_ , чем слабый Эрл Грей, но...

Майндфанг зовёт её.

\- Роза, - произносит она, придвигаясь чуть ближе, пока их плечи не касаются. Теперь они сидят, наклонившись друг к другу, и силуэт Майндфанг на фоне окна выглядит почти как силуэт принцессы, царственно и спокойно. Но её ладони покрыты мозолями и настолько неестественно тёплые, что Роза начинает думать, она поглощает яркое приморское солнце. - Роза, я не буду заставлять тебя делать это. Тебе не обязательно ничего мне рассказывать.  
\- Ты заслуживаешь знать. Ты... - Роза закусывает язык и смотрит в потолок, пытаясь привести в порядок мысли. Это трудно, и она изо всех сил старается приструнить свой мозг, разглядывая на кристаллическую люстру. -... ты ничего не скрывала от меня.  
\- Я...  
\- Может быть, я не самая близкая твоя наперсница, но ты была добра ко мне и дала мне куда большую свободу, чем могло бы быть у любой из женщин в моём положении. И я не хочу отталкивать твою доброту, отказываясь поделиться моим миром с тобой.

Она сухо сглатывает, и Майндфанг передаёт ей кофейную чашку. Роза сжимает её в пальцах, чувствуя её тепло и спокойствие. 

\- Сколько ты уже знаешь? - тихо спрашивает Роза, смотря на Майндфанг.  
-... Ты вырастила Немеченого Мученика. По слухам ты была одной из Сестёр, которые заботятся о Матери Личинке.  
\- Дочерью, - мягко говорит Роза, потом хмурится. - Я была Дочерью Ордена Полумрака.

Майндфанг с жестом, словно её ударили по голове битой, заметно бледнеет, выпрямляется и одаривает Розу шокированным взглядом.

\- Ты это знала, Госпожа. Должна была, - она раздражённо фыркает, сужает глаза. Майндфанг морщит нос и чуть вздрагивает.   
\- Прошу тебя, Роза, - бормочет Майндфанг, сутулясь. - Можно мы просто начнём с начала и потихоньку доберёмся до той кражи ребёнка?  
\- Думаю, важно начать с того факта, что членам моей касты крови почти невозможно дожить о юности, - признаётся Роза, несколько излишне лихорадочно помешивая свой кофе. Майндфанг отчётливо слышит металлический звон ложки о фарфор и слегка морщится. 

Роза прекращает и затем изо всех сил начинает бороться с желанием стучать каблуком по полу. Она чувствует невероятную тревогу, ощущение такое, словно её лицо заморозили, а потом растопили, дыхание выходит короткими и резкими вздохами, когда она слишком задумывается. 

\- Если Сёстры обнаруживают новорождённую нефритовокровную, они убивают её. Единственный способ для нас выжить - каким-нибудь образом спрятать.  
\- Если вы вообще настолько редкие, то почему тогда они...  
\- Потому что каждая из живущих была выращена Матерью Личинкой, - отвечает Роза с тяжёлым вздохом. Майндфанг реагирует на новости с апатией бешеного енота, свалившегося в лужу. Она расплескивает свой чай по всей скатерти. Никто из них, однако, не бросается подтирать лужу.   
\- Ты была _что_?! - шипит она, нервно оглядываясь через плечо. Наблюдать за тем, как она паникует, почти забавно; в обычной ситуации Роза страдает от социофобии, в то время как Майндфанг смеётся в лицо толпе. 

Вообще-то, это даже занятно. Смотреть на её инстинктивную реакцию на утверждение, словно её ударили в живот. Она не может переварить эту информацию и выглядит как ребёнок, которому только что сказали, что летать ему не даёт гравитация. Она никогда не думала, что Майндфанг особенно верующая, но, по всей видимости, у традиций глубокие корни.

\- Мой лусус был Матерь Личинкой, - повторяет роза, на этот раз чуть мягче. - И, я уверена, ты понимаешь, что это подразумевает.  
-... Помимо того факта, что моё воспитание требует ударить тебя за святотатство, не особенно. Меня вырастили в очень религиозном доме, знаешь ли, - Майндфанг делает жест, и Роза инстинктивно узнаёт в нём освящение. Может быть, она никогда не бывала ни на одной из официальных церемоний или фестивалей, но она знает достаточно о важности своего Ордена в Культуре их мира. Может быть, друг для друга они Сёстры, но для всего остального мира они Дочери, Дочери Полумрака. Её должны были запомнить всего лишь как анонимную фигуру, завёрнутую в чёрную ажурную вуаль, с фонарём на вытянутой руке, освящающей дорогу потерявшимся.  
\- Каждый раз, когда член нефритовой касты достигает юношества, наш народ теряет почти целое поколение, - Роза пожимает плечами. Она решила прекратить попытки сдержать тревогу, потому что её череп, кажется, вот-вот разлетится на куски, если она не сделает _что-нибудь_. Не давая себе возможности отреагировать, она продолжает. - Поэтому Сёстры избегают этого любой ценой.  
\- Это чудовищно.

Роза снова пожимает плечами. Может быть, она и предаёт Орден, но едва ли оговаривает его. Верность заседает глубоко, если она в буквальном смысле была проращена в твоих костях. 

\- Так должно быть. Когда я была... - она судорожно вздыхает. - Когда я была Сестрой, в живых нас было только одиннадцать.  
\- _Одиннадцать_?  
\- В пещерах одновременно живёт только шесть сестёр; наша иерархия определяется возрастом. Когда приходит новая Сестра, самая старшая освобождается от обязанностей, и ей позволяется выйти на поверхность, но с... ограничениями.  
\- О, звучит _не так уж_ зловеще.  
\- Это совсем не так плохо. Она обязана всегда носить пелену, чёрные одежды, не должна делать ничего, что могло бы опозорить Сестринство, не должна разглашать секретов и, разумеется, должна оказывать содействие Империи при любой просьбе.   
-... Значит, твоя подруга?  
\- Она была второй по старшинству, когда я была молодой. Будучи четвёртой по старшинству, она была моей наставницей, когда я впервые ушла в подземелье, - мягко произносит Роза, не желая признать, что совершенно не представляет, какой хаос вызвал её уход в такой строго структурированной иерархии. - Полагаю, что её произвели c Правоверного Кардинала до Преподобной Настоятельницы и, в конце концов, освободили от службы с благословлениями.   
\- Ты всё ещё молодая, - бормочет Майндфанг в свою кофейную кружку, тихонько фыркнув. - Серьёзно.  
\- Итак, как ты можешь себе представить, я была не самой... желанной гостьей. Но Сестринство не может позволить себе никаких нарушений в системе. Позволить двум нефритовокровным личинкам вырасти значит окончательно уничтожить наш вид. И поэтому, конечно же, - Роза сглатывает и заставляет себя сохранять зрительный контакт. - Она ожидает, что я вернусь под землю.  
-... Оу. Понятно.  
\- Да, - что тут ещё сказать?  
\- А ты _хочешь_ вернуться?  
\- В смысле, вернуться к жизни в нескольких миля под поверхностью в маленьком закрытом обществе, которое полностью отрезано от остального мира, не имеет доступа к информации или ресурсам и ожидает, что я буду до конца своих дней равнодушно убивать детей?

Майндфанг улыбается на это.

\- _Разумеется_ , я предпочитаю просыпаться каждое утро в открытом океане, чувствовать ветер в волосах и весь мир, лежащий передо мной. И, в конце концов, иметь гораздо меньше крови на руках.  
\- Да, кстати, что это за хрень с мёртвыми детьми?  
\- Ты _должна_ знать.  
\- Да, но отсеивание и целенаправленное убийство - разные вещи.  
\- Отсеивание, убийство - это всё одно и то же, когда доходит до дела. Личинка подвергается остракизму со стороны других? Убить её. Недостаточно дружелюбна? Убить. Слишком дружелюбна? Убить. Слишком злая, недостаточно злая, слишком большая, слишком маленькая, со слишком яркой окраской, слишком серая, с недостаточно острыми или слишком острыми ножками, недостаточно любопытная или слишком любопытная...   
\- Как вообще хоть кто-нибудь выживает?  
\- Многие выживают, потому что достаточно умны, чтобы прятаться и не попадаться на глаза, - Розе не удаётся удержаться от улыбки. - Или, как в случаях с некоторыми кастами, потому что дают достаточно сильный отпор. Ты ни за что не поверишь, насколько _многочисленны_ некоторые цвета крови на стадии личинки, но им не удаётся пройти сортировку. Или, вернее, они недостаточно умны, чтобы сбежать от хищников. Или уплыть. Или не лезть на рожон.   
-... А мои?  
\- О небеса, нет. Довольно трудно убить новорождённых, имеющих неукротимые псионические способности, достаточно сильные, чтобы обратить твоё оружие против тебя. Мы охотимся на определённые цвета крови чаще и проявляем к другим большее снисхождение, - Роза вздыхает. - Это подло, но необходимо. Мы вынуждены делать то, что делаем, чтобы выжить как ид. И если это означает, что самым слабым суждено погибнуть, то самые слабые погибнут. Любые несовершенства всего лишь продолжат загрязнять генетическую суспензию, и их будет невозможно исправить.  
\- Да здравствует Её Императорская Снисходительность и её Благородная Наследница, - криво усмехнувшись, говорит Майндфанг, скрещивая ноги. - И Великий Высококровный с его безграничной мудростью.  
\- Разумеется.  
\- Итак, ты живёшь под землёй, убиваешь детей на протяжении нескольких десятилетий и, что, напиваешься в свободное время, устраиваешь оргии?

Розе хочется рассмеяться. Правда хочется. Но она не может.

\- Нет. _Едва ли_.  
\- Это был сарказм, - говорит Майндфанг, но всё равно улыбается и обнимает Розу за плечи, притягивает к себе. Конечно же, от неё пахнет жасминовыми духами и морской водой, и Роза без стыда признаёт, что это её успокаивает. Запах кофе, богатый и живой, танцует вокруг неё, словно дымка, и когда она закрывает глаза, всё, что она чувствует - это уют и дом. Прекрасное ощущение, абсолютно великолепное. Она чувствует лёгкое жжение раздражённых участков кожи на шее и запястьях и постоянную тихую пульсацию тревоги, которая никуда не пропала, но будь она _проклята_ , если это не лучше, чем быть в подземелье. Из окон позади них льётся солнечный свет, и если хорошенько приглядеться, можно увидеть волны, бьющиеся в доках.

Это рай. _Рабство_ \- это рай; поэтому она знает, что ей повезло сбежать оттуда. Но она _солгала бы_ , если бы сказала, что никогда не скучает по _величественности_ роли в старой жизни. Знание того, что она делает огромный вклад в общество, знание того, что она активно влияет на культуру, а не пассивно, как просто ещё одна гражданка. 

Роза придвигается ближе, прижимается лицом к шее своей Госпожи. Майндфанг трепещет и вздрагивает. Этого достаточно, чтобы заставить её громко захихикать. 

Майндфанг с любопытством смотрит на неё, её брови выгибаются вверх, нижняя губа зажата между клыками.

\- На нас лежала ответственность поддержания пламени Империи, - бормочет она. Это легенда, конечно же. Так они говорят, когда их спрашивают, будь они в подземелье или на поверхности. Легенда и не более того. И, возможно, это правда; она не может отрицать того факта, что никто не знает, где разжёгся огонь.

Но она знает, что выросла, слушая истории об этом маленьком пламени, разглядывая картины, висящие на белых стенах, на которых была изображена первая Императрица расцветающей нации, ещё маленькая, но отважная и благородная на фоне группы из одиннадцати других - одна из них лежала мёртвой в руках своей любовницы - выступившая против зверя невероятных размеров. И девушку от зверя отделял лишь маленький огонёк.

Майндфанг не произнесла ни слова. Роза смотрит на неё, и она бледна как бумага, что почти невероятно, учитывая её обычный синевато-серый оттенок кожи. 

\- Госпожа? - бормочет она, хмурясь и заглядывая ей в лицо. - Ты в порядке?  
\- Ты только что сказала мне, что самая старая небылица нашей нации не только правдива, но к тому же жива и здравствует, - произносит Майндфанг, и её слова сопровождает неуверенный смешок. Она проглатывает содержимое до этого нетронутого стакана бренди одним глотком. - Блядь, Роза, мне такие вещи вот так просто нельзя говорить.  
\- Не думаю, что свидетельствует о чём либо, кроме вполне здорового уважения традиций, - говорит Роза, пожимая плечами, пытаясь не выглядеть пренебрежительно, потому что голодный огонь, зажёгшийся в глазах Майндфанг, почти невыносим. Однажды любопытство сожжёт её заживо. - Полагаю, ты знаешь Писание? В начале было только Двенадцать...

И прежде чем она успевает закончить предложение, её голос угасает в голосе Майндфанг, декламирующем древние слова так гладко, словно это пальцы, скользящие по полированной меди. Она говорит с торжественностью древних, кажется, что её голос отражается эхом даже в этой уютной комнатке.

==> НАЧАТЬ ПЕРЕРЫВ 1


End file.
